Kingdom Hearts: Endgame
by J. Tom
Summary: Sora, Donald, Roxas, Aqua, and Ven must work together with Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Rhodey, Scott, Carol, Pepper, Rocket, and Nebula to reverse the damage Thanos caused to the entire universe. But Master Xehanort and his allies are out to try and stop them from fixing it as they try to cast the MCU into darkness. A Kingdom Hearts/Avengers crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

_**And now, the crossover you've all been waiting for. SPOILERS if you haven't seen Avengers: Endgame.**_

_**Also, I'm making some changes from the original story. They will be revealed over time.**_

_**But I can tell you two things:**_

_**Carol's personality will be different as I want to make her better.**_

_**Carol and Pepper will have bigger roles and Okoye will have a **__**slightly**_ _**bigger role.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_We see Mickey's Kingdom Key W Keyblade on the ground of Titan..._

J. Tom presents

* * *

_We see Lea, Terra, Naminé, and Xion's Keyblades on the rooftop of Hank Pym's lab..._

A Kingdom Hearts/Avengers crossover

* * *

_We see Riku, Kairi, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy's signature Keyblades on the grounds of Wakanda, along with Goofy's broken Save the Queen + shield..._

**Kingdom Hearts: Endgame**

* * *

With the ensemble voice cast of:

Haley Joel Osment as Sora and Vanitas

Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man

Jesse McCartney as Roxas and Ventus

Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America

Willa Holland as Aqua

Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

Chris Hemsworth as Thor

Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow

Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye

Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine

Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man

Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel

Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Rescue

Karen Gillan as Nebula

Danai Gurira as Okoye

Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon

Benjamin Diskin as Young Xehanort

Richard Epcar as Ansem and Terra-Xehanort

Paul St. Peter as Xemnas

James Patrick Stuart as Xigbar

Robin Atkin Downes as Luxord

Keith Ferguson as Marluxia

Shanelle Workman as Larxene

with  
Josh Brolin as Thanos

and  
Rutger Hauer as Master Xehanort  
_(posthumous role)_

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

Out in the park, several of the residents were outside enjoying the fresh air.

Isa and Myde were playing chess on the picnic tables.

"And… checkmate!" said Myde as he moved his knight to another spot, smirking confidently.

Isa sighed, but looked at Myde with a small smile. "Myde, you just opened yourself to lose one of your knights to my queen." he told them as he used his queen to take away his knight.

Myde sulked in annoyance. "Aw nuts!" he groaned.

Isa chuckled. "Don't worry about it Myde."

"Yeah, winning chess isn't easy." said Dewey as he, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet walked past them.

"Hey guys." said Isa. "How was Funzo's?"

"Fun as ever!" said Webby.

"I gotta say lass, you remind me of Della whenever she was excited." said Scrooge as he and Ludwig stopped talking about the past days to acknowledge the kids.

Webby giggled. "Thanks Uncle Scrooge."

"So how did the mission go?" asked Huey.

"It went alright Huey." said Beakley. "The bad guys were all caught, there were no casualties…"

"And we stopped for burritos on the way back!" added Launchpad, grinning.

Beakley rolled her eyes. "That we did."

Then, Pluto ran up to the group.

"Hey Pluto." said Louie as he, his brothers, and figurative-sisters petted the dog.

"How are ya boy?" asked Lena.

Pluto barked happily.

"Sounds like someone is happy to get some fresh air." said Ludwig, amused.

"On a beautiful day like this, how could anyone not?" asked Chip as he and Dale walked up next to Beakley.

"When the sun gets more scorching this afternoon." grumbled Myde as he moved his bishop.

"Aw quit being so overdramatic Myde." scoffed Scrooge.

"Yeah, especially since you just got me in checkmate." added Isa. smirking.

Myde looked at the chessboard closely. Violet leaned over to inspect it. "Isa is correct. You have won this match Myde." the hummingbird told him.

Myde pumped his fists. "Alright! Yeah!" he cheered, making everyone laugh.

"Well he's happy." said Louie.

"I bet that's his first win in chess." said Dale.

"You got that right." Isa and Myde said in unison.

Just then, Max walked out to the park.

"Hey guys!" he called.

"Oh hey Max." said Louie.

"How was your date?" asked Ludwig.

"It was cool." said Max. "It was only breakfast at the local diner."

"You did tip, right?" Launchpad asked, dramatically narrowing his eyes, making everyone eye roll.

"Ugh, yes Launchpad I did." said Max. He turned to Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet as Beakley, Launchpad, Chip, Dale, and Pluto walked over to Scrooge and Ludwig and Isa and Myde resetted their game. "Hey guys, Lea texted me that the arcade has some cool new games before he left."

"Ooh, like what?!" Webby asked eagerly.

Lena giggled as she ruffled Webby's hair. "We won't know unless we go there." she said to her best friend.

"So you guys wanna go there?" asked Max.

"Sure." nodded Dewey.

"Sounds fun." said Louie.

Webby nodded eagerly while Lena and Violet just simply nodded.

Huey turned to Isa and Myde. "Hey Isa, Myde, you guys wanna come too?"

But as the others faced Huey's direction, they were surprised confused to find not only Isa and Myde gone, but their signature Keyblades on the ground and dust flying away from where they were sitting.

"Huh?" asked Louie.

"Isa? Myde?" called Webby.

"Where'd they go?" asked Max.

"And where did the dust come from?" added Lena.

"And why did they leave their Keyblades behind?" added Dewey.

Suddenly, they heard the others exclaim in alarm.

Scrooge: Curse my kilts...!

Ludwig: What zhe...?!

Beakley: My word...!

Launchpad: WAAAAAAAAHHH….!

Chip and Dale: AAAAAAHHHHH…!

Pluto: _(panicking barking sounds)_

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, and Max turned around in alarm to see dust float away from where Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, Launchpad, Chip, Dale, and Pluto once stood. Terrified that they had all disappeared just like that, they began to run around the park, calling out for them.

"Guys?!" called Louie.

"Uncle Scrooge?!" called Dewey.

"Uncle Ludwig?!" called Huey.

"Granny?!" Webby called, worried.

"Launchpad?!" called Max.

"Chip?! Dale?! Pluto?!" called Lena.

"Where are you guys?!" cried Violet.

Suddenly, the seven heard screaming.

"That's Olette!" cried Webby.

"Something's definitely wrong!" said Lena.

Just then, Olette, Rai, and Fuu ran up to the group, looking terrified.

"Oh thank god you guys are ok!" Olette said frantically.

"Olette! Rai! Fuu!" exclaimed Max as the seven ran up to them.

"What's wrong?" asked Huey.

"Hayner and Pence just turned to dust!" screamed Olette.

"Seifer and Vivi turned to dust too!" added Fuu.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, and Max gasped in horror.

"We think the same thing happened to Uncle Scrooge, Uncle Ludwig, Mrs. Beakley, Launchpad, Isa, Myde, Chip, Dale, and Pluto too!" added Dewey.

Just then, Duckworth appeared. And he looked worried.

"It wasn't just them." said the ghost butler.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Lena.

"You know somethin'?" asked Rai.

"Only this." said Duckworth, producing a ghost TV with a live broadcast on it. Roxanne Feathery was reporting down in Duckburg. And she looked scared.

_"This is Roxanne Feathry reporting downton in Duckburg where various residents are turning to dust."_ she said to the viewers.

The screen showed numerous Duckburg residents turning to dust and those that didn't screamed in horror. Among the ones turning to dust were Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, and Officer Cabrera.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Max, Olette, Rai, and Fuu stared in horror.

_"No one knows what is causing this dusting."_ said Roxanne. _"Is it a curse? A failed magic trick? Now one knows at all."_

The camera showed Roxanne again, who was suddenly turning to dust.

_"I am Roxanne Feathery. And I am turning to dust. Back to you, Carl."_ she said before turning completely to dust.

Everyone stared in horror. Webby and Violet clung to Dewey and Huey in fright while Louie and Lena clung to each other in fright. Olette, Max, Rai, and Fuu just stared, shocked while Duckworth remained silent.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" screamed Huey.

* * *

_MCU, Barton Farm:_

Clint was teaching his daughter Lila archery while his wife Laura prepped lunch on a picnic table and their sons Cooper and Nathaniel played catch.

"Okay, hold on. Don't shoot." instructed Clint. "You see where you're going?

"Mhm." nodded Lila.

"Okay, now let's worry about how you get there." said Clint as he corrected his daughter's foot to the proper position, and adjusted her shooting stance.

"Here. Can you see?" asked Clint.

"Yeah." nodded Lila.

"You sure?" Barton asked.

"Mhm." nodded Lila.

Clint then pushed Lila's hair in front of her face while covering her left eye. "How about now?" he asked teasingly.

Both Lila and Clint giggled.

"Alright. Ready your fingers." said Clint.

Cooper threw Nate the baseball and he caught it in his glove.

"Nice." praised Cooper.

"Nice throw, kiddo." complimented Laura as she watched while preparing their food.

"You go." said Cooper.

"Hey, you guys want mayo or mustard, or both?" called Laura.

Lila looked at her dad. "Who wants mayo on a hotdog?" she asked incredulously.

"Probably your brothers." shrugged Clint as he looked towards his wife and sons. "Uh, two mustard, please! Thanks, mama." he called.

"Mayo or mustard?" Laura asked her sons.

"How about ketchup?" suggested Nate.

"Ketchup?" asked Laura.

"Mind your elbow." instructed Clint.

Lila released the arrow and it hit the target directly in the bullseye.

"Hahaha! Good job, Hawkeye." praised Clint as he and Lila high-fived. "Go get your arrow."

As Lila walked to get her arrows, Laura called out, "Hey guys! Enough practice, soup's on!"

"Alright, we're coming; we're hungry." called Clint. He turned to Lila. "Lila, let's go."

But as Clint turned around, Lila wasn't there. Instead, there was dust floating away from where she was.

"Lila?" Clint called in confusion. He started to move and look around, picking up the bow she had."Honey?" He turned to face Laura and the boys. "Hey, babe!"

But to Clint's confusion and worry, Laura, Cooper, and Nathaniel were nowhere to be seen. Clint was now panicking as he dropped the bow and ran to the field.

"Babe? Babe?!" he called before whistling. "Boys! Boys?! Laura?!"

* * *

_Space:_

After their defeat at Thanos' hands and the deaths of their friends, Sora, Tony, and Nebula had taken Nebula's ship to try to reach Earth.

Sora had taken off his torn jacket and set it down on the chair as he worked on trying to fix his Ultima Weapon Keyblade again.

"Ok, work in progress." Sora muttered as he set down the Keyblade and the tape.

Sora walked over to where Tony and Nebula were playing paper football.

"Hey guys." Sora greeted. "How's the game?"

"Going just fine Sora." replied Tony.

Nebula flicked her paper football, but it missed the goal.

"Wrra!" Nebula growled in frustration, putting her hands in a fighting stance while looking at Tony.

"You don't need to do that." Tony said calmly. "Because uh... you're just holding position."

"Yeah, you'll get it." assured Sora.

Nebula flicked a paper football towards Tony. "Oh yeah, that was close." said Tony.

Nebula once again flicked a paper football towards Tony and it landed in the goal. "That's a goal. We're now one apiece." said Tony.

"Nice job Nebula." Sora said with a smile.

"I would like to try again." said Nebula as she flicked a paper football towards Tony.

"We tied up." said Tony. "Feel the tension? It's fun."

Tony poorly flicked a paper football towards Nebula.

"That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win." he told her.

Nebula flicked the paper football towards Tony and it landed in the goal.

"Nebula wins!" cheered Sora.

"Congratulations." Tony smiled as he reached his hand out to shake Nebula's hand. "Fair game. Good sport." he said as they shook. "Have fun?"

"It was fun." said Nebula.

Sora smiled. Tony was helping Nebula finally win something, after so many times losing to Gamora while trying to please her despicable adoptive father.

* * *

Later, Tony reaches forward to turn on his busted Iron Man helmet. The aftermath of the Infinity War had put a lot of weight on his shoulders, especially with the deaths of his friends, both old and new. He tapped the helmet.

"This thing on?" he asked.

The helmet scanned Tony. Tony leans against the wall while taking deep breaths. He looked skinnier and weak with malnutrition.

"Hey, Miss Potts... Pep. If you find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tear-jerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see these. I don't even know if you're... if you're still... Oh god, I hope so." he said sadly, hoping that Pepper was alive. "Today is day 21, uh 22."

* * *

We now see Sora and Tony standing at a window to stare out in space, waiting for the end.

"You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into a void of space, I'd say I'm feeling better today. Sora is always trying to make us feel better but I think it's starting to take a toll on him too."

Sora smiled bravely at Tony. Tony smiled weakly back, but saw the sadness and defeat in Sora's eyes, something rarely seen in him.

* * *

"The infection's run its course, Thanks to the blue meanie back there, I mean, Nebula, as Sora calls her."

We see Nebula sitting in the back of the Benatar.

"You'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic." said Tony. "Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours of time."

* * *

We see Sora, Tony, and Nebula working on the fuel cells of the Benatar.

"Hand me a ⅝ wrench." said Tony.

Sora looked at the parts more closely. "Uh, don't you mean ¾?" he asked.

Tony examined the part. "Huh, you're right kid."

Nebula handed Tony the ¾ wrench. (1)

* * *

"But it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light years from the nearest 7-11. Food and water ran out 4 days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it." Tony said sadly.

Tony sighed as he saw Sora lean against the window, staring out into space, somberly He then looked down at something in his hands. IT was the charm Kairi had given him. Tony knew that Sora was hoping that Kairi was ok.

"And Pep, I ... I know I said no more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... well you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean, if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt. I should probably lie down. Please know that... when we drift off, Nebula will think about the life she could've had with her sister, Sora will think about his friends, especially Kairi, and… I will think about you. Because it's always you."

With that, Tony turned the helmet off. He then heard Sora hum a song. Curious, Tony weakly got up and hobbled over to Sora.

"Hey kid." said Tony softly.

Sora looked over and smiled weakly. "Hey Tony." he greeted. "Finish your message to Pepper?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah." he sighed. "I just hope she's ok. Her and our baby."

Sora struggled to get up a little. Like Tony, he too looked skinnier.

"Hey, I'm sure she's fine." said Sora. "And even if we don't make it, I know that that baby is gonna have a great mom."

Tony smiled. "Yeah. Pep will be a great mom." he said to himself.

"And hey. If it's any consolation Tony, you would've made a good dad too." Sora added with a proud smile.

Tony looked at Sora, surprised. "You really think I would? Even after the ways I treated Peter and Harley when I first met them?"

Sora smiled reassuringly. "You learned from those mistakes, Tony. Peter and Harley would say so. And so would Donald and Goofy. I mean, Donald has a temper that can land him in trouble, but he was able to raise three boys for over 10 years by himself. And Goofy, while not as smart as you, Bruce, Peter, Shuri, Hank, Hope, and Janet, he was able to raise Max by himself for 17 years. Compared to all that, I think you would've been great."

Tony smiled. "Thanks Sora." He then had a look of curiosity on his face. "What was that song you were humming to?" he asked.

"Oh that?" asked Sora before smiling. "Remember when I told you and Nebula how Donald had a twin sister who got lost in space like us?"

Tony nodded.

"Well, before Huey, Dewey, and Louie hatched from their eggs, Della would sing this little lullaby to them. And after they hatched and Donald took them in after he and Scourge… cut their ties… Donald would sing it to them every night when they were little."

Tony smiled. "That's nice of him." he mused. "How does it go?"

Sora smiled and began to sing.

_(Della's Moon Lullaby plays)_

**Sora: **_Look to the stars, my darling baby boys  
Life is strange and vast  
Filled with wonders and joys  
Face each new sun with eyes clear and true  
Unafraid of the unknown  
Because I'll face it all with you_

_(Della's Moon Lullaby ends)_

As Sora finished swinging, Tony managed the biggest smile he could.

"Now that is a good lullaby." Tony said.

Sora chuckled weakly.

"Yeah. Well with that said, I'm gonna get some rest before oxygen runs out tomorrow." he told the genius.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Nebula says she'll wake us up one hour before we run out of oxygen." he told him.

"Well… see ya then, Tony." said Sora as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"See ya… Sora." Tony said weakly as he drifted off to sleep too.

Nebula walked over to them. She picked Sora up and placed him in Quill's seat. She then picked Tony up and laid him in Drax's seat. She walked away, dejected.

Sora and Tony sat in their seats, their expressions, for the first time, filled with defeat.

Suddenly, there was a light on their faces, which grew brighter and brighter until they both opened their eyes.

Sora, Tony, and Nebula saw that the source was coming from Carol Danvers, who smiled warmly at them as she grabbed their ship.

* * *

_Avengers Compound: _

Steve had just finished shaving off his beard with a sigh as he gazed at his reflection. The mirror suddenly started shaking, slowly at first, and then severely.

* * *

In the kitchen, Roxas and Ven, wearing their normal clothes, are each having water when they heard the rumbling.

* * *

In the living room, Donald, wearing his black sailor suit and white cap, and Aqua, wearing her world-traveling clothes, were watching the news when they heard the rumbling as well.

* * *

In the yard, Donald, Roxas, Aqua, Ven Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Rhodey walked and saw the Benatar being carried by Carol as she landed the spacecraft. The landing gears deployed as they touched down. The entry hatch opens, and Sora, Tonym and Nebula walk out, the blue alien supporting the two men.

"Sora!" Donald, Roxas, Aqua, and Ven exclaimed in shock and relief as they ran over to him.

Sora smiled weakley when he saw them. "Donald… Aqua… Ven… Roxas… you're ok…" he muttered.

Donald softly hugged Sora and he weakley returned it.

"Are you ok?" Donald asked softly.

"We couldn't stop him." Sora said sadly.

Donald sighed in guilt. "Neither could we. He was too strong."

"I lost..." Sora sighed.

"Sora, _we_ lost." Donald said sadly.

Sora looked around. "Where's Kairi? And Riku? And Goofy, Minnie and Daisy?" he asked, worried.

Donald felt tears prick his vision while Roxas, Aqua, and Ven traded sad glances.

Sora gasped. "No…"

"They're gone…" Donald said sadly.

"Terra, Lea, Naminé, and Xion are gone too." Roxas said sadly. After they had found out about Thanos, they tried to find the four, but they only found their signature Keyblades next to seven piles of dust.

"NO!" gasped Sora, wincing at his pain.

Donald then noticed something else amiss. "Where's Mickey?" he asked.

Sora's face fell and tears fell own his face.

Donald, Aqua, Ven, and Roxas gasped.

"Oh no…" Aqua said in horror.

Sora and Donald tearfully hugged each other. Aqua, Roxas, and Ven tearfully joined in.

Steve ran to Tony to help him stand up. Tony gripped Steve's arm as he joined him.

"We couldn't stop him." Tony said sadly.

"Neither could we." Steve said in guilt.

"I lost the kid." Tony said guiltily.

"Tony, we lost." said Steve sadly.

"Is, uh...?" Tony began, but couldn't bear to say Pepper's name.

"She's fine." Aqua said to Tony.

And as if on cue, Pepper ran up to Tony, albeit carefully since she was still pregnant.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Pepper said tearfully as she and Tony embraced.

"It's okay." assured Tony.

"Come on, let's head inside." said Aqua.

Everyone nodded as they did.

Rocket, who had also come out, saw Nebula. He immediately knew that Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis were dead too, just like Groot. He sat down with Nebula and took her hand, both silently mourning their losses.

* * *

Inside, the heroes were sitting in the living room area. Tony was sitting at a table, getting blood for healing. Sora was sitting on a chair with a cast around his stomach, his jacket hanging on the chair.

A holographic casualty report listed the names and faces of those lost to the Decimation in the MCU. Sora, Donald, Ven, Aqua, and Roxas had helped add in their friends into the system.

Familiar names to everyone included:

Bucky Barnes

T'Challa

Wanda Maximoff

Sam Wilson

Stephen Strange

Peter Parker

Riku

Goofy Goof

Minnie Mouse

Kairi

Daisy Duck

Mickey Mouse

Maria Hill

Nick Fury

Hope van Dyne

Hank Pym

Janet van Dyne

Terra

Lea

Naminé

Xion

Shuri

Betty Ross

Sharon Carter

Erik Selvig

Scott Lang

Thaddeus Ross (2)

Wong (2)

Jane Foster (2)

"It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth." said Rhodey.

Tony put his hand on his head in guilt when he saw Peter's picture.

Carol felt tears sting her eyes when she saw Fury's picture.

"My God I can't believe it's been that long." said Aqua. She and Ven nearly teared up when they saw Terra's picture.

Thor felt guilt pang his heart when he saw the pictures of Jane and Erik.

Steve felt guilt flow through him when he saw Bucky, Sam, and Sharon's pictures.

Roxas winced when he saw the pictures of Lea, Naminé, and Xion.

'Was this how Lea felt when he lost me and Xion?' Roxas thought to himself.

Donald felt tears in his eyes when he saw the pictures of Mickey, Goofy, Minnie... and Daisy.

Sora nearly burst into sobs when he saw Riku and Kairi's pictures.

"Have you guys been able to contact anyone else back at the castle? Or Radiant Garden? Or Midgar?" asked Sora.

"We haven't been able to." said Roxas. "Whatever kind of darkness is lurking around this place, it's blocking our connections."

"We couldn't even use our gliders to leave." added Ven.

Sora sighed sadly.

"World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census." said Natasha.

"I bet all the worlds are." said Ven. "And I don't mean just this world of worlds."

"That does sound about right." said Bruce.

"And it looks like he did... he did exactly what he said he was gonna do." Natasha said sadly. "Thanos wiped out fifty percent of all living creatures."

"Where is he now? Where?" asked Tony.

"We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through." said Steve.

Tony then noticed Thor sitting on a bench, guilt and sadness on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Tony.

"Oh, he's pissed. He thinks he failed." replied Rocket. "Which of course he did, but you know there's a lot of that's going around, ain't there?"

"Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear." Tony said to the raccoon.

"Maybe I am." Rocket said sadly.

Tony then noticed Donald sitting nearby, his expression a mix of grumpy, traumatised, and depressed.

"What about him?" asked Tony.

"Just as upset." replied Rocket. "He thinks he failed as well. Watched his girlfriend get turned into dust right before his eyes."

Everyone glared at Rocket.

"Don't say it like that!" Bruce said in outrage.

"That is completely uncalled for." added Natasha, glaring.

"For Moogle's sake Rocket, show some sensitivity!" huffed Sora.

"I was just answering a question!?" Rocket shouted in confusion.

"Yeah, some answer." huffed Roxas, folding his arms.

"I'll say." nodded Carol.

Donald then quacked in rage. "SHUT UP!" he shouted.

They all looked to Donald in shock. And although they barley showed it, Thor, Carol, and Nebula looked only slightly shocked

Donald jumps off from the side before walking to an box.

"I'm not sad or upset! I'm angry, pissed off!" he snapped. "I lost my FATHER!"

Donald kicked the box.

"I lost my MOTHER!" Donald quacked as he kicked a microscope, nearly hitting Bruce.

"Whoa!" Bruce shouted as he dodged it.

"Then I lost my SISTER!" Donald shouted as he kicked a wooden box, barley missing Natasha.

"I lost my best staff!" Donald shouted as he did it again with a suitcase, Nebula just casually moving to the side as it crashed into the other room.

"Then I lose three of my BEST FRIENDS from childhood, plus TWO MORE FRIENDS from another world, one who I JUST made _amends_ with!" he shouted as he kicked a chair.

Thor caught it with ease.

"And now I've lost DAISY! I've lost the one person I truly loved right in front of ME!" he shouted.

Donald grabbed another chair and tossed it. Roxas, Aqua and Ven ducked before it smashed to pieces.

"I'm such a failure! I had my family back together, and Thanos took it all away! I don't even know if my boys and family members back home are even alive! I'm gonna kill Thanos! Then I'm gonna kill Ross with those stupid Accords! This mess is all his fault!" Donald shouted.

"Don't bother with that last one." said Tony. "You saw the casualties. Ross is dead."

"So is Betty." Bruce said sadly.

"Then I'll really make Thanos suffer now!" shouted Donald.

"Donald, take it easy!" said Aqua.

"Yelling about our failures won't help us!" added Ven.

"We want to kill Thanos too, but yelling yourself hoarse won't make things better." added Roxas.

"And neither will living in guilt." added Sora.

"I know guilt." added Natasha. "But wallowing in it like this isn't healthy."

Donald was still fuming until Carol approached him with a soft look on her face.

"Donald. I know you're hurting. We all are." she said softly. "We lost many that were important to us all. But if there's one thing I learned when I found out that the Kree lied to me and that some of the Skrulls we were fighting were good, is that there's always a chance to make things right again. And I know we all can, together. You just need to give yourself that chance."

Donald started to calm down as he listened to all those words. He smiled at the five, though it was still sad.

"Thanks guys." he said softly, but thankfully.

"How did you guys meet her?" asked Sora.

"Well, it was like this," said Aqua.

* * *

_Flashback, several weeks ago:_

"Where's Fury?" asked Carol.

"Who are you and how do you know Fury?" demanded Natasha.

"Carol Danvers. Air Force pilot." said Carol. "Me and Fury were allies many years ago when the Kree threatened Earth.

"Fury never told us about that." said Rhodey.

"Since when does Fury tell you guys anything unless it's important?" asked Roxas.

"Fair point." Rhodey nodded.

Carol then noticed Donald and her eyes widened.

"Scrooge! Is that you?" she asked.

Donald was shocked.

"What? Scrooge?! How do you know my uncle?!" he demanded.

Carol looked closer at Donald. "Wait. You're not Scrooge." she said, confused.

Then, she remembered Scrooge talking about his nephew and niece when he and BeEakley were helping her and Fury.

_"Not everyone could understand me nephew. But our family always could, especially me and Della. He always wanted to be a sailor. But now, he's a mage."_

Carol's eyes widened. "My God... You're his nephew. You're Donald Duck." she said to him.

Natasha looked at Donald. "Do you know her?" she asked.

"No! I've never met her before!" said Donald before looking at Carol."But apparently my uncle does? How do you know my uncle and about me?

"He came here in the 90's on a SHIELD and SHUSH mission and worked with SHUSH Agent 22, Bentina Beakley to deal with the recent paranormal activity." replied Carol.

"Ohhhhhh." Donald nodded, now fully understanding.

* * *

_Present:_

"Well… that's an interesting meeting." Sora said with a small smile.

Carol smiled. "You can say that again Sora." she said with a smile.

Ven looked down sadly. "I can't help but feel like we were responsible for all this too." he said guiltily.

"Yeah." Roxas said sadly. "If we had been here to help, things might've been different."

"But we weren't. And now everyone's dead." Aqua said sadly. "All because we weren't here to stop that insane titan."

Everyone looked at them in shock that they were blaming themselves. They looked at the three with soft expressions.

"Hey, don't say that. It's not your fault guys." Donald said softly.

"Yeah, that's right." nodded Sora. "You guys don't have to be sorry for anything. When I fought Thanos I gave him everything I had, I used every move in my arsenal, every spell I could think, every form I could change into, even my Final Form and I also Tony backing me up but the only damage we were able to deal was a cut on his face."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"You managed to cut him?" Nebula asked in surprise.

"That's incredible!" added Bruce in shock.

"And almost impossible unless you had a lot of strength." added Thor.

Sora shrugged with a small smile. "I still couldn't beat him and he snapped my best Keyblade as if were nothing but a twig."

"You mean your Ultima Weapon's destroyed?!" Roxas asked in shock, which was mirrored by everyone else except for Tony and Nebula.

Sora nodded.

"I fought Thanos with all I had too, I used every spell I could think of, I even unleashed my anger and true power against him but I still came up short." sighed Donald. "He destroyed my best staff like it was paper and he tossed me aside like a rag-doll. All I could do was slow him down."

"You mean Save the Queen's snapped too?!" asked Sora.

Donald nodded.

"He also wrecked Goofy's Save the King shield too." Steve added.

Sora sighed as he faced Roxas, Ven, and Aqua. "Even if you three had been, we still wouldn't have won the fight."

"I guess." shrugged Ven.

"So what's our next move?" asked Roxas.

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing." said Steve as he turned to Tony. "Tony, you and Sora fought him."

Tony looked surprised. "Who told you that? We didn't fight him. No, he wiped our faces with a planet while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the stone." Tony replied bitterly. "That's what happened. There was no fight."

"Okay." nodded Steve.

"Quit being so dramatic Tony." said Sora. "You know that there was a fight."

"Barley." huffed Tony. "You saw him wipe the floor with us Sora. He's unbeatable."

"Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?" asked Steve.

Tony scoffed. "I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming." he muttered.

"Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus." Steve said firmly.

"Steve, drop it." said Aqua firmly.

"They just spent three weeks in space." added Ven.

"And the last thing they need right now is all the pressure." added Donald, folding his arms.

Steve looked at them with a serious expression. "What we need right now is a lead to where Thanos is." he told them.

"And I needed you. As in past tense." Tony seethed. "That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need?"

Tony stood up, pushing all the things off the table with a clatter. Everyone winced at the noise. "I need to shave." muttered Tony. "And I believe I remember telling all youse-"

Tony suddenly went for Steve. Rhodey quickly came in front of Tony, trying to stop him.

"Tony, Tony, Tony!" he shouted.

"Alive and otherwise what we needed was a suit of armor around the world!" shouted Tony. "Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not- that's what we needed!"

"Well, that didn't work out, did it?" challenged Steve, folding his arms.

Tony glared at Stev, who equally glared back. "I said, 'we'd lose'. You said, 'We'll do that together too.'" Tony said angrily. "And guess what, Cap? We lost. And you weren't there!"

"Oh for God's sake, _**SHUT UP!**_"

Donald, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thodey, Rocket, even Thor, Carol, and Nebula jumped in surprise as they all turned to see who had said that. To their shock, the one who said that… was Sora.

Sora was now standing up with a furious expression plastered on his face. Losing to Thanos was enough, as well as the possibility of Xehanort winning now was enough to make him feel defeated. But Steve and Tony were still arguing just like during the whole Civil War fiasco. And they hadn't improved at all. The constant arguing, throwing blame onto one another, all the losses, Sora had finally _had it._

"JUST SHUT UP! THE BOTH OF YOU!" Sora yelled angrily.

"Sora?" Bruce asked in shock.

"Are you ok?" asked Rhodey, a little nervous and concerned.

Sora glared at everyone. "No I am not!" he snapped. "We lost this war to a genocidal maniac, this world is in danger of Xehanort once again, this time more than usual, and here are all of you acting like idiots, just like during the whole Accords fiasco!"

"Sora, take it easy." Natasha said firmly. "You need rest."

Sora spun around so fast to face Natasha that everyone jumped back in shock.

"Not now Romanoff!" Sora snapped. "This whole argument thing has gone on long enough! And I! Have! HAD IT!"

Everyone stared at Sora, shocked by his anger, especially Roxas, Ven, Aqua, and Donald. Never in their lives had they ever seen Sora like this. Now Donald was feeling a bit scared seeing Sora this way, despite being just as angry as him moments ago.

Sora angrily marched over to Steve and Tony, who suddenly looked uneasy at Sora's furious expression. "This has gone on long enough!" he shouted.

Sora faced a scared and shocked Tony. "You should never have signed to stupid Accords, _Stark_! They basically violate every single human right within this team, as well as anyone else that they may include! And you shouldn't have listened to Ross AT ALL! He's an EVIL, IDIOTIC JERKASS! If you had bothered to look at those stupid documents more clearly, you would've realized how stupid they really are!" he yelled. "And you outed Clint's family to Ross! He could use them to threaten Clint if he stepped out of line! Also, you shouldn't have attacked Bucky like that! Yes, he killed your parents, but didn't you see that freaking guilty look on his face?! He regrets every single thing he did as the Winter Soldier, but you were too angry to even see that!"

Sora then turned to face a shocked and pale Steve. "And you're no better either, _Rogers_! You were being reckless and careless with your decisions with that whole situation! You should've looked at the Accords better as well, as well as be firm with Ross that the Avengers _aren't_ government property!" he snapped. "But you decided to do things your way in the most reckless way possible and it caused a lot of trouble! Also, you should've told Tony about Bucky's involvement in Howard and Maria's deaths! You claim that you were sparing him the truth but in reality, you were only sparing _yourself_! And I now know damn well when I see people who are only sparing themselves from the truth!"

Donald couldn't help but wince at that last statement. He and Scrooge thought they were sparing Huey, Dewey, and Louie about Della's fate, but in reality, they were sparing themselves.

Sora angrily faced Natasha and Rhodey. "And you both should've made sure they didn't do anything stupid the moment Ross presented those stupid documents!" he shouted.

Natasha and Rhodey winced. Sora was right, they should've talked to Steve and Tony about their reckless decisions.

Sora was now getting more angry, up to the point where Thor, Nebula, and even Carol started to look uneasy. Even though Carol had never met Sora until today, the way Aqua, Ven, Roxas, and Donald described him made her feel like she would like the kid. But seeing him like this… it was painful to watch.

Sora faced Tony and Steve again. "The both have you have been acting like idiots this whole time and it led to the Avengers being split up!" Sora snapped, anger burning in his eyes and body. "Because of that, none of you were ready to face off against Thanos and he was able to find the perfect time to attack and get the stones! And after all of that, you're STILL acting like immature idiots after everything that has happened! You're not the only ones who suffered a bunch of losses! EVERYONE in this room has lost many of those important to them, and all you're doing is arguing with each other! This is Della taking the Spear of Selene, Donald and Scrooge lying to the boys about Della, then Dewey and Webby keeping their research on Della secret from Huey and Louie, Lea not telling Roxas and Xion about their origins, Donald and Goofy lying to their families about their royal jobs, Mickey not making sure that Aqua, Ven, and Terra's 'sacrifices' weren't in vain, and Mickey not telling us about Aqua's whereabouts ALL OVER AGAIN! YOU NEVER CONSIDERED THE POSSIBILITIES OF YOUR ACTIONS AND THE CONSEQUENCES THAT WOULD FOLLOW BECAUSE YOU STUCK TO YOUR BELIEFS AND LET YOUR GUILT AND EGO TAKE OVER YOUR MINDS! AND THANOS WON! NOT JUST BECAUSE HE FOUND THE PERFECT TIME TO ATTACK, NOT JUST BECAUSE XEHANORT AND HIS ALLIES HELPED HIM, BUT ALSO BECAUSE YOU BOTH HAD YOUR HEADS IN YOUR ASSES AND **DIDN'T CONSIDER THE OUTCOMES OF THE F*CKING DAMAGE YOU'D LEAVE **_**BEHIND**_**!"**

Sora suddenly grabbed the table Tony was sitting at, _ripped_ it out from the ground to everyone's shock and fright, and angrily _threw it out the window_. It crashed through the glass and broke apart on the ground outside. Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Donald, Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey, Rocket, Nebula, and Carol ducked out of the way from the shattering glass.

Once they were sure that it was safe, they all looked back at Sora, staring at him in shock and horror. Roxas, Aqua, Ven, and Donald looked scared by Sora's outburst. Donald found himself hiding behind a shocked Thor, feeling very scared. He was just as angry moments ago, but to see Sora like this was actually pretty frightening. Rocket, Rhodey, Natasha, and Bruce just looked plain shocked with Sora's outburst. Nebula and Carol just looked surprised.

Tony and Steve looked very guilty after getting over the shock. Although it wasn't like Sora to yell like that, they knew he was right. Tony had listened to corrupt government officials, let his emotions and ego get the better of him, and didn't listen to reason, which led to Rhodey getting paralyzed, Peter getting hurt and treated badly by him, and nearly ending his relationship with Pepper. Steve had stuck to his beliefs, but had done it recklessly, which led to Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, and even Vision going on the run and Scott and Clint going under house arrest, and Tony distrusting him after keeping the secret about his parents' murder away from him.

Sora just panted heavily as he gazed down. He then stopped when he saw his reflection in the glass shards. His anger melted away as Sora saw what had become of himself.

Broken.

Thanks to the combined efforts of Thanos, Xehanort, and their allies, Sora had turned from someone who was positive, brave, and determined to angry, sad, defeated, and possibly traumatized.

Sora could only look at himself, horrified.

"Oh my god…" Sora said in shock.

Everyone's shock and anger was replaced with sympathy for Sora. To see him look so angry, defeated, and traumatized by what Thanos had done, was sad to see.

Not just sad. _Heartbreaking_.

Sora gazed at everyone in guilt.

"My god, guys, I-I am so sorry!" Sora stammered. "I-I don't know what-"

Sora was cut off when Aqua, Roxas, Ven, and Donald carefully wrapped him in a warm hug.

"It's ok Sora." soothed Aqua as they separated their hug. "It's not your fault. At all."

"How?!" Sora asked in confusion.

"Because." said Bruce softly as he stood up. "Sometimes, trauma can get the better of us. It makes us feel a bunch of stuff that we can't think straight."

"And you're only a teenager who's been through a lot." added Natasha. "No one should go through this. Especially someone smart, kind, brave, and bold like you."

"Believe us Sora, we've all had those days when we're just so angry that we do and say dumb things." added Roxas, placing a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder."

"Yeah." nodded Donald with a soft, sympathetic smile. "Including me. I know just how you felt after I lost Della, as well as all of our friends in Wakanda."

"Although some of our ways of unleashing our anger are unhealthy, it helps to get it out there instead of just keeping it inside of you forever." Thor added wisley.

Sora smiled weakly. "Thanks guys." He then walked over to Steve and Tony, who didn't look back at him angry at all.

"Tony… Steve, I'm so sorry-" Sora began.

"Sora, it's ok." Tony said softly. "You were right."

Sora was taken aback as Tony looked at Steve, guilt on his face.

"Steve, I am so sorry." Tony said guiltily. "I shouldn't have listened to Ross. I shouldn't have signed those Accords, and I shouldn't have attacked Bucky. I let my guilt play me like what Xehanort has been doing with Sora and all of his friends. I should've listened to you."

Steve sighed guiltily. "It's not like I was any better Tony." he said to the genius. "I was being reckless when it came to helping Bucky, as well as when the Accords were being put in place. I should've told you about the whole fiasco with the Winter Soldiers possibly being unleashed and then the fight in Germany wouldn't have happened. And I should've told you about Bucky. I was keeping the truth from myself. I'm really sorry Tony."

Tony nodded. "I understand. After Peggy… left, Bucky was all you had left." he said softly.

"Still, it was a mistake not to tell you." Steve sighed. "And I don't want another friends' death on my conscience."

This took everyone aback.

"Whaddya mean? Why would it be your fault Steve?" asked Rhodey.

Steve sighed. "Because I thought I had defated Hydra when I defated Red Skull. Everything they did since then, it's on me because I didn't stop them." he said regretfully.

"You were trapped the in ice." reminded Carol, gently.

"And besides, we did defeat Hydra." added Sora.

Steve sighed. "I know. But I still felt responsible." he repleid.

"I understand cap." said Tony. "After Stane mishandled the wepaons Stark Industries made and when Ultron went out of control, my guilt plagued my mind. That's why I did those dumb things."

Steve nodded.

"And when I said that you didn't deserve that shield, I didn't mean it. I just wanted to hurt you." Tony said gently.

Steve sighed. "Doesn't mean that your weren't wrong, Tony." he said guiltily. "I kept this from eveyrone, Tony. I became Captain America not because I wants to, but because that's what I needed to be. My country needed a Captain America. And I failed as that."

"Don't be ridiculous Steve." said Roxas. "You are a good Captain America."

"We all make mistakes." said Aqua.

"And we learn from them." added Sora.

"That's what makes us human." finished Ven. "Or toon, god, raccoon, and alien in Donald, Thor, Rocket, and Nebula's cases." he added.

Tony offered Steve his hand. "Whaddya say Steve? Friends?"

Steve smiled. "Friends." he said as he shook it.

Everyone smiled. Iron Man and Captain America were friends again.

"Now we're all on good terms." Carol said approvingly. "Now come on, let's go." she said as she began to walk away.

"Where are you going? asked Natasha as everyone looked in her direction.

"To kill Thanos." Carol replied. "You guys coming? I know you wanna kill him too."

"Damn right we do!" said Donald.

"But we usually work as a team here, and between you and I, morale's a little fragile." said Natasha.

"We realize up there is more your territory, but this is our fight too." added Steve.

Carol nodded, understanding. "I know."

"You even know where he is?" asked Rhodey.

"I know people who might." said Carol.

" Don't bother." said Nebula.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I can tell you where Thanos is. Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. And when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask 'Where would we go once his plan was complete?'. His answer was always the same: 'To the Garden.'" she told them.

"That's cute, Thanos has a retirement plan." Rhodey said dryly.

"If he thinks we're gonna let him rest after all he's done then he's got another thing coming." snarled Tony.

"You damn right he is." grunted Roxas.

"So where is he?" asked Steve.

"When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... Until two days ago." said Rocket.

A hologram of a planet popped up, with a shockwave visibly traversing the surface.

"On this planet." said Rocket.

"Thanos is there." said Nebula.

"He used the stones again." Natasha noted.

"But what for?" asked Aqua.

"Why don't we go ask him?" Sora suggested with a glare at the planet.

"Hey, hey, hey. We'd be going in short-handed, you know." reminded Bruce.

"I'm gonna need a suit." said Tony.

"You can borrow one of mine once you're healed." said Rhodey.

Tony smiled. "Thanks Rhodester." (3)

"Look, he's still got the stones, so…" began Rhodey.

"So let's get him... Use them to bring everyone back." said Carol.

"Just like that?" asked Rhodes.

"Yeah, just like that." nodded Steve as he and Carol shared a knowing looks.

"Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this... I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try." Natasha told the group.

"If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?" asked Bruce.

"Because before we didn't have Sora." said Natasha.

Sora sighed heavily. "Sorry Nat. I can't help you there. Even with me back in action I don't think we can win like this." he said sadly, shocking everyone.

"Sora, that's not like you." Ven said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're always the one who says we can win if we fight with all our heart." added Donald, also in shock.

"That's exactly what I did, we all did." nodded Sora. "But like I said, I gave Thanos everything I had but I still couldn't beat him. And now he has 6 stones. If I couldn't defeat him when he had just 4 Infinity Stones what chance do I have now that he has all 6 of them?"

"Because before, you didn't have me." said Carol. "And now you do, along with Roxas, Aqua, and Ven, so even better."

Everyone deadpanned at her.

"Hey, new girl, almost everyone here is about that superhero life." said Rhodey. "And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?"

"There are a lot of other planets in the universe." replied Carol before looking down sadly. "And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys."

"Really?" asked Aqua, narrowing her eyes. "Then where were you when New York was attacked?"

"When Asgard was under siege by Hela?" added Roxas.

"And when Ronan and Ego were causing trouble to the galaxy?" added Ven.

Carol sighed in guilt. "I was trying to get there to help during all those times. But like when Thanos attacked, when those things happened, other planets were in danger." she explained.

"Danger?" asked Donald.

"From what?" asked Tony.

"Those creatures you all fight." replied Carol. "The black bug things with yellow ues, those white things without eyes, and those jittery blue things with red eyes."

This took everyone aback, especially Sora, Donald, Roxas, Aqua, and Ven.

"You mean the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed attacked all the other planets?!" Ven asked in shock.

"Seems like it." said Rocket.

"And since you guys were dealing with those threats and not the ones that you have experience with, which I don't blame you for, I took care of them so no other lives would be lost." said Carol.

"But why would they be attacking the other planets in this world of worlds?" asked Bruce.

Then, it donned on everyone.

"Xehanort." Sora, Aqua, and Ven sneered.

"He kept Carol busy so she couldn't help us!" snarled Donald.

Roxas then seemed to remember something. "You know, now that I think about it, Isa mentioned that during both times when he was Saïx, whenever the MCU was in trouble, Xemnas and later Xehanort, would always send multiple distractions to other planets so the famous glowing woman wouldn't interfere, seeing that's she was a threat."

"So Xehanort distracted Carol during all those threats!" Sora said in shock. (4)

"He knows big threats when he sees them." muttered Aqua.

"But what about before he started causing trouble?" asked Natasha, looking at Carol.

"I got my powers in 1992." said Carol. "But in addition to helping other planets, I would have to deal with the endless war between the Kree and the Skrulls."

"I heard of them." said Nebula. "Their races are dangerous, especially in violent battles."

"Just like Ronan." said Rocket.

"But I thought the Skrulls were good guys." Donald said in confusion.

"Talos' group are." said Carol. "But there are others out there that are very dangerous." she added.

Thor, who has been eating a snack, stood up and walked over to Carol. Donald grabbed a stool and did the same.

Carol looked at them both.

Donald summoned Unbound and Thor called forth Stormbreaker which flew into his hand right by Carol but despite the wind that whipped her hair she didn't flinch one bit. Thor laid his axe down and Donald held his Keyblade by his side, expecting her to be afraid but instead, she just smiled, impressing them.

"I like this one." said Thor with a smile.

"Me too." said Donald. "I can see why my uncle trusts you."

Sora then got up and placed on his jacket. He then summoned Kingdom Key and cured himself and Tony.

"Feel better Tony?" asked Sora.

Tony grinned. "A lot better."

Stev looked at the hologram. "Let's go get this son of a bitch."

* * *

Soon, everyone was out in space in the repaired Benatar. Donald was in his mage attire, Roxas wore his Organization cloak, Ven and Aqua wore their Keyblade armor, and Tony wore Rhodey's Mark IV armor while Rhodey wore the Mark V armor.

Rocket and Nebula piloted the craft as he looked back to everyone. "Okay, who here hasn't been to space?" he asked.

Natasha, Steve, and They raised their hands.

"Why?" Rhodey asked.

"You better not throw up on my ship." replied Rocket.

"We'll try our best." said Aqua.

"Approaching jump in 3... 2... 1!" said Nebula.

The ship jumped forward into a wormhole, as Steve, Donald, Ven, and Aqua held onto their seats for dear life.

The ship slowed down, and hovered in orbit of the planet seen in the hologram previously. Carol hovered in front of the Benatar.

"I'll head down for recon." she told them.

"Good luck Carol." said Aqua.

"Thanks Aqua." said Carol as she flew down.

Soon, everyone was preparing for the impending confrontation.

Natasha looked over at Steve. "This is gonna work, Steve." she assured him.

"I know it will." said Steve.

Natasha saw that Steve was looking at his compass with the image of Peggy Carter in it.

"Cause I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't." Steve added.

Sora was looking at a picture of him, Riku, and Kairi on his Gummiphone before swiping it to reveal a picture of the three of them with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy while also holding Kairi's charm. Roxas was looking at a picture of himself, Lea, Naminé, Xion, and Isa. Ven and Aqua did the same with a picture of them and Terra they each had while holding their Wayfinders. Donald glanced at a photo of him, Scrooge, and Della, then one of him and Huey Dewey, and Louie, then one of him and Daisy, then one with him, Mickey, Goofy, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, and then one with the Webby, Lena, Violet, and the boys.

Carol then arrived back at the Benatar.

"What's the status Carol?" asked Tony.

"No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind." said Carol.

"Does that include the Heartless?" asked Sora.

"Nobodies?" asked Donald.

"Unversed?" asked Aqua.

Carol shook her head. "It's just him." she told them.

"And that's enough." Nebula said darkly.

"Let's kill this bastard." snarled Sora.

* * *

We now see a scenic lush tropical fauna. It surrounded a shed on a farm. A scarecrow made of Thanos' armor stood near a field.

Thanos was walking among his crops, harvesting fruit, and putting them in a sack. He walked over to the shed, with a dragging quality to his legs, like it pained him to walk, presumably his living quarters, and tried to sit down. The whole left side of his face was burnt black with blisters.

Suddenly, a blast of power struck Thanos multiple times through the open window. It was Ven and Aqua using their elemental attacks. Carol then flew through the roof, knocking Thanos down, and grabbed his neck. Bruce in the repaired Hulkbuster armor, burst from the ground, and grabbed Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet arm. Thanos attempted to use his free arm to get him off but Tony, Rhodey, and Rocket broke through from the other side with Rocket holding onto the latter and together grab onto his other arm, completely restraining him and aimed their guns at the Titan's head. Tony was wearing Rhodey's War Machine armor Mark IV while Rhodey wore the Mark V.

Thor flew in and with a cry of anger swung his lightning powered Stormbreaker to slice off the Infinity Gauntlet arm, causing Thanos to scream in pain.

Steve walked in earing the suit he wore during the events of "Captain America: The Winter Soldier" with Natasha right behind him, staring murderously at Thanos. Sora, Donald, Aqua, Ven, and Roxas entered behind them, weapons in hand.

Sora had Kingdom Key and Master's Defender.

Roxas had Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Aqua had Stormfall and Brightcrest.

Ven had Wayward Wind and Lost Memory.

Donald had Unbound and Mage's Staff.

"Hello Thanos." Sora sneered. "Remember us?"

"Cause we sure as hell do!" snarled Tony.

"Rocket, get the stones!" shouted Donald.

Rocket went over to the sliced off Infinity Gauntlet, and kicked it over. But to his horror… there were no stones in there.

"Oh no." Rocket said in horror.

"The stones!" gasped Roxas.

Steve glared at Thanos. "Where are they?" he demanded.

"Answer the question!" said Carol, tightening her grip.

"The universe required correction." said Thanos.

"Correction?!" snapped Aqua as she marched over to Thanos and bashed Stormfall against his face.

"After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation." added Thanos.

"YOU MURDERED TRILLIONS!" snapped Bruce as he pushed Thanos to the ground.

"You insane son of a bitch!" snarled Tony kicking Thanos in the chin.

"You should be grateful." said Thanos.

Donald seethed with rage. "GRATEFUL?! MURDERING TRILLIONS OF LIVES IS NOT SOMETHING TO BE GRATEFUL FOR!" he snapped.

Donald switched out Mage's Staff with Nobody Lance and jammed it into Thanos' other arm while Bruce held onto it. Donald pushed with all of his might to get it through. Steve then walked over and, using his super strength, helped Donald push it through Thanos' arm, slicing it off.

"That was for Daisy." the mage snarled. "Thanks." Donald said to Steve while glaring at Thanos.

"No problem." said Steve as he glared at Thanos as well.

Sora summoned the broken part of Ultima Weapon with the handle.

"Recognize this. you ass?!" he sneered before jamming the broken part against Thanos' face multiple times, including his left eye , making the Titan scream again. "That was for all my friends you killed!"

"You are all pathetic." said Thanos, the pain going away, his eye twitching. "Now the universe won't die."

"YOU THREW IT INTO CHAOS!" shouted Ven as he blasted Thanos in the chest with a Dark Firaga spell.

"They will recover." said Thanos. "And if not, Xehanort will make sure everything goes his way. Just as he intended it."

"XEHANORT'S JUST GONNA MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!" snapped Roxas as he fired a Perlza spell at Thanos' stomach.

"Where are the Stones?" demanded Natasha.

"Gone. Reduced to atoms." replied Thanos.

"Don't bullshit us Thanos, where are they?!" demanded Tony.

"You used them two days ago!" added Bruce.

"I used the stones to destroy the stones." Thanos replied to everyone's horror and disbelief. "It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am... inevitable."

Aqua gritted her teeth furiously as she blasted a Blizzara spell at Thanos. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" she yelled.

Then, to everyone's confusion, Aqua walked over to Thanos and used her legs to spread his out. She turned to Carol.

"Get him." Aqua said darkly.

Carol seemed to read Aqua's mind as she nodded. She walked over to Thanos and then stomped her left foot on Thanos' balls, making him scream in pain. That only made Carol stomp harder.

Literally all the males winced. Despite the fact that Thanos deserved it, it was still painful to watch. They all couldn't help but cover their own groins.

"Now that he's taken care of, we gotta find the stones." said Tony.

"Tony's right. We have to tear this place apart. He has to be lying." Rhodey said in agreement.

But before any of them could move, Nebula spoke up.

"My father is many things. A liar is not one of them." Nebula said regretfully.

Thanos smiled weakly at Nebula. "Ah, thank you, daughter."

Nebula looked down, a little uncomfortable.

"Perhaps I treated you too harshly-"

Thanos was cut off when an enraged Thor raised Stormbreaker, and before anyone could stop him, he _sliced_ Thanos' head off. Thanos' limp body falls to the floor as blood splattered everyone. Nebula wiped off some of the blood spatter.

Sora, Donald, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, Rocket, and Carol stared at Thor in shock.

"What... What did you do?" Rocket asked.

Thor said nothing as guilt plastered his face. "I went for the head." he finally said, tearing up a little.

No one said anything. Despite the fact that Thanos was dead, the stones were gone and they had no chance to bring everyone that was turned to dust back.

Slowly, everyone walked out of the shed, feeling sad and defeated.

"So... this is what it's like to lose... to feel sad and defeated..." Sora said sadly.

Ven placed a hand on his shoulder.

Nebula closed Thanos' eyes sadly as she walked out.

Before they all boarded the ship, Sora, Donald, Roxas, Ven, and Aqua faced the shed one last time and then, out of anger and defeat, fired Firaga spells at it.

The shed was quickly engulfed in flames, including Thanos' remains. Donald then used a Wateraza spell to put it out so the rest of the planet wouldn't burn.

They all then joined the others in the Benatar, defeat and sadness coursing through their hearts.

* * *

_Castle That Never Was:_

In the Throne Room, Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Vanitas, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Dark RiIku, Terra-Xehanort, and Sephiroth sat on their chairs and Maleficent, Pete, and Mortimer stood on the center platform, all of them watching the scene.

"Well there goes one of our best allies." grumbled Vanitas.

"Why didn't you give him that better fate you offered anyway?" asked Sephiroth.

"Because Thanos wanted his destiny to end the way he wanted it." said Xehanort. "Complete and ready for the next one."

"At that destiny is ours, right?" asked Pete.

"It's mainly Xehanort's." Mortimer reminded him.

"How come those five Keyblade wielders can't leave the MCU?" asked Larxene, curious.

"Because the impending darkness Thanos attracted with his heart caused all the passages out of there to be sealed away." replied Maleficent. "Sora, Donald, Roxas, Aqua, and Ventus are trapped."

"Which means, they can't go get help from any other worlds." said Ansem.

"Not that it will matter considering that they have already lost." added Xemnas.

"A perfect punishment for all the trouble they caused." smirked Dark Riku.

"What is our next objective?" asked Marluxia.

"We will continue to try to cast the Marvel Cinematic Universe into darkness." said Young Xehanort.

"Even with five Keyblade wielders there, including two three that are masters and two that are mages, they won't be able to protect everyone forever." said Terra-Xehanort.

"And us?" asked Luxord.

Master Xehanort grinned. "Now we are free to try to cast more worlds into darkness, as well as find the new seven lights." he replied.

"That might be hard considering the seals to those worlds are always tough to crack open." said Larxene.

"All in due time." said Xehanort. "Now, dismissed."

The Organization members all teleported away while Maleficent opened a corridor of darkness as she, Pete, and Mortimer stepped through it.

* * *

_Avengers Compound:_

Sora sighed heavily as he entered his room he laid down on the bed. Everyone else had gone to their other rooms.

"I just can't believe it…" Sora said glumly. "They're gone for good… the dark and evil won… and now the worlds are in trouble… and there's nothing we can do about it…"

Sora felt like crying as tears pricked his eyes. His heart had sunken and he felt guilt flowing through him. Throughout all his adventures and missions with his friends, no matter how many times they fell when fighting the darkness, they always found a way back up again and conquered the bad so the good would triumph and everyone would be saved.

But now, during the one mission where they had to save the universe from destruction… they had failed. Thanos had won with the snap of his fingers with the six most powerful stones in the universe and trillions were dead.

Riku. Kairi. Mickey. Goofy. Minnie. Daisy. Terra. Lea. Naminé. Xion. Bucky. T'Challa. Groot. Wanda. Sam. Mantis. Drax. Quill. Strange. Peter. Scott. Hope. Hank. Janet. Fury. Hill. Shuri. All erased from existence. And Loki, Gamora, and Vision were brutally killed prior.

Sora was now worried out of his mind for the safety of everyone else outside of the MCU. What about his parents? Isa? Myde? Dilan? Even? Aeleus? Ienzo? Ansem the Wise? Hayner? Pence? Olette? Max? Oswald? Ortensia? Chip? Dale? Scrooge? Ludwig? Beakley? Launchpad? Huey, Dewey, and Louie? Webby, Lena, and Violet? Seifer? Fuu? Rai? Vivi? The Restoration Committee? Yen Sid? He knew Duckworth was fine since he was a ghost, but everyone else? Sora didn't know since he couldn't contact any of them.

"This mess… it's all our faults… I failed to protect the ones I loved… they're gone… we can't bing them back… they're gone for good…" Sora said saldy, his voice broken. "I failed as a Keyblade Master… as a friend… as a brother to them all…"

The scene around Sora changes as he stands up. He's now in a darkened area at night. It's the dining room at Disney Castle with various tables that usually made up the long table they all ate at. He began to walk around, singing sadly.

_(Empty Chairs at Empty Tables from Les Misérables plays)_

**Sora:** _There's a grief that can't be spoken,_

_There's a pain that goes on and on._

_Empty chairs at empty tables,_

_Now my friends are dead and gone._

_Here they talked of revolution,_

_Here it was they lit the flame,_

_Here they sang about tomorrow and tomorrow never came._

As Sora walked around, he saw faded versions of all of his friends together. It was the same night after the rescue from when Sora and his team came back from the World That Never Was.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ven, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Isa, Myde, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Oswald, Ortensia, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, Launchpad, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet sat around it, talking and laughing amongst one another. Goofy petted Pluto.

Duckworth was helping serve food.

Chip and Dale talked to Mickey and Minnie at one end of the table.

Ansem the Wise, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, Cid, Zack, Rufus, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, Reeve, Vincent, Angeal, and Genesis sat at other tables nearby, talking with each other or those at the main table.

**Sora:** _From the tables in the castle,_

_They could see a world reborn,_

_And they rose with voices ringing,_

_And I can hear them now_

_The very words that they have sung_

At that moment, the images of them all vanished, as did the tables and chairs. Sora sadly stood in the empty dining room as tears fell down his face.

**Sora:** _Became their last communion_

_On this lonely battle, at dawn._

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me_

_That I live and you are gone_

_There's a grief that can't be spoken,_

_And there's a pain that goes on and on_

Suddenly, a mirror behind Sora appeared. It had an image of him in it.

_"You call yourself a hero and a Keyblade Master? You're a disgrace!"_ he huffed.

"I know…" Sora muttered.

_"You faced dangers all the time and when the universe is at stake, you fail to save it!"_ said the image.

"Thanos wasn't like any danger I faced before!" Sora shouted back.

_"And he took away the lives of people you cared about among any others!"_ the reflection said.

"I KNOW!" Sora said as tears fell down his face.

_"Face it Sora, you're a disgrace."_ the image huffed.

"Shut up…" Sora muttered.

_"You'll never get them back and it's all your damn fault!"_ the reflection shouted.

"Shut up!" Sora hissed.

_"And now Xehanort's gonna win! He'll conquer all the worlds! Darkness will make the light fade away for good! And all because you and your weak friends couldn't stop a madman like the scum of life you all are!"_ the reflection yelled.

Sora's eyes widened as he felt anger rise inside him.

"SHUT UP!" Sora snapped before he punched the mirror, his reflection disappearing as the glass shattered all over the ground. His hand was cut and bleeding but he didn't even care.

Sora sighed as he looked around again.

**Sora:** _Phantom faces at the window,_

_Phantom shadows on the floor,_

_Empty chairs at empty tables where my friends will meet no more._

_Oh my friends, my friends don't ask me_

_What your deaths were all for_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friend will sing no more..._

Sora laid down on the ground as the scenery changed back to his room. He was on his bed and his hand wasn't bleeding anymore. He silently cried his eyes out as he gazed up at the ceiling, feeling a sense of guilt, sadness, defeat, and despair flow through him.

Whether he noticed it or not, Donald, Roxas, Ven, Aqua, Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, Carol, Rocket, and Nebula stood outside with sad and sorry expressions on their faces as they looked at Sora. Out of all of them, Sora was always the most positive. But just like when he snapped earlier that day, seeing him like this was heartbreaking for all of them.

They had lost.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Casualties of Thanos' Snap:**_

_Bucky Barnes/White Wolf_

_Riku _

_Riku Replica_

_T'Challa/Black Panther _

_Groot_

_Goofy_

_Minnie Mouse _

_Kairi_

_Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch _

_Sam Wilson/Falcon_

_Daisy Duck_

_Mantis_

_Drax_

_Peter Quill/Star-Lord_

_Dr. Stephen Strange_

_Peter Parker/Spider-Man_

_Mickey Mouse_

_Penumbra_

_Della Duck_

_Hope van Dyne/Wasp_

_Dr. Hank Pym_

_Janet van Dyne _

_Terra _

_Lea_

_Naminé _

_Xion_

_Maria Hill_

_Nick Fury_

_Isa_

_Myde_

_Scrooge McDuck _

_Ludwig Von Drake _

_Bentina Beakley_

_Launchpad McQuack_

_Pluto_

_Chip_

_Dale_

_Hayner_

_Pence_

_Seifer _

_Vivi_

_Gyro Gearloose_

_Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera_

_Officer Cabrera_

_Roxanne Feathery_

_Lila Barton_

_Laura Barton_

_Cooper Barton_

_Nathaniel Barton_

_Shuri_

_Betty Ross_

_Sharon Carter_

_Erik Selvig_

_Sif_

_May Parker _

_Ned Leeds_

_Michelle "MJ" Jones_

_Flash Thompson_

_Betty Brant_

_Jason Ionello_

_Andre Wilson_

_Wong_

_Jane Foster_

_Thaddeus Ross_

_Harley Keener_

_Luis_

_Dave_

_Kurt_

_Ava Starr/Ghost_

_Bill Foster_

_Everett Ross_

_Talos_

_Soren_

_Setzer _

_Yen Sid_

_Merlin_

_Gladstone Gander _

_Fethry Duck_

_Downy McDuck_

_Fergus McDuck_

_Matilda McDuck_

_Grandma Duck_

_Gibbous_

_Zenith_

_Neighbor Jones_

_José Carioca_

_Panchito Pistoles_

_Ari_

_Jiminy Cricket_

_Ansem the Wise_

_Even_

_Ienzo_

_Dilan_

_Aeleus_

_Leon_

_Yuffie_

_Tifa_

_Cid_

_Selphie_

_Wakka _

_Paine_

_Rikku_

_Yuna _

_Reno_

_Elena_

_Vincent Valentine _

_Angeal Hewley_

_Reeve Tuesti _

_Neku_

_Joshua_

_Beat_

_Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather_

_Megera_

_Phil_

_Pegasus_

_Zeus_

_Will Turner_

_Hector Barbossa_

_Captain Teague_

_Joshamee Gibbs_

_Bootstrap Bill Turner_

_Zazu_

_Rafiki_

_Timon_

_Pumbaa_

_Kion_

_Bunga_

_Fuli_

_Beshte_

_Ono_

_Anga_

_Cheezi_

_Chungu_

_Tiifu _

_Zuri_

_Rani_

_Baliyo_

_Po_

_Tigress_

_Shifu_

_Crane_

_Mr. Ping_

_Storming Ox_

_Croc_

_Egon Spengler_

_Winston Zeddemore_

_Janine Melnitz_

_Louis Tully_

_Mayor Lenny Clotch_

_Doc Brown_

_Jules Brown_

_Vern Brown_

_Einstein_

_George McFly _

_Lorriane McFly_

_Dave McFly_

_Linda McFly_

_Principal Strickland_

_Ethan Morgan_

_Sarah Fox_

_Jane Morgan_

_Evelyn Weir_

_Jesse_

_Ross Morgan_

_Belle_

_Beast_

_Maurice_

_Cogsworth_

_Mrs. Potts_

_Chip Potts_

_Wardrobe_

_Angelique_

_Axe_

_Mushu_

_Li Shang_

_Cri-Kee_

_The Emperor of China_

_Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po_

_Ting-Ting, Mei, and Su_

_Gremlin Gus_

_Sally_

_Mayor of Halloweentown _

_Lock, Shock, and Barrel_

_Jasmine_

_Genie_

_Iago_

_Abu_

_Flounder_

_Sebastian_

_Scuttle_

_Grimsby_

_Chef Louie_

_Jane Porter_

_Kerchak_

_Sam Flynn_

_Quorra_

_Esmeralda _

_Phoebus _

_Coplin _

_Cinderella_

_Prince Charming_

_Jaq_

_Gus_

_King_

_Grand Duke_

_The Seven Dwarfs_

_Winnie the Pooh_

_Eeyore_

_Lumpy_

_Kanga_

_Roo_

_Gopher_

_Stitch_

_Sparky_

_Grand Councilwoman_

_Eugene Fitzherbert_

_Hook-Hand_

_Big Nose_

_Maximus_

_Anna_

_Elsa_

_Kristoff_

_Sven_

_Oaken_

_Hiro Hamada_

_GoGo Tomango _

_Fred Frederickson _

_Mr. Fredrickson/Boss Awesome_

_Cass Hamada_

_Alastair Krei_

_Mochi_

_Boo_

_Celia_

_Roz_

_All members of the CDA_

_Andy Davis_

_Molly Davis_

_Mrs. Davis_

_Buster_

_Peter Pan_

_Mr. Smee_

_All the Lost Boys_

_Indian Chief_

_Tiger Lily_

* * *

_**When characters are introduced in future stories, I'll say who did or didn't survive the Snap. I hope I was able to improve Carol's personality. **_

_**I'll see you all next chapter!**_

_**(1) Back to the Future Part 2**_

_**(2) The original script of Avengers: Endgame said that Ross, Wong, and Jane were dusted too, so I decided to put that in.**_

_**(3) Don Cheadle said that after 10 years, Tony still hasn't given Rhodey a pet name. So there ya go!**_

_**(4) Since many people criticize Carol's line about there being other planets not having people like the Avengers as her reason for not being there, I tried to make that one more explainable in this story, Xehanort and his allies being the reason, and, prior to them, other unknown threats, plus the war between the Skrulls and Kree.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Five Months Later

_**Now I know what you're thinking! Why is it 5 months when it was 5 years? This was one of the changes I was talking about.**_

_**I doubt Xehanort would want to wait 5 years until the next Keyblade War. Plus, don't want to keep Sora, Donald, Aqua, Roxas, and Ven from their families for 5 years after they're brought back.**_

_**There will still be similar dialogue and Morgan will still appear. **_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

5 months had gone by after Thanos had wiped out ½ of all life in the universe. And everyone was right when they said that the worlds would basically collapse. None of the worlds could cope with what had happened. And a lot of stuff had happened since then within the MCU.

Pepper had her baby and she and Tony named her Morgan. They moved to a cabin in the countryside.

Steve retired and ran a support group.

Since they couldn't leave to go back to Disney Castle, Sora, Donald, Roxas, Aqua, and Ven stayed at the Avengers compound.

Natasha had helped reassemble a new faction of the Avengers in addition to already-Avengers Sora, Donald, and Rhodey with Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Carol, Rocket, Nebula, and even Okoye becoming Avengers themselves. They tried to help out any way they could. Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed were be lurking about, but they all did their best to stop them from hurting anyone. There weren't any Organization members or any of their allies attacking as they had other things to do.

Bruce and Clint's whereabouts were currently unknown.

* * *

At an abandoned cafe, Steve was running his support group while Donald sat in the other room. He wore his black sailor suit and white cap as he gazed at some pictures on his Gummiphone.

The first was of him, Mickey, and Goofy at the castle. Then, one of him and Daisy in their world-traveling and lady-in-waiting clothes. They were side-hugging as they stood in front of a sunrise. Then, one of him, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, and Pluto on Christmas. Then, one of him, Sora, and Goofy in the castle garden. Then, one of him, Mickey, Goofy, Sora, Riku, and Kairi at the castle after saving Terra, Aqua, Ven, Isa, Ansem the Wise, Cloud, and Zack. Then, one of him, Daisy, Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, Launchpad, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet at McDuck Manor two weeks before the Infinity War. Finally, a picture of himself, Panchito, José, Daisy, Xandra, April, May, June, Ari and Humphrey in front of the cabana during his days at the Quackmore Institute.

Donald sighed sadly as he punched on what was his 8th slice of pizza that day. Like

Scrooge after the family left him following the reveal of Della's fate, Donald had gone into a state of sadness and defeat, munching away on pizza. Instead of soda, he drank beer. Luckily, he was always able to hold his liquor and not get drunk.

"Oh, I miss you guys so much." Donald said sadly. "Daisy… Mickey… Goofy… Minnie… Riku… Kairi…"

Donald then saw the pictures he took of Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Isa, and Myde together, and then one of Terra, Ven, and Aqua.

"I miss you four too." Donald said sadly as he saw Lea, Terra, Naminé, and Xion's pictures.

He gazed at a picture of himself and his nephews and figurative nieces. "I don't even know if you six are alive. Or Uncle Scrooge, or Uncle Ludwig, or just about anyone anymore." Donald said sadly.

Donald tried to put on a brave, but sad smile. "But at least I've got Sora. And Aqua. And Roxas. And Ven. And the Avengers." he said to himself. He then turned to his left. "And of course, you two."

We now see that Donald was talking to a watermelon shaped like Mickey, complete with two smaller ones glued to it, two pebbles for eyes, and part of it cut open for a mouth.

_"Aw don't worry about it Donald old pal."_ Donald said, imitating Mickey's voice._ "You still have all of us! Ha-ha!"_

Donald chuckled weakly.

"Thanks pal." he said as he got out two bottles of beer. He set one down next to the melon. "Cheers."

The melon, obviously, just sat there as Donald gulped down all of his beer. Donald let out a loud burp.

_***UUUUURRRRRPPP!***_

Donald put his hand over his beak in surprise before chuckling sheepishly.

"Excuse me." said Donald, smiling sheepishly.

"That's great. You did the hardest part." came Steve's voice.

Donald set down his empty drink as he turned to his right and saw Steve taking to his support group in the other room.

"You took the jump, you didn't know where you were gonna come down. And that's it. That's those little brave baby steps we gotta take. To try and become whole again, try and find purpose. I went in the ice in '45 right after I met the love of my life. Woke up 70 years later. You gotta move on. Gotta move on. The world is in our hands. Even though it hasn't been even a year yet, let alone ½ a year, it's left to us guys, and we got to do something with it. Otherwise... Thanos should have killed all of us." said Steve.

Donald sighed heavily. He had accompanied Steve to these sessions for the past few weeks. He would listen in sometimes, even sometimes offer some advice. He wished he could move on. All of his friends wished that they could've. But they just couldn't.

"Alright. Thank you all for coming today and I'll see you next time." said Steve. "Tell your friends if you feel like they might need this."

Steve watched the members go. He sighed heavily before heading back to where Donald was.

"Hey Donald. How are you holding up?" asked Steve.

Donald sighed as he held up his empty drink. "I could be better." the mage said.

Steve nodded. "I know. I think we all could." he sighed. "We try to help others to move on, but I don't think that _we_ can ourselves."

Donald nodded in agreement. "We seem to be able to help others from big missions to small talks like your sessions, but it doesn't seem like we can help ourselves." he said sadly.

Steve then put on a brave smile. "Shall I give you and… your friend a lift back to the compound?" he asked, while also looking at the melon.

Donald smiled a little. "We'd like that." he said as he grabbed the melon.

"_Thank you very much Cap! Ha-ha!"_ Donald said in Mickey's voice.

Steve smiled as the two left.

* * *

_Avengers Compound:_

Aqua and Natasha were talking to Ven, Roxas, Rhodey, Carol, Okoye, Nebula, Rocket, and M'Baku through holograms. With Steve retiring and TOny now being a dad, Natasha was in charge. Aqua didn't have any missions, so she helped the Black Widow at the Avengers HQ. M'Baku sometimes joined these conversations because, despite not being an Avenger himself, Wakanda was an ally to the Avengers, especially after T'Challa took the throne two years before Thanos.

Natasha's hair had grown back to it's natural red and only the tips were blonde.

Carol had cut her hair down to a tomboyish style. The bottom part of it coming from her head was balck while the whole top was blonde.

Aqua wore a black t-shirt with a Star Wars logo on it, blue jeans with a lighter blue belt with a gold buckle, white socks, and purple tennis shoes.

Roxas and Ven wore their normal world-traveling clothes.

_"Yeah, we boarded that highly suspect warship Danvers pinged."_ said Rocket.

_"It was an infectious garbage scowl."_ added Nebula.

_"So, thanks for the hot tip."_ Rocket said to Carol.

_"Well, you were closer."_ said Carol with a smirk.

_"Yeah. And now we smell like garbage."_ huffed Rocket.

"You get a reading on those tremors?" Natasha asked Okoye.

_"It was a mild subduction under the African plate."_ Okoye replied.

"Do we have a visual? How are we handling it?" asked Natasha.

_"Nat, it's an earthquake under the ocean. We handle it by not handling it."_ Okoye replied.

"Makes sense." nodded Aqua.

"How has the project been coming along?" asked Natasha.

_"I oversee it every time we return."_ said Okoye. _"Progress is going well with the new scientists we hired helping the ones who survived. They should be done within less than a week."_

"That's good." said Aqua. "M'Baku, how have things been?" she asked the Jabari leader.

_"With the death of King T'Challa Wakanda had been thrown into a state of chaos. So it was with a heavy heart that I've had to take up the mantle as acting king of Wakanda until a proper election can be held."_ M'Baku replied.

_"Must be tough... keeping riots from happening."_ commented Rocket.

_"I don't know how, but we seem to be holding up."_ said M'Baku.

"What about the Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed and the Organisation?" asked Aqua. "Have they been any trouble?"

"And rivalling kingdoms? Have they caused a problem?" added Natasha.

_"Yes. But we haven't had too much difficulties fending them off thanks to Roxas and Ventus."_ M'Baku replied, gesturing to the two look-alikes.

_"Whenever the Organisation shows their ugly faces… or cloaked faces, you can be sure we're there too whenever were not on other missions."_ Ven said with a grin.

_"Ven and I have been making sure the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed are kept under control all around the globe. I'd say the two of us have been managing."_ said Roxas.

_"Yes, With their help we've been able to get rid of any otherworldly threats."_ M'Baku said in agreement.

Aqua smiled. "That's wonderful to hear. I'm really proud of you Ven, and you too Roxas." she said proudly.

_"Thanks Aqua."_ smiled Ven.

"At least there's some good news. Keep up the good work Ven & Roxas." said Natasha.

_"Count on it."_ nodded Roxas.

_"Speaking of which, I heard that you two were assigned to Disneyworld and Disneyland."_ said Rhodey.

"How'd those missions go?" asked Natasha.

_"There were a few Neoshadow Heartless, Assassin Nobodies, and FLood Unversed in Disneyworld."_ said Ven. _"But it was nothing we couldn't handle."_

_"Disneyland was harder because there were Magnum Roader Heartless, Berserker Nobodies, and Tank Toppler Unversed."_ said Roxas. _"But me and Ven managed to take acre of it."_

"That's good." nodded Aqua. "And since you two are in California, we got a reading of some Heartless luring around a storage unit. I'd check it out, but with everyone busy, I'm helping Nat run things here."

_"Just send us the address and we'll handle it."_ said Roxas.

"Thanks." said the bluehead.

Natasha turned to Carol. "Carol, are we seeing you here next month?" she asked.

_"Not likely."_ Carol replied.

"But you are near Earth." said Aqua.

_"Yeah, but I won't be for much longer."_ said Carol.

_"What, you gonna get another haircut?"_ Rocket asked teasingly.

Carol gave the raccoon an irritated look. _"Listen fur-face, I'm covering a lot of territory. The things that are happening on Earth, are happening everywhere, on thousands of planets."_

_"All right, all right, that's a good point. That's a good point."_ murmured Rocket.

_"So you might not see me for a long time after I leave."_ said Carol.

"At least try to make it for Thanksgiving or Christmas." said Aqua.

Carol nodded. _"I'll try. If not, I'll videochat."_ she told them.

"Sounds good." said Aqua.

"Alright. Uh, well. This channel is always active." said Natasha. "So, if anything goes sideways... anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't... comes through me."

Okoye agreed in her language.

_"Okay."_ said Rocket.

"Alright." nodded Natasha.

One by one, Rocket, Nebula, Okoye, and M'Baku cut their calls.

Carol turned to Rhodey. _"Good luck."_ she said as she cut her call.

Aqua turned to Roxas and Ven. "I almost forgot, how's Sora?" she asked.

_"We contacted him a few hours ago before we got to Florida."_ said Ven. _"He was able to handle those missions Nat assigned him to in Beverly Hills and that place where she and Steve found that bunker and discovered the truth about Hydra in New Jersey."_ Ven sighed heavily. _"But, he hasn't been himself lately, even when trying to stay positive."_

_"Yeah. He blames himself for what happened and for losing Kairi, plus all our friends that died here."_ Roxas said ain agreement.

This got concerned looks from Aqua, Natasha, and Rhodey.

_"It's not just that."_ Ven added.

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Rhodey.

_"Sora's been wielding the Keyblade since he was 14."_ said Ven. _"I've been in his heart long enough to see all the battle's he's fought and in each and every one of those battles he won every time. He never lost a single time...EVER."_

_"Really? That's incredible."_ Aqua said in amazement.

Natasha smirked. "That's why he is a worthy Avenger in addition to being a Guardian of Light." she said.

_"He may not be a soldier in modern units, but he has the heart of one."_ Rhodey said in agreement.

_"Until 5 months ago that is."_ sighed Ven.

_"Ven's right."_ nodded Roxas. _"Sora worked hard for the people he loved and to become a Master. His loss at the hands of You-Know-who was the first one he ever suffered. Honestly, I think what that Titan hurt the most was his pride. He's very ashamed of his defeat."_

_"And with Xehanort still causing trouble and us not being able to do anything about it, I think it's hurting Sora more than any of us."_ said Ven.

Aqua, Rhodey, and Natasha now looked very concerned.

"Well, we'll just have to remind Sora that we're here for him and shouldn't let the guilt get to him." said Aqua.

The others nodded.

_"Yeah. He'd do the same for us."_ nodded Roxas. _"Anyways, we'll see you later."_

"Bye boys." said Aqua.

With that, Roxas and Ven cut their calls. Rhodey was the only one left.

"Where are you?" asked Natasha.

_"Mexico."_ the War Machine replied. _"The Federales found a room full of bodies. Looks like a bunch of cartel guys. Never even had the chance to get their guns off."_

"It's probably a rival gang." said Natasha.

"Possibly." nodded Aqua.

_"Except it isn't."_ said Rhodey.

Natasha then began to realize what it was.

_"It's definitely Barton."_ said Rhodey. _"What he's done here, what he's been doing for the last few months... I mean, the scene that he left…"_

Natasha started to show signs of sadness as she gradually teared up. Aqua looked at her in concern.

_"I gotta tell you, there's a part of me that doesn't even want to find him."_ said Rhodey.

In an abrupt moment of silence, Natasha tried to chew her tears and emotional feelings as she ate a sandwich.

"Will you find out where he's going next?" the Black Widow asked.

_"Nat…"_ began Rhodey.

"Please." Natasha begged.

_"Okay."_ Rhodey said reluctantly.

Natasha tried her best not to cry as Rhodey cut his call.

Aqua looked over at Natasha with a soft, sympathetic expression.

"Are you ok Nat?" the Keyblade Master asked softly.

Natasha felt tears fall down her cheeks.

"Not really, Aqua." she said sadly. "I just can't believe something like this would happen to Clint."

Aqua nodded in agreement. "He lost his family to Thanos. Losing someone or some people you care about, it really hurts."

"She's right." came a voice.

Aqua and Natasha looked to see Sora enter the room, wearing his KHIII clothes. Sora hadn't changed much. The only difference was that his arm muscles were a bit bigger.

"Sora, you're back!" exclaimed Aqua.

Sora tried his best to smile, but a small one was all he could muster.

"How'd the mission go?" asked Natasha.

"Good." the brunette replied. "No casualties, creatures of darkness all defeated, and no Organization members."

"That is good." Aqua said in agreement.

Sora nodded. "And as I was saying Nat, we all have our ways of expressing loss." he said softly. "Some just aren't healthy."

Sora approached Natasha and clapped a hand on her shoulder. He tried to put on a reassuring face, but the SHIELD agent could see sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sure Clint is gonna be ok." said Sora. "When you find him, you can be the one there for him and help him get through it, even if he doesn't feel much better, at least it would be a start."

Natasha smiled, as did Aqua.

"Thanks Sora." said Natasha.

Sora smiled bravely. "No prob Nat. Anyway, I'm gonna go to the gym."

"Don't strain yourself." said Aqua.

Sora chuckled. But to the two female Avengers, it sounded forced. "I won't. I promise." he said.

With that said, Sora walked away. But Aqua and Natasha could tell that Sora's face had fallen as he walked away. He tried to be positive for them, but he couldn't be positive for himself.

* * *

_San Francisco:_

Roxas and Ven stood in front of the storage shed.

"This is the place." said Roxas.

"Why would anything wanna go in here?" asked Ven.

"Maybe to steal some stuff that would make them filthy rich or somethin'." shrugged Roxas.

Ven laughed. "Probably." he agreed.. "So, we just tell the guy who we are?"

"It is logical." said Roxas.

* * *

_Inside:_

Roxas and Ven wandered into one of the areas. Roxas had Two Become One summoned and ven had Wayward Wind summoned. The two spotted a few Shadow Heartless lurking around.

"Hey, get outta here!" shouted Ven.

The Heartless saw them and tried to attack.

Ven slashed two away while Roxas fired some orbs of light at some more. Roxas then fired an Ice Barrage spell to freeze the last of them in place and Ven destroyed the with a Firaga spell.

"Piece of cake!" smirked Ven as the two dismissed their Keyblades.

"You got that right." nodded Roxas.

Then, Ven spotted something behind one of the fences.

"Hey, is that Luis' van?" he asked.

Roxas looked in Ven's direction. There, sitting amongst a pile of old stuff was Luis' X-Con van.

"Hey yeah it is." said Roxas.

Luckily, the door was unlocked as the two went in for a closer look.

"It makes sense that it's in here." said Roxas. "Scott, Luis, Kurt, and Dave were wiped from existence, meaning X-Con lost it's only employees, so they didn't need the van anymore."

"Sad really." sighed Ven.

Then, Ven spotted something inside the van. It looked like gadgets.

"Hold on a sec." said Ven, narrowing his eyes as he opened the driver's seat door.

"Ven? Whaddya doing?" asked Roxas.

Ven opened the door and there, they saw a control panel over the dashboard.

"What's this doing here?" asked Ven as he got inside.

Roxas climbed over the hood of the van, landed on his back on some boxes, got up, shook himself off, opened the passenger seat door, and climbed in.

"It looks like advanced technology for a control panel." said Roxas. "But why is it in here?"

Then, a thought occurred to ven.

"Wait, Roxas… after we helped bust Hope and Hank out of jail, didn't Hank say that he would help Ava?" he asked.

Roxas started to catch on as he nodded. "Yeah. But Hank said that if they were gonna do that, they would need a smaller Quantum Tunnel as the last one they used was just for a rescue mission while the other one would be an in-and-out thing." he said to his look-alike. "And he said that Scott would do it while he, Hope, and Janet worked the controls and navigation."

Then, Ven remembered something else. "Wait… when we tried to find Terra, Lea, Naminé, and Xion, we found their Keyblades on top of Hank's lab, next to the van and a punch of controls… with three piles of dust behind them..."

Roxas and Ven's eyes widened.

"They must've been trying to get those particles for Ava the day of the snap." said Roxas in realization.

"Terra, Lea, Xion, and Naminé were there with them because that's where we found their Keyblades." added Ven. "So there would've been eight of them there… but we only found seven piles of dust…"

Roxas and Ven looked at the back of the van.

"Do you think…?" Ven began.

Roxas looked at the controls before looking back at Ven.

"Open the doors and clear a path." he told his look-alike.

Ven nodded as the two hopped out of the van. Ven opened the doors, revealing the tunnel. He then helped Roxas move some storage stuff out of the way.

"Alright, let's turn it on and hope for the best." said Roxas.

Roxas and Ven rushed back into the van. Roxas managed to turn on the machine as the tunnel powered up.

"Now or never." the former Nobody said.

"Let's do this." said Ven.

Ven pulled the lever towards him. The machine's sounds started to grow louder. Suddenly, something flew out of the tunnel and into the boxes. Ven and Roxas hopped out so see what had come out of the van.

And to their shock, laying on the boxes… was Scott Lang!

"Scott!" Roxas and Ven exclaimed in shock.

Scott's Ant-Man mask dematerialized when he heard them. He looked around at his surroundings, shocked.

Roxas and Ven ran up to him.

"You're ok!" Roxas said happily.

"Roxas? Ven?" Scott asked in shock. "Where are we? Where's Hope? And Hank and Janet? And Lea, Xion, Naminé, and Terra?"

Roxas and Ven traded nervous looks.

"Well… it's kind of a long story." said Ven.

"Grab your stuff and we'll tell you once we get outta here." said Roxas.

Scott nodded. "Right, right, ok."

* * *

Soon, the three were walking down an abandoned street. Roxas and Ven having told Scott everything. Scott had changed into some of his clothes and wore a sweatshirt and sweatpants while he brought his suit and other belongings in a wagon.

"So, ½ of all life in the universe is gone?" asked Scott in shock.

"For 5 months." Roxas said sadly.

"That's why you weren't released sooner. Hope, Hank, Janet, Terra, Lea, Xion, and Naminé were killed in the snap." said Ven.

"Luis, Kurt, and Dave were killed too." added Roxas. "That;s why the van was impounded."

Scott was horrified, then another thought occurred to him.

"Cassie?" he asked, worried.

Roxas and Ven exchanged unsure looks. They didn't see Cassie's name among the casualties.

"We're not sure." said Roxas.

"Uh, guys?" said Ven.

Roxas and Scott looked in Ven's direction and they stared in shock, Scott dropping the handle of his wagon.

The three stood in front of a memorial site filled with dozens of tall graves. The place was called, "The Vanished."

"What the hell is this?" asked Scott.

"I had no idea this was here." Roxas said in shock.

"A memorial spot for those turned to dust." Ven said in shock.

Scott then ran towards the graves, hoping that Cassie wasn't a victim. Roxas and Ven quickly followed, wanting to help.

"Cassie, Cassie, oh please no…" Scott muttered in fear.

"No Langs here." said Ven as he moved down a few lists.

"Or here." said Roxas.

"Please, please, plea-" Scott stopped when he saw his name on one of the graves, to his horror.

"Scott, what's wrong?" asked Roxas as he and Ven ran up.

Scott pointed at his name.

"Oh." said Roxas. "Everyone thought you were among the victims."

Ven noticed something. "But, wait, you're the only Lang on that list."

Scott's eyes widened.

"Come on, we're heading to Maggie and Jim's." he told them.

* * *

Soon, they had taken Luis' van to Maggie and Jim's house. Roxas, ven, and Scott hopped out. They ran to the front porch and Scott rang the doorbell.

The three waited for at least 30 seconds before they could hear footsteps. The door opened, revealing an alive Cassie Lang, who's eyes widened at the sight of her father,

"Daddy?" she asked.

Scott smiled in relief at seeing his daughter. "Hi Peanut." he said softly.

Cassie smiled happily as she began to cry. "You're ok!" she cried as she hugged her father.

"I'm here Cassie." said Scott softly as he hugged her back.

"I thought you were dead!" Cassie sobbed.

"I'm here now." Scott assured her, kissing her forehead.

Cassie giggled as Scott wiped away her tears. "You're the World's Greatest Grandma." she told him with a smile.

Scott laughed as he and Cassie hugged again.

Roxas and Ven smiled at the heartwarming scene.

* * *

_Avengers Compound:_

Aqua and Natasha were having lunch. Aqua was telling Natasha some stories.

"So you actually vouched yourself to try on the slipper?" asked Natasha.

Aqua giggled and shrugged. "Well, I had to stall until Jaq and Gus got Cinderella out of her room." she replied.

Natasha laughed, though to Aqua, it seemed just a bit forced.

"You know I'd offer to cook you dinner but you seem pretty miserable already." came a voice.

Aqua and Natasha looked over to see Donald and Steve entering the room, Donald still holding the melon.

"Hey guys." said Aqua. "How'd the session go?"

"It went alright." said Steve. "As best as it could."

"I looked at some pictures with my friend." said Donald, holding up the melon. "And boy were they real nice memories! You all have interesting lives!" Donald said in Mickey's voice.

Aqua and Natasha just blinked while Steve rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"You here to do your laundry?" asked Natasha.

"And to see a friend." added Steve with a smile.

"Should we leave you two alone?" asked Aqua.

Steve and Natasha were taken aback by that, but before Steve could say anything…

"If it's not too much trouble." said Natasha, making Steve blink in surprise.

Aqua nodded. "Ok. Come on Donald."

"We're coming." said Donald as the two mages walked out of the room.

Natasha turned to Steve. "Clearly, your friend is fine." she told him.

"You know I saw a pod of whales when I was coming up the bridge." Steve said randomly.

"In the Hudson?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's fewer ships, cleaner water." said Steve.

"You know, if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side. Um... I'm about you to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich." said Natasha with a joking smile, which Steve returned.

"Sorry. Force of habit." said Steve as he took off his jacket and sat across from the redhead. "You know, I keep telling everybody they should move on and... grow. Some do. But not us." he said solemnly.

"If I move on, who does this?" asked Natasha.

"Maybe it doesn't need to be done." Steve shrugged.

Natasha seemed to be deep in her thoughts. "I used to have nothing. And then I got this. This job... this family. And I was... I was better because of it. And even though... they're gone... I'm still trying to be better." she told him solemnly.

"I think we both need to get a life." said Steve.

Natasha smiled. "You first." she said.

The both of them laughed.

* * *

On the roof, Donald and Aqua sat around.

"You're clothes look nice." said Donald after two minutes of silence.

Aqua smiled. "Thanks. Since we've been staying here for 5 months, I thought I'd blend in. I wear my regular world-traveling clothes when were on missions."

Donald nodded. "Me too. And so do Sora, Roxas, and Ven." he said in agreement. "Speaking of which, how's the team?" he asked.

"Everyone's on a mission." said Aqua. "Sora came back about a couple hours ago… but despite trying to be positive, he's really hurting."

Donald sighed sadly. "I'm sure he is. After a defeat like this, it really messed him up." he said.

"He's trying to be brave for all of us, but I don't think he can be to himself." sighed Aqua.

Donald sighed again. It hurt to see Sora, someone who was always positive and hopeful, to look defeated and sad.

Donald then chuckled a little. "You know, Sora always reminds me of Della at times."

Aqua was taken aback. "Oh really? How so?" she asked, curious.

Donald smiled. "Both were brave, determined, adventurous, funny, always the caring type. They try to help those around them." the more powerful mage replied.

Aqua giggled. "That sounds like Sora and Della alright." the more powerful Keyblade wielder nodded.

"Like Sora, Della would always try to make the best out of things." said Donald. "And if she came back from taking that rocket, I'm sure she would've been a great mother."

"I'm sure she would've too." said Aqua.

"Heck, she even sang a lullaby to the boys before they hatched." added Donald. "After I took them in, I sang it to them every night. Even after they hatched, I sang it to them. I still did as they got older, whenever they would ask for it."

Aqua smiled. "That's very sweet of the both of you." she said before looking curious. "How does it go?"

Donald smiled as he began to sing.

_(Della's Moon Lullaby plays)_

**Donald:** _Look to the stars, my darling baby boys_

_Life is strange and vast_

_Filled with wonders and joys_

_Face each new sun with eyes clear and true_

_Unafraid of the unknown_

_Because I'll face it all with you_

_(Della's Moon Lullaby plays)_

Aqua let a tear fall down her face with a smile. "That was so beautiful." she said softly.

Donald smiled. "Sora, Roxas, and Ven know the lyrics too. Before we rescued you, Ven, Terra, Isa, Cloud, Zack, and Ansem the Wise, I sang it for everyone. They all learnt it. I even let Tony sing it for Morgan." he replied. "I wouldn't give myself too much credit. Della was the true genius behind the song."

"But you sang it to Huey, Dewey and Louie when they needed to hear it. You are such a wonderful father-figure. You really are amazing, Donald." Aqua said proudly.

"Thanks Aqua." smiled Donald.

There was some silence before Aqua asked, "How?"

Donald looked puzzled. "Huh?"

"How do you have such strength to go on after everything you've lost?" she Mage Keyblade Master asked.

Donald smiled. "Because Ducks don't back down." he replied.

Aqua looked puzzled.

"Me and Della came up with that when we were young." said Donald. "It means that no matter what happens to us, we won't let it get to us, as we are stronger than that. Tough. Smart. Sharp. During my days being with Daisy, Mickey, Goofy, and Minnie, we never let anything stop us from living the best lives that we could. We never let any losses affect us so badly as our futures could be worse. That was the mistake I made after Della got lost in space. But not anymore."

Aqua smiled. "That is a very good thing to remember." she said fondly. "It helps keep us going."

Donald nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It sure is."

He paused before looking up at his fellow mage.

"Aqua, is it okay if I tell you something?" asked Donald.

"Of course, what is it?" asked Aqua.

"As a toon, I'm close to 85 years old, and 75 years ago I felt the same sense of loss I do now." said the feathered mage.

Aqua looked at Donald curiously. "75 years ago? You mean with your parents? They died in a car accident, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but when I told you that I didn't tell you everything." said Donald. "Out of all of our friends that know the story back at the castle, you, Terra, and Isa are the only ones who don't know the story."

Aqua looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Donald sighed. "My parents were good people. My mother was so gentle and she always did her best to support our dreams. My father was a kind man who always looked out for us. Believe it or not my old man was actually a mage himself." he explained.

Aqua was surprised. "Your father was a mage too!?"

"He sure was. Though, he was always a little...overprotective." Donald replied, wincing at the last word.

"Really? I wonder if he passed that on to anyone?" Aqua wondered out loud.

Donald chuckled a little bit, knowing that she was talking about him.

"Yeah, I guess it runs in the family on his side." he nodded. "That and their explosive tempers. Guess you could say mine is a combination of theirs."

Aqua and Donald chuckled.

"So the temper is a family trait." giggled Aqua.

"Yeah, though there's more to it." said Donald. "Anyway, on the day our parents went to our Great Uncle Angus' will reading they left us to be taken care by Uncle Scrooge. That was the first time me and Della ever met him."

"You didn't know he was your uncle?" Aqua asked.

Donald chuckled. "Myde said the same thing. But no, we didn't he is a rich guy after all." he replied.

Aqua nodded.

"And it was also the day we went on our first adventure with Uncle Scrooge." added Donald before looking guilty. "Though, during that time Della and I became a little obsessed with trying to prove ourselves and Della's recklessness ended up getting her poisoned."

Aqua gasped. "Poisoned?!" she shrieked.

"There's no need to worry too much, Uncle Scrooge and I managed to save her on time when we got back home!" assured Donald before looking guilty again. "But...when our Dad found out… let's just say he went berserk."

Aqua shuddered at the thought. "What happened next?" the bluehead asked.

Donald sighed. "Dad was really mad at Uncle Scrooge so he forbade us from ever seeing him again and he forbade us from going on another adventure." he replied.

"The overprotectiveness I get, but that is too far." said Aqua, frowning.

Donald nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Della ran upstairs to her room crying. Adventure had been our dream and to hear our father take that from us was too much for her to take. Before I left I told my father that I...I...I said that...I hated him…"

Donald looked downcast while Aqua looked surprised. But she gave him a look of sympathy while patting his back.

"Don't dwell on that so much Donald, we all say things we don't actually mean when we're angry." Aqua said softly.

"I was so upset that I ran away from my home. I didn't want to feel like I was living in a prison but what I didn't know was that my father came to his senses after reading the last letter of Uncle Angus." said Donald. "Eventually when they found out that I was gone, they went looking for me. They did eventually find me about two blocks away, but then they spun out of control and…' Donald gulped. "...they crashed into a cement lamppost pillar and were thrown into a brick wall, already injured from the impact…"

Aqua gasped. So that's how horrific the accident was.

"The doctors did everything they could to save them...but they were to badly injured. Della and I watched our parents die right before our eyes as they said their last words and Uncle Scrooge and Aunt Matilda lost their youngest sister." Donald said sadly. "And… it was all my fault."

Aqua could see Donald crying with tears streaming down his face. She cried as well, not having felt this sorry for the feathered mage ever since he told her about the Spear of Selene.

"Oh, Donald…" she said sadly, bringing him in for a big hug and cried with him. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve to go through any of that. It must've been so awful for you."

"I'll never forget it… or what happened after." Donald sniffed.

Aqua calmed down a little as she asked, "What did happen?"

Donald sighed. "After our parents funeral, Uncle Scrooge decided to take us in and raise us as his own."

"I remember you saying that." nodded Aqua. "He's a good guardian for you."

"Yeah. He's a great man." Donald said in agreement.

"At least you and Della had each other." said Aqua.

Donald frowned sadly. "Actually… Della and I got into a big argument over what happened to our parents. And there are times I can't get out of my head what Della said to me that day." he admitted.

Aqua grew concerned. "What did she say?" she asked.

* * *

Flashback, to when Donald and Della were 10:

After the funeral of Donald and Della's parents, Quackmore and Hortense, Donald was checking on his sister, who suddenly glared at him.

" This was all your fault…" Della muttered,

Donald was hurt not just because it was true, but because these words are coming from her own sister.

"Della, I-" he began.

"You ran away!" Della snapped. "You forced Mom and Dad to come out looking for you and got got into that horrific car crash!"

Donald was lost forward and struggled to even speak. "I-I'm sorry! I-I never meant for this to-!"

Della got in his face and yelled at him.

"If it hadn't been for you Mom and Dad wouldn't have crashed and they'd still be here! This is all your fault!" she roared.

She pushed Donald and now he was the one getting angry.

"Well it's not like I wanted to get them killed!" he yelled back. He pointed at himself with his thumb. "How do you think I'm feeling right now!?"

"That's the thing! You only care about yourself!" Della yelled back. "You ran away just to spite our Daddy!"

Donald gritted his teeth. "That's a dirty rotten lie! You don't even know why I really ran away in the first place!" he yelled.

"Well I don't even want to know! Because we're done! Mom and Dad shouldn't have been the one to die…it should've been you! Not them! YOU!" Della snapped back.

* * *

Present:

Aqua was horrified. "That was a horrible thing for her to say!" she exclaimed, getting up.

Donald shook his head. "No… she was right. It was all my fault. I ran away, I'm the reason my parents came looking for me and died in that accident. It's all because of me that my Mom and Dad..." he trailed off, crying.

"No, don't say that Donald." Aqua said softly. "Accidents like that happen almost all the time. It was just extremely bad luck."

Donald sighed in reluctant agreement. "After that one argument we were no longer a brother and sister for 6 months."

"That's so sad…" Aqua said sadly. "But...you did patch things up, didn't you?" she asked.

"We did." nodded Donald. "Our fights got so out of control that Uncle Scrooge and Mrs. B took us to Él Dorado to patch things up."

Donald then shuddered in guilt. "But in there, we kept arguing so much that it broke out into a Violet fight." Donald then began to cry again. "None of us could think straight at all. I… I almost killed her… the one person I swore to protect after Mom and Dad died."

* * *

Flashback, during those events.

Donald and Della were in a cave, trying to figure out which way to go. But Della rudley brushes off Donald's idea.

"I don't need to listen to anything you have to say." she huffed.

Donald glared. "Well maybe if you'd listen to me up there instead of blindly charging in like an idiotic moron we wouldn't be in this mess! Now the both of them are violently glaring daggers at each other. It's your fault that this happened!" he yelled.

"I'd rather be an idiotic moron than have to stare at your dumb face and listen to your annoying voice!" she shouted back.

"That's funny; coming from the dumbest girl I know who's dumber than a turkey! That's why your name is Dumbella!" Donald shot back.

"Well you're a roast turkey because of your temper and that's why your Angry Bird! And what's more I refuse to work together with the so-called brother who killed our parents!" Della fired back.

That was the last straw as Donald's face turned vehemently red. He charged at his sister and delivered two punches to her jaw. "Shut up! SHUT UP!" he quacked furiously.

Della screamed as she's sent flying by the second punch and landed hard on her back. She got up rubbing her red cheek and glared at Donald.

"Okay…now you've done it…" she seemed.

The both of them have a stared down and get ready to clash without showing any signs of letting up.

The twins were now grappling each other, pushing against one another with all their strength.

"You're the worst sister ever!" Donald snapped.

"Well, you're the worst brother ever!" Della snapped back.

At first, it seemed like Della had the upper hand until Donald managed to push her off. Donald and Della make dash and landed a punch on each other's faces. The both of them were in pain but stood firm before beginning to trade blows. Both were delivering rapid blows with their fists and legs, Della delivered a spin kick with Donald managed to block with his right arm and he retaliated with a punch that Della blocked with both her arms. Both of their knee kicks collided and once again they were exchanging blows and they seemed evenly matched until Della grabbed Donald with a big smirk on her face, much to his shock. Della kneed him in the stomach, causing him to shout in pain before delivering right and left hooks to his face, bruising him a bit and then delivers flip kick to his chin, sending him back. Donald landed on his feet and lunges at her again only for Della to duck and grabs his sides, lifting him above her head.

"Let me go Dumbella!" Donald shouted.

"If you insist!" Della smirked evilly.

She gave him a toss and sent him sprawling across the ground. Donald managed to recover and ran over to land more punches only for Della to cockily evade them before grabbing Donald's arm, forcing him down to one knee and even twisting a little with a mocking smile.

"Give it up angry." scoffed Della. "You've become soft from 2 months of sitting on your lazy butt playing that stupid guitar while I've become hard from the adventures I've went on my own. I'd like to see you beat those-"

Donald cut her off by twisting his body enough to get up and deliver a spin kick to his sister's face. Della shouted in pain and landed on her back. She managed to get up but before she knew it Donald grabbed her and delivered two punches to her stomach, causing her to scream in pain. He then delivered two headbutts to her head, making her screamed louder and the third headbutt sent her flying. Della was on the ground groaning and holding her forehead in pain, her face is looking quite bruised up. Before she could get up Donald lunged at her again they were rolling on the ground towards one of the caves where the path headed downwards. Donald and Della were violently yelling at each other as they rolled down the cave.

A few minutes later they arrived in another one with only two separate pathways and the both of them were wrestling near a wall with Della pinned down but unbeknownst to them behind Donald was a strange small glowing mark.

"You left me you jerk! It was supposed to be me and you! That's how it was supposed to be forever! You ruined my life!" Donald roared furiously.

"You ruined YOUR own life Donald! And you ruined mine too!" Della roared back.

She kicked Donald in the stomach and stuck him against the mark, causing him to scream in pain and anguish from the extreme heat when the mark burns through the back of his hoodie. Donald dropped down to the ground and Della stepped back, horrified with what she's just done. She never wanted to hurt him like this.

"Donald! Oh my gosh, are you okay!?" Della asked, horrified. She rushed over and bends down. "What have I done!? I'm sorry, I-!"

Donald grabbed her in anger and kneed her forehead. Della screamed in absolute pain and agony from the hard blow and is then punched away. She held her already hurt forehead on the ground screaming and writhing in pain. Her forehead has a red bruise and Donald was barely standing. He held the top left of his back which now has a burn mark but he didn't care and just hatefully glared at his sister while walking towards her who was struggling to stand.

"Some sister you turned about to be." Donald seethed angrily. "You care more about yourself than the people around you. You think more about your feelings and never think about how others are affected."

He made one last lunge at her and they wrestled each other again but this time Della was no match for Donald as she was thrown to the ground and Donald jumped to knee her in the stomach, causing her to scream in pain and anguish. Donald then grabbed her by her scarf and lifts her head to see fear in her eyes but he doesn't care about that.

"You say I never felt anything for our parents. Well here's how I've been feeling." Donald said darkly..

He brought up his fist and began relentlessly pounding her without showing any signs of mercy. Della screamed in pain and anguish as she felt Donald constantly slam his fists against her face and they were much harder and painful for her. It becomes worse and her screams become louder when Donald begins mercilessly slamming both his fists into Della's stomach and he did it with tears gushing out of him.

"This just a fraction of what I've been suffering!" Donald snapped.

He hit her harder and she screamed even more.

"You don't even know what I've been through! You don't even care!" Donald yelled.

He did it again and then began to strangle his sister. Della was unable to get him off her and she began to choke. Donald's grip becomes tighter and Della felt herself dying.

It was at that moment Donald's eyes widened in horror, as he looked at his sister's scared and hurt face, reminding him of the promise he made to his parents and Della when they were 6 that he would protect her no matter what. Seeing that he was going too far with this prompts him to release Della immediately by throwing her to the ground and moving back. Della managed to catch her breath and the twins were on the ground panting, completely exhausted. Both of them were covered in a lot of bruises and dirt, their hair was ruffled, a burn mark on Donald's back and a red bruise on Della's forehead. Donald got on his knees to glare at his sister.

"Have you had enough Dumbella!?" he yelled.

"Stop calling me that!" Della snapped back, clutching her neck.

"I'll call you whatever I want you little brat!" Donald retorted.

"Ever since you got our Mom and Dad killed you've been nothing but a jerk!" Della shot angrily.

Della grunted when Donald tackled her in pure anger.

"Do not mention our parents!" Donald yelled.

"It's true! You were the one who ran away and got them killed in that accident!" Della reminded harshly.

"Shut up! I don't need you always reminding me that!" Donald quacked furiously.

"I'm not the one who ran away just because I wanted to spite our father!" Della yelled.

"Do not…tell me what I want!" Donald yelled.

"I don't need to tell you what you want; it's obvious!" Della scoffed.

Donald seethed in rage. "You were the one who wanted adventure and to take your anger out on me and I JUST WANTED A SISTER!" he snapped, tears in his eyes.

It was after this very sentence the fighting and struggling immediately stopped. Della was shocked hearing this and Donald was shocked from finally saying it. He put on a sad expression and released Della before reeling back and looking down while Della lifted herself up and looked at her brother with a sympathetic expression as tears were streaming down from his eyes.

"6 months ago I ran away because I couldn't stand seeing you hurting over our Dad banning us from going on any more adventures. I wanted to prove that I could take care of myself. I thought if I did then maybe we'd be free. All I ever wanted was to make you happy Della." Donald explained softly.

Della felt her anger go away, she put on a sad expression as she watched Donald continuing to cry.

"Because of me we lost our parents. You were all I had left in this world. I needed someone to help me cope with the guilt, to help me get through it. I needed you." Donald said sadly. "But guess what…you weren't there for me Della."

Donald's tone became tearful.

"Instead of supporting me you made me feel worse by blaming me for what happened…because it was all true. It's all my fault, all my fault!" Donald shouted in guilt and aTony.

Della could only sit there with an absolutely mortified and guilty expression as she watched Donald continue to cry. For months she was been blaming her brother for the deaths of their parents and the emotional turmoil it had put her through but what she refused to realize was that her brother took it harder than her. She made his guilt feel worse when she should've done something to help him. She knew this now but it was too late.

"I'm still haunted by what I did to our parents. I cry myself to sleep almost every night, unable to let go of the fact that if I hadn't run away then our parents would still be here…" Donald said guiltily, trailing off.

Donald began sobbing and tears left his face. Seeing this caused Della to tear up and let them stream down her face, feeling incredibly guilty and regretful for selfishly not considering Donald's feelings. Her tone became teary when she spoke.

"I-I didn't know. I was so caught up in my own misery that I didn't give any thought about how you felt." she said guiltily. "Donald I-I'm so sorry!"

She tries to comfort her twin as they cried but Donald knocked it off and punched Della in the jaw. She shouted in pain and landed on her back. Donald got up and angrily glares at her sister who looks back at him looking physically and emotionally hurt. In an act of anger he yanked off Della's scarf.

"You don't deserve this scarf! I brought it!" Donald said angrily and hurt. "Just leave me alone Della! Leave me alone like you always have!"

Donald ran off into one of the caves crying and sobbing hysterically, leaving Della to get on her knees tearfully contemplate the wedge she had created between her and her bother.

"Donald…" Della said in guilt and sadness as tears heavily streamed down her face and she sobbed quietly. "Donnie… what have I done…? I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…Donald…"

Later…

Donald managed to twist his body to be on his back right next to his sister. The Duck Twins, despite their injuries, slowly hold out their hands to slowly reach out for each other as the beast approached. Their hands manage to connect and they held onto each other, both of them smiling as though they were one. The moment was interrupted when the dragon got in front of them and they prepared for the end.

"Goodbye Donald." Della said sadly.

The dragon breathed out fire but Donald refused to back down and got up in front of Della.

"NO!" he screamed.

By pure instinct he thrusted both his hands and to their greatest shock lightning blasted out of Donald's palm. He gasped in shock when he saw that his lightning blast was able to neutralise the flames and completely engulf the dragon. The beast roared in pain from the electrocution and dropped to the ground temporarily unconscious. The injured Donald and Della were incredulous and stunned as to what just happened. Della was unable to form any words and Donald looked at his hand in utter shock.

"Did…did I just-!" Donald began in shock. Electricity surged around his hands for a brief second. "I've seen this before…" he muttered to himself.

Donald's mind suddenly remembered the magic his father displayed to him when the kids were much younger.

"Donald…how did you do that?" Della asked in shock.

Before he could ask himself more questions he sees the dragon twitching, prompting him to run over to Della and hoist her by her shoulder. Della groaned in pain and Donald struggled a little.

"Come on, let's go sis." said Donald.

Donald managed to walk his sister behind a boulder and Della lied against it, although it seemed like she's near death and that made Donald desperate.

"Della…please, hang in there!" he begged.

"Donald. Leave me here. You gotta get out of this place." Della said weakly.

"Not without you! I'm not gonna lose you like how we lost our parents!" Donald begged.

"I can barely keep my eyes open. I don't think I can even move anymore." Della said weakly.

Donald began to cry and let the tears stream down his face, fearing that this may be the end for his sister.

"Della…I'm so sorry I abandoned you!" Donald said sadly. "If I hadn't ditched ya this never would have-"

Della gently touched his face with a weak smile.

"No…I'm the one who's sorry Donald." Della said softly. "You never abandoned me; I was the one who abandoned you for 6 months. You've always been there for me and I repaid you by getting mad at you and ditching you when you needed me." Tears began streaming down her face. "For that I'm really sorry Donald."

"Della…" Donald said sadly as he began to sob a little. "Why did you do this for me? That was meant for me! It shouldn't have been you..

Della looked at himself sadly. "Because…you're my brother…I already had to watch Mom and Dad die right in front of me…I wasn't about to lose the one person who I love most and makes up half of who I am too."

Donald couldn't help but be touched and let more tears stream down his face.

"Now please. Donald, go before that thing wakes up and kills us both. Whatever's about to happen to me I deserve it." Della said weakly.

Donald looked down in misery and for some reason anger.

"Bastard…" he hissed.

Della was puzzled. "What…?" she asked.

Donald glared at her. .You stupid bastard! Are you trying to insult me!?" he asked angrily.

Della was shrouded and confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Who said that you'd just get to lay down and die right here in a place like this!? 'Whatever's about to happen to you, you deserve it!?' Do you really believe that?! I've spent my whole life with you and if there's anything I've learnt it's that you don't give up that easily. I thought 'Nothing could stop Della Duck!' Was that all just a lie!? Was our twin motto also a lie to you Della!?" Donald asked angrily.

Della was shocked. "No! They…they were all real Donald! I just don't want you to die because of me!" More tears streamed down her face. "It's my fault we're in this mess! I've already made you suffer enough!" she sobbed.

"I don't care if I have to suffer! I'd gladly go through any suffering if meant I'd be able to save you! No matter what you go on living till the very end!" Donald yelled.

Della was at a loss for words. "Donald…"

Donald held his twin's hand and warmly smiled at her.

"I'm not leaving you Della. If you're gonna die then I'll die with you! You're that precious to me sis and I'll always be there for you no matter what dumb things you do! You're my sister…" he said softly.

Della just smiled gratefully at her brother; touched that he was willing to die with her despite her mistreatment of him.

"Brother…" Della sniffed happily.

All of sudden as they were smiling at each other Donald felt something engulfing his hand. They look down to his palms holding Della were surrounded by green energy that was spreading across Della's body, much to their shock. The energy engulfed Della, be ridding her of all her burns. When the energy subsidies she was still covered in cuts and bruises but all her burns from the flames have disappeared much to hers and Donald's amazement. She looked at herself in shock.

"My burns…they're all gone! I'm alive!" she exclaimed in shock. She looked at Donald. "How did you do that!?" she asked,

"I don't know! First the lightning, then this, it feels like I've always known how to do this." he replied in surprise. Then he just smiled excitedly at his sister. "But who cares!? You're alive!"

He hugged on to his sister who cringed in pain.

"Hey! Take it easy, I'm still sore." she painfully reminded him.

Donald winced. "Sorry."

Della just smiles and tenderly hugged her brother back, though the moment was disturbed when the dragon smashes the boulder out of the way. They got up to face it but this time they looked at it with determined expressions instead of fear. The both of them then smirked at each other.

"You know, before I probably would've run away from this thing in fear." Donald remarked.

"I would've too but back then we weren't a team." Della said in agreement.

Donald held up his hand. "Ducks don't back down?" he asked.

Della grabbed it and they had a soul handshake. "Ducks don't back down!" she said enthusiastically and determined.

The dragon roared at the twins and they both got into a fighting stance.

"Come on ya big palooka!" Donald and Della said together.

After defeating the dragon:

Della helped Donald out of the cold freezing water onto land, both of them feeling very hurt and Donald seemed to be unconscious.

"Ow…I think I broke my everything bone." she groaned.

Della twisted her body enough to get on her knees panting heavily and then turning only to gasp in horror to see the state Donald's in.

"Brother!" Della screamed as she ran over to him ignoring her injuries and turned him around to lift his head up. The boy was looking soaked to the bone and more bruised up than before, putting Della in a tearful panic.

"Donald! Donnie! Look at me!" she cried. Her tone became tearful. "Open your eyes! Please, open your eyes! Please!"

Donald was completely despondent causing Della to fear the worse. She began to cry and sob once again.

"Donald…please don't leave me…please don't disappear from my life. I'm so sorry for what I did to you…I kept saying over and over again that I never needed you…but really…I was only lying to myself. I needed you more than ever." Tears dripped onto Donald's body as Della brought him in closer. "I love you Donnie. You're my family…my brother…my best friend…the other half of me." She fully brought him in for a hug, crying and sobbing hysterically on her brother, letting out all her emotions.

Unbeknownst to her, Donald's hand twitched a little and then she heard him coughing. She pulled back to see him slowly opening his eyes and smiling at her.

"Della…that was the cheesiest thing you've ever said…" he said teasingly.

"DONALD!" Della exclaimed happily.

Tears of joy gushed out of Della's eyes from feeling happiness unlike anything she's ever felt before. She tackles Donald for a big hug to which he gladly reciprocated. After about 20 seconds Della got up and held out her hand again for Donald to take. Donald was a little surprised at first but seeing his sister smile made him smile. This time, instead of slapping Della away he took the hand and allowed himself to be helped up. The both of them were warmly smiling at each other.

"Thanks sis." smiled Donald.

"Don't mention it bro." said Della.

Della's smile turned into sadness when she looked down, rubbing her arm in regret, worrying Donald.

"Donald, there's something I need to get off my chest. Do you think you could allow me to say it…? Please?" she asked,

Donald could tell what it was Della wanted to say and stood directly opposite of his sister, both of them facing each other with nervous expressions.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Donald, I just want to say…I'm so, so sorry." Della apologized, guiltily.

Donald was surprised. "Della…" he began.

" I'm sorry for blaming you for everything that happened. I'm so sorry for how awful I've been to you for 6 months!" Della sobbed.

"Della, you had a right to-" Donald began again.

"No just stop! Let me say this!" Della begged. That made Donald silent. "And most of all I'm so sorry for the terrible thing I said to you after our parents funeral and for every fight we've had since them. Ever since we were little you've always been there for me. Whenever I was upset you always did your best to cheer me up and on every adventure we've been on you've always risked your life to protect me. And I want you to know how grateful I am for everything you've done for me and for always being there." she tearfully continued.

Donald smiled. "Of course I'd do that Della. I'll always be there for you. You're my sister." he said softly.

Della nodded. "I know. And now looking back, all I remember are the good times we used to share." She smiled fondly at Donald and vice versa. "We laughed, we played, we cried, sometimes we fought…"

Donald chuckled. "Yeah. We sure did. Those were good times. Remember that time when you I fought a grizzly bear?"

"And almost died trying." Della added.

The both of them can't help but laugh.

"Sometime, I ask myself what happened to those times. How did things get so messed up between us?" asked Donald.

Della's expression became more regretful and almost tearful. "I was the one who messed up. Instead of being grateful for everything you've done to protect me and cheer me up I threw away and destroyed our bond by blowing up at you for what happened to our parents." she said sadly. "It was never your fault, if I hadn't acted like such an idiot back in the Amazon temple Dad would never have gotten mad at Uncle Scrooge and you wouldn't have run away. I was so caught up in how I felt about our parents dying I-I completely disregarded how you were feeling."

Her tone became a little tearful. "I ignored the grief you were going through…and instead of helping you like you were trying to do with me I made things worse by saying that you should've died."

Donald saddened upon being reminded of that argument and also seeing Della cry.

"I'm so sorry Donald. What I said was completely horrible beyond words." Della said guiltily. "I was lying to the both of us. I don't want you to die Donald. If it were you that died…I-I don't know what I'd do. What I said was wrong. I was so angry and upset that day that I didn't think about what everyone else was going through."

She looked at Donald with even more tears streaming down her face as she sobbed hysterically. Donald himself let a few tears drop down.

"When you needed me I let you down. I was just being selfish. And in the process, I completely hurt you." she said as she pointed to the burn scar still visible on his back. "I've been the worst sister ever. I'm sorry." Della sobbed apologetically as she drops to her knees crying. "Can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

Della sobbed hysterically, loudly and regretfully, fearing her brother's rejection which she wouldn't blame him for. But to her surprise Donald bent down and lifted her face up as she's crying. She saw him smiling at her with compassion on his face and tears streaming down his face.

"Don't cry Della. There's nothing to forgive. I'm the one who's sorry." Donald said softly as he helped her up and looked at Della directly in the eye. "You were right. Ever since our parents died I have been acting like nothing but a big jerk. I've been a worse bully than Crampelter. I kept telling myself I never needed or wanted you around but the truth is, I needed you more than ever. I've just been so mad at you for 6 months because…because what you said was true." Donald said as began to cry. "It was all my fault that Mom and Dad died. First I broke Dad's heart by saying I hate him, then I ran away, forcing Mom and Dad to look for us and then they got into that car crash. Because of me, they died. I ran away because I wanted to prove our Dad wrong and it was the stupid act of selfishness that caused both our parents to be gone from our lives." Donald looks down crying and holding his arm. "You had every right to be angry at me Della, I'm sorry. I'm the one that should've died in that crash…"

Della looked horrified as she came up to Donald and held his cheeks. "No! Don't say that! I caused all of it by selfishly trying to prove myself to Uncle Scrooge! I don't want you die Donald!" she cried. "If it had been you that died in a crash, none of us would stop grieving…especially me…you're my only brother."

"A brother that's been the biggest jerk in history." huffed Donald. "And to top it all off I…" More tears appeared and his tone became teary and shaky. "I almost killed you up there. You're my twin sister, I'm supposed to look out for you and protect you…but instead I ruthlessly pounded you like a complete monster and I even strangled you. I'm so sorry…for everything Della." he said guiltily.

Della just gave a forgiving smile. "It's okay. I deserved every bit of that… well…" she gave a 50-50 hand motion. "The strangling may have been a bit too far but the punches in the face and stomach were something I deserved. I guess I just needed some sense knocked into me. When I was walking down my cave all alone, I was so scared and frightened."

"You? Scared?" asked Donald, playfully scoffing at that. "Yeah right!"

Della giggled. "I know. Crazy, right? But really, I was scared. For the first time I felt true fear. I was all alone, in solitude. But when I faced that dragon alone and when you and I were reunited I remembered something."

Donald raised an eyebrow. "What did you remember?" he asked.

"I realized that I needed you. I can't stay mad at you forever, no matter what you do. I just can't bring myself to do it. I tried feeding my anger, I wanted to be a daily reminder that you could never make up for what happened to." she replied.

"How did that work out for you?" asked Donald.

Della looked down in shame. "I only ended up hurting myself, caused trouble for Uncle Scrooge and I ended up hurting you more than you already have been."

Donald warmly looked into her eyes.

"You know, when I was alone in my cave I remembered the same thing you did. I was more scared and afraid than I'd ever been in my life. When the both of us reunited and hugged again I remembered how much I needed you as well." he said to her. "Tell me Della, did you really mean it when you told I make up half of who you are?"

Della smiled. "Yes. I meant every word of it." She placed her hand over her heart. "You're a part of me bro. Without you…I felt completely empty."

Donald smiled. "You know what…that's exactly how I felt about you. You're the other half of me sis." He placed his hand over his heart. "You'll always be a part of my heart. Despite my bad luck you always did your best to spend time with me and you're the only person who understands me 100%. Without you, I'm an outcast to the world. I finally remember how much you truly mean to me."

Della beamed. "So do I. And the two of us fought together again."

"Just like old times…right sis?" asked Donald.

Della giggled. "You bet your tail feathers it was like old times bro!" she laughed.

The both of them burst out laughing; happy to have been able to once again feel the joy of working together like they used to in the past.

"Donald. I know I've been a terrible sister for 6 months. Do you think you can find it in your heart to give me a second chance and start over?" Della asked.

"Of course I can you dummy…if I can have a second chance." Donald replied.

Della laughed. "Of course I will. Are we still the Duck Twins?" she asked.

Their smiles grew wider, having missed that name.

"Duck Twins!" cheered Donald.

From his toon space Donald took out Della's scarf and presented it to Della.

"Here. I'm sorry I took it from you." he apologized.

Della sighed with doubt hinged on her face.

"Donald, I don't know. I don't think I deserve it after the way I-"

Donald cut her off. "Why? I brought it for you, remember?"

Seeing the reassuring smile on Donald's face made Della gratefully smile back and let go of enough doubt to take back her scarf and re-wrap it around her neck, completing her outfit again.

"Thank you…Donnie…" she said to him.

Donald chuckled. "I haven't heard that nickname in a while." he remarked.

Della smirked. "Well, you're gonna hear it a lot more from here on out."

Donald spreads out his arms compassionately with an almost tearful expression. "Wanna make this official with an awkward sibling hug?" he asked.

Della put on the same expression and spreads out her arms with the same compassion. "Sincere sibling hug." she replied. "C'mere you."

The both of them slowly wales towards each other, erasing the diminutive space between them and wrap their arms around each other for a warm, tender, brother-sister hug, thus officially rekindling their twin bond. They both cried onto each other's shoulder, letting tears of joy stream down their faces as they embrace, finding a huge amount of comfort and not wanting to let go of each other again. The Duck Twins had finally returned and were stronger than ever.

"Thank you Donnie…for giving me a second chance. You'll always be my brother and I'll always love you." Della said happily.

"I love you too Del. And I promise we'll never be apart like that again. No more guilt." Donald promised.

"No more guilt." Della promised back.

* * *

Present:

Aqua was astounded. She was hoffired by the fight, but relived when she heard that the two made amends in such a heartwarming way. But at the mention of Donald using magic at that age...

"You used magic at age of 10?! That's incredible!" she exclaimed.

Donald smiled. "I don't know how I did it. All I wanted was to protect my sister and it happened. I do know that my father somehow passed on his power to me. Merlin helped me harness it after my college years." he explained.

"So what happened after that?" asked Aqua,

"After we defeated the dragon and escaped the caves. It was there we found it's secret treasure: magic gems." said Donald. "They're like mini sure spells, but only for cuts and bruises. But if concentrated real hard by a magical individual, then their powers escalate to the max for injuries. Della and I each had one." Donald explained.

"That's a nice treasure." Aqua said, amazed.

"It was at that moment the Duck Twins were back and better than ever." Donald said fondly.

"That is so beautiful." Aqua said happily. "I'm so happy for you Donald."

Donald smiled. "Thanks. And after that, we had to face another enemy."

Aqua was intrigued. "What was it?" she asked.

"The Gilded Man." Donald said ominously. "It was said to protect the people of Él Dorado. But it went out of control and nearly killed everyone! But Della and I were able to stop it."

Flashback:

"Surprise!" shouted Della.

Della lands on the shoulder of the Gilded Man, staring right it in it's cold blood red robotic eyes without fear. The android releases Scrooge to try and swat Della but she manages to avoid getting crushed.

"Hey ugly!" shouted Donald.

The Gilded Man twists its head to see Donald leaping off with his two blasters.

"Geronimo!" Donald shouted.

He landed right near the neck and Della joined him. The Gilded Man released Beakley and attempted to squash them with both hands but the twins squeezed in through the gaps before they could get crushed. Scrooge quickly helped up Beakley.

"We've done our part Beakely; it's up to the kids! Now run!" he told her.

They made a run for it and the Gilded Man went after them. It hadn't noticed that Donald and Della were crawling inside him. Right now it looks as though they're crawling in a vent.

"Alright! We're inside! That's phase 1 done!" Della cheered.

"Now for phase 2! Total annihilation of the Gilded Man." Donald said, determined.

"And so the Duck Twins find themselves crawling in a vent of death within the deadly and destructive Gilded Man. What will they find in the belly of the robotic beast? Deadly lasers, haywire robots bent on blood and destruction. Let's find out." Della said in a narrator voice.

Donald can't help but roll his eyes.

"Even after months of depression you still can't help but do annoying narrations." he scoffed.

"Aww. Look at the two of us arguing like we used to before the craziness that happened 6 months ago." Della cooed playfully.

Donald can't help but smile with her.

"Good times, huh, sis?" he asked.

"You can say that again bro." Della laughed.

Suddenly, when Donald pressed against a weak part of the vent it broke apart and they slid down screaming. Donald hit the floor hard and Della landed on him.

"Some things never change." Della teased.

"Ha ha. I'm dying of laughter." Donald deadpanned.

Their eyes widened in surprise when they find themselves in a room filled with fuse boxes, gears, pipes and at the front is a huge red diamond connected to some more pipes. They got up and looked around in surprise.

"We must be inside the Gilded Man's core." said Della.

"All this technical stuff inside must be what's allowing it to function." said Donald.

Della grinned and brought up her wrench. "So what do you want a break first?" she asked.

Donald grind with her and brought up his double blasters. "Who cares?! Just smash everything you see." he replied.

Della laughed. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"This robotic reckloose is about to feel the music! Literally!" He got out his walkman, put in a tape and turned it on, putting the volume at its loudest.

* * *

("Come a little bit closer" plays)

Just as the Gilded Man was about to catch up with Scrooge music blared out of its neck, causing it to stop moving and look at itself in confusion. When Scrooge and Beakley heard the music they looked at the Gilded Man in confusion, unable to find the source of the sound.

"Uh…should robots really be blaring out music like that?" Scrooge asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. No." Beakley replied.

The music was spreading across the city, prompting the chief and the surviving citizens to come out of hiding and listen out to the music while speaking out words of surprise and confusion.

* * *

Donald and Della were slowly and dramatically walking through the core chamber with grins on their faces as the music played. Donald rested one of his double blasters on his shoulder and Della had her wrench by her side. Donald test out his blasters and fired a shot at one of the gears, damaging it. Della spun her wrench and smashed it against some pipes, breaking them apart and forcing steam to come out.

The Gilded Man began to notice electricity fluctuating around it.

Donald and Della were now smashing random parts of the Gilded Man relentlessly. Donald fired shots from his dual blasters like there's no tomorrow at the multitude of gears inside the core chamber. The gears were broken off and landed on the floor with a loud thud. The shots were filling the walls with multiple holes. He began launching multiple shots into the air and then flew around the room.

Della loosened up a gear with her wrench and it spun out of control before rolling off and smashing into another gear. She smashed her wrench against multiple pipes and fuse boxes, completely breaking them to pieces. She then grinded her wrench against multiple vertical pipelines and had fun doing it.

Donald smashed his blasters against a couple of pipes as well before launching more shots. The twins came together and began to have the time of their lives. The two of them laughed in enjoyment as Donald spun around blasting out hundreds of energy shots that were causing destructive damage around the core chamber and Della continues smashing and grinding her wrench against the pipes as the music continued blaring out. Gears and pipes were sprawling across the room and it was having deadly effects on the android.

* * *

The Gilded Man was swirling with electricity. It held its head in pain before its arms began spinning in random directions, completely out of control in terms of its limbs. Its head violently spun around and the two agents watched with glee.

"I think it's safe to say that this is the kids doing." said Beakley.

"Absolutely." nodded Scrooge.

* * *

Donald and Della continued having the time of their life destroying the Gilded Man from within.

"Yeehaw!" cheered Donald.

"Woo-hoo!" cheered Della.

Donald then took a look at the red diamond at the front of the room which was actually the heart of Gilded Man. Della looked at it with him and they exchanged knowing smiles. The twins ran to the core and jump on the block it's on.

"Let's blow this thing up!" said Donald.

"With you all the way!" said Della.

Donald yelled out and launched a barrage of shots that pelt the core. Donald shot like there was no tomorrow and the hundreds of shots he blasts out cause a lot of cracks to form on the core. Della began launching a flurry of strikes at the core and repeatedly smashed it with her wrench as Donald blasted it with his blasters. When the both of them hit the core together the damage down caused electricity to swirl around it, sending them screaming.

They both hit the floor hard and when they look up they widen their eyes in fear to see that the entire place was falling apart and it looks like anything could crush them as the core uncontrollably swirled with electricity.

"Uh…run…?" Della asked nervously.

"I'm good with run." said Donald.

"RUN!" they screamed.

They made a run through the chamber and the Gilded Man was more out of control than ever as it geld its head in pain giving a rusted shriek as its eyes begin to crack and one of its arms fell off. Beakely and Scrooge watched in shock and amazement as the android began to fall apart but also horror for the kids.

"No! The children are still inside!" Beakley cried.

"Donald! Della!" Scrooge cried.

Donald and Della managed to make it backup to the top of the metal monstrosity and squeeze out through the gap.

When he spotted them climbing out, Scrooge pointed at the twins.

"There they are! Kids! Get out of that metal monstrosity! It's about to collapse!" Scrooge shouted.

Donald quickly pulled out Della but unfortunately the destruction of the core caused red beams of light to blast out from its chest. The beam of light blasted out from the neck, blowing Donald and Della off the android. Donald grabbed onto the Gilded Man's body to stop himself from falling but Della was too out of reach and ended up screaming down the golden giant and sprawled across the floor.

"NO!" Donald screamed in horror.

Deciding if it was going to die it was going to take someone with it the Gilded Man kneeled down and brought up its remaining arm to crush Della. She screamed in fear and absolute horror but Donald refused to allow it and leaps off towards his twin.

"DELLAAAAAAAA!" Donald screamed.

Donald tackled his sister and they rolled across the ground before getting crushed. They looked up in horror to see the Gilded Man attempting it again. He brought up his hand proceeded to smash them. The Duck Twins hugged onto each other brace themselves for the end. The hand crashed onto the ground, creating a large dust cloud.

Scrooge and Beakely have their mouths wide open in horror fearing the worse. They expected Donald and Della to be dead but to their greatest relief that wasn't the case.

When the dust settled, it revealed the fingers dug into the ground but Donald Della weren't crushed; they're were just beneath its hand. The Gilded Man completely shut down before it could finish the job and its eyes completely turned off.

Donald and Della were hugged on to each other for comfort, Donald providing the most protection. Della pulled back completely terrified from her near death experience. She looked at Donald with tears of fear streaming down her face but her twin brother comforts her by gently touching her cheeks and giving an almost tearful smile.

"You…saved me…" Della whispered.

"I promised. I promised I'd always protect you. That won't ever change Della." Donald said softly.

Della's fearful expression turned into a smile and her tears of fear turned into tears of joy and gratitude, incredibly touched by her brother's words and action. She gently touched his cheeks before wrapping her arms around him for a soft and tender hug.

"Thanks Donnie." Della said gratefully.

Donald was a little surprised but then smiled and affectionately wrapped his arms around Della reciprocating her hug. Scrooge and Beakely quickly ran over to the both of them. Donald was the first to come out and then helped up Della. They became happy when they see Uncle Scrooge running towards them. (1)

* * *

Present:

"That was a great story Donald." Aqua said in amazement. "Whatever happened to the Gilded Man?"

Donald thought for a moment. "Pretty sure we stuffed him in the garage over at the manor." he replied.

Aqua giggled. "Thanks for sharing with me." she said as she placed a hand on Donald's shoulder. "And hey, I know how you and Della felt about your parents not deserving to die." she said softly.

Donald looked up at her, curious. "Whaddya mean?" he asked.

Aqua sighed as she looked at her Wayfinder.

"You have a Wayfinder too?" Donald asked in surprise.

Aqua was taken aback. "You know what this is?" she asked.

Donald nodded as he pulled out the one Della gave him. "Della made one of these for me and for herself." he explained. "These things help remind us that no matter what happens, no matter how far apart we are, we'll always connected together."

Aqua smiled. "That's what I said to Terra and Ven when I made these for us." she said. She then sighed sadly as Donald put his away. "As I was saying before, I know you you and Della felt. After we rescued Terra, he was able to live his life again for only a month."

Aqua sniffed. "And then Thanos snapped his fingers, Terra was among those who were killed." she said sadly. "He didn't deserve this. He had just gotten to live his life again."

Donald patted Aqua's shoulder. "I'm sorry Aqua. A lot of people didn't deserve this. Terra, Daisy, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Riku, Kairi, especially Lea, Naminé, and Xion." he said sadly. "Lea had gotten his heart back after his Heartless and Nobody were destroyed and Naminé and Xion got to be their own people like Roxas and Lena. And then Thanos snapped those three away."

Donald looked up at Aqua.

"But at least we have each other, right?" he asked.

Aqua smiled sadly. "Yeah. All of us."

Aqua stood up. "Thanks Donald. Come on, let's head back inside."

Donald nodded as the two made their way to the elevator.

* * *

Donald and Aqua walked back to where Natasha and Steve were.

"You guys good?" asked Donald.

Natasha nodded. "Yeah. We're good."

"Any missions?" asked Aqua.

"None right now." said Steve.

Just then, the doors flew open as Roxas and Ven ran into the room, to the surprise of the four Avengers.

"Guys!" called Ven.

"Roxas, Ven, you're back!" Aqua said in surprise.

"How'd the mission go?" asked Natasha.

"Good." said Roxas. "But you won't believe who we found.

"Who did you find?" asked Donald.

Then, Scott entered the room. "Uh, hey guys." he greeted.

"SCOTT?!" Aqua, Steve, and Natasha exclaimed in shock.

"Wait, as in Scott Lang? Ant-Man?!" Donald asked in surprise.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that's-that's me." he replied. "Oh, you must be Donald Duck."

Donald smiled awkwardly as he shook Scott's hand.

"We thought you were dusted." Steve said in confusion.

"What happened?" asked Aqua.

Scott began to pace as he tried to figure out here to start. "Have you ever studied Quantum Physics?" he asked the six Avengers.

"Only to make conversation." said Natasha.

"Alright. So... five months ago, right before Thanos, I was in a place called the Quantum Realm." said Scott. "The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she's my... She was my…"

Scott struggled to not tell the entire truth about his and Hope's relationship, but Roxas, Ven, Aqua, and Donald who had seen/heard about it, looked at him in sympathy.

"She was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened, and I got stuck in there." continued Scott.

"I'm sorry." said Natasha.

"That must've been a very long five months." said Donald.

"Yeah, but that's just it. It wasn't. For me, it was five minutes." said Scott.

Donald, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Steve, and Natasha were surprised.

"Wait, you were only in there for five minutes?" Ven asked in shock.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. The rules of the Quantum Realm aren't like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable." he replied before noticing Natasha's sandwich. "Is that anybody's sandwich? I'm starving."

He strode over to pick up Nat's sandwich, and bit into it.

"Scott, what are you talking about?" asked Scott.

"What I'm saying is, time works differently in the Quantum Realm. The only problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it." said Scott. "But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it. What if, we could somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it? What if there was a way to enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos." he explained.

"Wait, are you talking about a time machine?" asked Steve.

"No. No, of course not. No, not a time machine. It's more like a…" Scott trailed off before realizing that was what he was implying. "Yeah, a time machine. I know it's crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it. There's gotta be some way... There's gotta be...some w... it's crazy."

"Scott. I get emails from a raccoon." said Natasha. "And I'm friends with a talking duck who's supposed to be a TV character." she added, motioning to Donald.

"That's me." nodded Donald.

"And I'm friends with people who are supposed to be video game characters." Natasha added, gesturing to Ven, Aqua, and Roxas.

"Still pretty shocking." said Aqua.

"I know right." said Ven.

"We gotta tell Sora!" said Donald. "If there's a chance to get everyone back, then we're gonna need help."

"Go find him, we'll wait." said Steve.

"Right." said Roxas.

With that said, the four walked away.

* * *

_The gym:_

Sora was lifting weights. He wore his regular v-neck shirt, purple sweatshorts, white socks, and blue shoes.

"97… 98... 99….. 100!" Sora panted as he set the weight down.

Sora got up and wiped the sweat from his head with a towel. He sat down as he looked at some pictures through his Gummiphone.

He gazed at a picture of himself, Riku, and Kairi. Then, one of him, Donald, and Goofy. Then, one of him, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Then, one of him, Aqua, Terra, and Ven. Then, another one of him, Roxas, Lea, Xion, and Naminé.

Sora sighed heavily as before he went into the locker room. As he got changed, he desperately tried hard to not cry. He felt like he hadn't just failed his friends, but everyone. ½ of all life in the universe was dead, including Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Lea, Xion, Naminé, and Terra, friends who he was very close too. He didn't know if his parents and his other friends such as Hayner, Pence, Olette, Isa, Myde, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, Launchpad, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, and the Restoration Committee were alive or not.

Sora sighed as he slipped on his jacket and looked out the window looking miserable.

Then, Donald, Roxas, Aqua, and Ven entered the gym.

"Hey Sora." said Ven.

"We got something you might wanna hear." said Donald.

Sora sighed heavily. "Leave me alone." he said sadly.

Ven, Roxas, Aqua, and Donald tarded concerned glances before Ven walked up to Sora. "Come on, you need to hear this. You used to be fearless, you would have given your life to save Kairi. And not just her, you risked your life to save all of us."

"You kept the hearts of me, Xion, and Ven safe for so long." said Roxas. "And you believed that me, Xion, and Naminé deserve to exist and you didn't hesitate to take that chance when it was given."

"You were willing to venture into dangerous places so me, Terra, Ven, and as a bonus, Cloud, Zack, Isa, and Ansem the Wise could have a chance to have normal lives again." said Aqua. "Even when I thought I couldn't be saved, you never gave up."

"Just like how never gave up on any of us or all of our friends." added Donald. "Sora, you never back gave up even during the darkest times. Because you cared for us, and weren't gonna let us down."

"Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all courage." said Ven.

Sora remained silent.

Ven then remembered what Sora once said to Beast during their second visit to his castle. "Hmph. Maybe you should've kept some for yourself." he muttered. "I mean, are you really going to throw your happiness away?"

Sora gasped a little from hearing his own words coming out of Ven's mouth.

* * *

_Flashback, during the events of Kingdom Hearts II:_

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were trying to convince Beast to come out of his room, make amends with Belle, and help them stop Xaldin.

"You used to be fearless. You would have given your life to save Belle. Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all courage. Hmph. Maybe you should've kept some for yourself." said Sora.

* * *

_Present:_

"Are you also really going to also throw away who you are just because of one battle you lost?" asked Ven. "You loved Kairi more than anything in the world, didn't you? She was the hope and light inside your heart. Well, we lost people we loved too."

"I lost two of my best friends from childhood right before my eyes before I lost Daisy." said Donald. "And when she died, I felt like I lost everything, especially after I had already lost Della and our parents. I know how you feel."

"Terra told me how Master Eraqus died." said Aqua. "He was heartbroken as he had found out Xehanort goaded him into fighting his own master, leaving him to be killed."

"Look, we have another chance to make things right." said Roxas. "We can get everyone back if you can help us."

"So don't throw away this chance." said Ven. "Do you really want to live in guilt forever?"

Sora absorbed their words before standing up. Something was flowing inside of him. It was something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Hope.

"I know one thing." said Sora, still facing away.

"What's that?" asked Roxas.

Sora turned around with a determined expression.

"This world belongs to everyone who lives in it, the same goes for the people in all the other worlds. Xehanort will never be welcome near me." he said to them.

Donald walked up to Sora and held up his finger.

"Sora. Remember what I said when we first met. This boat only rides with happy faces. No frowning, no being sad." he reminded with a smile. "Now come on! Show me that happy face Goofy and I loved seeing."

Roxas and Ven chuckled at the memory while Aqua looked confused.

Sora looks away for a moment as though he refused until he turned again and bent down with the weird and funny smiley face he gave Donald and Goofy when he first met them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Donald, Aqua, Roxas, and Ven burst out laughing. Ven and Donald basically had tears in their eyes.

"That is so funny!" Aqua laughed.

The laughter died down.

"Alright, alright, alright, let's go." Sora chuckled as they walked out of the gym.

* * *

The five met up with Steve, Natasha, and Scott again.

"Hey Sora, how are ya feeling?" asked Steve.

"Better Cap." said Sora. He gasped when he saw Scott. "Scott?! Is that you?!"

"Sora?" Scott asked in surprise. "Wow, you've really grown since the last time I saw you."

Sora chuckled. "I was de-aged during the Mark of Mastery Exam." he replied.

Aqua looked puzzled. "I don't remember that being part of the Mark of Mastery." she murmured to herself.

"So I hear that you guys have an idea on how to bring everyone back." said Sora.

"We're thinking of building a time machine." said Scott.

Sora was surprised. "A time machine?! Why didn't you say so?! I mean, we've time traveled before."

This took Steve, Scott, and Natasha back.

"You have?" asked Natasha.

"They have. I haven't." clarified Aqua.

"Yet." smirked Ven, making Aqua giggle.

"So who do we talk to about this?" asked Scott.

Sora, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, and Donald smirked.

"We know a guy." said Ven.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Next chapter, the attempts at time travel. See ya then!**_

_**(1) Special ghanks to Super Sayian Odd 3 for letting me use scenes from his story "Tales of the Duck Twins." **_


	3. Chapter 3: Building the Time Machine

_**And now, the attempts at time travel in the Marvel Cinematic Universe **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_The Stark Eco-Compound:_

Downtown inside a log cabin, Tony and Pepper were feeding baby Morgan as she sat in a high chair.

"Open wide Moorguna. Here comes the Quinjet." said Tony as he moved the spoon full of baby food into Morgan's mouth.

Morgan swallowed and giggled.

"There's a good girl." smiled Tony.

"Alright honey, let's get you cleaned up and ready for your nap." said Pepper as she came by with a napkin and wiped the food off Morgan's chin as she laughed.

"Alright, come on my little Ironheart." said Tony as he lifted her up out of her seat and handed her to Pepper.

"'Ironheart?'" Pepper asked in amusement.

"Well she's the daughter of Iron Man and her mother has a big heart." Tony replied.

Pepper smirked as she carefully rocked Morgan in her grasp. "Daddy's very creative. Yes he is, yes he is!" she said to her daughter in a baby-talk voice and Morgan laughed.

Tony chuckled at his wife's wit.

"Alright, so the reservations for tonight are still up as long as Donald shows up to a babysit." said Tony.

Pepper nodded. "That's good. Now you do whatever you gotta do while I out our little bundle of joy to sleep." said Pepper.

Before Tony could reply, he saw something out the window. It was a car he knew well. His suspensions were confirmed when Steve and Natasha stepped out, along with, to his surprise, Scott Lang.

Tony, then saw the five world-travelers fly in on Sora, Ven, and Aqua's gliders. Donald _(and the melon)_ rode with Sora while Roxas rode with Ven. Like Sora, Ven, and Roxas, Donald and Aqua wore their traveling clothes.

"Well Pep, we got some company." Tony told her.

"Really, who?" asked Pepper.

Tony gestured to the door. Pepper rolled her eyes as she carried Morgan with her while Tony opened the door.

Sora, Ven, Roxas, Aqua, Donald, Steve, Natasha, and Scott walked up to the door as Tony opened it.

"Hey Tony. Hey Pepper." greeted Sora.

"Hello everyone." said Pepper as she and Tony welcomed them inside. "This is an unexpected surprise."

"Especially since you have here someone who was thought to have been wiped from existence." said Tony as he gave Scott a confused look.

"Yeah, well us, that's a bit of a long story." said Scott as he gazed around the cabin. "So… you live here now?" he asked.

"Yes we do." nodded Tony.

"After Pepper had her baby, they moved to this place to raise her." said Steve.

Scott looked at Morgan. "Who's this little gal?" he asked.

Tony and Pepper chuckled.

"That's Morgan." said Natasha. "Their daughter."

"She's currently 4 ½ months old." added Tony.

"Still keepin' track, huh?" Sora asked in amusement as he ruffled Morgan's hair.

Tony nodded. "Why yes I am." he replied.

_"Aw, just like you pal!"_ Donald said in Mickey's voice while holding up the watermelon.

Tony, Pepper, and Scott looked at Donald in confusion. Unlike Sora, Roxas, Ven, Aqua, Steve, Natasha, Rhodey, Carol, Okoye, Nebula, and Rocket, they didn't know about Donald's Mickey Melon friend.

"Is that a watermelon?" asked Pepper.

"No, he's my new best friend." Donald replied as he made the melon kiss him and now they all were even more weirded out.

"Donald, that's clearly a watermelon that's shaped like Mickey." said Pepper.

"Look, I read that making your own friend helps you cope with trauma and loss. So, I made my own friend." Donald explained.

_"And we've been having a really good time, eating pizza and drinking beer to drown our sorrows."_ added "Melon."

"Uh… Donald, are you making your voice squeakier." said Scott.

"No." Donald said, shaking his head.

_"No he's not."_ said "Melon."

"You are. You're imitating the late mouse king. It's weird." said Tony. "Melons aside, what brings you all here?"

"Hey Pep, is it ok if we talk to Tony for a bit?" asked Roxas.

Pepper nodded. "Of course. I'm gonna put Morgan down for her nap." she replied before looking down at her baby girl. "Come on, let's go get some rest." she said softly as she walked upstairs.

"By Morgan!" said Sora.

Morgan giggled in Pepper's arms before she disappeared upstairs with Pepper.

"Isn't she a cute little girl?" asked Aqua.

"Reminds me of Cassie." Scott said fondly.

"And Cooper, Lila, and Nate when they were babies." Natasha whispered to herself, saldy remembering that they and Laura were dead.

"And me with Huey, Dewey, and Louie." Donald said fondly, still hoping that his nephews survived the snap.

"Yeah." nodded Tony. "So, what do you guys want?"

* * *

Later, they had all talked to Tony about their time travel idea. Tony was silent.

"Now, we know what it sounds like…" Scott began slowly.

"It may seem impossible." nodded Aqua.

"Tony, after everything you've seen, is anything really impossible?" asked Steve.

"Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck Scale, which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition." said Tony. "Can we agree on that?

Everyone looked puzzled.

Tony gave Steve a drink. "Thank you." said the WWII veteran.

"In Layman's terms, it means you're not coming home." said Tony.

"I did." countered Scott.

"No, you wer pe accidentally saved by the Keyblade twins." corrected Tony.

"Uh...correction. We're not twins." said Roxas.

"Yeah, Roxas and I only look exactly the same because my heart was inside Sora's when he turned into a heartless to save Kairi." explained Ven.

"Oh, good to know." nodded Tony. "The point is, you accidentally survived." he continued.

"So what?" asked Donald.

"It's a billion to one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull off a... What do you call it?" he asked.

"A time heist?" Scott replied, trying to hide his pride.

"Yeah, a time heist. Of course, why didn't we think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable? Because it's a pipedream?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Sora rolled his eyes. "May we remind you Tony that me, Donald, Roxas, and Ven have time traveled before?" he asked.

"As well as to the fact that Xehanort's younger self came from the past along with the hearts of Dark Riku and Terra-Xehanort from different points in time?" added Roxas.

"As well as to the fact that DOnald's uncle's top scientist invented a time machine?" added Ven.

"I know that." said Tony. "But in our world, let alone the Quantum Realm, it's nearly impossible." said Tony.

"So was creating a new element, and you and JARVIS pulled that off." reminded Aqua

Tony sighed, but nodded at Aqua's point.

"The Stones are in the past. We can go back and get them." said Scott.

"We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everyone back." added Natasha.

"Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?" countered Tony.

"I don't believe we would." said Steve.

"Steve's right." said Roxas. "As long as our minds are on the main goal, bringing everyone back would be easy."

"Easy sounds too easy." muttered Tony.

"But it doesn't hurt to try." said Donald as he grabbed the melon.

_"They're right! The least you could do is give them a chance!"_ Donald said in Mickey's voice.

Everyone was silent as they looked at Donald for 3 seconds before Tony spoke up.

"Gotta say, sometimes I miss that giddy optimism." said Tony. "However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise."

"Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel." said Scott. "That means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events -"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Scott." interrupted Tony. "Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Back To The Future?"

"No." Scott admitted, embarrassed.

"Good. You had me worried there. 'Cause that'd be horse shit. That's not how quantum physics works." said Tony.

Sora, Roxas, Ven, and Donald cleared their throats loudly. Tony winced when he saw their glares.

"If Back to the Future is shit, then how come when we visited that world, THE EVENTS OF THAT MOVIE PLAYED OUT THE SAME FOR US?!" demanded Ven.

_"He's got ya there."_ Donald said in Mickey's voice.

Tony looked sheepish. "Or maybe Quantum Physics _can_ work like that…" he admitted.

"Thank you." Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"Tony... We have to take a stand." said Natasha.

"We did stand. And yet, here we are." said Tony.

"I know you got a lot on the line. You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did." said Scott as his voice got louder as he tried to sell his desperation to Tony. "And now, now we have a chance to bring her back. To bring everyone back. And you're telling me that won't even…"

"That's right, Scott, I won't even. I got a kid." said Tony.

Donald sighed. "Tony, I get it. I may not be a father, but I am a father-figure. I wouldn't want to risk anything that could harm them or just about any of the people I care so much about." he said calmly. "But I don't even know if they're alive or not. And, I know that if we do this, we can fix everything. You'd finally get be with everyone you lost to that despicable bastard. And we'd get to go home to ours and then continue to protect the worlds, including yours, from Xehanort." he added.

"Donald's right." said Sora. "We have a chance now Tony. The universe is finally giving us a chance to fix the damage Thanos caused. Bring everyone that was killed in the snap back. Including all of our friends. And then we can stop the looming threat of Xehanort for good!"

Tony sighed. "I wish you'd come here to ask me something else. Anything else." he muttered. "Honestly, I... I missed you guys, it was... Oh, and table's set for ten."

Steve looked at Tony calmly. "Tony, I get it. And I'm happy for you, I really am. We all are. But this is a second chance."

"I got my second chance up in her crib, Cap." said Tony. "I can't roll the dice again. If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch."

"We understand Tony." said Sora, sighing. "Come on, we bothered them enough."

"See ya." said Scott.

Everyone made their way back to the car.

"Wait!" called Tony.

Everyone turned back to him, slight hope in their chests.

"...Donald, you're still babysitting tonight right?" asked Tony.

Everyone sighed as Donald replied, "Oh yeah, I am."

Tony nodded. "Alright. See ya." he called as he went back inside.

"Great." muttered Roxas.

"He's scared." said Natasha.

"He does have a family to think about." Sora said in agreement.

"I don't blame him." said Donald.

"He's not wrong." said Steve.

"Yeah, but I mean, what are we gonna do? We need him. What, are we gonna stop?" asked Scott.

"No, I wanna do it right. We're gonna need a really big brain." said Steve.

"The only other big brains that we know that invented a time machine are Gyro Gearloose and Emmett Brown." said Sora.

"But we can't contact them." said Roxas.

"And even if we could, we don't even know if they're alive or not." added Aqua.

"I know." nodded Steve. "We're still gonna need a really big brain."

"Bigger than his?" Scott asked incredulously, pointing to Tony's house.

What none of them realized was that Larxene was hiding behind some bushes, spying on them.

"TIme machine huh?" she asked, interested. "The superiors are gonna wanna here about this.

Larxene then exited through a corridor of darkness.

* * *

At a cafe the next day, Sora, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, Donald, Steve, Natasha, and Scott said at a few tables with Bruce. The melon sat on the window ledge.

Bruce had changed a lot throughout the 5 months after the snap. He now looked like a toned down version of the Hulk with a human face. Sora, Donald, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, and Scott just stared in disbelief.

"Come on, I feel like I'm the only one eating." said Bruce as he pushed a plate forward. "Try some of that. Have some eggs."

"I'm so confused." said Scott.

"You're not the only one." said Ven.

"These are confusing times." Bruce said seriously.

"Right. No, no, that's not what I meant." Scott said quickly.

"No, I get it. I'm kidding!" laughed Bruie. "I know. It's crazy. I'm wearing shirts now."

"Pretty crazy." nodded Sora.

"Yeah! Wh...How? Why?" asked Scott.

"Five months ago, we got our asses beaten. Except it was worse for me. Because I lost twice. First, Hulk lost, then Banner lost. Then, we all lost." explained Bruce.

"No one blamed you, Bruce." Natasha said softly.

"I did." Bruce said glumly. "For years, I've been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of disease, something to get rid of." he said as he started to brighten up. "But then I started looking at him as the cure. Eighteen days in a gamma lab. I put the brains and the brawn together. And now look at me. Best of both worlds…"

"Well… seems like it." said Roxas.

"You do seem a lot more happy." added Donald.

Three children behind Bruce walked up to him tentatively.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hulk?" one girl asked.

"Yes?" Bruce greeted.

"Can we get a photo?" she asked.

Bruce beamed. "100%, little person. Come on, step up." he said as he handed the girl's phone to Scott. "You mind?"

"Oh, yeah." nodded Scott.

"Thanks" said Bruce as he and the children posed.

Scott took the picture.

"Did you get that?" asked Bruce and Scott nodded.

"Don't you wanna grab one with me? I'm Ant-Man." Scott asked as he handed back the phone.

"And us?" asked Donald. "We're TV, movie, and especially video game characters."

Sora, Roxas, Aqua, and Ven chuckled at Donald's words.

The three kids just looked at the six, confused.

"They're Hulk fans, they don't know Ant-Man. Nobody does." sighed Scott.

"And they probably don't play our video games either." shrugged Aqua.

"Wait, no, no, they feel bad." protested Bruce. "No, he wants you to...he wants to…" He looked to one of the boys. "You want to take a picture with them, right?

The boy shook his head vigorously.

"He's even saying no he doesn't. I get it. I don't want it either." said Scott.

"Yeah, it's ok." assured Sora.

"Yeah, we're fine." agreed Roxas.

"But, come on, the kid! But he...but you…" protested Bruce.

"I don't want a picture with them." said Scott.

"And we're ok Bruce." said Ven. "Right Donald?"

Donald sighed. "Yeah…"

Then, he brought up the melon.

"_You still got us pal!"_ Donald said in Mickey's voice, making the duck smile.

"He's gonna feel bad." Bruce said to the kids. "Sorry. They said they'd do it." he told the group.

"I don't want it anymore." said Scott.

"No, no… you feel bad." Bruce said softly.

"Just take the goddamn phone." said Scott firmly.

"Yeah, I think we've wasted enough of their time." nodded Ven.

"Thank you, Mr. Hulk." said the girl.

"No, it's great kids. Thank you very much. Hulk out!" called Bruce as the kids left.

"Bruce." said Steve.

Bruce suddenly dabbed. "Dab!" he called.

"Oh my god, he's dabbing!" Sora laughed, making Donald, Roxas, and Ven laugh and Aqua giggle.

"Bruce." Steve said again.

"Listen to your Mom. She knows better." Bruce said before facing the group again.

"About we were saying…" Steve said, trying to steer the reason they met up with him.

"Right. The whole time travel do-over? Guys, it's outside my area of expertise." explained Bruce.

"Well, you pulled this off. I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible time, too." assured Natasha.

"You can do it Bruce!" said Donald.

_"Yeah, we believe in ya pal!"_ said Donald in Mickey's voice.

Bruce shrugged. "OK. I guess I can give it a shot." he agreed.

"Thanks a lot Bruce!" said Sora.

"Means a lot." Roxas said in agreement.

Bruce then leaned in while DOnald set the melon down. "So… what's with the melon?" he asked.

"Donald's new friend." Sora replied.

Bruce gave a weird look before nodding, still confused.

* * *

_Avengers Compound:_

After getting Luis' van into the shed, Sora, Roxas, Ven, Aqua, Donald, Steve, Bruce, and Natasha began to work on making a time machine using the Quantum Tunnel.

Bruce was fiddling with buttons on a panel.

"Getting the rest of this stuff plugged in over here!" called Roxas as he and Ven connected some cords.

"Van's up and running!" called Aqua.

"Thanks guys!" called Bruce.

Sora helped connect some cords to the machine while Donasld adjusted some wires.

"So how did babysitting go last night?" he asked.

"Oh it was fun." said Donald. "Morgan played with blocks, stuffed animals, colored, we watched some TV, and I read her The Three Pigs before bed."

"Reminds you of what you would do for the boys?" Natasha asked in amusement.

Donald smiled. "Yep. Sure did."

Scott was in his Ant-Man costume in front of his van, with the back open to show the Quantum Tunnel.

"Everything's wired and plugged in." said Sora as he, Roxas, Donald, Ven, and Aqua stood with Natasha, Bruce, and Steve behind the controls.

"Okay, here we go. Time travel test number one." said Bruce. "Scott, fire up the uhhh... the van thing."

Scott opened the portal.

"Breakers are set, emergency generators are on standby." said Steve.

"Readings show that the tunnel is working smoothly." said Roxas.

"Good. 'Cause if we blow the grid, I don't wanna lose Tiny here in the 1950's." said Bruce.

Everyone gave Bruce a panicked look.

"Excuse me?" asked Scott.

"He's kidding." Natasha assured him.

"Yeah, don't sorry about it!" Sora laughed sheepishly.

"You can't say things like that!" Natasha said to Bruce.

"Just... It was a bad joke." Bruce said sheepishly.

Scott nodded.

"You were kidding, right?" Natasha asked Bruce as she, Steve, and the 5 world-travelers gave him a look.

"I have no idea. We're talking about time travel here. I don't know how Gyro or Dr. Brown did it better than us." Bruce whispered back. He then gave Scott a thumbs up. "We're good!" he called.

"You ready Scott?" asked Donald.

"Yeah, I'm ready." said Scott.

"Get your helmet on, Scott. I'm gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in 10 seconds." said Bruce. "Makes sense?"

"Perfectly not confusing." replied Scott.

"_Have fun!"_ Donald said in Mickey's voice as he set the melon on a table nearby, turning it so it could "watch."

"Good luck, Scott. You got this." said Steve with a smile.

Scott grinned. " You're right. I do, Captain America."

Bruce pressed a button, and Scott disappeared into the Quantum Tunnel.

"Was that how it was when Hank went through the bigger one?" asked Sora.

"Not sure." said Ven. "I mean, we were dealing with Ava, Burch, Vanitas, the Heartless, and Unversed."

"So… probably." said Roxas.

"That's 10 seconds." said Aqua.

"Alright, on the count of three." said Bruce. "3... 2... 1!"

Bruce pressed a button, and the Ant-Man suit came out… only to have a teenager inside it.

"What the hell?" Ven asked in confusion.

"Uh, guys? This… this doesn't feel right." said the teen.

"What is this?" asked Steve, confused..

"What's going on?" asked Bruce, dumbfounded.

"That… who is that?" asked Natasha.

"What just happened?" asked Aqua.

Bruce pushed another couple of buttons, trying to fix the problem.

"Hold on." said Bruce as he began to panic.

Natasha's eyes widened. "Is that Scott?" she asked.

"Yes, it's Scott!" said the teen.

"Dammit, we turned him into a teenager!" cried Sora.

"But how did _that_ happen?!" asked Roxas.

Teen Scott was then sucked back into the quantum tunnel, and he was then brought out… as an old man.

"Ow! My back!" groaned Old Scott.

"What is this?" asked Steve.

"Now we turned him into an old man!" cried Roxas.

"Not good! Not good!" cried Donald.

"Do something!" cried Aqua.

"Can I get a little space here?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah yeah. Can you bring him back?" asked Steve.

"I'm working on it!" said Bruce as he tabbed the buttons.

After a moment, Scott appeared in front of them… as a baby.

"Oh come on!" groaned Donald.

Steve just stared. "It's a baby."

"It's Scott." said Bruce.

"As a baby!" Steve added.

"He'll grow." Bruce pointed out.

"We don't have time for that!" said Sora.

"Bring Scott back!" said Steve.

"Aqua, when I say kill the power, kill the power." said Bruce,

"Oh my god." Natasha said worriedly as Aqua rapidly walked near to the generator.

Bruce pressed some more buttons. "And... Kill it!" he called.

Aqua pulled down a lever, and everything shuts down. Scott spewed back out again, back to normal.

"Scott?" asked Sora.

"...Somebody peed my pants." said Scott, making Sora, Aqua, Ven, and Roxas cringe in disgust.

"Oh thank god." Natasha sighed in relief.

"But I don't know if it was 'babyk me or 'old' me… or just 'me' me." Scott added sheepishly.

"Time travel!" Bruce grinned holding his hands up in a dramatic way.

Sora, Roxas, Donald, Aqua, Ven, Steve, and Natasha gave Bruce WTF? looks.

"What? I... I see this as an absolute win!" said Bruce.

Natasha groaned and suddenly picked up the Mickey Melon. "This isn't working!" she shouted as she drop-kicked the melon through the window.

_"See ya real soon!"_ the melon "called" as it flew away.

"NO!" Donald cried.

Everyone looked at Natasha, who just stood there sheepishly.

"Sorry." she muttered, embarrassed.

"Ok… let's go check in any missions that might be available for us and we'll pick this up again tomorrow." said Steve.

"Good call." said Sora.

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard:_

Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene watched the scene through Maleficent's magic as they stood on their respective pillars.

"So much for their time machine." Larxene laughed.

"Even so, what happens if they actually do manage to pull it off?" asked Marluxia.

"Even if they are to pull of the time machine, trying to get the stones won't be so easy without damaging the timeline." said Young Xehanort.

"He is correct." said Luxord. "After everything that's happened in Hill Valley, they should know the dangers of time travel. Though it would work in their favor when they make sure they put the stones back before the timeline gets screwed up."

"Which is why I want to keep an eye on them if they do manage to create a time machine." said Master Xehanort. "Thanos' work has left not just the MCU, but all the other worlds vulnerable to be cast into darkness."

"So we will meet up again if they do manage to pull it off?" asked Young Xehanort.

Xehanort nodded. "Exactly. Dismissed."

With that said, the five members teleported away.

* * *

_MCU, Stark Eco-Compound, nighttime:_

Sora arrived at Tony, Pepper, and Morgan's cabin after dealing with some Heartless. After numerous missions concerning the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed around the globe, he was too exhausted to go back to the compound, so he told them he would crash over at the Stark residence.

Sora rang the doorbell. Tony opened the door.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"A lot of missions." said Sora.

Tony nodded. "Yeah I hear ya. Come on in." he said as he welcomed Sora inside. "Here, I'll get you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks Tony." smiled Sora as he sat on the couch.

Tony got to work on some hot chocolate as Sora sat on the couch.

"So, a lot of missions?" he asked.

"Yeah." nodded Sora. "The toughest spots were in Paris, Russia, and Manhattan."

"I can imagine." said Tony. "Lots of creatures of darkness?" he asked.

"A lot." nodded Sora as Tony handed him a mug of hot chocolate. "I guess after spending a lot of time on the time machine, they found an opening."

Tony looked at Sora softly. "So the time machine thing didn't go so well?" he asked.

Sora sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. We tried it out with Scott, but got unexpected results."

"How so?" asked Tony before figuring it out. "He turned into a baby, didn't he?" he asked.

Sora nodded. "And a teenager and an old man." he replied.

Tony nodded. "That's the EPR Paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang."

"That would explain the random aging." chuckled Sora.

Tony chuckled. "It is a pretty hard thing to figure out." he noted.

Sora sighed. "But it is our chance at getting everyone back Tony." he said glumly. "And we're blowing it."

Tony looked at Sora in sympathy.

"Hey, at least you're trying." he said softly.

Just then Pepper walked into the room.

"Oh hey Sora. Didn't know you would be stopping by." she greeted.

"Hi Pepper." Sora greeted with a smile. "I'm spending the night here."

"Long day full of missions." added Tony.

Pepper smiled. "I see. You can sleep in the guest room."

Sora smiled gratefully. "Thanks Pepper."

Pepper ruffled Sora's hair. "Hey, you guys are welcome here anytime." she reminded him. She turned to Tony. "Hey, could you put Morgan to bed? I gotta make an important call."

Tony nodded. "Sure." He got up and turned to Sora. "You wanna come too?" he asked.

Sora smiled. "Sure."

* * *

_Morgan's room:_

Tony set a sleepy Morgan into her crib while Sora watched.

"Goodnight Moorguna." said Tony as he tucked her in.

But Morgan refused to shut her eyes.

"Looks like someone needs a lullaby." said Sora, smiling.

Tony smiled. "Good thing we got one." he said in agreement.

_(Della's Moon Lullaby plays)_

**Tony:** _Look to the stars, my darling girl  
Life is strange and vast  
Filled with wonders and thrills  
Face each new sun with eyes clear and true  
Unafraid of the unknown  
Because I'll face it all with you_

_(Della's Moon Lullaby ends)_

Morgan fell asleep with a cute little smile on her face as Tony kissed her head.

"Goodnight my little Ironheart." he said softly. "I love you 3000."

Tony and Sora walked out of the room as Sora closed the door.

"It was really nice of Donald to let you sing Della's lullaby to her." said Sora.

"He May be portrayed as a temperamental Duck on TV, but Donald is a good father figure with a heart of gold." Tony said in agreement.

"3000?" Sora asked. "Where did that come from?"

Tony smiled. "She drew it on a picture of me in my Iron Man suit." he replied. "She added a heart and the number 3000 next to it."

Sora chuckled in amusement as they went downstairs.

* * *

Soon, Sora was helping Tony with the dishes.

"And… that's the last one." said Sora as he out a plate in the cupboard.

"Thanks Sora." said Tony.

Sora then sat on the couch and started looking through his pictures on his Gummiphone. Tony saw this and sat next to the Keyblade Master. Sora smiled as he showed Tony the pictures.

"Here's me, Riku, and Kairi in the park. Here's the three of us with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy in the Gummiship after we left the Valley of Peace. And here's the six of us with Queen Minnie, Daisy, and Pluto. This one's me with Ven, Aqua, and Terra after we escaped the Castle That Never Was. This one has me, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Isa, and Myde on the same day. Oh, here's me with Max after we played some one-on-one basketball. Over here are Hayner, Pence, and Olette, our friends from Twilight Town. And these six right here are our youngest friends. Those three are Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. The girl duck is Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge's housekpper's granddaughter. The teen duck is Lena, Magica De Spell's sentient shadow given her own life. She's close to my age. And the hummingbird is Violet Sabrewing. She helped Webby bring Lena home from the Shadow Realm."

Tony smiled at all the pictures. "You got a lotta friends at that castle." he commented.

Sora chuckled. "Yep. And many more." Sora sighed sadly as he put his Gummiphone away.

Tony looked at Sora with a soft expression. "You really miss them, don't ya?"

Sora nodded sadly. "Yeah. Kairi… Riku… Mickey… Goofy… Minnie, Daisy, Terra, Lea, Naminé, and Xion." he said solemnly. "They didn't deserve this. Kairi and Riku were around my age. Disney Castle now no longer has a king, queen, mage, captain of the guard, lady-in-waiting with said mage here and the others dead. Terra was finally free from being a vessel for Xehanort. Lea got to have his heart back and got to be with Roxas, Xion, and Naminé after they got their own Hearts and bodies. And now… and now most of them are gone."

Tony sighed as he made his way back to the kitchen sink. "I know how you feel Sora. None of our friends deserved this. Wakanda doesn't have a king anymore since the election hasn't been held yet, Sam was a war hero, Wanda's life was basically hell thanks to my carelessness as well as the actions of Ross, Stane, and Ultron, the galaxy doesn't have it's Guardians anymore, Hope and Hank had just gotten Janet back before they died and they were still on the run, and Bucky…"

Tony sighed heavily. "Bucky… I tried to kill him. I know now although it was him literally, it wasn't him physically. He was Hydra's pawn for decades and right when he's deprogrammed, he gets killed. And Peter…"

Tony swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked as a picture off him and Peter. It was the day Tony actually gave him a Stark Internship.

"My god, he was too young… I know now that I wasn't the best mentor for him, but I tried to be better…" he said solemnly.

Sora walked up to Tony and patted his shoulder. "He was an amazing guy." Sora said softly. "Always looking out for the little guy. Peter may have been younger than most of us, but he was an example to us all."

Tony nodded in agreement. "And that's what I liked him. I wish he and Harley could meet. And now…" Tony trailed off, trying not to cry. "And now… they're gone…"

Sora gave Tony a side hug as the genius set the picture down. Sora then walked back to the couch. Tony looked at Sora before looking at the pictures again. Something inside Tony changed. He thought over everyone's words.

Scott: "_I know you got a lot on the line. You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. And now, now we have a chance to bring her back. To bring everyone back. And you're telling me that won't even…"_

Donald: _"Tony, I get it. I may not be a father, but I am a father-figure. I wouldn't want to risk anything that could harm them or just about any of the people I care so much about. But I don't even know if they're alive or not. And, I know that if we do this, we can fix everything. You'd finally get be with everyone you lost to that despicable bastard. And we'd get to go home to ours and then continue to protect the worlds, including yours, from Xehanort." _

Sora: _"We have a chance now Tony. The universe is finally giving us a chance to fix the damage Thanos caused. Bring everyone that was killed in the snap back. Including all of our friends. And then we can stop the looming threat of Xehanort for good!"_

Tony then had a look of determination on his face as he walked over to Sora.

"Hey Sora? You wanna help me with a project?" he asked.

Sora looked at Tony curiously. "What kind of project?" he asked.

* * *

Later, Sora and Tony were working on a holographic model together.

"Move that panel to the left for stabilization." said Tony.

"Right." said Sora as he moved the panel. "Hey Tony, you might wanna move that cable to the top, that way it won't tangle with the other cords."

"Good eye kid." said Tony as he rearranged the cable. He looked at Sora with an amazed look. "I gotta ask kid, how do you know so much about this stuff?" he asked.

Sora smiled as he adjusted some parts of the model. "Well, because of Ansem, Xemnas, and Maleficent causing trouble to all the worlds before Xehanort returned, me, Riku, and Kairi missed out on a lot of school. So, in order to make up for it, we had to study twice as hard so we could get our grades up to date. We stayed after, went in early, went to tutoring classes, and after a while, we got our grades up to speed and we learned a lot of new stuff that we studied hard to remember."

Tony was impressed. "Wow kid. When it comes to the important stuff, you and your friends are dedicated." he said as he moved the model around.

Sora chuckled. "Yeah. Plus, some of our friends are scientists and geniuses." he added.

"Like who?" asked Tony, curious.

"Well… there's you for one." said Sora. "And of course, Bruce. And before they died in the snap, Peter, Hank, Hope, and Shuri. And of curse, according to Roxas and Xion, Harley too."

"What about out of our world of worlds?" asked Tony.

"Well there's Scrooge's top scientist Gyro Gearloose and his former unpaid intern now fellow lab scientist Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. And Fenton's good friend Gandra. And of course, Donald's scientist uncle, Ludwig Von Drake." said Sora.

"How are the two related again?" asked Tony.

"Ludwig married Scrooge's sister Matilda. He had two, but Hortense, Donald's mom, died in that car accident with Clinton Coot's descendant, Quackmore Duck, Donald's dad." explained Sora.

"Ah." nodded Tony as he spread out another panel on the right.

"Then there's Huey, Donald's oldest nephew of the triplets." continued Sora. "He's smarter than the smarties, as is Webby's second best friend who's a girl, Violet. Both actually consider themselves nerds, but don't even care, as they are proud of it."

"Good for them!" said Tony.

"And then there's Dr. Emmet Brown himself in Hill Valley, who discovered time travel for his world." added Sora.

"Obviously." nodded Tony.

"And down in New York where the Ghostbusters reside." continued Sora. "Peter Venkman, Ray Stanz, and Egon Spengler. Smart enough to study the supernatural and capture them."

"Sounds like the science you'd find on Asgard before it was destroyed to stop Hela." mused Tony.

"And then, some of the members of Big Hero 6." added Sora. "Hiro with his big brain for his young age, Wasabi, Go Go, and Honey Lemon at SFIT, Baymax since he's programmed to be a health companion, and of course, while not a student there, Fred is a science enthusiast."

Tony smiled. "Gotta say Sora, you got a lot of friends." he said proudly.

Sora chuckled. "Yeah. And here we are trying to bring back the ones who were lost to the snap." he mused. "And after we fix all of this, me and the other world-travelers can head back to protecting all the worlds until Xehanort's defeated for good."

"You're a dedicated kid Sora. All for good and generous reasons." Tony said proudly.

Sora smiled. "Thanks Tony."

Tony nodded before he spoke to his AI. "Look at a mod inspiration, let us see what check out. So, recommend one last sim before we pack it in for the night." he told F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Try it as a Möbius strip." suggested Sora.

"Inverted." added Tony.

_"Processing…"_ said F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Give me that eigenvalue." said Tony. "That, particle factoring, and a spectral decomp. That will take a second."

_"Just a moment."_ said F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"And don't worry if it doesn't pan out." said Tony.

"He's right, F.R.I.D.A.Y." said Sora. "Not everyone gets it on the first-"

_"Model rendered."_ said F.R.I.D.A.Y., stunning the two._ "Congratulations Sora and Mr. Stark, the render is a success."  
_  
Sora and Tony stared in shock, their jaws agape and their eyes as wide as dinner plates. They had done it.

"Tony, we…. we-we just invented a-a time machine!" Sora said in amazement.

Tony fell back in his chair, staring at the model. "Shit!" he exclaimed.

"And what are you two doing up at this hour?" came a voice.

Sora and Tony turned to see Pepper standing on the stairs, looking at them, amused.

"Hey Pep." said Tony.

"Tony. Sora." Pepper said with an amused smirk as she walked towards them.

"Good to see ya." said Sora before he looked at Tony with a teasing smile. "By the way Tony, didn't Pepper coin that word?"

Tony nodded. "Yes. Yes, she did. And that's why only she can say that." Tony replied.

"So why are you guys still up?" asked Pepper.

"Because we have some serious shit going on here!" Tony explained.

Sora mock gasped and pointed at Tony. "You said it again! I'm calling Steve!"

Sora made a mad dash to the phone in the living room.

"What? No, no, no, no no…!" Tony began. "Ah, forget it." He turned to Pepper. "Kid could use some levity right now after everything that's been going on."

Pepper nodded with an amused smile.

"We figured it out, by the way." said Tony.

"And what would that be?" asked Pepper.

"Time travel." Tony replied.

Pepper was amazed. "What? Wow... That's amazing, and... terrifying." she said as she looked at the render,

"That's right." nodded Tony.

"We got really lucky." Pepper noted,

"Yeah, I know." nodded Tony,

"A lot of people didn't." Pepper sighed.

Tony nodded. "No, I can't help everybody. Sora would probably say otherwise though."

"It sorta seems like you can too." said Pepper.

"Not if I stop. I can put a pin in it right now, and stop while they handle this." offered Tony.

Pepper smiled at Tony. "Tony, trying to get you to stop has been one of the few failures of my life."

Tony smiled. "I sometimes feel I should put it in a locked box and drop it at the bottom of a lake... go to bed."

"But would you be able to rest?" Pepper asked gently.

Tony shook his head. "No, no I don't think I could."

Pepper smiled and kissed him.

* * *

In the kitchen, Sora was waiting for Steve to pick up on the home phone.

_"Hello?"_ came the drowsy reply.

"Hey Steve." said Sora.

_"Sora, why are you calling me at… 12:03 in the morning?"_ asked Steve.

"Tony said a bad language word." Sora said cheekily.

"_Really? _That's _what you called me for?"_ came the deadpanned reply.

"It was the one Pepper coined." Sora added with a grin.

_"Really?"_ came the reply, this time more amused. _"Alright, put Tony on."_

Sora laughed as he brought the phone over to Tony. Tony gave Sora an amused look as he took it.

_"Language."_ came Steve's voice.

"Thank you Steve, we were wondering when you would ever say that again." said Tony. "Hey, I'm stopping by the compound tomorrow, by the way."

_"Got it. See ya then."_ said Steve.

"Alright buh-bye." said Tony as he hung up.

"So, you both invented this?" asked Pepper.

"Yup." nodded Sora. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Pepper nodded. "Yeah, sure is. Also pretty scary." she replied.

"I can see why you would think that." said Sora. "But Pepper, this is the chance we all thought we would never get. To fix all the damage Thanos caused to the universe."

"Everybody who lost their lives to that madman comes home." Tony said in agreement.

"Sounds like a dangerous mission." said Pepper.

"Yeah, but someone has to take a stand." said Sora. "I mean, why do you think we got so many friends trying to stop Xehanort and his gang?"

Pepper nodded. "That is a good point."

"It's basically gonna be all hands on deck." said Tony. "We're gonna need basically everyone on this team to build this thing and travel through time to find the stones."

"I'll help." Pepper said unexpectedly.

Sora and Tony turned to her in shock.

"Pep, you don't need to-" Tony began.

"I mean it Tony." said Pepper with a pleading expression. "If there's a chance to bring everyone back, then you'll need all the help you can get. Especially since there's the problem of Xehanort and his allies catching wind of this plan."

"She does have a point." shrugged Sora.

"Tony." Pepper said as she sat down with him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Let me help you guys."

Tony said nothing before sighing and said, "Ok Pep, you can help us."

Pepper smiled. "Thank you Tony. And don't worry about Morgan. I'll call my parents and have them babysit until this is done."

Tony smiled. "You always think of everything Pep."

"You're gonna need a suit in case we run into trouble." said Sora.

Tony smirked. "I got just the thing." he said.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Sora.

Tony got up. "I was saving it for Christmas, but I think now is a good time to use it." He turned to Sora. "Mind giving me a hand to get it out of the garage?" he asked.

Sora smiled. "Sure."

With that said, Sora and Tony made their way to the garage. Pepper got the phone and dialed her parents' number.

After a few rings, they picked up.

"Hey Dad, it's me." said Pepper. "Listen, I know this is last minute, but something's come up and I need you and Mom to babysit Morgan for a few days."

Pepper then got up and looked at the model of the time machine. "What is it? Well… let's just say Tony and Sora found something that could make things better again. For everyone."

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Rate and review and I'll see you all soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Soul World

_**And now, an original scene with some of those who died in the Infinity War. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_"__Mickey_… _Mickey… Mickey...! Wake up, please...!"_

Mickey didn't know what was happening. One moment, he was watching his friends turn to dust before turning to dust himself, the next, everything was black. Now, he was hearing what sounded Peter Parker's voice.

Slowly, the blackness started to fade as he began to see a bit of light.

"He's waking up!" came Peter's voice again.

"About time. Any longer, I thought I would have to shake him awake." came Quill's voice.

Mickey's eyes slowly fluttered open. He saw Peter, Quill, Drax, and Mantis standing above him. He groaned as he placed a hand on his head.

"Are you alright Mick?" asked Quill.

Mickey rubbed his head as he looked around. "I… I think so…" he managed to reply.

"You were out for some time." said Drax.

"Yeah, we weren't sure if you would ever get up." added Peter.

Mickey was now fully awake as he looked around. The five of them were standing on what appeared to be water that didn't make them wet. All around the, it was orange in different shades.

"W-Where are we?" asked Mickey. "Is this heaven or hell?"

"We're not sure." said Mantis.

"But Dr. Strange is trying to figure it out." said Peter.

"And I have." came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Strange walk up to them.

"So do you know where we are?" asked Mickey.

"This isn't necessarily the afterlife, I can tell you that." said Strange. "We are in… the Soul Stone."

This surprised the five heroes.

"The Soul Stone?" asked Quill. "The one Gamora was sacrificed for?"

Strange nodded.

"So… we're not dead?" asked Peter, confused.

"Yes and no." said Strange, confusing them all. "Our bodies turned to dust, but our souls were transferred to this stone."

"Why is that?" asked Mickey.

"The Soul Stone is a very powerful Infinity Stone." said Strange. "It's powers allowed our souls to survive and be safe in here."

"So there is no what out of this place?" asked Drax.

Strange shook his head. "Any kinds of transportation powers anyone would have are useless. The only way out would be if someone snapped their fingers with all six stones together." he replied.

"So… we're stuck here?" asked Peter.

Strange nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"But you saw millions of timelines and in only one of them did we win." said Mickey in confusion.

"I did." said Strange.

"So is this that timeline?" Mantis asked hopefully.

Strange was silent before replying, "I cannot say."

"Why not?" demanded Drax.

Strange was unfazed by Drax. "Because if I did, then it might not happen at all." he replied. "But what I can tell you is that giving away the Stone is part of it. And that is it."

Mickey, Peter, Quill, Drax, and Mantis silently nodded. They all decided to look around.

"So are we the only ones here?" asked Peter.

"½ of all life in the universe was wiped from existence. Including us." said Strange.

"So that means this place may be crowded soon?" asked Quill.

"The Stone is infinite." was all Strange said.

"So that means Sora, Tony, and Nebula survived." said Mickey, seeing that said 3 people weren't with them.

"Boy, did they get lucky." said Quill.

"So what do we do know while the survivors try to save us?" asked Peter.

"We could always find people who didn't make it." suggested Mickey.

"Oh yes, they would need some comforting." said Mantis.

"Very well then." said Strange. "Let us go."

With that said, Mickey, Peter, Strange, Quill, Drax, and Mantis all walked in one direction to find anyone who might've died in the snap as well.

* * *

_Elsewhere:_

Riku groaned as he got up and looked around. All around he could see orange in different shades as he stood on water that didn't make him all wet.

"Where am I?" he asked in confusion. "What is this place?"

Riku then noticed that he wasn't alone. Around him, he spotted familiar figures lying either on their backs, fronts, or sides.

Kairi, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Bucky, T'Challa, Groot, Wanda, Sam, and Shuri.

"Oh man." Riku breathed in shock.

Riku walked over to Kair and kneeled down to wake her up.

"Kairi? Kai? You awake?" he asked.

Kairi slowly stirred awake.

"Huh? What?" she moaned as she slowly got up. "Riku?" she asked in surprise.

Riku smiled. "It's mean."

Kairi almost choked on a sob as she hugged him. He hugged back.

"I thought you were dead!" she cried.

"I think we are." Riku said softly.

Kairi pulled away. "Whaddya mean?" she asked.

"I mean, look where we are." said Riku.

Kairi got up and looked around.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"Sadly, I don't have your answer." said Riku.

Then, the two heard groaning from behind them. The two islanders looked to see Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy slowly move.

"Goofy! Minnie! Daisy!" called Kairi.

"Gawrsh… what happened?" Goofy mumbled.

"A-Are we dead?" asked Minnie.

"Or did we pass out?" Daisy asked groggily.

"I'm pretty sure we're dead." said Riku as he and Kairi held them three of them up.

"Riku! Kairi!" Daisy exclaimed in shock.

"Hey guys." said Kairi.

"Where are we?" asked Goofy.

"Most likely some sort of afterlife after turning to dust." Riku replied. "Let's wake the others up."

The three toons nodded as the five of them tried to help wake up the others.

Bucky was the first to wake up.

"Steve?" he asked as he sat up.

"Hiya Bucky." greeted Goofy as he helped the White Wolf up.

Bucky was confused. "Goofy? Where are we?" he asked.

"No idea." Goofy shrugged.

Kairi helped T'Challa up.

"Kairi?" the Wakandan king asked.

"Hey T'Challa." Kairi said. "Welcome to this weird afterlife."

T'Challa was surprised. If he was dead, then why wasn't he at the ancestral plains like his father?

Minnie helped Wanda up.

"Are you ok Wanda?" the Mouse Queen asked softly.

Wanda slowly opened her eyes. "Minnie?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me." said Minnie softly as she did her best to help Wanda up.

Riku helped Sam and Groot to their feet.

"Thanks Riku." said Sadm as he clutched his side.

"I am Groot." Groot said in agreement.

"Anytime." Riku repleid.

Daisy helped Shuri up to her feet.

"You ok Shuri?" Daisy asked.

"I think so." the Wakandan princess replied.

"Does anyone have any idea where the hell we are?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, we were supposed to be on Wakanda." added Bucky.

"Must be some sort of weird afterlife." said Riku.

"I'm not sure…" said Wanda as she looked around.

Everyone faced her.

"Wanda, what is it?" asked Shuri.

"I don't think this is necessarily an afterlife." said Wanda.

"But we all turned to dust." Daisy said in confusion.

"So we must be dead." said Riku.

Wanda used her powers to try and concentrate on their surroundings.

"What is she doing?" asked T'Challa.

"I think she's trying to make out where we are." said Kairi.

"I am Groot?" asked Groot.

"Not sure Groot." shrugged Goofy.

Everyone looked at Goofy in surprise.

"You can understand him?" asked Bucky.

Goofy nodded. "Yup. Me, Donald, and Sora learned Groot's language from his fellow Guardian friends."

After a while, Wanda dismissed her powers.

"Any idea where we are?" asked Bucky.

"This may shock you." said Wanda. "But… we're in the Soul Stone."

This shocked everyone.

"You mean one of the Infinity Stones?" asked Riku.

Wanda nodded.

"How can you be sure?" asked Sam.

"I don't know." said Wanda. "But… maybe it's because since I got my powers from the Mind Stone, I was able to sense one of its fellow stones. It's an odd connection."

This was surprising to everyone.

"So we're inside an Infinity Stone." murmured T'Challa.

"Anyway we can get outta here?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know." said Wanda, sighing.

Everyone sighed.

"So… what should we do?" asked Shuri.

Then, Riku thought he could spot something in the distance. He places his right hand over his eyes and squinted. He could just make out a group of people in the distance.

Bucky noticed this. "Hey Riku. you ok?" he asked, catching everyone's attention.

Riku pointed in the direction he was looking. "There's some people over there!" he told them.

"You mean we're not the only ones here?" asked Sam.

"If ½ of all life in the universe is gone, then there must be." said Minnie.

"Let us take a look." said T'Challa. "Lead the way Riku."

The Keyblade Master nodded as he led the group towards the people in the distance. As they got closer, they could make out three humans, one being a teenager, a girl with antennas, a grey-skinned man, and a mouse.

Riku, Kairi, Goofy, Daisy, and especially Minnie's eyes widened when they saw who the mouse was.

"MICKEY?!" they exclaimed.

The mouse figure heard them. "Fellas?!" he called.

"Mickey, it's us!" called Goofy.

Instantly, Mickey ran over to the group.

"MICKEY!" Minnie squeaked happily.

"MINNIE!" Mickey exclaimed happily.

Mickey and Minnie happily hugged each other. As they did, the group spotted Strange, Peter, Quill, Drax, and MAntis come into view.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked in shock when he saw his family.

"Groot!" Quill exclaimed.

"You're here!" Drax cheered.

Groot ran over to the three Guardians and they embraced in a hug.

"How are you?" Mantis asked.

"I am Groot." Groot replied.

"Yeah, we are too." said Quill as they separated.

Mickey and Minnie separated their hug and looked at each other romantically.

"I'm so happy to see you again." Minnie said happily.

"Aw, so am I Minnie." Mickey beamed as he and Minnie embraced in a romantic kiss.

This put warm smiles on everyone's faces.

Mickey and Minnie separated their kiss as he hugged RIku, Kairi, Daisy, and Goofy.

"So you guys got dusted too?" Mickey asked.

"'Fraid so." shrugged Riku.

Mickey then acknowledged the others. "Sam. Wanda. Been a while, huh?" Mickey asked.

Sam and Wanda smiled.

"Sure has Mick." said Sam as he and Mickey hugged.

"It is nice to see you again." said Wanda as she and Mickey hugged.

Mickey turned to T'Challa and Shuri.

"King T'Challa! Princess Shuri!" Mickey exclaimed.

T'Challa smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you again King Mickey." he said as he and Mickey hugged.

"Yeah. Like the new clothes." added Shuri as she and Mickey hugged.

Kairi noticed Strange. "Oh hi Dr. Strange!" she greeted.

Strange smiled. "Kairi. Good to see you again." he said as the two shook hands.

Goofy strode up to the Guardians. "Quill. Drax. Mantis. Been a while, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. Good to see you again Goofy." said Quill with a smile as they hugged.

"Wow. Everyone seems to know everyone." mused Peter.

Goofy saw Peter. "Well hiya Peter! A-hyuck!" Gooey greeted.

Peter smiled happily. "Hey Goofy. Been a while." he said as the two hugged.

"Wait a minute." said Sam as he looked at Peter's suit. "Wait, kid, you're the Spider-Man?!" he asked in alarm.

Everyone was silent as they looked over at Peter.

"Uh, yeah." Peter said awkwardly.

Sam, Wanda, and T'Challa were outraged.

"Tony brought a kid to Germany?!" Sam exclaimed.

"We could've killed him!" cried Wanda.

"Unbelievable Stark." groaned T'Challa.

Sam noticed Bucky wasn't outraged.

"Hey Barnes, how come you're not pissed?" he asked.

Bucky smirked. "Because when Steve was 15, he tried to enlist in the army as a soldier, despite have a laundry list of issues; astma, scarlet fever, palpitations, etc." he replied. "One dose of Super Soldier Serum later, he became Captain F*cking America."

"Plus, Riku and Kairi are teenagers too." said Minnie.

"So is Groot." added Mantis.

"So if Steve was here right now, yelling at Tony, you'd call him a hypocrite?" asked Kairi.

Bucky chuckled. "Yep. I would."

"So you all were wiped from existence too?" asked Wanda.

"I'm afraid so." said Strange.

"Say Strange, you're an expert on all mystical stuff." said Kairi. "Is there a way to get out of here?" she asked.

Strange shook his head. "There is, but I can't tell you."

This surprised everyone except for Mickey, Mantis, Drax, and the two Peters.

"Why not?" asked Daisy.

"Before Thanos snapped his fingers, I foresaw 14,000,605 timelines with the time stone." sais Strange. "Only one of those timelines, did we win."

"You saw multiple futures?" asked Shuri as everyone stared in awe.

"How's that possible?" asked Sam.

"I'm a Master of the Mystic Arts." said Strange.

"So you're a wizard?" asked Bucky.

"We're sorcerers." Strange corrected.

"Is this the timeline where we win?" asked Riku.

Strange shook his head. "I cannot say." he replied.

"But why?" asked Wanda.

"Because if I did, there's the possibility of it not happening." said Strange.

"Well that's reassuring." came a familiar voice.

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy gasped with wide eyes they turned to see more people walking up towards them.

It was Terra, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Hope, Hank, and Janet. It had been Lea who spoke.

"Lea?!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Terra?!" exclaimed Riku.

"Naminé?!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Xion?!" exclaimed Minnie.

"Hey guys." said Terra.

"Oh, we're so happy to see you!" Daisy said as the six hugged the four Keyblade wielders.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Minnie.

"You guys never came back from testing the Gummiship." said Naminé.

"We got really worried." added Xion. "So we, Roxas, Aqua, and Ven went split up looking for you guys."

"We met up with Scott, Hope, Hank, and Janet working on a tunnel to the Quantum Realm to get particles to cure Ava." said Lea.

"But after we sent Scott in, we got turned to dust." finished Hope.

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Daisy looked guilty.

"Oh gosh, fellas, we're so sorry." Mickey said guiltily.

"We didn't mean to worry you fellas." said Goofy.

"It's fine." said Lea. "Whatever happened seemed to be unpreventable as it was most likely caused by someone tough."

"You can say that again." said Sam.

Hank then noticed the toons. "My word… Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, and Goofy."

"Hank!" exclaimed Mickey as each toon Hank named shook hands with him. "Gosh, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

Hank smiled. "Yes it has Your Majesty. By the way, you remember Janet right?"

Janet walked up to them. "Hello you lot." she greeted. "It is a pleasure to meet you again."

"It's really nice to see you again." said Minnie.

"Yeah, we thought you were lost to the Quantum Realm." said Goofy.

"But she was able to survive." said Hope, smiling at her mother.

"So does anyone know why we're here?" asked Terra.

"Thanos." said Strange.

Lea was shocked. "Wait, say that name again?" he said nervously.

Everyone looked at Lea in surprise.

"Wait, do you know Thanos?" asked Peter.

Lea nervously nodded. "Sadly, kinda." he replied.

"How do ya know him Lea?" asked Mickey.

"Thanos was an ally to the Organization. The first one. Though, never really talked to him much" said Lea. "I heard about his goal to wipe out half of all life in the universe."

"And he did." said Quill sadly.

"And we weren't able to stop him." sighed Riku.

Lea, Terra, Xion, and Naminé looked guilty.

"Ugh, we should've been here to help." muttered Xion.

"We might've had a chance." sighed Naminé.

Everyone looked at them in sympathy.

"Aw, don't blame yourselves fellas." said Mickey.

"Yeah, you didn't know." added Kairi.

"Besides, when we fought him, he already had four Stones." said Peter.

"And when we fought him, he had five." added T'Challa.

"One of them, we're in right now." said Wanda.

"We're in an Infinity Stone?" Lea asked in surprise.

"The Soul Stone." said Strange. "In a way, we all are and aren't dead."

"Our bodies turned to dust while our souls went here for safety." said Mickey.

"So all we have to do is wait for the others to bring us back." said Peter, grinning.

"What others?" asked Hope.

"Sora, Tony, and Nebula should still be on Titan since they weren't with us." said Mickey.

"Hopefully, our ship can get them to Earth." said Quill.

"There should be some allies of ours on Earth too." added T'Challa.

"Like Steve." said Bucky.

"And Thor." added Riku.

"Natasha." said Kairi.

"And Bruce." added Minnie.

"Rhodey too." added Sam.

"And Rocket." added Goofy.

"Oh, and Donald." added Daisy.

"Roxas, Aqua, and Ven should still be alive."

"I hope Scott's ok." said Hope, worried for him.

"Same with Clint." Wanda said worriedly.

"I'm sure they're fine." said a female voice.

Everyone turned to see two familiar people walk up to them.

"Fury? Maria?" Riku asked in shock.

"You guys died too?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah. We did." nodded Maria.

"But we know for a fact that they can bring us back." said Fury. "They're our Earth's Mightiest Heroes. And Sora and Donald are very tough and brave individuals. And given everything I have heard about Aqua, Ventus, and Roxas, I'm sure that with their help as well, plus, someone else I contacted before death, we should be free. Eventually."

"Who did you contact?" asked Kairi.

"Her name is Carol. Carol Danvers." said Fury.

"Oh I heard of her!" said Mickey. "Scrooge and Beakley told us about her."

"Isn't her superhero name Captain Marvel?" asked Minnie.

"It is." said Nick.

"So while we wait for all of them to bring us back… what should we do?" asked Sam.

Everyone pondered what they could do to pass the time.

"Well… we can all get to know each other." said Mickey.

"Better than nothin'." shrugged Riku.

Everyone sat down in a circle on the water, still not getting soaked.

"My name is Mickey Mouse. I am a Keyblade Master and the king of Disney Castle." said Mickey.

"You have any kids?" asked Bucky.

Mickey chuckled. "No. But my sister Amelia has two twins named Morty and Ferdie. And my rabbit half-brother Oswald has 420 children.

Everyone was surprised.

"420 KIDS?!" Sam asked in alarm.

"Rabbits do tend to have multiple children." said Shuri.

"True." nodded Hope.

"My name is Minnie Mouse. I'm Mickey's wife, and he Queen of Disney Castle. I'm also a Keybalde wielder. Mickey's successor by accident" said Minnie. "I have two little twin nieces named Melody and Millie."

"I'm Goofy." said Goofy. "I'm their Captain of the Guard and a Keybalde wielder too… by accident. A-hyuck! I have one son named Max."

"My name is Daisy Duck. I'm Minnie's Lady-In-Waiting.m also a Keybalde wielder. Naminé's successor by accident." said Daisy. "Donald Duck, our court magician, is my boyfriend. I have three nieces named April, May, and June."

"My name is Riku." said Riku. "I'm a Keyblade Master from Destiny Islands. I was once used as an evil minion by our enemies. But thanks to my friends, I was able to control and conquer my darkness."

"My name is Kairi." said Kairi. "I was originally born in Radiant Garden, but then I ended up on Destiny Islands here it's mayor took me in and I befriended Sora and Riku. I'm one of the seven Princesses of Heart."

"What's a Princess of Heart?" asked Mantis, curious.

"Princesses of Heart are maidens with hearts of pure light, devoid of darkness." explained Kairi. "I requested to learn how to wield a Keyblade so I could help fight our enemies instead of just being on the sidelines. Oh, and Sora's my boyfriend."

"Nice." said Quill.

"My name is Terra." said Terra. "I'm a Keyblade Wielder from the Land of Departure. I trained alongside our friends Aqua and Ven under Master Eraqus. I was possessed by Xehanort 12 years ago and later turned into one of his 13 vessels, but thanks to Sora, Ven, and Aqua. I was restored."

"Name's Lea. Got it memorized?" said Lea, tapping his head. "I come from Radiant Garden too. I lost my heart and became a member of the original Organization named Axel. But after saving Sora, Donald, and Goofy, I was restored as Lea and learned how to wield a Keyblade."

"I'm Naminé." said Naminé. "I was originally Kairi's Nobody. I'm a unique Nobody, born from Kairi's heart and Sora's body and soul. I was also a witch that could manipulate memories, which I unfortunately did, being forced to by two of our enemies named Marluxia and Larxene. But I was able to fix them, and then two years later, I was able to have my own heat and body like Roxas and be my own person. I can also wield a Keyblade."

"My name is Xion." said Xion. "In a way, I'm a former Nobody as well. I was the old Organization's Number 14, though not an official member because I was a replica created by Vexen, their Number 4. I was created from Sora's memories of Kairi when he was asleep after the whole Castle Oblivion incident. I could wield a Keyblade as well, which worked in Xemnas' favor in case Roxas failed to accomplish what he wanted. But I was needed to help wake Sora up. After I died going back to him, everyone forgot about me. But after I got my own heart and body, everyone remembered me and I was able to live my own life again."

"My name is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Though, everyone calls me Bucky." sad Bucky. "Like Steve, or Captain America, I'm a soldier from World War II and a former officer of the 107th Infantry Regiment. I was also given Super Soldier Serum, but I was brainwashed by our enemy Hydra into being one of their Winter Soldier assassins. But thanks to Shuri, their programming was erased from my head, and now, I go by White Wolf."

Shuri smirked.

"My name is T'Challa. I am the king of Wakanda and the Black Panther." said T'Challa. "I succeeded my father T'Chaka after his death in 2016. We are famous for our modern technology, and strongest metal, Vibranium, which my suit, Captain America's shield, and Mr. Barnes' arm are made up from. That same year, I opened Wakanda to the world, as we have lived in fear for so long, but now we are an open country and kingdom."

"My name is Wanda Maximoff, though my Avenger name is Scarlet Witch." said Wanda. "I come from Sokovia. Me and my twin brother Pietro lost our parents to Stark Industry weapons, later revealed to be cussed by Tony's father's old traitorous partner, Obadiah Stane. We were later taken in by Hydra and then got powers from the Mind Stone. I had telekinesis, telepathy, and energy manipulation while he had superspeed. After Hydra fell, we were tricked by Ultron into helping him eliminate the Avengers until we learned the truth. We joined the Avengers as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, until my brother sacrificed himself to save Clint, or Hawkeye. When the Accords came to power, I was seen as dangerous. I then tried to help Steve, Sam, and Bucky track down a man named Zemo to stop him from unleashing five Winter Soldiers, but we were captured and I was tortured in the Raft. But thanks to Steve, we were set free and I went on the run with Vision… until he died at Thanos' hands."

Everyone looked at Wanda with sympathy as she struggled not to cry. Shuri patted her shoulder as Sam spoke up.

"My name is Samuel Wilson. Sam for short. I'm a former United States Air Force pararescue airman, known as the Falcon. I left active duty when my wing-man Riley died in combat. I chose to help other veterans suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. I returned as the Falcon when SHIELD fell and after Ultron was destroyed.

I was among those arrested for violating those shitty Accords. But after we were free, I went on the run. I don't regret what I did."

Bucky smiled thankfully at Sam, who smiled back.

"I am Shuri." said Shuri. "T'Challa is my older brother, which makes me a princess, though I am not one for formalities like Mickey and Minnie as it seems. I am also the top scientist of Wakanda."

"My name is Henry Pym. Hank is fine." said Hank. "I'm a famous scientist who briefly worked for SHIELD. I was also the original Ant-Man, going on various missions. But I left after they tried to replicate my technology without my consent. I then retired and passed the role onto Scott Lang in order to stop Darren Cross from selling it to Hydra."

"My name is Janet van Dyne. Hank's wife." said Janet. "I too worked for SHIELD as the original Wasp. But during a mission to stop a missle, I shrunk down to such a microscopic size that I became trapped in a place known as the Quantum Realm. I was there for 20 years until Scott and Sora came down there. I was able to send a message to Scott's head and then they were able to use that to bring me out."

"I'm Hope van Dyne. Hank and Janet's daughter." said Hope. "I'm a scientist myself. I took on the mantle of Wasp after Scott took over as Ant-Man. And I'm happy to say that me and Scott are a thing."

"I'm Peter Parker. I love with my Aunt May." said Peter. "I wasn't always a superhero. I got my spider-like abilities after I went on a field trip to Oscorp, where I was bitten by a radioactive spider. After that, I didn't need glasses and I could bench press my desk."

Everyone who hadn't heard about Peter's powers were amazed.

"How strong are you?" asked Hope.

"Strong enough to catch Bucky's old arm." said Peter.

"He is pretty strong." Bucky said in agreement.

"At first I wanted nothing to do with them." said Peter before looking sad. "But… after my Uncle Ben died… I decided to use these powers for good. Then I became Spider-Man." Peter then looked a bit better. "I always tried to look out for the little guy. 'Cause with great power comes great responsibility. After Germany, Tony gave me an upgraded suit."

Peter then looked sheepish. "I then started treating it like a chore cause I let being an Avenger go to my head. But after I stopped Adrian Toomes, the Vulture, Mr. Stark respected me more. He offered me a position on the team, but I declined it as I decided to just be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

Everyone smiled at Peter's mature decision.

"But then, he did become an Avenger during all of this." said Mickey, "And he earned it, just like how he earned that Iron Spider-Man suit."

"It looks good on ya." said Goofy.

"Very nice." Riku said in agreement.

Peter smiled. "Thanks."

"I am Dr. Stephen Strange." said Strange. "I wasn't always a sorcerer. I was a surgeon from New York. After getting into a car accident that rendered my hands useless, they were healed by the Masters of the Mystic Arts. All my life, I never believed such things. But at that time, I wanted to learn more. After the Ancient One, my mentor, died at the powers of our enemy, I became Sorcerer Supreme and I usually take care of the mystical threats."

"That's interesting." said Mickey.

"So your a skeptic turned believer." said Minnie.

"Yes." nodded Strange.

"That's cool." said Riku. "We have a friend back at Disney Castle named Violet. She's a hummingbird that's friends with Donald's nephews, and his uncle's housekeeper's granddaughter and her older best friend who's around me and Kairi's ages and Naminé and Xion's physical ages."

"Like Strange, she too is a skeptic turned believer." added Kairi. (1)

"My name is Peter Quill. Though, I usually go by Star-Lord." said Quill. "But with two Peter's here, call me Quill. I'm ½ human and ½ celestial."

This got Strange's attention. "Wait, you're part celestial?" he asked.

Quill nodded. "My dad, Ego, was a celestial, married to my mother Meredith, a human. She died of brain cancer when I was 12."

Everyone looked at Quill with sympathy.

"Ego sent Yondu, leader of the Ravagers, to pick me up. But because Yondu didn't trust Ego, he raised me himself. I became a famous outlaw, as Star-Lord. I eventually met Drax, Groot, and our friends Gamora and Rocket. We became the Guardians of the Galaxy and destroyed Ronan the Accuser from destroying Xandar with the Power Stone."

"Ronan was Kareem, right?" asked Fury.

Quill nodded. "Yeah. Eventually, we met Mantis and my birth father. But it turns out, he was a very dangerous bad guy. Our team, along with Yondu, Mantis, Gamora's adoptive sister Nebula, and Yondu's old friend Kraglin, worked together to destroy him… at the cost of Yondu's life." he added sadly. "And then, Gamora was killed for the Soul Stone by Thanos."

Everyone gave Quill sympathetic looks.

"I am Drax. Drax the Destroyer." said Drax. "Like Quill, Gamora, and Nebula, I too have anger with Thanos. He sent Ronan to kill ½ of our people on my homeworld. Among them were my wife and daughter."

Everyone was horrified.

"My God!" gasped Bucky.

"That bastard!" snarled Riku.

"So I tracked down Ronan, eventually meeting my fellow Guardians and we destroyed him." said Drax. "They were the best family I could ever have."

Quill, Groot, and Mantis smiled at Drax.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

"What did he say?" asked Wanda.

"I got this." said Riku, surprising everyone. "Groot said that he is the son of another Groot that was part of the Guardians. That Groot was best friend with Rocket, often going after people for bounty. After they met Quill, Drax, and Gamora, they were gonna sell an orb for money until they learned that it contained the Power Stone. When fighting Ronan, Groot sacrificed himself to save them. A piece of him bevMe to Groot you see before you."

"And this Groot was the one who helped take down Ego." added Kairi. "As a baby no less."

"He also helped forge the handle for Thor's axe." added Riku.

Everyone stared at the two in awe.

"How do you know how to speak Groot?" asked Quill.

"The Keyblades help us learn how to translate languages over time." said Kairi.

"It took me about 2 hours before I learned how to speak Groot." said Riku.

"Fascinating." said Mantis. "My name is Mantis. I am an empath. I was still in my larva state when my parents died. After that, Ego took me in and raised me. I'm told that I am naïve to other stuff because I lived in isolation."

Quill, Drax, and Groot gave her soft looks while everyone looked at her in sympathy.

"Just like Webby." Kairi said sadly.

"Only Mantis has been isolated longer." Goofy added.

"After I met the Guardians, I told them about Ego's true colors, as you would say." said Mantis. "After that, I joined them. And I have no regrets."

"Good on ya." said Lea.

"My name is Nick Fury." said Fury. "I was the head of SHIELD until it collapsed in 2013. After I met Carol, I got the idea for the Avengers Initiative. I guess you could say that I usually work behind the scenes."

"That is pretty accurate." said Hank.

"Thank you Pym." nodded Fury.

"And I'm Maria Hill." said Maria. "I was the former Deputy Director of SHIELD."

"So your like Fury's second in command." asked Hope.

Hill nodded. "I always stood by Fury, even after SHEILD fell. I worked for Stark Industries to avoid persecution. Before our deaths, we were trying to rebuild SHIELD."

As the hours past, they would all tell many interesting stories to each other, all fascinated by them.

As they did, they all hoped that the surviving heroes would bring them back.

And little did they know that they were doing just that.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Hope you like this original part! I'll see you next time when the Avengers reassemble, along with something else suggested to me.**_

_**(1) If you DuckTales and Avengers fans think about it, Violet Sabrewing and Dr. Strange are pretty similar. Both disbelieved in Magic and the supernatural. But after experiencing them, they were inclined to learn more and they embrace it.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Reassemble

_**And now, a number of things happen.**_

_**Including, a big change to the story and an original scene afterword.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

At the compound, Donald, Ven, Aqua, Roxas, Steve, Natasha, Scott, and Bruce were having breakfast around the table.

"So you're saying that the Looney Tunes are your friends and not your rivals?" Scott asked in surprise.

"It's true." said Donald. "At first, we were rivals to begin with, but now we're all good friends."

"Even with Daffy?" asked Bruce.

Donald nodded.

"Then how come it took almost 70 years for you to get along?" Ven asked cheekily.

Donald blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air." said Steve.

"'Kay Cap." said Roxas.

Steve got up from his seat and walked out to the front. He sighed heavily as he gazed out, still thinking about their time machine fail yesterday.

Just then, a deafening noise in the distance caught his attention. As he looked up, an Audi R8 pulled over to him, but went a bit too far, then reversed to Steve.

"Happy, see to it that we get this car in for brake repair." came a voice.

"Got it." came another voice.

The driver window rolled down, revealing Happy Hogan at the wheel. Sora then got out from the passenger side and smiled at Steve.

"Hey Cap." said Sora.

"Hey Sora." greeted Steve. "Just you and Happy?"

Sora just grinned while Happy replied, "Actually no. We got more guests."

The back doors opened as Tony and Pepper got out.

"Hey Tony. Pepper." said Steve as Sora, Tony, and Pepper stood cross from them.

"Hey there Cap." said Tony.

"How are things over here?" asked Pepper.

Steve sighed. "Could be better. Missions are going good. Time machine, not so well." he replied.

"We heard." said Happy.

"Yeah, Sora told us what happened." said Tony as he went to the back of the car. "It was the EPR Paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky. Dangerous. Somebody shoulda cautioned you against it."

"You did." reminded Steve.

"Oh, did I?" Tony asked cheekily, making Sora and Pepper chuckle. "Thank God I'm here. Regardless, me and Sora fixed it."

Steve was taken aback. "You did?" he asked.

"Last night actually." said Sora. "It was amazing."

Tony held up his right hand, with a device on it. "A fully functioning Time-Space GPS. I just want peace." he said as he made a peace sign with his fingers.

"And I just want to keep this world safe from the darkness again." added Sora.

Steve smiled at Sora and Tony while Pepper and Happy gave them proud smiles.

"Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it." said Tony.

"Me too." said Steve.

"We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities: Bring back what we lost? I hope, yes. Keep what I got? I have to, at all costs. And... maybe not die trying will be nice." said Tony.

"Plus, keeping Xehanort at his allies in check if they try anything." added sora.

"Sounds like a deal." said Steve, reaching out his hand to shake in the deal, in which Tony replied in the same way.

"So what brings you here too Pep?" asked Steve.

Pepper smiled. "I'm here to help." she replied.

Steve was taken aback.

"My folks are watching Morgan." said Pepper. "I want to help you guys bring everyone back."

"And we already said she could." added Sora.

Steve wasn't sure, but seeing Sora and Tony's reassuring looks, he nodded.

"Alright. But if the Organization is gonna try to stop us, you'll need protection." said Steve.

"And we do." said Tony. "Happy?"

Happy nodded as he pressed a button on a remote. In a matter of seconds, Steve saw something fly through the air. It then landed next to Pepper. It looked like a blue, female version of an Iron Man suit.

"Say hello to the Mark XLIX." said Tony. "I made it for Pep as a Christmas gift, but seeing as we're doing a Time Heist, we figured that it should be brought out early."

"We called it the Rescue Armor." added Sora.

Steve was amazed. "Wow. Pepper's own Iron Man suit." he said as he looked at it.

"Pretty cool, huh?" asked Tony.

"It is." said Steve.

"And that's not the only thing we brought." said Sora.

Tony reached back into his trunk to pull something else out. It was Captain America's Shield. He went to give it to Steve, who hesitated.

"Tony…" Steve began before trailing off.

"Why? He made it for you." said Tony, smiling.

Steve fit his arm into the shield and smiled at Tony. "Thank you, Tony." he said honestly.

"Will you keep that a little quiet? Didn't bring one for the whole team." said Tony. He then hesitated "...We are getting the whole team, yeah?" he asked.

Steve smiled. "We're working on that right now."

Tony nodded. "Right." he turned to Happy. "Ok Happy, you can go."

Happy nodded. "Right. I'll see ya when I see ya, bye!" he said as he drove off.

Tony pressed a button as the Rescue armor followed him, Pepper, Steve, and Sora into the compound.

"So we're building this thing?" asked Steve.

"We sure are." said Sora. "And during much needed breaks…"

Sora reached into his jacket and pulled out an American Tail DVD case that contained all 4 movies.

"We'll be watching all of these." Sora finished.

"An American Tail movie marathon. Nice." said Steve.

"Morgan loves those mice." said Tony.

"And that Tiger is such an adorable cat." added Pepper with a smile.

Sora, Tony, and Steve chuckled.

"So what's everyone doing?" asked Sora.

"Ven, Donald, and Bruce should be contacting Rhodey, Carol, Nebula, and Rocket now." said Steve. "Aqua and Natasha, they're trying to find Clint."

"What about Okoye?" asked Sora.

"She's busy with another mission before heading back to Wakanda to oversee that secret project." Steve replied.

Sora nodded as they went inside.

* * *

Later, Roxas and Scott sat outside the Compound eating tacos. Suddenly, a flash of light landed next to them, making them jump. The flash was none other than Carol.

"Hey Roxas." Carol greeted.

"Oh, Carol!" said Roxas. "You made it."

"Glad I could." said Carol. She saw an amazed Scott. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Uh, hi I'm Scott." he greeted.

Carol smiled as she shook Scott's hand. "Carol Danvers. Nice to meet you." She turned to Roxas. "Do you know where the others are?" she asked.

"Inside." said Roxas.

Carol nodded in thanks as she went inside. And just as Roxas and Scott were about to eat their tacos, the Benatar flew into the yard next to the Gummiship, which was recently dug out of the crater it crashed in.

Everything fell out of the tacos as the Benatar landed. Nebula and Rocket walked out of the ship.

"Hey Roxas! Where's Big Green?" asked Rocket.

"He should be inside." said Roxas.

"Yeah, the kitchen, I think.' added Scott.

"Got it." said Rocket before something caught his eye. "Ooh, what's that?" he asked as he walked towards it.

Before either Scott or Roxas could ask what Rocket found, Nebula walked past them.

"Hey Nebula." said Roxas.

"That's awesome." Scott said to himself.

Nebula spoke into her earpiece. "Rhodey, careful on re-entry. Roxas and an idiot are on the landing zone."

Nebula then walked inside. Moments later, just as Roxas and Scott were getting back to their senses, Rhodey landed right in front of them without warning in his Mark VI armor.

This time Roxas and Scott were so surprised, they dropped their taco.

"Oh, God!" Scott exclaimed.

"Hey Roxas. What's up, regular sized man?" said Rhodey to each of them.

As Rhodey walks away, Bruce walked out of the Compound. Seeing that Roxasd and Scott dropped their lunches, he handed two tacos from his own lunch to them. Roxas smiled as he took one while Scott took one while giving Bruce a puzzling look at this act of kindness.

* * *

_Norway:_

Later, Sora and Ven sat in a Utility car with Bruce and Rocket sitting in the back as they traversed the green countryside of Norway with Sora at the wheel.

They passed a sign labelled "WELCOME TO NEW ASGARD, PLEASE DRIVE SLOWLY.".

"So this is the Asgardians' new home." said Bruce.

"Donald said one whiff of this place when he first came her, it reminded him of home." said Sora.

"Oh yeah that's right. I forgot he's a sailor." said Bruce.

"Yep. And when it comes to sailing he's the best there is." said Ven. "He's got the title of Sailor of the Seven Seas."

Rocket, whistled, impressed. "Sailor, mage, caballero, uncle slash father-figure to three kids, he's got it made." he commented. "Did Goofy have something like that?" he asked.

"Father for almost 20 years, Captain of the Guard, businessman, and part-time waiter." replied Sora.

"Plus, they were both Musketeers like Mickey." added Ven.

"That's really cool." said Bruce.

They stopped at a small town on a port. The four got out of the car, and looked around at the remaining Asgardians, living like normal humans at a port.

"Kind of a step down from a from a golden palace for an Avenger highness and whatnot." commented Rocket.

"Hey, have a little compassion, pal." said Bruce. "First they've lost Asgard, then half the people. They're probably just happy to have a home."

"As Thor once said, Asgard isn't a place, but it's people." added Sora.

Bruce spotted Valkyrie looking over at him, and headed over to her.

"You shouldn't have come!" she told him.

"Ah, Valkyrie! Great to see you, Angry Girl." Bruce said with a grin.

Valkyrie looked at Bruce's new appearance. "I think I liked you better either of the other ways." she told him.

"So did we." said Sora. "But hey, whatever makes Bruce happy."

Brruce gestured to Sora, Ven, and Rocket. "This is Sora, Ven, and Rocket." he told her.

"How you doin'?" asked Rocket.

"Finally nice to meet ya Valkyrie." said Sora.

"Yeah, Roxas, Xion, and Lea told us about you." added Ven.

"I'm sure they have." said Valkyrie. She then looked puzzled. "Who's Lea?"

"He means Axel." said Sora. "His real name is Lea… and he was among the dusted." he added sadly.

"Xion too." Ven sighed.

"I see." said Valkyrie. "Say Ven, how come you look like Roxas?" she asked.

Ven chuckled. "It's kinda complicated to explain."

"Ok then." Valkyrie nodded. "You know, he won't see you." she told them.

Sora, Ven, Bruce, and Rocket frowned. "That bad, huh?" asked Bruce.

"We've only seen him once a month, when he came for…" Valkyrie looked over to a pile of kegs of stout and other beer on the side. "... supplies." she added.

"It's that bad." said Bruce.

"Yeah." Valkyrie nodded.

"And I thought Donald drowning out his sorrows with beer and pizza was bad." murmured Sora.

"Just like Scrooge before the Shadow War, except he drank Pep! instead of beer." added Ven. "I wonder how worse Thor has it with all of that over there."

"I think we're about to find out." said Sora as he glanced down at the town.

* * *

Rocket opened a door to a house. He walked inside followed by Sora, Ven, and Bruce.

"What the... Woo! Something died in here." said Rocket, grimacing at the smell.

"So this is where Thor lives now?" asked Ven.

"This is the address." said Sora.

"Hello? Thor?" called Bruce.

"Are you here buddy?" asked Sora.

"Are you here about the cable?" came a familiar voice.

Just then, Thor came out from another room. But he had changed dramatically. His hair had grown longer than it had before it was cut on Sakaar. It was also very messy and dirty. His beard was now longer and fuzzy.

As he was wearing only sweatpants, fingerless gloves, and socks, the four could see that he hat put on a lot of pounds as he had an _enormous_ belly.

Sora, Ven, Bruce, and Rocket's jaws dropped in shock and disbelief. If they were toons like Donald and their mouths could drop to the floor, that would've happened.

"The Cinemax ran out about two weeks ago, and the sports were all kind of fuzzy." Thor said as he grabbed a beer.

"Thor?" asked Bruce.

"Is-Is that you?" Ven asked in disbelief.

Thor noticed the four standing there. He cracked into joy.

"BOYS! Oh my God!" said Thor as he hugged Bruce, who awkwardly returned it. "It's so to see you!" Thor exclaimed happily as he walked over to Sora and Ven and wrapped them in a hug.

"Whoa boy!" Sora yelped as he and Ven were pushed against Thor's chest.

"Oh god this is gross!" Ven cringed as Thor let them go.

"How have you been?" asked Thor.

"Uh… we've been ok." Sora said with an uneasy smile.

Thor then noticed Rocket and tried to hug him.

"Come here, you little rascal!" he said as he bent down to hug and Rocket while also nuzzling his head.

Rocket found himself up against Thor's belly, much to his disgust.

"No, I'm good. I'm good. That's not necessary." Rocket said with a grimace as Thor let him go.

"Hulk, you know my friends, Miek, Korg, right?" asked Thor, gesturing to the couch.

And sure enough, Miek and Korg were sitting on a couch. Korg had a PlayStation controller in hand, playing Fortnite. Miek was eating pizza.

"Hey boys!" said Korg with a smile.

"Hey guys, long time no see." said Bruce.

"Nice to meet you two." said Sora. "I'm Sora, that's Ven."

"Hye." Ven greeted.

"Beer's on the bucket and sodapop's in the fridge." said Korg. "Have some pizza while you're at it. Feel free to log on to the Wi-Fi. No password, obviously."

Korg then went back to his game and frowned. "Thor, he's back. The kid on the TV that called me a dickhead again." he said as he pointed at the TV.

Miek threw a pizza slice at the TV, growling.

Thor glared. "Noobmaster." he snarled.

Sora and Ven traded glances.

"Yeah, Noobmaster69 called me a dickhead." huffed Korg.

Thor walks over to Korg. "I'll settle this." he said as he took Korg's headphones, and spoke into the mic.

"Noobmaster? Yeah, it's Thor again. You know, the God of Thunder? Listen, buddy. If you don't log off this game immediately, I am gonna fly over to your house, come down to that basement you're hiding in, rip off your arms and shove them up your butt! Oh, that's right. Yes, go cry to your father, you little weasel!" he shouted.

Sora, Ven, Bruce, and Rocket looked on in surprise and disbelief.

Thor handed the headphones to Korg.

"Thank you, Thor." the rock alien said with a smile.

"Let me know if he bothers you again, okay?" said Thor.

"Thank you very much. I will." nodded Korg as he put the headphones back on.

"So you guys want a drink? What are you drinking? We have beer, tequila, all sorts of things." said Thor as he used Stormbreaker to open a bottle of beer and started drinking.

Bruce walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Buddy, you all right?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, I'm fine! Why don't I look all right?" Thor asked incredulously.

"You look like melted ice cream." Rocket said in concern.

"That's one way of putting it." said Sora.

Ven nodded in agreement.

Thor just laughed. "So, what's up?" he asked.

"We need your help. There might be a chance we could fix everything." said Bruce.

"What, like the cable?" asked Thor as he let out a burp. "Cause that's been driving me bananas for weeks."

"No not that." said Ven.

"Like Thanos." said Bruce.

Thor's smile slowly disappeared. He put a shaky hand on Bruce's shoulder and pointed at him.

"Don't you say that name." Thor begged brokenly.

Korg stood up and took off his headphones. "Um, yeah. We don't actually say that name in here." he told them.

"Sorry." Sora winced. "We were just…"

"No, it's fine, you didn't know." assured Korg.

"Please take your hand off me." Bruce said calmly.

He brushed away Thor's hand.

"Now, I know that... guy might scare you." said Bruce.

"Why would I be? Why would, why would I be scared of that guy?" scoffed Thor."I'm the one who killed that guy, remember? Anyone else here killed that guy?" he asked.

"Well Sora and Tony did come close." said Ven.

"Yeah, but it was just a scratch from everything we gave." reminded Sora.

"Korg, why don't you, tell everybody who chopped Thanos' big head off." Thor said to Korg.

"Umm... Stormbreaker?" guessed Korg.

"Now, who's swingin' Stormbreaker?" asked Thor.

"I get it. You're in a rough spot, okay? I've been there myself." said Bruce.

"We all have Thor." said Sora with a sympathetic look.

"But you know how we would usually get over it?" asked Ven.

"Oh, by drinking and eating pizza?" guessed Thor.

"No, that's Donald." said Ven. "Although, not as much as you. No offence."

Thor laughed loudly. "None taken at all Ventus!" he told him.

"Right… anyway, it was because we had our friends by your side." said Ven.

"He's right." said Bruce. "You wanna know who helped me out of mine?"

"I don't know. Is it... Natasha?" guessed Thor.

Bruce smiled at him. "It was you. You helped me."

Thor walked over and looked out the window and pointed, still holding his beer.

"Why don't you ask the Asgardians down there, how much my help was worth." he said as he dropped onto the sofa. "The ones that are left, anyway."

"I think we can bring them back." said Bruce.

"Yeah, we have a chance now." said Sora.

"Stop. stop, okay?" begged Thor as he opened a packet of M&Ms. "I know you think I'm down here wallowing in my own self-pity, waiting to be rescued and and saved. But I'm fine, okay? We're fine, aren't we?"

"Nah, all good here, mate." said Korg as he paled his game and Miek ate smme pizza.

"So, whatever it is that you're offering, we're not into it, don't care, couldn't care less. Goodbye." said Thor.

"We need you, pal." said Bruce.

"It's basically all hands on deck." said Sora. "We need our God of Thunder."

Thor shook his head and ignored them, much to their annoyance.

Rocket crossed his arms. "There's beer on the ship." he told him.

Thor was silent before asking, "What kind?"

* * *

_Avengers Compound:_

In the lab, Tony was showing Steve, Rhodey, Nebula, and Scott the time machine model he and Sora made.

"I still can't believe that you two made this." said Rhodey.

"It is pretty amazing." Tony boasted.

"The schematics are like anything I've ever seen." admitted Nebula.

Nearby, Pepper was talking to Carol.

"So Tony made you a suit?" asked Carol. "That was nice of him."

Pepper nodded. "He makes suits all the time. For this, he's gonna use his Mark 85."

Carol was impressed. "Man, he is such a busy man." she remarked.

Donald walked into the room, going over a list of things to buy from the Moogle Shops to finally fix his broken Save the Queen staff. He then heard the doors open nearby and saw Bruce, Rocket, Sora, and Ven enter.

"Hey, you're back!" said Donald.

"We sure are." said Bruce. "Where are the others?"

"Looking over the time machine." said Donald.

Bruce nodded as he went to join them.

"Any word from Natasha and Aqua?" asked Ven.

Donald shook his head.

"Where's Thor?" he asked.

Before Rocket or the two Keyblade wielders could respond, Thor entered the Compound. Donald's jaw dropped at the sight of the God.

"Thor?" he asked in shock.

Thor smiled happily when he saw his fellow thunder magic-powered friend.

"Hey, Donald! Mage of thunder!" he said happily as he went over to Donald. "Come here you little rascal!"

Donald quacked in alrm and held up his hands but he was too late to escape as Thor brought him for the same hug he did with Rocket, laughing and rubbing his incredibly sweaty belly against his head and clothes.

"Oh, no, no! I'm good, I'm good! It's not necessary!" exclaimed Donald.

Thor pulled back taking off Donald's hat and rubbing his head before putting his hat on backwards. Donald yanked his hat off and his hair was a little disheveled as a result. And of course, Thor was oblivious to it all as he laughed while walking away to join the others.

"Ugh, that was so gross!" Donald exclaimed in disgust as he looked at his traveling attire. "Oh great, now I gotta wash these! How could someone sweat so much it goes through their shirts!?"

Rocket patted his shoulder. "I feel your pain." he told the mage.

"Be sure to wash ours too." said Sora.

The four went to join everyone else in the lab. Naturally, Tony, Steve, Rhodey, Scott, Pepper, Carol, and Nebula were shocked and a little disturbed by Thor's new appearance.

"Uh, Thor?" Tony asked, hesitantly.

"Hey buddy, are you ok?" asked Steve.

Thor shrugged. "Why, I'm fine Cap. Got any beer around here?" he asked.

"In the fridge." said Donald.

"More importantly, is everyone here?" asked Steve.

"We're still waiting on Aqua, Natasha, and Clint." said Pepper.

Just then, Roxas entered the room. He looked worried.

"Hey Roxas." said Sora. "What's wrong?"

"I just got off a call with Aqua and Nat." said Roxas. "They found Clint… just not the way they were hoping."

Everyone traded nervous glances.

* * *

_Tokyo:_

Aqua and Natasha walked the streets of Tokyo in the middle of the rainy night.

"I just hope this goes well." Aqua said worriedly.

"Even if this character is dangerous, I know it's him." said Natasha. "Still, keep your guard up."

Aqua nodded as she summoned Stormfall.

The two walked down the streets on their guard.

"On the plus side, no Heartless, Nobodies, or Unversed." said Aqua.

"Somehow I doubt that is helpful." said Natasha. "Though you do have a good point.

The two then noticed a man in a dark raincoat jump through a glass window, followed by another man in a hood, both landingin a dark alleyway.

The one in the hood was the Ronin.

The man in the raincoat was Akihiko, the leader of a yakuza gang.

"Temē naze konna koto wo suru? Oretachi temē ni nani mo shitenē daro!" Akihiko asked, talking in Japanese.  
_**Translation: "Why are you doing this?! We never did anything to you!**_"

Ronin drew out his katana and reversibly wielded it. "Chikyū no hanbun sanosu ni yarareta... Omae wa naze buji nano…" he said threateningly, also in Japanese.  
_**Translation: "You survived... Half of the planet didn't. They got Thanos... you get me."**_

Both sides engaged in combat as Ronin pierced his stomach, but doing only minor damage to him.

Aqua and Natasha watched in shock and horror as this happened.

"My god…" Aqua said in horror.

"Son of a bitch." Natasha muttered.

"Omae mo jūbun korshita daro." Ronin said darkly.  
_**Translation: "You're done hurting people."**_

"Orera ga dato? Ki demo kurutta ka!" said Akihiko as he gestured to all the scattered bodies of his henchmen.  
_**Translation: "WE hurt people?! You're crazy!"  
**_  
Akihiko charged, which Ronin immediately blocked. Both clanged swords for two seconds, seeming that the yakuza leader had the upper hand, but Ronin punched him in the face, and sword-points him to his throat, in which Akihiko was temporarily petrified.

Akihiko lowered down his sword as if he was about to surrender, but charged again at Ronin. Both swords clashed as Ronin sliced his stomach, losing stamina, but gaining more strength from his rage.

Akihiko got into a Gatotsu-like sword stance. "Shine!" he shouted.  
_**Translation: DIE!**_

They both drew their katanas and the sword-fight continued. Ronin was clearly a better fighter, but Akihiko was also quite experienced. They clanged swords, and for a second, it looks like Akihiko had the upper hand swinging at Ronin's neck. Ronin, however, ducked and slid under the katana, and sliced Akihiko in the stomach as he slid past. Akihiko, now fatally injured, dropped his katana.

"Mate! Tasukete kure! Omae ni nan demo yaru! Nani ga hosī?" he asked, beggingly.  
_**Translation: "Wait! Help me! I'll give you anything! What do you want?"**_

Ronin raised his katana, and spoke in English. "What I want... You can't give me." he said darkly.

And Natasha immediately knew who Ronin was.

"Clint…" she whispered.

Aqua gasped in shock and horror.

Ronin thrusted the blade downwards into Akihiko's stomach. The body of the Japanese man fell to the ground. Ronin grabbed the sword, and wipes it on his gauntlet, ridding it of the blood of Akihiko.

"Can't stop!" Natasha called.

Ronin said nothing as he slowly removed his hood and mask, revealing that it truly was Clint Barton. Losing his family and Wanda to the snap affected him badly. He now thought that the bad guys who survived the snap didn't deserve to live. So now, he was the vigilante Ronin, hunting down bad guys.

"You shouldn't be here." Clint muttered.

"Neither should you." Natasha countered.

"Clint, stop this." said Aqua as she slowly approached the archer.

Clint glared. "I've got a job to do." he said darkly.

"Is that what you're calling this? Killing all these people isn't gonna bring your family back." said Natasha.

Clint growled as a dark aura surrounded him.

"These people… these _monsters_… don't deserve to live…" he said darkly "They hurt the innocent. So I hurt them _back_."

"That doesn't make this right!" said Aqua.

Clint glared as suddenly raised his katana at the two. "Stay out of my way!" he shouted.

Natahsa looked like she was gonna break down crying at how far Clint had fallen.

Aqua looked horrified. "I'm so sorry you've been suffering Clint…" she said sadly.

"You don't know my pain!" Clint roared.

"Actually… I do." Aqua said softly.

Clint just huffed as he got into a fighting stance.

"Clint, please!" begged Natasha.

"The darkness." Aqua gasped. "Losing his family brought out the worst in Clint. Such anger and vengeance."

"So what do we do?" asked Natasha.

Aqua looked determined as she clutched her Keyblade.

"We snap him out of it." she said as she got into a fighting stance.

Natasha nodded as she emptied her pullets from her guns, not willing to hurt CLint like that while trying to snap him out of it. She then pulled out her batons and got into a fighting stance.

_(Anti-Aqua Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Ronin_

_Party Members:  
__Aqua_

_Black Widow_

Aqua lunged at Clint as he blocked her with his katana. They clashed weapons at each other before Aqua fired orbs of light at Clint. Clint grunted in pain before swinging his katana at Aqua again, making her duck. Natasha charged at Clint and kicked him in the back. Clint retaliated and tried to punch her back, but Nat was able to block it. Clint snarled as he side-kicked Natasha in the stomach, making her stagger back a little. But Clint was caught off-guard when Aqua fired a Blizzard spell at him. Clint snarled as he jumped into the air and slashed Aqua across her chest, making her stumble back. Aqua drew her batons and bashed Clint's head with them. Clint turned around only for Natasha to kick him in the chest. Aqua cured herself and then slashed Clint across his back with Stormfall. Clint got up and punched Natasha in the face. Natasha retaliated by jumping up, wrapped her legs around Clint's neck, and flung him over her onto the ground.

Clint growled as he got up and slashed Natasha's arm with his katana three times. He then kicked her in the chest before slashing her other arm twice. But Clint didn't see Aqua come up behind him until she fired an Aero spell at him.. Clint found himself in the air, allowing Aqua tio cure natasha and the Black Widow leapt into the air and kicked Clint in the face. Clint fell to the ground and got up with a furious expression as he charged at Natasha again, swaying his katana like mad. But Natasha got out her gun and slammed the butt of her weapon into Clint's face, making him stumble again. Aqua bashed Clint in the back with Stormfall before she fired a Perlza spell against him. Clint staggered again as he tried to bring his katana up. But Aqua stood protectively in front of Natasha and fired a Raging Storm spell at Clint, weakening him before shouting…

"ULTIMA!"

Orbs of energy flew around Aqua and charged into Clint, finally knocking him to the ground, defeated.

_(Anti-Aqua Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Aqua cured herself and Natasha as they looked at the defeated Clint who weakly managed to get onto his knees.

"Did it work?" asked Natasha.

The two female Avengers slowly approached the archer. Clint looked at them sadly, looking like he was gonna cry.

Aqua and Natasha felt bad for him, almost looking like they would cry too.

"We're so sorry Clint." Aqua said softly.

"No… I-I left you no choice." Clint said sadly as he looked ready to break down sobbing.

Natasha slowly approached Clint and helped him up onto his feet. "We found something. A chance, maybe…" she told him softly.

Clint was now openly crying. "Don't…" he begged.

"Don't what?" Natasha asked.

"...don't give me hope." Clint replied, hoarsely.

Natasha slowly grasped Clint's hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner." she said softly.

Aqua approached the two friends. "Come on. Let's get you home." she said with a small, but warm smile.

* * *

_Avenger's Compound:_

Later that day, everyone was working on the time machine.

Thor was walking through the compound's Testing Chamber in a hoodie and sunglasses, drinking a beer.

Tony was also there, walking in from behind Thor.

"Drifting left. On the side there, Lebowski." he told him.

Sora then walked past Thor.

"Hey Tony, I got some more panels." he told the genius.

Tony nodded. "Thank you Sora. Set them over there on the right." he told him before looking over at Donald and Rocket.

Rocket was working on something underneath a glass platform while Donald, wearing a welding mask, welded some parts together.

"Hey Ratchet, Angry Bird, how's it going?" asked Tony.

Sora burst out laughing.

Donald lifted up his welding mask and he and Rocket glare at Tony.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny Stark!" he huffed.

"It's Rocket, take it easy, you're only a genius on Earth pal." retorted Rocket.

"Yeah, ya big palooka!" said Donald.

Sora chuckled from the insult as Thor belched behind him and Tony.

* * *

_(Moon Theme from DuckTales [2017 plays)_

Nebula and Natasha were tightening some bolts in some parts together as Ven and Roxas connected some cables.

Then, Scott came by with some deflectors.

"Where do you want these?" he asked.

"Set them by the platform." said Natasha. "Tony and Scott will deal with them later."

Scott nodded as he walked away.

Pepper drilled some parts in place as Carol held a beam steady for her. Aqua then brought over more screws.

"Perfect." said Carol.

"Yeah. We were running low." said Pepper.

Aqua smiled.

* * *

As Sora adjusted some parts with a wrench, Donald tried to connect some wires.

"Did you turn off the power?" asked Sora.

"No need. I got this." said Donald.

Donald touched the wires together… only to get electrocuted and thrown back into some parts. Nebula walked by pushing a cart with panels and beams and shook her head at the scene.

* * *

Nebula walked over to Ventus, Natasha, and Aqua who are placing more panels in the machine.

"We need some more wires and cables. Where are they?" she asked.

Ven pointed over to Donald who found himself tangled in some wires and cables. He quacked angrily at his ability to get out, earning him a deadpan expression from Nebula.

"You have got to be kidding me." she muttered.

Donald was near one of the machines as he quacked in anger while trying to get out of the wires.

"Wait, Donald be careful! That machine has-!" began Aqua, warningly.

But it was too late. Donald accidentally touched one of the machines and screamed from the electrocution.

"...10,000 volts of electricity." Ven finished, cringing.

"That's gonna leave a mark." mused Natasha.

"THIS is the 3rd most powerful mage of all worlds?" Nebula asked incredulously.

"Yep. He may have bad luck but he makes up for that through fighting, friendship, and father-figure... hood." said Ven with a smile.

* * *

At that time, Tony and Rhodey welded some more parts together as Roxas came by with a cord.

"Which section of the control panel should I plug this into?" he asked.

"The one that has more voltage." answered Tony.

Roxas nodded as he set to it.

* * *

Carol was connecting more cables to the machine and Donald uses a large wrench to tighten a big bolt. It was a struggle at first but he was successful. He was about to express his satisfaction until one of the cooling pipes near him randomly activated and froze his face in a block of ice. Carol chuckled a little at the scene and uses her photon blast to melt the ice off.

"Even with your bad luck, you're still a good helper." Carol said as she handed Donald a towel.

Donald smiled. "Thanks Carol." he said thankfully.

* * *

Sora, Ven, and Roxas carried a beam over to the machine for stabilization.

Rhodey and Bruce was looking over the design when they saw the three.

"Man, the triplets are strong when they work like that." mused Rhodey.

"Actually, they're not triplets." said Bruce.

Rhodey looked on in disbelief.

"It's complicated." the 3 lookalikes said in unison. They then looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Donald tried to push a panel in place, only for it to fall down again. Donald tried again, and the same thing happened. Furious, Donald threw the panel to the side, only for Thor to catch it. He brought it in place and held it. Donald smiled as he started welding it in place.

* * *

A bit later, they were all watching all four "An American Tail" movies. They were currently on Treasure of Manhattan Island.

"I never knew police could be so corrupt." said Steve.

"That was a bit before your time, Cap." said Tony

"Fievel and Cholena are so cute together." said Aqua with a smile, which was mirrored by Pepper, Carol, and Natasha.

"Even if they are just kids, that kind of romance is adorable." Sora said in agreement.

Donald nodded with a smile, think about how whenever Dewey & Webby, Huey & Violet, and Louie & Lena we're together, they would always be smiling and blushing at each other so much that it was so adorable.

* * *

Later, Sora, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, and Donald were walking towards a side-room. Their normal world-traveling clothes were being washed.

Sora wore a red t-shirt with Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny on it, blue jeans with his regular belt, white socks, and blue shoes.

Ven wore a Toon Squad tank top, navy blue athletic shorts and socks, and black basketball shoes.

Roxas wore his clothes from Hill Valley: light brown coveralls, a black t-shirt underneath, black socks, black work boots, black sunglasses, and a silver watch on his left arm.

Aqua wore her black t-shirt with a Star Wars logo on it, blue jeans with a lighter blue belt with a gold buckle, white socks, and purple tennis shoes.

Finally, Donald wore his blue sailor suit with white and yellow lining, red bowtie, and blue cap with a black tag.

"So that's your usual sailor suit?" asked Aqua.

"It sure is." said Donald.

Aqua smiled. "It looks good on ya."

Donald chuckled.

"So what do you think they're working on in here?" asked Ven.

"We're about to find out." said Sora.

They entered the side room, where they saw Scott, Bruce, Steve, and Rhodey talking. Scott was in a white and red suit, similar to the Ant-Man suit.

"Time travel suit? Not bad." said Bruce.

"Looks good on ya Scott." said Sora.

"Thanks Sora." said Scott. He then noticed Bruce touching the suit and something red in a glass tube. "Hey, hey, hey! Easy, easy!" he shouted

"I'm being very careful." said Bruce.

"No, you're being very Hulky." argued Scott.

"I'm being careful." assured Bruce.

Scott held the red glass bottle. "These are Pym Particles, alright? And ever since Hank Pym got snapped out of existence, this is it. This is what we have. We're not making any more." he said firmly.

"So we got a limit on particles." noted Roxas.

"No one ever said time travel was easy." said Sora.

"Scott, calm down." said Rhodey.

Scott sighed. "Sorry. We've got enough for one round trip each. That's it. No do-overs. Plus three test runs." he said before accidentally pressing a button, and shrunk, and then grew back to his normal size. "Two test runs." he corrected.

"Aw phooey." muttered Donald.

At the testing chamber, Sora, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Donald, Steve, Natasha, Tony, Scott, Bruce, Carol, Pepper, Rhodey and Nebula were standing at a control panel, presumably controlling the glass platform.

"All right. I'm not ready for this." said Scott.

"Well then who's gonna test it to make sure that this works?" asked Carol.

"I'm game." came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Clint standing in the doorway.

"Hey Clint!" said Sora as he and Donald ran up to him.

Clint smiled as he hugged them.

"Hey Sora. Donald. Long time no see." he said as they separated their hug.

"We're sorry about what happened." said Donald with a soft expression.

Clint sighed. "Thank you." he said with a small smile.

"So you said you were game?" asked Steve.

Clint nodded.

"Clint, are you sure?" asked Sora.

"I'll do it." said Clint. "Don't worry. After everything I've been through these past few months, I'm willing to do this."

"Then who will do the second test run?" asked Pepper.

"I'll do it." said Donald.

Everyone looked at him.

"Why's that?" asked Carol.

"If it'll work on a human like Clint, then we should see if it'll work on non-humans like me, Thor, Rocket, and Nebula." the mage replied.

"He has a good point." said Roxas.

"And it would give us a chance to see if this can work on other worlds." said Pepper.

"And not just the ones here." added Nebula.

* * *

Later, Clint walked in wearing the suit Scott was moments before, the Quantum Suit.

"So I go first and then Donald?" asked Clint.

"That's right." said Sora.

"Clint, now you're gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift. Don't worry about it." said Bruce.

Clint nodded.

"Wonder if it'll have the same effect on you Donald." said Ven.

Donald shrugged as Clint took his position on the platform.

"Wai-Wait a second, let me ask you something." said Rhodey as everyone looked at him. "If we can do this, you know, go back in time, why don't we just find baby Thanos, you know, and…"

Rhodey made a hand gesture suggesting that they strangle baby Thanos with a rope.

Everyone stared at him in shock, horror, and disgust.

"First of all, that's horrible…" said Bruce.

"It's Thanos." reminded Rhodey.

"Rhodey?"

Rhodey turned to see Aqua walk up to him… and then back slap his face with a glare.

"Yeah ok." Rhodey nodded as he clutched his cheek.

"Something like that is just plain awful." said Sora.

"It's like that whole thing with baby Hitler." said Natasha. "Instead of going back in time and killing them as a baby, you take them away from their original home and raise them in a better environment."

"That does seem like the more sensible solution." nodded Aqua.

"I'd do the same thing with Magica." Donald said in agreement.

"Then what would happen to Lena?" asked Ven.

Donald smiled. "I would convince Magica to give her sentient shadow to have a life of her own. And since I would have memories of Lena, I would have Magica create her the way I remember her: tough, rebellious, snarky, but also good-hearted, brave, and kind."

Everyone smiled at Donald's words.

Then Bruce spoke up. "Secondly, time doesn't work that way. Changing the past doesn't change the future." he told them.

"Maybe not here, but in Hill Valley it did." said Sora.

"Yeah look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them... Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved." said Scott.

"Bingo." said Clint.

"That's not how it works." said Nebula.

"Except in Hill Valley like Sora said." countered Pepper.

"Well, that's what I heard." said Clint.

"What? By who? Who told you that?" asked Bruce.

Rhodey counted with his fingers. "Star Trek, Terminator, TimeCop, Time After Time..."

"Quantum Leap" added Scott.

"A Wrinkle in Time, Somewhere in Time, Dr. Who, The Time Traveler's Wife…" continued Rhodey.

"Hot Tub Time Machine." added Scott.

"Hot Tub Time Machine." nodded Rhodey. "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Basically, any movie that deals with time travel."

"Die Hard?" suggested Scott before faltering. "No, it's not one…"

"This is known." said Rhodey.

"I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true. Think about it: If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former present becomes the past. Which can't now be changed by your new future…" explained Bruce, not seeing the indignant looks from Sora, Roxas, Ven, and Donald.

"Exactly." noded Nebula.

"So... Back To The Future's a bunch of bullshit?" asked Scott.

Sora slammed his fist against the wall, making everyone jump.

"It is not bullshit!" he snapped.

"Sora's right." nodded Roxas. "We were there when Marty altered his parents' first meeting, when Biff made Hill Valley Hell Valley with that almanac, and when preventing Clara's death changed the name of that ravine to Eastwood Ravine."

Tony nodded. "They're right. The only difference between those time machines is that Doc's can only travel to the same timeline, even if it's been altered." he explained. "Whereas this one you can travel to different time periods."

"But there is the risk of everything going to hell if we don't return the stones." said Sora, smiling at Tony for sticking up for him after taking his words on their adventure in Hill Valley seriously.

Bruce had the decency to look sheepish. "Yeah, I guess that makes more sense." he said.

"Thank you Bruce." smiled Sora.

Bruce turned to Clint. "Alright, Clint. We're going in 3... 2... 1!"

A helmet similar to Ant-Man's but white and more visible face popped on Clint's head, and he went quantum.

* * *

Clint flew through the quantum realm and into an opening.

* * *

He grew back to normal size, but he was at a different place, and seemingly, time.

It was his family home. Clint looked around bewildered as the helmet popped off of his head. He saw a baseball glove on the ground, presumably belonging to one of his sons, and picked it up.

Then, he heard something.

"Cooper? Where are my headphones?" came a female voice.

"Lila?" Clint murmured to himself.

The device on his hand started beeping, signaling the end of this visit.

"Lila!" Clint called.

He dove for the door, but only managed to open it before he shrunk back to go back to the future.

Lila came to the front door.

"Dad?" she called before looking around. "Dad?"

Lila shrugged as she went back upstairs, deciding that it was just nothing.

* * *

_Avengers Compound:_

Clint rematerialized on the glass platform, breathing heavily and sitting on the platform.

"He's back!" said Sora.

Natasha ran over to him. "Hey, hey. Look at me. You okay?" she asked.

Clint held up the baseball glove and threw it to Tony. "Yeah, it worked. It worked." he replied.

"Alright." said Tony. "Now it's Donald's turn."

Donald was fitted in his own suit as he took off his sailor cap.

"Alright Donald, you ready?" asked Bruce.

Donald nodded. "I got this!" he said, determined.

"Aright." said Sora. "Going subatomic… now!"

Donald then shrunk down.

* * *

Donald quacked in surprise as he flew through the quantum realm.

* * *

Donald soon grew back to normal size. His mask dematerialized as he found himself standing in front of a mansion.

McDuck manor.

Donald looked down at the front doorstep and saw a newspaper. His eyes widened at the date.

"I… I just travelled back 20 years!" Donald exclaimed in shock.

He then looked at the mansion and then realized something else.

"Della? Della!" he called.

Suddenly, the beeping noise sounded out and Donald's mask rematerialized as he shrunk back down.

The doors opened, revealing Della. During this time, she had both normal legs and her hair reached her shoulders.

"Donald? Donnie, you out here?" Della asked in confusion.

Della shrugged as she got the newspaper and went back inside.

* * *

_Avengers Compound:_

Donald grew back to normal size.

"Donald, did it work?" asked Steve.

"Were you on another world?" asked Nebula.

Donald's mask dematerialized and he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I did." he replied with a smile.

* * *

_(The Runaways - Cherrybomb plays)_

Later, all the Avengers were in a room with some hologram displays, showcasing each of the six Infinity Stones as they sat around a table.

Tony, Steve and Bruce are pacing at the front, clearly leading the planning of the mission.

"Okay, so the 'how' works. Now we gotta figure out the when and the where." said Steve. "Almost all of us has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones."

"Well I'd substitute the word encounter for damn well near been killed by one of the six Infinity Stones." said Tony.

"I haven't, I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about." said Scott.

"Neither do I." said Pepper.

"Neither do we." said Ven, indicating himself, Roxas, and Aqua.

"Only briefly for me and Donald." said Sora, Donald nodding in agreement.

"Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history." said Bruce.

"Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in." said Tony.

"Which means we have to pick our targets." said Clint.

"Nice archery pun." smirked Carol.

Clint chuckled.

"Correct." said Tony.

"So where do we begin?" asked Roxas.

"Let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?" asked Steve.

They looked at Thor sitting on a chair with his sunglasses on. It was impossible to tell whether he was awake or asleep.

"Is he asleep?" asked Natasha.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's dead." said Rhodey.

Donald rolled his eyes as he walked over to Thor.

"Thor wake up!" he quacked.

Thor woke up with a start, accidentally punching Donald into the wall. (1)

Donald groaned as he fell off the wall and rubbed his butt as he got back into his seat

"Where to start? Umm... The Aether, first, is not a stone, someone called it a stone before." said Thor, groggily. "It's more of a... an angry sludge thing, so... someones gonna need to amend that. Here's an interesting story though, many years ago... My grandfather had to hide the stones from the Dark Elves…"

He wiggled his fingers to imitate a spooky ghost. "Wooooh, scary beings."

"And creepy according to Riku and Mickey." said Sora.

"So Jane," said Thor as an image of Jane Foster popped up on the screen. "Oh, there she is. That's Jane... She's... an old flame of mine... She... she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time... and then the Aether stuck itself inside her... And, she became very, very sick. So I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from. I took Riku and King Mickey there too as there were those damn Heartless things. And we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see. I got to introduce her to my Mother... who's dead."

Thor started to look broken and seemed on the verge of tears.

"..and oh you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, these things happen though you know, nothing last forever." said Thor as Tony started to push him back to his chair. "I'm not done yet, the only thing permanent in life is impermanence.'

"Awesome. Eggs? Breakfast?" asked Tony.

"I'd like a Bloody Mary, thank you." Thor replied.

"Oh boy…" Sora mumbled as he slammed his head onto the table.

Just then, Rocket came into the room eating something. It was the Mickey Melon Natasha kicked out yesterday.

"Rocket, where did you get that?" asked Carol.

Rocket stopped eating it. "What this thing? Well before we got here, the food on the Benatar ran out." he replied before taking another bite. "And just my luck after we landed, i found this thing floatin' in the lake." he added, taking another bite. "You humans got good taste."

Sora, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Rhodey, Bruce, Scott, Pepper, and especially Donald stared at Rocket in shock and horror."

Rocket saw this as he looked at Donald. "Oh sorry, you want some?" he asked, offering the melon.

"Uh...I'm good...All of a sudden I just lost my appetite." Donald replied, trying not to get sick.

* * *

Now they were sitting around a table, eating a meal, and Rocket was pacing on the table in front of everyone.

"Quill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag." said Rocket.

"Is that a person?" asked Scott.

"Morag's a planet." said Rocket.

"He's right." said Carol. "I've been there a couple of times.:

"Quill was a person." added Rocket.

"A planet? Like in outer space?" Scott asked excitedly.

"Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything." Rocket said teasingly. "Do you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll get you to space." he said to Scott as if he was a puppy, mich to everyone, even Nebula's, amusement and Scott's embarrassment.

* * *

Sora, Ven, Donald, Tony, and Natasha were lying on a table surrounded by papers, and Bruce was lying down on the floor. The Time Stone popped up on the display.

"That Time Stone guy…" said Natasha.

"Doctor Strange." said Bruce.

"A mage just like me." said Donald. "Though more of mystic arts than thunder."

"Yeah, what kind of doctor was he?" asked Natasha.

"Ear-nose-throat meets rabbit from a hat." said Tony.

"He means he was a surgeon." said Ven.

"Exactly." said Tony.

"Nice place in the village, though." said Bruce.

"Yeah. Sullivan Street." nodded Tony.

"Hmm... Bleecker." mused Bruce.

Natasha then realized something. "Wait, he lived in New York?" she asked.

"No. He lived in Toronto." corrected Tony.

"But he was a surgeon in New York." said Sora.

"Guys, if you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York." said Natasha.

Everyone was shocked.

"Whoa!" gasped Sora.

"Time, Mind, and Space!" gasped Donald.

"Shut the front door!" Bruce said in surprise.

* * *

Roxas shut the front door.

* * *

Later, Nebula was telling the whole group about the Soul Stone as said image popped up on the screen.

"Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir." said Nebula.

"What is Vormir?" inquired Natasha.

"A dominion of death, at the very center of Celestial existence." said Nebula.

"So a small team should head back there to get it." said Pepper.

"And given that the Power Stone is out there too, said team should travel back to 2014 so they can split up and get both stones." said Steve.

"Sounds like a plan." said Natasha. "Nebula and Rhodey are already planning to retrieve the Power Stone on Morag."

"So me and you can go get the Soul Stone." said Clint.

Natasha grinned. "Exactly."

Everyone seemed to murmur in agreement.

Then, Nebula remembered something as a horrified look crossed her face.

"WAIT!" Nebula exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her.

"Nebula, what's wrong?" asked Aqua.

Nebula tried to compose herself as she bran go tell them the horrible truth.

"When Thanos tortured me to make Gamora tell him where the Soul Stone was, he forced her to take him there." she explained. "When Thanos arrived on Titan from Vormir, he was alone… Gamora wasn't with him."

Confused looks crossed everyone's faces. All except Sora and Tony's whose faces were horrified.

"Mantis said that Thanos was mourning when she touched his head to mess with his mind." said Sora.

"Why would that bastard mourn?" asked Scott.

Then, offered looks crossed everyone else's faces.

"No…" gasped Rocket.

"He… killed her." Pepper said in horror.

"HIS OWN DAUGHTER!" Clint exploded in rage.

"Shut the other front door!" exclaimed Bruce.

* * *

Roxas shut the other front door.

* * *

"But why?!" asked Donald.

"The Stone apparently demanded a sacrifice." Thor said bluntly.

"What sacrifice?" asked Roxas.

"A soul for a soul." Thor said sadly, much to everyone's horror. "It is to see who is worthy of it."

"That's sick!" snapped Ven.

"So in order to get the Soul Stone…" began Carol.

"...one of us needs to die…" Rhodey said softly.

Everyone was silent. Tony then spoke up.

"Well I can tell you that it won't be Sora, Roxas, Ven, Aqua, or Donald." he said firmly. "They have a family to go home to."

"Me and Nat are already going there." said Clint. "I'll do it."

"What?!" gasped Aqua.

"No, you're not going to." said Natasha firmly. "If anyone is gonna sacrifice themselves, it's gonna be me."

"And why's that?" Steve asked, shocked.

Natasha looked at him. "For the last five months I've been trying to do one thing: Get to Vormir. That's all it's been about. Bringing everybody back." she told him. "I have red on my ledger and I'm gonna wipe it out."

"Nat, you already did that." said Donald.

"How?" Black Widow asked.

"Because you have helped save people a lot of times." said Sora.

"You don't have to do anything drastic to wipe out anything." said Tony.

Natasha sighed. "I know you all think that. But I don't."

Clint looked at her. "Well I for one damn well think so." he said firmly. "I'll do it."

"But what about Laura? And the kids?" asked Bruce.

"At least they would be alive." said Clint.

"You really think that we would let you die?" asked Natasha. "Clint, you have a family to think about.

"That's the reason why I would be the one." said Clint. "Natasha, you know what I've done. You know what I've become."

"I don't judge people on their worst mistakes." said Natasha.

"None of us do." said Tony.

"Some, not anymore." said Steve as he and Tiny exchanged looks.

Clint sighed. "Maybe you should."

"You didn't." said Natasha.

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" Clint said to her.

Natasha gave a soft chuckle.

"There has to be another way!" said Sora.

"Sora, there isn't." Natasha said sadly.

"No! There had to be!" said Ven. "We don't want to lose anyone just to bring everybody else back!"

"No matter what sacrifice, it wouldn't be fair!" added Donald, trying not to cry.

"Guys." Natasha said softly. "There isn't be another way."

"There has got to be another way!" said Rocket.

"We aren't losing anyone else." said Carol.

"What if we go back to when the Stones were created and grab all of them?" suggested Scott. "That way we don't have to spilt up into separate timelines."

"That would be extremely dangerous." said Tony. "The stones were created after the Big Bang."

"Yeah, we would all be killed." said Pepper.

"Ok, scratch that." said Scott.

Then, Nebula had an idea.

"It's risky, but it might work." she told them.

All eyes went on the blue cyborg.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Carol.

"Thanos sacrificed Gamora for the Soul Stone." said Nebula. "Instead of 2014, Clint and Natasha can travel back to five months ago to when that's happened and then steal the Stone from him."

Everyone traded glances.

"It does sound very risky." said Steve.

"But if it's the only way so we don't lose anyone else, then I'm all for it." said Ven.

"But stealing that one a Stone from Thanos won't be easy." said Natasha. "He would've already have 3 of them."

"And given that he's an ally of Xehanort, he might call on for backup." said Clint.

Aqua looked determined.

"Then I'll come too." she said suddenly.

Everyone turned to the Keyblade Master in surprise.

"Aqua, are you sure?" asked Ven, worried..p

Aqua nodded. "You will need all the help you can get." she told them. "Besides, you'll need all the magic you can get to just hold him down long enough to get away with the Stone and then return it before the timeline gets altered."

"You are skilled at being both a Keyblade Wielder _and_ mage." nodded Donald.

"But it won't be enough." said Clint.

"Then I'll come with too." said Carol. "Me, Thor, and Bruce are the strongest Avengers. But you'll need them in the other timelines to get the stones. I can help keep Thanos pinned down so we can escape and keep Vormir from falling to darkness."

"And I'll come too." said Pepper.

Everyone looked at Pepper in surprise.

"Pep?" Tony asked shock.

"If there's gonna be a team to keep Thanos busy in order to steal the Stone, then you'll need all the help you can get." said Pepper.

Tony wasn't sure.

Pepper walked up to Tony.

"Tony. Please. Let me help them do this." begged Pepper. "I want to help."

Tony hesitated, but eventually nodded.

"Ok Pep. You can help them." he told her.

Pepper smiled as he hugged him.

Everyone smiled at the scene.

"Ok." said Natasha. "Me, Clint, Pepper, Carol, and Aqua will head to Vormir 5 months ago to get the Soul Stone. Rhodey and Nebula will head to Morag in 2014 to get the Power Stone."

"I already arranged for me, Scott, Bruce, and Steve to head to 2012 in New York to get the Space, Time, and Mind Stones." said Tony.

"And me and long-hair will head to 2013 to get the Reality Stone on…" began Rocket before facing Thor. "What was it again?"

"Uh, Asgard." said Thor as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Right." nodded Rocket.

"So what about you four?" asked Rhodey, looking at Sora, Donald, Ven, and Roxas.

"I think I'll head to 2012 with you guys." said Sora.

"Me too." said Roxas.

"I'll go with Rhodey and Nebula to 2014." said Ven.

"Then I guess I'll head to Asgard." said Donald.

"Alright." said Steve. "It's settled then. Let's all get a goodnight's sleep and tomorrow, we'll begin our time heist."

Everyone nodded as they left the room.

* * *

_Castle That Never Was:_

In the Grey Room, Master Xehanort, Maleficent, Pete, Mortimer, Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, and Magica were watching the scene on the computer.

"So they actually managed to figure out time travel?" Pete asked.

"Must we remind you that they have time traveled before?" Magica asked, annoyed.

"Uuuuhhhh, right!" Pete said quickly.

"So what will the plan be?" asked Mortimer.

"Since we have the ability to travel through different points in time in certain words, including this one, we should be able to attack the heroes." said Xehanort.

"Basically, we have to stop them from reaching the stones, or else all of Thanos' work will be for nothing." said Young Xehanort.

"We shall inform our fellow members to figure out which time periods they should go to to intercept the Avengers." said Ansem.

"And we'll see to it that they have back up." added Xemnas.

Xehanort nodded. "Good. You two are dismissed."

Ansem and Xemnas then teleported away.

Young Xehanort turned to Maleficent and Magica.

"I often wonder if they truly have moved past the guilt they held onto for 5 months after their friends and family's deaths." he told them. "Perhaps you should test it."

Master Xehanort smirked. "Excellent idea my younger self. Perhaps if they give into their guilt, anger, and devastation, we might just have a chance at casting them to darkness."

Maleficent smirked evilly. "I like that idea. And I know just the way to do it."

"And what would that be my fellow witch?" inquired Magica.

Maleficent's sadistic grin was all Magica needed for a reply.

"This is gonna be dreadfully delightful." the green feathered duck said deviously.

"As it should be." said Maleficent. "We'll see how strong they are."

* * *

_Avengers Compound, nighttime:_

Sora, Donald, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Scott, Carol, Pepper, Rocket, and Nebula slept in their rooms/guest rooms. The compound was on lockdown so no evil being could get inside.

But that didn't stop Maleficent and Magica from teleporting outside it where the rooms usually were.

"Shall we see how strong they are at handling their guilt?" Magica asked.

Maleficent just grinned maliciously.

"We shall now De Spell." she said as dark green magic stories around the orb of her staff. "Begin the nightmare spell."

Magica grinned as she summoned her staff. Magenta magic swirled around the orb of her staff.

Inside, while everyone was asleep, a mixture of green and magenta magic swirled around their heads.

* * *

_Soul World:_

Sora woke up with a start. He looked around at his surroundings. It appeared that the whole scenery as orange as he stood on water. He was also in his KHIII attire and not his pajamas.

"What? W-What is this place?" he asked in confusion.

"That's what we're trying to future out." came a voice.

Sora turned and saw Tony, Steve, Thor, Donald, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Scott, Pepper, Carol, Rocket, and Nebula nearby, all looking confused. His world-traveling friends wore their world-traveling clothes as well.

It had been Steve who spoke.

"Is this a dream?" asked Clint.

"If it is, I wonder why we're all having it." said Carol, frowning.

"I don't like the looks of this." said Aqua.

"Pathetic..." came a voice.

Everyone jumped.

"Who was that?" asked Ven.

"It sounded like… like Bucky…" Steve said in surprise.

"Useless..." came another voice.

"Was that… Mickey?" asked Donald in shock.

"Are we dead?" Scott asked, worried.

"Talk about weak with a capital 'W'..."

"Lea?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"What's going on?" Thor asked nervously.

"I really don't like this." said Rocket.

"Me neither." said Nebula.

_(Haunted Henry theme from Thomas and Friends plays)_

Suddenly, they felt an odd presence. They weren't alone. Then out of nowhere, Riku and Kairi appeared. They had blank expressions on their faces.

"Riku! Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

But the two were dead silent.

"Excited to see us Sora?" Riku asked coldly.

"Even though you all are responsible for our deaths?!" Kairi said darkly.

This took everyone aback.

"Wait what?!" Sora asked in shock.

"Oh quit pretending to be so horrified." came a voice.

Across from Riku and Kairi, Bucky, Sam, and Wanda stood with dark expressions on their faces. It had been a Wanda who spoke.

"You lot had your chance to take down Thanos and you failed." Sam huffed.

"And it costed our lives!" snapped Bucky.

"We… we tried everything!" Steve tried to explain.

"He was too powerful!" added Donald.

"How sad." came a voice.

They all turned again and saw Lea, Xion, Terra, and Naminé. It had been Xion who spoke.

"Call yourselves heroes." Terra said with a glare. "Because of your failure, we're dead!"

"And it disgusts us how the rest of you couldn't help." said Naminé, glaring.

"We didn't know!" said Aqua.

"If we did, we would've helped!" said Clint.

"Like it would've made a difference." came another voice.

They then saw Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Daisy approach them. It had been Goofy who spoke.

"Because of your failure, trillions are dead!" snapped Daisy.

"Now Disney Castle has no king or queen!" snapped Mickey.

"My son is now an orphan!" yelled Goofy.

"Guys, please!" begged Sora.

"We tried!" said Tony.

"Tried, Mr. Stark?" came a familiar voice.

Tony's eyes widened when he saw Peter being him looking pissed off.

"Because of you, now I'm dead!" Peter snapped.

"Wakanda now no longer has it's king or top scientist!" said T'Challa as he and Shuri appeared out of nowhere.

"My life was already hell and you lot made it worse!" snapped Wanda.

"I got my heart back." seethed Lea as he slowly approached a scared Roxas. "Naminé and Xion got their own bodies and hearts."

"And because of your negligence, it was all for nothing!" yelled Xion.

"Guys please! Thanos is responsible!" Roxas said scaredly.

"And he won because of your failure." said Strange as he suddenly appeared behind Roxas.

Bucky approached Steve. "For over 70 years I was tortured by Hydra, forced to do their dirty work." he snarled. "I was finally free. But thanks to you, it all went to hell for good!"

"Bucky stop! This isn't you!" pleaded Steve.

Steve suddenly felt himself push up against someone. He turned around and gasped when he saw a young Peggy Carter in her uniform standing behind him.

"You are a disgrace to this country." she huffed darkly. "You never deserved that serum you weak little Brooklyn boy. You couldn't even protect my niece!"

Steve stepped back in fear before running to Sharon Carter.

"Hmph. Some hero of America you turned out to be." she huffed darkly.

Scott nearly fell over when Hope, Hank, and Janet appeared next to him.

"I knew I could never trust you, you failure!" huffed Hope.

"You are a disgrace to the title of Ant-Man!" huffed Hank.

"Hope. Hank. Please, this isn't you!" begged Scott. "I wasn't even there!"

"Exactly!" Janet said coldly.

Nebula was suddenly kicked in the back. She turned and saw Gamora approach her, glaring.

"Some sister you turned out to be." she snarled.

"Gamora!" begged Nebula. "This is not you!"

"You got captured and I got killed!" yelled Gamora.

"You really are the worst, brother."

Thor turned and saw Loki approach him with a glare.

"I was finally able to redeem myself. And you just allowed me to die!" Loki roared.

"Not only that, but we lost many of our people after Hela!" said Heimdall as he approached behind Thor.

Thor was now panting hard. "Please, I-I tried to go for the head!"

"Some god of thunder you are." huffed Jane Foster as she appeared behind Thor.

Rocket tried to help Nebula up when Quill, Groot, Drax, and Mantis appeared next to Gamora.

"The galaxy no longer has it's Guardians!" snapped Quill.

"I am Groot!" yelled Groot.

"Groot, you can't mean that!" begged Rocket.

"He feels anger and hatred. For all of you!" snapped Mantis.

"I'd kill you all in five seconds!" yelled Drax.

Pepper tried to stop Peter.

"Peter please, this isn't you!" she begged.

Peter glared as he suddenly kicked Pepper into Tony. The both of them then saw May Parker, Ned Leeds, and Michelle Jones behind them.

"My boy is dead! I am dead!" snapped May.

"So are we!" huffed Ned. "We had our whole lives ahead of us!"

"Yet you screwed it up like you always do." huffed MJ.

"Some hero you turned about to be." huffed Harley Keener as Tony and Pepper turned to see him appear next to Peter.

"I was finally free from Xehanort's grasp, and now I am dead!" snarled Terra.

"Stop it Terra!" begged Ven.

"This isn't you!" begged Aqua.

Terra's response was summoning Ends of the Earth and striking Ven and Aqua back with a Raging Storm spell.

"Riku! Kairi! Please! We tried to stop him!" begged Sora.

"And you failed." huffed Kairi.

"I was finally free from Ansem's wrath over me. And now my life is no more!" snapped Riku.

"Some hero and father you turned out to be." said Laura as she, Lila, Cooper, and Nate approached Clint.

"Laura, please, I didn't know!" said Clint.

"I wanted to be just like you!" huffed Lila.

"And now we can't even grow up!" snapped Cooper.

"You fail Daddy." Nate said darkly.

"Everyone please!" begged Natasha as she and Carol stood beside Clint.

"Trying to keep the peace Romanoff?" said Nick Fury as he and Maria approached the three.

"Fury…" gasped Natasha.

"I should've never hired you for SHIELD." huffed Fury.

"Fury, we tried to stop him!" said Natasha.

"And you failed." huffed Maria. "Not only are we dead, but now SHIELD will never come back to help the people again!"

"And I risked my ass to protect your family Barton." Fury said to Clint darky.

"Some family man you turned out to be." scoffed Hill.

"Fury snap out of it!" yelled Carol.

"And you Danvers." huffed Fury. "Too busy dealing with galactic threats to even realize the one who's been pulling the strings."

"She was saving others at the same time!" yelled Natasha.

Donald was now be dangerously approached by Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, and Goofy.

"Some all powerful mage you turned out to be." huffed Daisy.

"All you ever were was bad luck!" added Minnie darkly.

"Guys please!" begged Donald.

Donald then bumped into someone behind him. He gasped when he saw Della behind him, looking furious.

"I disappear for 10 years and then you decide to leave the boys to stop a mad man who could kill you?!" she snapped. "Now they have no one to look after them!"

Donald then saw Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet come out from behind Della, looking mad.

"I hope your happy Uncle Donald." huffed Huey.

"Now we don't have anyone to take care of us!" yelled Dewey.

"We're already orphans!" yelled Louie. "You left us to stop a genocidal maniac!"

"But I can't leave!" said Donald. "There's no way out!"

"Typical Donald." huffed Webby. "Bad luck always biting him in the butt."

"Some honorary uncle you turned out to be." Lena said angrily. "Now the only family that ever truly did care for me is gone!"

"You are a disgraceful duck!" yelled Violet

Donald then saw Scrooge, Ludwig, and Beakley behind him.

"You were always a dead beat." huffed Ludwig.

"Now your one who couldn't even protect everyone!" snapped Beakley.

"I always said family was nothing but trouble!" snapped Scrooge. "And you just proved me point!"

"Some parent." scoffed Max as he appeared behind Goofy.

All the heroes that survived the snap were sound surrounded by everyone that was yelling at them.

"Guys please!" begged Aqua.

"Listen to us!" cried Bruce.

"We tried to stop Thanos!" said Tony.

"But he was too powerful!" said Steve.

"He planned for every eventuality!" added Nebula.

"No one could stop him that easily!" added Sora.

"Some heroes you all turned out to be." huffed Riku.

"It's thanks to you that we're all dead!" snapped Kairi.

"All the worlds are now suffering!" yelled Mickey.

"No one deserved this!" yelled Wanda.

"People everywhere are suffering because of your mistakes!" shouted Strange.

"Haven't some of us already suffered enough?!" shouted Lea.

"One failure that you lot couldn't even prevent!" snapped Hope.

"You all are pathetic!" yelled Hank.

"Disgraceful!" shouted Bucky.

"Disgusting!" yelled Sam.

"Despicable!" finished T'Challa.

"Failures." scoffed Mickey. "I don't know what I was thinking trusting you."

Sora, Tony, and Co. then heard laughing. They all looked up and to their shock, they saw Master Xehanort floating above them… holding the χ-blade.

"Xehanort!" exclaimed Sora.

"Yes. Embrace your guilt. It's your fault ½ of all life in the universe is gone." Xehanort grinned. "Give into your sadness, guilt, anger, and despair! Let the darkness from it all consume you!"

Sora, Tony, and Co. then watched as everyone surrounding them turned into dark wisps that flew up towards Xehanort through the clouds of the orange place, revealing Kingdom Hearts itself.

"It's Kingdom Hearts!" cried Aqua.

The wisps flew into Kingdom Hearts, causing it to turn from yellow to purple.

"I call upon Kingdom Hearts' darkness!" shouted Xehanort.

A beam shot out from the χ-blade into Kingdom Hearts. It swirled in dark purple before a beam of it shot down towards the heroes.

Sora, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Donald, Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Scott, Rhodey, Carol, Pepper, Rocket, and Nebula screamed in terror as the beam engulfed them.

* * *

_Avengers Compound:_

Everyone woke up with a start, breathing heavily in their rooms.

They all looked around and saw that they were no longer in the weird orange place.

They all slowly crawled out of their beds and stood in their rooms. Then, they each saw their reflection in mirrors, TV's, and windows.

Suddenly, words began to echo in their heads.

_"Some heroes you all turned out to be." huffed Riku._

_"It's thanks to you that we're all dead!" snapped Kairi._

_"All the worlds are now suffering!" yelled Mickey._

_"No one deserved this!" yelled Wanda._

_"People everywhere are suffering because of your mistakes!" shouted Strange._

_"Haven't some of us already suffered enough?!" shouted Lea._

_"One failure that you lot couldn't even prevent!" snapped Hope._

_"You all are pathetic!" yelled Hank._

_"I should've never hired you for SHIELD." huffed Fury._

_"I disappear for 10 years and then you decide to leave the boys to stop a mad man who could kill you?!" Della snapped. "Now they have no one to look after them!"_

_"Call yourselves heroes." Terra said with a glare. "Because of your failure, we're dead!"_

_"Tried, Mr. Stark? Because of you, now I'm dead!" Peter snapped._

_"Failures." scoffed Mickey. "I don't know what I was thinking trusting you."_

Sora, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Donald, Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Scott, Rhodey, Carol, Pepper, Rocket, and Nebula glared at their reflections. All they saw in them were people that had failed to stop that madman. And even though Roxas, Ven, Aqua, Clint, Scott, Pepper, and Carol weren't there they still felt responsible.

The words echoed in their heads as they felt such guilt flow through their hearts. Guilt… that was joined… by anger.

And just like when he saw his weapons being used to hurt people in Gulmira, Tony grabbed one of his spare armor blasters and angrily fired at the mirror. He then fired at the window and TV.

Sora summoned Kingdom Key and angrily bashed his mirror.

Steve punched the TV furiously before tossing his shield at the mirror, not only breaking it, but leaving a huge dent in the wall.

Roxas summoned Two Become One and angrily slashed the mirror and TV, the same way he did to the alternate Twilight Town computer.

Thor roared angrily as he bashed the TV with Stormbreaker and used lightning to destroy the mirrors.

Ven summoned Wayward Wind and yelled in rage as he bashed the TV and mirrors.

Natasha grabbed her guns and shot the mirrors and TV multiple times before roughly throwing them into them, shattering the screen and glass.

Aqua summoned Stormfall and angrily fired random spells at the mirror and then bashed the TV into smithereens.

Bruce punched the mirror and then threw it into the TV roughly.

Donald quacked in rage as he summoned Mage's Staff and began smashing the TV and mirror.

Clint jammed his bow into the mirror and then shot the TV multiple times with his arrows and then smashed the mirror onto the ground.

Rhodey punched the mirror, grabbed the gun from his War Machine suit and fired at the TV.

Scott angrily punched the mirror and then the TV.

Carol used her powers to destroy the TV and then shatter the mirror into tiny pieces.

Pepper threw her book at the mirror and then smashed the TV with the lamp.

Rocket grabbed his gun and bean firing at the TV before smashing it into the mirror.

Nebula furiously ripped off the TV and threw it into the mirror, completely wrecking them and the desk in the process.

Soon, they were all finished destroying everything that had their reflections in them. They all panted like mad as they dropped and or dismissed their weapons. They then slowly walked out of their rooms, careful not to step on the broken glass

Soon, they all stood in the halls, panting hard.

There was a moment of silence as everyone caught their breaths. Finally, Steve spoke up.

"Come on. Let's get some fresh air to calm ourselves."

"Yeah…Yeah… Good idea." Tony nodded as they all made their way towards the entrance to the roof. They all couldn't help but shiver at what they had just done and what they saw in their nightmare.

* * *

_Rooftop:_

Sora, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Donald, Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Scott, Rhodey, Carol, Pepper, Rocket, and Nebula stood on the roof as they tried to calm themselves.

"Man… that… that-that was intense." said Rocket.

"Did… Did we really just try to… do that?" Ven asked in shock and horror.

"I think we all did." said Donald, shivering.

"It's Gulmira being tortured by my weapons all over again." said Tony.

"Well… at least it's over." said Aqua.

Sora said nothing as he looked up to the bright full moon in the starry sky.

_("Somewhere Out There from An American Tail plays)_

Sora stayed silent before he started to sing softly.

**Sora:** _Somewhere out there_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of us_

_And loving me tonight_

* * *

_Soul World:_

Kairi stared out into the distance as she stood away from her friends. It was as if she could almost hear Sora. She began to sing too.

**Kairi:** _Somewhere out there_

_Someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another_

_In that big somewhere out there_

To Kairi's surprise, Riku, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Lea, Terra, Xion, Naminé, Bucky, T'Challa, Wanda, Sam, Shuri, Nick, Maria, Hope, Hank, Janet, Quill, Groot, Drax, and Mantis joined her on either side with warm smiles.

**Riku:** _And even though I know how very_

_Far apart we are  
_

**Mickey:** _It helps to think we might be wishing_

_On the same bright star_

* * *

_Avengers Compound:_

Sora is joined by Roxas, Ven, Aqua, Donald, Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Scott, Pepper, Nebula, and Rocket as they stood alongside him with warm smiles on their faces, finally recovering from what had just happened..

**Aqua:** _And when the night wind starts to sing_

_A lonesome lullaby  
_

**Roxas:** _It helps to think we're sleeping_

_Underneath the same big sky_

We now see ½ and ½ of both places as everyone side-hugs each other and begin to sing in unison. Even Nebula, Rocket, Fury, Hank, and Drax joined in. Groot just smiled as he stood beside his family and friends.

**Everyone:** _Somewhere out there_

_If love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together_

_Somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams_

_Come true…_

_("Somewhere Out There from An American Tail ends)_

Sora turned to face his friends with determination on his face.

"We will get them back." he told them, determined.

Everyone smiled.

"We will." said Tony. "Tomorrow, everything changes."

"For better." nodded Steve.

With that said, everyone went back inside.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Somewhere Out There is my favorite An American Tail song. It's so heartwarming enough to make you cry. And sometimes, I do. Fievel believed that his family was out there looking for him and Tanya was the only one who believed that he was alive.**_

_**I'll see you all in the next chapter when the Time Heist begins!**_

_**Ronin fight suggested by MarioLover3752**_

_**(1) Legend of the Three Caballeros episode "No Man is an Easter Island."**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Time Heist

_**And now, the time heist begins! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next morning, everyone was feeling a lot better as they ate breakfast.

"Man, last night was nuts." said Rocket.

"Thanks for the reminder." Rhodey deadpanned.

"Well once we get this time heist done, everything will be back to normal." said Tony.

"So I heard that there's another TV show about me and my family." said Donald.

"Oh yeah, it's a reboot of the one from 1987." said Sora.

"God that show was great." said Tony, smiling.

"Yeah. But the reboot is just a tad batter." said Scott. "They just started the second season."

"Am I a main character?" asked Donald, eager.

"That's right, in the old show you joined the Navy." said Natasha.

Scott thought for a moment. "Well yeah, you are. But so far the first season mainly focused on your uncle and the kids." he replied. "But I heard that in the 3rd season, you might have your own story arc."

Donald grinned. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy!"

"How many TV shows do you have?" asked Rocket.

"Aside from both DuckTales, plus the old show's movie, there's also the short-runned show 'Quack Pack.'" said Aqua.

"Goofy has only one TV show. It's called 'Goof Troop.' It's mainly about him and Max." said Sora. "But he has two movies."

"A Goofy Movie." said Roxas.

"And An Extremely Goofy Movie." added Ven.

"Now that is cool." said Rocket.

Sora then got up.

"Alright, me and Donald are gonna get some stuff from the Moogle Shop out back to fix up our weapons." said Sora.

"Alright." said Steve.

Sora and Donald then left to get their weapons fixed and upgraded.

* * *

_Moogle Shop:_

Outside the Compound heat the bridge, Sora and Donald held their broken Keyblade and Staff in front of the Moogle.

"Let's see…" said Sora as he reached into his magic garments to get out all the stuff the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed dropped during various missions in the MCU and prior to the Infinity War. "I have 7 Orichalcum+, 2 Wellspring Crystals, 2 Lucid Crystals, and 2 Pulsing Crystals."

Donald did the same thing like wise.

"I got… one Orichalcum, one Frost Crystal, one Lucid Crystal, and one Soothing Crystal." the duck told the Moogle.

The Moogle nodded as the ingredients merged with the broken Ultima Weapon and Save the Queen +.

A bright flash occurred in front of Sora and Donald as they watched their weapons get fixed.

"WOW!" they said in awe.

* * *

Later, the two rejoined their friends as they all looked at the holograms displaying the Stones, their locations, and their times: the Soul Stone in 2018, the Power Stone in space in 2014, the Reality Stone in Asgard, 2013; and the Space, Mind, and Time Stones in New York City, 2012.

"All right. We have a plan. Six Stones, four teams. One shot." said Steve.

"We do this, everything gets fixed." said Sora.

Everyone nodded as they looked at the screens determinedly.

Later, everyone was gearing up.

Steve was putting on the suit he wore in 2012. He saw Sora come out of the hall wearing his KHII clothes.

"Why those clothes Sora?" asked Steve. "You wore those in 2015 during Ultron."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, but I figured since we're time traveling, I should wear something from the past."

"Nostalgia." nodded Steve.

"That, and the clothes I wore that day don't fit." Sora added sheepishly.

Steve chuckled.

* * *

In another room, Roxas had put on his Organization cloak over his Twilight Town clothes while Clint braided Natasha's hair.

"Why the cloak Roxas?" asked Clint.

"It's decent gear." Roxas replied.

"Very decent." nodded Carol as she changed the color scheme of her suit back to the Kree colors.

"Kree colors." mused Roxas. "To fool Thanos."

Carol grinned. "Correct."

* * *

Before they were about to meet with the people from the MCU, Sora stood with Donald, Aqua, Ven, and Roxas in the living room.

"So this is it guys." he told them. "Five months ago, we lost many people important to us. But now we have a chance to fix all of that. To bring everyone back. It's up to us and our friends to make that happen."

"We're ready!" said Aqua,

"Ready as we'll ever be." said Roxas.

"You ready to brave the storm?" asked Ven.

Donald chuckled. "Ven, _we are_ the storm. Together, we will strike down Thanos' win like lightning."

"You got that right!" said Sora. "Now come on, let's go!"

With that said, the five ran out to join their friends.

* * *

Once everyone was ready, Sora, Roxas, Donald, Ven, Aqua, Tony, Thor, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Scott, Pepper, Carol, Nebula, and Rocket walked in a file to the Quantum Time machine, wearing the Quantum Suits, albeit with some minor differences for different people. Rhodey had a bulkier repaint of the War Machine armor.

They all stood in a circle on the machine.

"Five months ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect." said Steve.

"No doubt that the Organization had caught wind of our plan." said Sora. "Don't let them stop you. This is our chance to undo the damage Thanos did to the entire universe. We will not fall to any of their schemes to stop us. Like Donald would always say when it comes to his family, 'Ducks don't back down.' We won't let anything stop us from bringing everyone back to life. Like Goofy would say, 'All for one and one for all.' We are all in this together, as the team that will save the entire universe from the destruction that was brought upon us 5 months ago."

Steve smiled at Sora.

"Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win." the WWII veteran said a Tony gave him a look. "Whatever it takes. Good luck."

"They're pretty good at that." Rocket mused.

"Right?" Scott asked excitedly.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Pepper.

"Ready for the mission of our lives." said Ven.

"All right. You heard the man." said Tony as looked towards Bruce. "Stroke those keys, jolly green."

"Tractors engaged." said Bruce as he turned on the machine.

"See you in a minute." Natasha said with an excited smile.

"Let's do this!" said Sora.

They all shrunk down and entered the Quantum Realm, and they all split at different intervals, going to a different place at a different time in history.

* * *

_New York, 2012:_

The Chitauri and dozens of Heartless were invading New York as Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood in a circle, ready to face them all.

In an alleyway, Sora, Roxas, Scott, Steve, Bruce and Tony materialized.

"We're here!" exclaimed Sora.

"The day the Avengers first teamed up." said Bruce with a smile.

They then saw Young Sora, Donald, and Goofy destroy some Heartless.

"There you are." joked Roxas.

"That was your first world-traveling attire?" asked Scott.

"It was the attire I wore when Destiny Islands fell to darkness." said Sora. "It doesn't fit anymore."

"I swear, you look like Mickey in his traditional outfit." mused Scott. (1)

Sora looked at his younger self and thought about Mickey in his shirts and large shoes.

"Huh, guess I do." he mused.

"All right, we all have our assignments. Two Stones uptown, one Stone, down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock." said Steve.

"Got it Cap." said Sora.

"You can count on us." said Roxas.

Just then, 2012 Hulk passed by them, smashing everything in his way.

Bruce put his hand on his face, embarrassed.

"I don't remember Hulk being plain angry." said Sora, confused.

"He was trying to attack the Chitauri and the Heartless but too much debris stood in his path." explained Roxas and everyone nodded. (2)

Stev turned to Bruce, "Feel free to smash a few things along the way."

"I think it's gratuitous, but whatever." shrugged Bruce.

Bruce pretends to smash things in a sarcastic way as he tore his shirt off, and walked over to a car. He pretended to sound like the Hulk in a weird sarcastic way, much to everyone else's bemusement. He lightly punched the car, making a small dent, all the while making growling noises. He picked up a motorbike and throws it at a wall, wincing as it hit the wall.

"Ok then…" said Roxas, awkwardly. "Let's go."

Nodding, Bruce went one way while Sora, Roxas, Steve, Tony, and Scott went another.

* * *

_Sanctum Sanctorum:_

The Ancient One was on the roof protecting the Sanctorum from the attack.

Bruce tried to enter through the roof before noticing her.

"I'd be careful going that way. We just had the floors waxed." said Ancient One.

Bruce nodded. "Ma'am, I'm looking for Doctor Strange." he told her,

"You're about... five years too early." said Ancient One. "Stephen Strange is currently performing surgery about twenty blocks that way. He won't be here until two redheads with Keyblades named Kairi and Lea come here during their training session." She looked towards Bruce. "What do you want from him?"

Bruce saw the Eye of Agamotto around her neck and remembered Sora and Tony saying that that was when the Time Stone was. "That, actually." he said, pointing.

"Ah! I'm afraid not." Ancient One said to him.

"Sorry, but I wasn't asking." retorted Bruce.

Ancient One looked at him. "You don't wanna do this." she told the Avenger.

"Ah, you're right, I don't." nodded Bruce before he made a grab at the Eye of Agamotto. "But I need that stone, and I don't have time to beat it-"

Ancient One suddenly punched Bruce's astral form out of his body. Brice as Professor Hulk was now unconscious while the astral form of Bruce was him as human looked at The Ancient One, horrified.

"Let's start over, shall we?" suggested Ancient One with a smirk.

* * *

_Asgard, 2013:_

In the castle prison, Loki sat in his cell. Without him noticing, Donald, Rocket, and Thor crept by, past the cell. They stopped at a pillar a few meters away room of where Jane Foster was.

"That's Jane." said Thor as he looked at her.

Then, they noticed Riku and Mickey walk up to Jane.

"So Jane, what do you think of Asgard?" asked Riku.

"It is a lovely place." said Jane.

"Many kingdoms are." nodded Mickey.

Donald stared at his best friend from childhood and one of his best human friends, trying hard not to cry.

"Mickey… Riku…" he said with a sad smile as the three walked away, out of his, Thor, and Rocket's view.

"All right. Here's the deal, boys." said Rocket as he held up a device. "You're gonna charm her and I'm gonna poke her with this thing, and extract the Reality Stone and get gone, lickety-split."

"Or you could just beat it." came a familiar female voice.

Donald, Thor, and Rocket jumped when they saw Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene standing behind them.

"Luxord! Marluxia! Larxene!" Donald exclaimed.

"Who?" asked Rocket.

"Members of Organization XIII!" Donald replied.

"Still remember us after all these months." Marluxia mused deviously.

Thor approached them with a serious look. "You are trespassing on Asgard and will leave now while we continue our mission." he said lordly, with a hint of drunkenness.

But the three weren't fazed at all.

"Please, like we're gonna listen to you drunko." huffed Larxene.

"Thanos already corrected the universe and you lot are trying to unconnect it." said Luxord.

"How stupid are you?" asked Rocket. "The whole damn universe is collapsing and we're trying to fix it!"

"Or just make it worse by messing up the timestream, just for one Infinity Stone." said Larxene. "If anything, _you're_ the ones making it worse."

"Just like when you failed to stop Thanos." said Marluxia.

Thor looked guilt-ridden while Rocket growled.

"Enough!" shouted Donald as he summoned Unbound and Mage's Staff. "You three palookas aren't getting in our way! We're getting that stone to save our friends and you're not gonna stop us!"

Rocket pulled out his gun. "You got that right feather mage!" he said as he pumped it.

Thor summoned Stormbreaker, which he had brought with him.

"Be warned you evil organizers." he said to the villains. "You're facing a god with a king's weapon!"

Larxene laughed evilly. "Oh please! You and the duck have been wallowing in beer so long that we can handle you." she said as she summoned her knives and Electric Light."

"And while you lot have been busy with your missions, we've had training." said Marluxia as he summoned Assassin's Scent and a cherry blossom petal floated into his left hand and became his scythe.

"We can still handle you easily!" scoffed Donald.

Luxord smirked as he snapped his fingers. Instantly, Gambler, Reaper, and Ninja Nobodies were summoned. He then summoned Gambler's Fate and had his cards ready.

"You were saying?" Rocket deadpanned to Donald.

Donald looked sheepish before shaking it off.

"Come on, let's go!" he shouted as he got into a fighting position.

Thor and Rocket followed suit.

_(Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Organization members and the Nobodies _

_Party Members:  
__Donald Duck _

_Thor_

_Rocket Raccoon_

Three Reapers charged forwards, but Thor managed to slash them away. Donald then clashed Keyblades with Marluxia before bashing him with his staff. Larxene assisted Marluxia by sending a wave of electricity at Donald, sending him back. Rocket fired against some Ninja Nobodies as Donald got back up and then blasted some Gamblers with a Wateraza spell. Luxord fired a Fission Firaga spell at them, the three heroes barely managing to dodge it. Thor sent a wave of electricity at Luxord, only to get lifted in the air by a wave of cherry blossom petals by Marluxia. Donald came to Thor's rescue by firing a Dark Firaga spell at the Graceful Assassin. Larxene threw her knives at Donald and a Rocket, forcing them to jump in the air. Rocket fired more shots at Larxene as she blocked them with her knives. Donald tried to help, but he was surrounded by Reaper and Ninja Nobodies. Rocket shot down some Reaper Nobodies before jumping up and bashing his gun against Luxord's face. Luxord growled as he sent a wave of cards against the raccoons, sending him flying to the ground.

Marluxia slayed Donald a few times with his scythe and then fired an Exo Spell at Donald. Donald retaliated by blasting Marluxia with a Thunder spell. Ninja Nobodies leapt towards Donald, but Thor used his lighting power to hold them in the air and then slashed them away all at once with Stormbreaker. Luxord summoned his giant cards and trapped Thor and Rocket within them. Donald blasted Luxord with a Blizzaga spell from his staff and then freed his fellow Avengers from their traps. Larxene suddenly electrocuted Donald and sent him onto the floor. Rocket blasted him, only to get blasted by Marluxia using a Watera spell. Thor bashed Marluxia in the face with flat part of his axe while also slashing away the last of the Ninjas. Donald cured himself and a Rocket as he casted Thundaga on the last of the Reapers. Rocket then shot down the last of the gamblers as Thor used Stormbreaker to electrocute the three vessels of Xehanort. Donald held up his Keyblade and staff in the air and shouted,

"ULTIMA!"

Energy spells blasted the three Nobodies, making them drop their weapons and fall to the ground, defeated.

_(Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene laid on the ground as Thor approached them.

"Now get out of Asgard before we finish you!" he sneered.

"You heard the God of Thunder, beat it ya big palookas!" quacked Donald with a glare.

"Or else." said Rocket as he cocked his gun.

Marluxia slowly got up. "Fine." he huffed. "But you aren't the only ones putting the timeline at risk."

"Just like how you're also putting the souls of your dead friends on the line." added Larxene with a sadistic grin as she slowly got up.

Luxord slowly got up as he opened a corridor of darkness underneath him and his fellow Organization members. "Good luck not failing again you miserable vermin." he taunted as they went through the corridor. (3)

Donald, Thor, and a Rocket dismissed their weapons. Thor faced the smaller Avengers.

"I'll be right back, okay?" he said.

"Where are you going?" asked Donald.

"There's a wine cellar, that's just down there." said Thor. "My father used to fish huge barrel of ale. I'll see if the cellar has a couple of…"

"Hey! Hey! Aren't you drunk enough already?" Rocket asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, we got a job to do!" added Donald, also annoyed.

Just then, a door opened. Donald, Thor, and Rocket tried to hide.

Several ladies walked by with a woman Thor and Donald recognized. Frigga, the queen of Asgard, Thor, Loki, and Hela's mother, Odin's wife, and a good friend of those at a Disney Castle.

"Who's the fancy broad?" asked Rocket.

"Frigga. Queen of Asgard." said Donald.

"It's my Mother." said Thor before something came to his memory, "She dies today." he said a sad realization.

Donald and Rocket were shocked.

"Oh. That's today?" Rocket asked.

"Oh man…" muttered Donald.

Thor started to panic. "I can't do this. I can't do this. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come. This was a bad idea."

"Thor, take it easy." said Donald.

"Come here." said Rocket as he and Donald stood in front of Thor.

Thor started to breathe heavily. "No, no, no. I think I'm having...I'm having a panic attack. I shouldn't be here...this is...this is a bad-"

"Thor, clam down!" begged Donald.

"Come here. Right here." said Rocket.

Thor did so… and Rocket slapped him in the face.

Donald just stared in shock. That was the last thing he expected Rocket to do.

"You think you're the only one who lost people" asked Rocket. "What do you think we're doing here? I lost the only family I ever had! Quill, Groot, Drax, Gamora, Mantis! All gone!"

"And I lost most of my family!" added Donald. "Daisy, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Xion, Naminé, Lea! They're all gone and I was powerless to save them! I don't even know if Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Uncle Scrooge, Uncle Ludwig, Beakley, Launchpad, Max, and everyone else back home are even alive! I've lost my mother, father and my sister! How do you think I feel about all this?!"

"Now, I get you miss your Mom. But she's gone. Really gone. And there are plenty of people who are only kinda gone." said Rocket. "But you can help them. So is it too much to ask that you brush the crumbs outta your beard, avoid Riku and the mouse king, make schmoopy talk to Pretty Pants, and when she's not looking, suck out the Infinity Stone and help us get our families back?"

"Okay." nodded Thor, sniffing.

"Thank you Thor." smiled Donald.

"Are you crying?" asked Rocket.

"No… Yes!" came the sobbed reply.

"Get it together! You can do this. You can do this. All right?" said Rocket.

"Yeah, you can do it Thor!" said Donald with an encouraging smile.

"Yes, I can." nodded Thor.

"Good." said a Rocket as they walked down the hall.

"I can do this." said Thor before faltering. "I can do it, I can't do this."

Thor then ran away.

"Alright, Heartbreaker. She's alone. This is our shot." said Rocket.

They turned back to where Thor was moments ago.

"Thor? Thor!" Rocket called.

"Aw phooey." muttered Donald, facepalming.

* * *

_Morag, 2014:_

Ven, Rhodey, and Nebula materialized on the purple planet. Ven then summoned his armor _(minus the helmet)_.

Rhodey wore his War Machine Armor: Mark VI.

"So this is Morag." mused Ven.

"Never been here before?" asked Rhodey.

"No. Sora didn't meet Quill until after he took the orb that contained the Power Stone." Ven replied.

Rhodey nodded as he faced a Nebula. "Okay, so, uhh... we just wait around for this Quill guy to show up and then he leads us to the Power Stone, is that it?" he asked.

Nebula nodded.

"That is basically the plan." said Ven.

Nebula looked around. "Let's take cover. We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the stone." she told them.

Ven and Rhodey were shocked.

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about right now? Who else is looking for these stones?" asked Rhodey.

"I don't think we're gonna like it." muttered Ven.

"You are corrected Ven." said Nebula. "The ones looking for the Stone are my father, my sister... and me."

"Your past self." Ven said in realization.

"And you? Where are you right now?" asked Rhodey.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Gamora and Nebula of 2014 were fighting some Korbinite soldiers.

"You're welcome." said Gamora as she helped 2014 Nebula up.

"I didn't ask for your help." the blue-skinned woman huffed.

"And yet, you always need it." smirked Gamora.

2014 Nebula swatted away Gamora's hand.

"Get up. Father wants us back on the ship." said Gamora.

"Why?" asked 2014 Nebula.

"He's found an Infinity Stone." the green-skinned woman replied.

"Where?" asked 2014 Nebula,

"On a planet called Morag." Gamora replied.

* * *

Soon, the two were on the Q-Ship.

"Father's plan is finally in motion." said 2014 Nebula.

"One stone isn't six, Nebula." said Gamora.

"It's a start." 2014 Nebula pointed out.

"If he gets all of them…" muttered Gamora,

Just then, the Thanos of 2014 arrived, dressed in large golden armor wielding a humongous double-sided sword, similar to, if not larger than, Sephiroth's masamune.

"Ronan's located the Power Stone. I'm dispatching you to his ship." Thanos told them.

"He won't like that." said Gamora.

"His alternative is death, then." replied Thanos as he wiped his double-bladed sword. "Ronan's obsession clouds his judgement. Unlike the Organization."

"We will not fail you, Father." promised 2014 Nebula.

2014 Gamora rolled her eyes.

"No, you won't." nodded the Titan.

"I swear...I will make you proud." assured 2014 Nebula.

2014 Nebula was suddenly in pain and opened up future Nebula's memories.

**_"We just, wait around for this Quill guy to show up, and then he leads us to the Power Stone, is that it?" asked Rhodey._**

**_"That is basically the plan." said Ven._**

**_"Let's take cover. We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the stone." Nebula told them._**

2014 Nebula shut off the memory.

"Who was that?" Gamora asked incredulously confusion.

"I don't know...My head is splitting...I don't know…" panted

"Her synaptic drive was probably damaged in battle." suggested Gamora.

But Thanos wasn't convinced. He walked towards Nebula and brought his blade to her throat.

Thanos pointed to Nebula. "Bring her to my ship." he commanded.

* * *

_New York, 2012:_

Tony flew in front of Stark Tower his Mark 85. Roxas was on his back, holding on.

Tony scanned the interior of the tower, and saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Hulk apprehending Loki.

"Sora, Steve, you'd better hustle." said Tony. "Things look like they're just about wrapped up here."

* * *

Inside the tower, Sora and Steve were heading for the elevator.

"Got it. We're approaching the elevator now." said Steve.

"I just hope this works." said Sora. "I'm also hoping that the two of us won't have to do the whole elevator fight again."

Steve chuckled. "If all goes according to plan Sora, then I'm sure we'll be fine." he promised. "Although, you were pretty impressive in that fight. Donald and Goofy too."

Sora smiled. "Thanks Steve." he replied.

"Alright, let's get ready." said Steve. "We got one shot at this or else thing will get more complicated."

"I think it already has." came a voice.

Sora and Steve jumped and were shocked to see Terra-Xehanort appear in front of a corridor of darkness.

"Terra-Xehanort." exclaimed Steve.

"Nice of you to remember me." Terra-Xehanort smirked.

Sora was shocked. "Terra's past possesed self." he muttered. "So you really are back!"

"That I am Sora." said Terra-Xehanort. "And I'm here to stop your interference to the timeline, and our plans."

Sora and Steve glared.

"The worlds have fallen into chaos and you're trying to stop us from fixing it?" Steve asked, outraged.

"Listen here Terra-Xehanort," snarled Sora. "Nothing is gonna stop if from reversing the damage Thanos did to the whole universe!"

"You mean like how nothing could stop you from defeating Thanos in the first place?" Terra-Xehanort asked with an evil grin.

Sora scowled as he summoned Kingdom Key.

"Get lost, possessed Terra!" he shouted.

Steve readied his shield. "Sora's correct. You're not stopping us. Nothing is from bringing everyone back."

Terra-Xehanort just grinned as he summoned Gazing Eye. He then snapped his fingers as Shadow, Festive Firework, Helmed Body, and Neoshadow Heartless spawned.

"Ready Cap?" asked Sora.

Steve smirked. "Ready Sora."

Soora and Steve got into fighting positions.

_(Terra-Xehanort and Vanitas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Terra-Xehanort and the Heartless_

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_Captain America_

Sora clashed Keyblades with Terra-Xehanort before he was shoved back. Several shadows tried to attack him, but Sora was able to slash them away in a row. Steve bsahed away some Festive Fireworks with his shield as he dodged a Neoshadow trying to bash him with its fist. Steve then grabbed the tall Heartless' fist and then threw it over his shoulder into the wall, where Sora destroyed it with Fission Firaga spell. Terra-Xehanort casted Dark Firaga and Steve and Sora had to duck out of the way. Sora retaliated by firing an Exo Spark at him. Two Helmed Bodies surrounded Steve. The WWII veteran punched and bashed them as fast as he could before tossing his shield like a Frisbee, slashing them multiple times before they were destroyed. He then blocked an attack from Terra-Xehanort as he slammed his Keyblade against his shield. This allowed Sora to strike Terra's past possesed self with a Perlza spell. Terra-Xehanort snarled as he fired dark obrs at them. Sora and Steve were able to deflect them as Sora slashed away some more Shadows.

Terra-Xehanort fired several shots of Firaga at them before sending in the Helmed Bodies. Sora slashed them multiple times before he fired a Raging Storm spell to destroy them. Steve slashed them several times with his shield before he punched and kicked them roughly, his super strength helping deal a lot of damage. Sora then fired Crawling Fire at Terra-Xehanort. The Organization member snarled as he and Sora clashed Keyblades several times before he was sucker-punched in the face by Steve. Steve then bashed Terra-Xehanort several times with his shield as Sora backed him up by firing a Blizzaga spell. Terra-Xehanort jumped into the air and floated there as some more Festive Fireworks tried to attack. Sora slashed several away as he fired a Transcendence spell to left them in the air next to Terra-Xehanort. Steve threw his shield like a Frisbee and it slashed away the Heartless while also injuring Terra-Xehanort. Some more Helmed Bodies attacked them. Sora fired an Icicle Mine at them, freezing them in place as Steve punched, kicked, and slayed them away.

Terra-Xehanort snarled as he got up and fired multiple dark orbs at the two Avengers. Sora and Steve were able to defend them all as Steve jumped into the air and bashed his shield against Terra-Xehanort's face. With him distracted, Steve punched him in the gut before side-kicking him back in the chest. Sora used this change to cast an Aeroga spell to lift the Organization member into the air and he chanted,

"ULTIMA!"

Orbs of energy struck Terra-Xehanort hard as he was flung to the ground, losing his grip on the Gazing Eye Keyblade as it disappeared.

_(Terra-Xehanort and Vanitas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Terra-Xehanort struggled to get up as he looked at Sora and Captain America.

"Even if you are able to get all the Stones, your victory is nothing more than a hopeless desire." he huffed. "You better be prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice."

Sora glared as he aimed Kingdom Key at Terra-Xehanort. "No one is dying on this mission."

Terra-Xehanort just laughed as he disappeared through a corridor of darkness.

Sora dismissed his Keyblade and turned to Steve.

"Let's get ready." he told him.

Steve nodded. "Right."

* * *

During that time, Loki found himself surrounded by Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Hulk.

"If it's all the same to you... I'll have that drink now." Loki mumbled to 2012 Tony.

"All right, get him on his feet. We can all stand around posing up a storm later. By the way, feel free to clean up." said 2012 Tony.

At that time, Roxas, Tony, and Scott hid behind some building material. Scott was shrunken down and on Tony's shoulder.

Tony then noticed something as he looked at 2012 Steve.

"Ugh, Mr. Rogers. I almost forgot that that suit did nothing for your ass." he commented, making Roxas snicker.

_"No one asked you to look, Tony."_ Steve said over the comm.

_"Well no one asked him _not _to_ _look."_ countered Sora, teasingly.

"It's ridiculous." Tony whispered.

"I think you look great, Cap. As far as I'm concerned, that's America's ass." said Scott, doing a patriotic salute.

Roxas stifled his laughter. "That is America's Ass." he chuckled, making Tony snicker.

"So are you guys gonna head out now?" asked 2012 Clint.

"We're just gonna make sure that there's no other Heartless around here." said 2012 Sora.

"Yeah. This was the toughest battle we've fought so far." added Donald.

"That's good." said 2012 Steve with a smile. "You guys can help coordinate search and rescue."

"We do like helping people. A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

2012 Natasha picked up the scepter as Thor restrained Loki. "Uhh, magic wand?" she asked.

"STRIKE team's coming to secure it." 2012 Tony replied.

"STRIKE team?" asked 2012 Sora.

"From SHIELD." said Tony.

Just then, the STRIKE team came out of the elevator. But they were actually Hydra agents posing as SHIELD agents. Among them were Jasper Sitwell, Brock Rumlow, and Jack Rollins.

"We can take that off your hands." said Sitwell as he took the scepter from 2012 Natasha.

"By all means. Careful with that thing." said 2012 Natasha.

"Unless you want your mind erased. And not in a fun way." added 2012 Clint.

"We promise to be careful." said Sitwell.

"Who's the kid?" asked Rumlow.

"I'm Sora." said 2012 Sora.

"Donald Duck!" said Donald.

"And I'm Goofy." added Goofy.

"They helped stop the invasion." said 2012 Thor.

"They did?" Rollins asked in disbelief.

"They're magic like me." said 2012 Thor.

"And they're heroes." 2012 Steve added with a proud smile.

"Interesting…" murmured Rumlow.

Roxas glared at the STRIKE team.

"Ugh, not these guys again." he grumbled.

Tony was taken aback. "You know them?" he asked.

Roxas nodded.

"Who are these guys?" asked Scott.

"They are SHIELD… well, actually Hydra. But, we didn't know that yet." Tony explained.

"Hydra's an ally to Organization XIII." said Roxas. "That's how we know them."

Tony nodded.

"And, you didn't know they were Hydra?" asked Scott as he looked at them. "I mean… they look like bad guys."

"You're small, but you're talking loud." said Tony.

"We're gonna go check out the tower." said Goofy.

"Be safe." said 2012 Natasha.

"On my way down to coordinate search and rescue." said 2012 Steve.

Loki transformed into Steve for a second in imitation. "On my way down to coordinate search and rescue!" he said mockingly before transforming back. "I mean, honestly! How do you think you'll be…"

2012 Thor slapped on a device on Loki's mouth to make him quiet. "Shut up." he told him.

2012 Sora, Donald, and Goofy burst out laughing.

"Now that was good!" chortled Donald.

"The mage speaks the truth." said 2012 Tony.

Loki rolled his eyes.

Tony looked down at Scott. "All right, you're up, little buddy." he pointed to the briefcase with the Tesseract. "There's our stone."

Scott lied down on Tony's shoulder. "Alright. Flick me." he told him.

Roxas flicked Scott onto his 2012 Tony, right into his beard. 2012 Tony then scratched his beard, dropping Scott onto 2012 Tony's reactor.

All of the 2012 Avengers got into the elevator. 2012 Hulk made to follow, but found the elevator full.

"Whoa!" exclaimed 2012 Thor.

"Whoa, whoa. Hey! Buddy. What do you think? Maximum occupancy has been reached." said 2012 Tony.

"Sorry Hulk." 2012 Sora said.

"Take the stairs." said 2012 Thor.

"Yeah." nodded 2012 Tony.

The doors began to close as Loki mockingly waved goodbye. Hulk drew his fist back.

"Stop. Stop!" called 2012 Tony.

"Hulk stop!" cried 2012 Sora.

Donald quacked in fright.

2012 Hulk punched the elevator door as it closed, making a dent.

"Take the stairs! Hate the stairs!" 2012 Hulk growled in annoyance as he went to the stairs.

Roxas and Tony came out into the open as 2012 Hulk angrily took the stairs.

"All right, Cap. I got our scepter in the elevator just passing the 80th floor." said Tony through his comm.

* * *

"On it. Head to the lobby." said Steve.

* * *

"And try not to get spotted by Sora, Donald, and Goofy." said Roxas through his comm.

"He's right." nodded Tony. "Last thing we want his for you two to be beaten by a badass like Sora, considering that he learned how to use the Keyblade all on his own."

* * *

Steve chuckled while Sora looked disbelieving.

"What? I'm not a badass." Sora denied.

"You kinda are." said Steve.

* * *

"Alright. I'll see you there." said Tony.

"I'm afraid you won't be." came a voice.

Roxas and Tony were startled.

"Who's there?!" demanded Tony.

Just then, someone in an Organization cloak jumped down from the ceiling.

"Xigbar!" exclaimed Roxas as he summoned Two Become One.

"You mean the one-eyed guy from the Organizations?" asked Tony.

"Nice to know that you remember me Roxas." smirked Xigbar.

"I wish I didn't." huffed Roxas.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" asked Tony.

"It should be obvious Stark." said Xigbar. "Trying to stop you lot from making Thanos' goal all for nothing."

"How stupid are you?!" Roxas asked angrily. "All the worlds are collapsing thanks to Thanos!"

"Something you could've prevented." Xigbar said in a mocking-disapproving tone. "Oh that's right, you weren't there!" he added with a laugh.

Roxas gritted his teeth in anger.

Tony glared at Xigbar as he tapped his chest-piece. Nanoparticles swarmed over him, reforming the Mark 85.

"Alright pirateboy, you're getting out of this tower and this timeline." he said sincerely.

"As if." scoffed Xigbar as he snapped his fingers. Dusk, Sniper, and Creeper Nobodies summoned around him. He then summoned Space Shooter and one of his arrow guns. "Time to time displace you meddling time travelers."

Roxas and Tony got into fighting positions.

_(Xigbar and Dark Riku Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Xigbar and the Nobodies_

_Party Members:  
__Roxas_

_Iron Man_

Xigbar jumped into the air and fired dozens of arrows from his arrow gun. Roxas bashed them all away, not noticing the Dusks leap at him. Luckily, Tony did as he punched a few of them away. He then blasted the rest before using tossing some grenades at the Snipers, destroying them. Roxas fired Blizzaga at Xigbar, knocking him down. Xigbar snarled as he fired an Ice Barrage Spell at Roxas, who jumped out of the way while Tony blasted him with his repulsors. Creeper Nobodies jumped to attack as Roxas slashed a few away with Two Become One and then destroyed some more with a Wateraza Spell. Tony punched away some Dusks and then kicked away some more Creepers. Xigbar jumped up and fired more arrows. Tony sent multiple blasts from his suit at Xigbar, knocking him back. Xigbar retaliated by casting a Sparkaga Spell at Tony. But while he was doing that, Roxas fired an Ignite Spell at him.

Xigbar snarled as he blasted the two each with an Icicle Mine Spell. As they got up, some more Sniper Nobodies attacked. Roxas quickly bashed them away before destroying them with a Crawling Fire Spell. Tony fired a beam from his chest piece and it destroyed the remaining Snipers. He then smacked away some dusks before blasting them away. Roxas casted Quake on the Dusks before he fired several orbs of light at the remaining Creepers. Tony then fired multiple blasts at Xigbar. The eye-patch wearing Nobody growled as he fired more arrows from his arrow gun and then casted Quake against the two heroes. Roxas brought himself and Tony down with a Zero Gravity spell and then fired Orbs of light at Xigbar. Tony then fired beams from his chest piece and palms, which Xigbar struggled against as Roxas lifted his Keyblade in the air and shouted,

"ULTIMA!"

The energy beams from Tony getting mixed with Roxas' Ultima spell were too much for Xigbar to handle as he dropped his weapons as he was flung into the wall, defeated.

_(Xigbar and Dark Riku Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Roxas and Tony approached Xigbar as he struggled to get up.

"Now get out of this tower and timeline." Roxas said with a glare.

"You heard the kid, beat it eyepatch." said Tony.

Xigbar just chuckled. "Very well. But you don't know what you're up against." he told them as he weakly stood on one knee.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" demanded Roxas.

Xigbar huffed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied as he disappeared through a dark corridor under his feet.

Roxas dismissed his Keyblade as Tony's suit dematerialized back into his chest piece.

"Come on, we gotta hurry." said Tony.

Roxas nodded. "Right. To the lobby."

* * *

During that time in the elevator, the STRIKE team was heading down to the lobby.

"Evidence secure. We're en route to Dr. List. No. No hitches at all, Mr. Secretary." Sitwell said into his comm.

Then, the elevator opened and the HYDRA agents saw Sora and Steve, much to their surprise and confusion. Sora and Steve walked in as the latter hit the button to continue down.

"Captain. Sora. I thought you were coordinating search and rescue?" Sitwell said in confusion.

"Change of plans." said Steve.

"Where are the other two?" asked Rollins.

"Donald and Goofy are continuing search and rescue." Sora replied.

"I see…" murmured Rollins.

"Hey, Cap." said Rumlow as Steve stood next to him.

"Rumlow." Steve greeted back.

"Why the change of clothes Sora?" asked Sitwell.

"My other ones were torn in battle." said Sora. "Decided to change into something more comfortable for search and rescue before plans got changed."

"Gotta stay comfy." nodded Rumlow.

The agents for Hydra were starting to get suspicious about Sora and Steve, so they kept their guard up. Rollins got ready to take out his gun.

"I just got a call from the Secretary. I'm gonna be running point on the scepter." said Steve.

"Sir? I don't understand." Sitwell said in confusion.

"We got word there may be an attempt to steal it." Steve explained.

"And I'm accompanying him in case something happens." said Sora.

"Why would Cap need help?" asked Rumlow.

"Doesn't have much experience with Heartless like me, Donald, and Goofy do." Sora replied.

"Make sense." shrugged Rollins.

"Sorry, Cap. I can't give you two the scepter." said Rumlow.

Sitwell was now more suspicious. "I'm gonna have to call the Director." he said as he got out his phone.

"That's okay." said Steve.

"Yeah. Everything's under control." nodded Sora.

The Hydra agents weren't convinced.

"Trust us." said Steve.

Sora and Steve then leaned over to Sitwell's ear.

"Hail Hydra." they whispered.

The Hydra agents stared in shock while Sora and Steve nodded with smiles.

Soon, the elevator stopped. Sora and Steve walked out of the elevator, the latter holding the scepter. Both smiled at each other as they fist-bumped discreetly.

* * *

_Stark Tower stairwell:_

2012 Hulk looked down at the many stairs below him.

"So many stairs!" he roared angrily.

* * *

_Lobby:_

2012 Tony and Thor started to make their way out of the building with Loki and several agents behind them.

Behind them, Roxas and Tony were undercover as agents.

"Thumbelina, do you copy? I've got eyes on the prize. It's go-time." said Tony into his comm.

"Bombs away." said Scott as he s;id down to 2012 Tony's Arc Reactor. "Is... is that Axe body spray?" he asked.

"Yeah, I had a can just for emergencies. Relax." said Tony.

"Emergencies?" Roxas asked with a smirk.

"Can we focus, please?" Tony asked.

"I'm going inside you. Now." said Scott.

Just then, Hydra's leader, Alexander Pierce, came in with several agents behind him. They were posing as SHIELD, just like the STRIKE team.

"Oh great, it's Pierce." muttered Roxas.

"You know him too?" asked Tony.

"Heard of him." said Roxas. "Only seen him in Sora's memories. That bastard…"

"May I ask you where you're going?" asked Pierce.

"To lunch and then Asgard." 2012 Thor replied. "I'm sorry, you are?"

"Alexander Pierce. He's the man, one of the folks behind Nick Fury." explained 2012 Tony.

"My friends call me Mr. Secretary." said Pierce. "I'm gonna have to ask you to turn that prisoner over to me." he said as he gestured to Loki.

"Loki will be answering to Odin himself." 2012 Thor said firmly.

"Oh, he's gonna answer to us. Odin can have what's left." countred Pierce. "Also, where are those three video game characters that helped you stop the invasion?"

"You mean Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" asked 2012 Tony.

"Yes." nodded Pierce. "I have some associates that want to meet the three."

"Associates?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Organization XIII." Roxas replied.

Tony nodded.

"I'm afraid they'll have to wait until next time." said 2012 Thor. "Sora, Donald, and Goofy are conducting search and rescue in the building. After that, they have to continue their mission to stop the villain Ansem and save their friends Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey."

Pierce nodded. "Very well then." He pointed to the case. "And I'm gonna need that case, that's been SHIELD property for over 70 years."

"All right, move it, Stuart Little. Things are getting dicey up here. Let's go." Tony said to Scott over the comm.

"I'm not gonna argue who's got the higher authority here, all right?" 2012 Tony said firmly.

"You promise me you won't die?" asked Scott.

"You're only giving me a mild cardiac dysrhythmia." Tony assured.

"That doesn't sound mild." Scott said worriedly.

"I need the case." Pierce said firmly.

"I know you got a lotta pull. I'm just saying…" countered 2012 Tony.

"Okay. Then give me the case." interrupted Pierce.

"Do it, Lang!" said Tony.

"Get your hands off!" shouted 2012 Tony as several agents tried to reach for the case.

"Window's closing. Pull my pin!" said Tony.

"Here goes!" said Scott.

Scott pulled off 2012 Tony's reactor. 2012 Tony gasped in pain as he dropped the case. He had gone into cardiac dysrhythmia, much to everyone's shock.

"Stark? Stark!" exclaimed Pierce as everyone surrounded him.

2012 Tony fell down to the ground, gasping and stuttering in pain.

"Look, he's convulsing. Give him air! Medic!" Pierce shouted urgently.

"MEDIC! You guys, some help!" Tony shouted to the other agents, playing along.

"Hurry!" shouted Roxas, also playing along.

"Stark, you- your chest machine?" asked Pierce.

Ant-Man pushed the case. Loki looks at the case as it slid to Roxas and Tony. Roxas quickly grabbed it.

"Got it!" said Roxas as he and Tony began to walk away.

"Good job." said Tony as he spoke to Scott over the comm "Meet me in the alley Lang. I'm gonna grab a quick slice."

Suddenly, 2012 Hulk burst through the doors, knocking Roxas and Tony to the ground and the Tesseract slides out of the case to Loki's feet.

"NO MORE STAIRS!" 2012 Hulk roared.

Everyone ran from Hulk's rampage

Loki grabbed the Tesseract and teleports it away while everyone was running for their lives or tending to Tony.

"You'll be fine, Stark." 2012 Thor assured Tony. "Stay with us! I'll try something, okay? I have no idea if it's gonna work."

2012 Thor used Mjølnir as a defibrillator on 2012 Tony. Instantly, 2012 Tony was all better.

"YES!" cheered 2012 Thor.

"That worked a treat. That was so crazy!" panted 2012 Tony.

"I had no idea if that was gonna work." admitted 2012 Thor.

2012 Tony was about to reply when something else came to his mind. "The case?" he asked.

"The case. It's, uhh…" said 2012 Thor as he looked behind him, only to see the case and Loki missing. "Where's the case? Where's Loki? Loki!" he called.

Scott ran up to the fallen Roxas and Tony. "That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" he asked.

"Oh, we blew it." groaned Tony.

"Big time." muttered Roxas.

"Loki!" called 2012 Thor.

* * *

Several floors up, Steve was having trouble on his communicator as he and Sora made their way to another elevator away from the Hydra agents.

"Tony, what's going on? Tell me you found that cube." said Steve.

Then, Sora noticed something that made his eyes widen. "Uh, Steve?"

Steve looked at Sora. "What?"

Sora pointed ahead of them. Steve looked forward and groaned. "Oh, you gotta be shitting me." he muttered.

2012 Steve, with his mask on, approached the two.

"I have eyes on Loki. 14th floor. And he's got Sora hostage." he said into his comm.

"I am not Loki. Sora's not being held hostage." Steve said calmly as he handed the case to Sora, who quickly took it. "And I don't wanna hurt you.

2012 Steve engaged and the two Captain Americas began to duel. The both of them clashed their shields together several times. Steve tried to swing kick him, but he missed as 2012 Steve kicked him onto the ground.

Sora nervosity backed away, trying not to get involved.

"I can do this all day." smirked 2012 Steve.

"Yeah, I know. I know." Steve groaned as he stood back up.

Both Rogers' Frisbeed their shield's at one another which clanged away as they brawled. They punched each other several times. Steve lifted 2012 Steve over his head and onto the bridge. 2012 Steve got back up and kneed Steve in the stomach. In the process, he inadvertently kicked away the case containing the scepter which fell down a few levels, making the scepter fall out.

2012 Steve got the upper hand on Steve as they both fell down to the same level as the scepter.

"Steve!" cried Sora.

Sora leapt off the bridge, summoned Kingdom Key, and used a Zero Gravity spell to slow his and the two Steves falling.

Steve's locket of Peggy fell out. 2012 Steve noticed it and grabbed it.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded as they got up.

Steve didn't reply as he tried to grab the scepter with his foot, but 2012 Steve managed to hold him in a chokehold on the floor.

"Bucky... is... alive!" Steve muttered weakly.

2012 Steve let go in shock. "What?" he asked.

Steve took the chance to sucker punch his counterpart in the face.

Sora landed on the ground and saw the scepter. "Steve!" he called as he kicked it with hos foot over to the Avenger.

Steve grabbed the scepter and touched the tip onto his younger self, knocking 2012 Steve out onto his front.

Sora rushed over to Steve.

"Cap, are you ok?" he asked.

Steve grabbed his locket and pocketed it.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." he said with a small smile.

Steve got up, grabbed the scepter and then looked at 2012 Steve with Sora and nodded.

"That is America's ass." he noted.

Sora laughed. "Yep. Sure is." he chortled.

Suddenly, Sora was hit by a Perlza spell.

"Sora!" gasped Steve.

Sora struggled to get up as he saw 2012 Sora, Donald, and Goofy come up to him, Kingdom Key, Mage's Staff, and Knight's Shield in hand.

"Got ya Loki!" said Goofy.

"You're not going anywhere now!" said Donald.

"It ends here." said 2012 Sora.

Sora got up and summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade.

"Stand back Steve." he told Steve. "I got them."

Steve nodded as he stepped back in concern.

Sora carefully approached his younger self and the younger versions of his friends.

"Stand down Loki!" said 2012 Sora.

"I'm not Loki." Sora said calmly. "And I don't want to hurt you guys."

2012 Sora then fired a Blizzard spell at Sora. Sora quickly dodged it as they clashed Keyblades. Sora then fired Ice Barrage at his younger self, sending him back. Donald jumped into the air and tried to fire a Thundaga spell at Sora. Sora quickly backflipped out of the way and fired Firaga back at Donald. Goofy used Goofy-Tornado on Sora. Sora managed to cast Aeroga to knock Goofy away and then cured himself. 2012 Sora got up and tried to slash Sora, but Sora was able to block them each time and then suddenly side-kicked his younger self back.

"You don't fight like Loki." muttered 2012 Sora.

"Cause I'm _not_ Loki." panted Sora.

2012 Sora didn't fall for the truth as he fired orbs of light at Sora, hitting him a few times. Sora fired Fission Firaga back at 2012 Sora, sending him back. Donald attacked with a Blizzara spell, only for Sora to strike him twice and then fire Blizzaga at him. Goofy threw his shield the same way 2012 Steve taught him, hitting Sora a few times. Sora recovered and fired Wateraza back at Goofy. 2012 Sora, Donald, and Goofy regrouped and raised their weapons in the air.

"What are they doing?" asked Steve.

"Trinity Limit." Sora gasped.

"Can you stop it?" asked Steve.

Sora through for a minute before saying, "I think I can."

Sora held Kingdom Key in the air and shouted, "ULTIMA!"

Energy orbs of light flew around Sora and were sent flying into 2012 Sora, Donald, and Goofy, knocking them back, and wrecking their limit.

"YES!" Sora cheered.

Suddenly, 2012 Sora fired a Raging Storm spell at Sora, sending him into Steve, knocking them over and losing their grips on Kingdom Key and the scepter. As Sora got up, 2012 Sora stood on top of him with a foot on his chest to hold him down.

"Nowhere to go Loki!" he said as he was about to strike Sora with a Thundaga spell.

"Kairi… feels… the same…!" Sora wheezes.

2012 Sora stopped and got off Sora in shock.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked.

Sora suddenly kicked 2012 Sora in the leg, kung fu flipped up, uppercutted him, and then side-kicked him in the chest, sending him backward.

As Sora tried to recover, Goofy suddenly came up from behind him and bashed him in the head with his shield. Sora fell back in his back as Goofy held his shield against the brunette's chest.

"Got ya Loki!" said Goofy.

"Max… has… a girlfriend…" Sora wheezed.

Goofy's face lit up in surprise as he released Sora. "He does?!"

Sora took this chance to kick the shield out of Goofy's grasp. Sora jumped up and caught it before bashing it against Goofy's face. As Goofy tried to recover, Sora punched him the chest and then flipped him over his shoulder.

As Sora tried to catch his breath, Donald suddenly fired a Thundaga spell at him, sending him to the wall.

"Sora!" gasped Steve as he ducked from the spell.

Sora slid down the wall as Donald approached him, lighting swirling around the tip of his staff.

"You're done now Loki!" he said with a glare.

Sora tried to get up, but Donald pinned him to the ground as he was about to strike.

Sora tried to think of what to say to distract Donald. Donald didn't know about Lena yet, he wasn't sure if Della was alive, and it was obvious that Daisy felt the same way about him. Then, Sora had an idea.

"The boys… know… you're a mage…!" he wheezed.

Donald stopped as he looked at Sora in shock.

"They do?!" he asked.

Sora took this chance to suddenly kick Donald in the beak, causing the mage to lose his grip on Mage's Staff. Sora got up and caught it and then bashed Donald in the face before side-kicking Donald away.

Sora tossed Mage's Staff to the side as he panted.

"You alright?" asked Steve as he walked over. "That was one hell of a fight."

Sora panted. "Yeah. Yeah it was." he muttered with a smile.

Suddenly, 2012 Sora, Donald, and Goofy got up again and ran towards them.

Sora quickly grabbed the scepter and ran towards them. Spinning it around, Sora used the scepter to hit his past self and his past friends, incoming them out onto the bridge.

Sora panted as he looked at himself and nodded.

"I am a badass." he noted.

Steve chuckled as Sora handed the staff to him.

"Told ya." he said as they left the building.

* * *

Back at the Sanctum, Bruce _(still in his astral form)_ was still trying to convince Ancient One to give him the Time Stone. Bruce's normal form was still unconscious, so it was paved in a chair with a hat and sunglasses.

"Please, please!" begged Bruce.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you, Bruce." said Ancient One. "If I give up the Time Stone to help your Reality, I'm dooming my own. And the possibility of Kingdom Hearts."

"With all due respect, I'm not sure the science really supports that." said Bruce.

"You don't need to know science to know Kingdom Hearts." said Ancient One. "Some of its mysteries aren't meant to be solved. It just needs to be protected and believed in."

"Well yeah, that's true." nodded Bruce,

Ancient One then created a projection with a long ray that simulated the flow of time.

"The Infinity Stones create what you experience as the flow of time. Remove one stone and that flow splits." she explained,removing one stone, showing black stream indicating a point of divergence. "Now, this may benefit your reality, but my new one…not so much. In this new branched Reality, without our chief weapon against the forces of darkness, our world of worlds will be overrun. Kingdom Hearts will be doomed to the darkness. Trillions will suffer." She turned to Bruce. .So, tell me, Doctor, can your science prevent all that?"

"No, but we can erase it. Because once we are done with the stones, we can return each one to its own timeline at the moment it was taken. So, chronologically, in that reality, it never left." explained Bruce as his astral form took the projection of the removed Time Stone, replaced it back amongst the other five, and the doomed alternate dimension faded away, illustrating his point. "Wow… now Back to the Future and Sora's adventure to Hill Valley suddenly makes sense." he said in realization.

"But you are leaving out the most important part. In order to return the stones, you have to survive." said Ancient One, still not convinced.

"We will. I will. I promise." promised Bruce.

"I can't risk this Reality on a promise. It is the duty of the Sorcerer Supreme to protect the Time Stone." said Ancient One.

"Then, why the hell did Strange give it away?" askedBruce,

Ancient One was surprised. "What did you say?" she asked.

"Strange, he gave it away. He gave it to Thanos." said Bruce,

"Willingly?" the Sorcerer Supreme asked.

"Yes." the Avenger nodded.

"...Why?" asked Ancient One, completely confused.

"I have no idea. Maybe he made a mistake." shrugged Bruce.

"Or I did." said Ancient One.

She returned Bruce to his Hulk body and opened the Eye of Agamotto, revealing the Time Stone.

"Strange is meant to be the best of us." she said.

"So he must have done it for a reason." Bruce said in realization.

"I fear you might be right." said Ancient One as she gave Bruce the Time Stone.

"Thank you." Bruce thanked.

"I'm counting on you, Bruce. We all are." said Ancient One. "You lot are our only hope. Especially Sora."

"Don't worry." assured Bruce.

* * *

_2014:  
_  
On the Sanctuary II, 2014 Nebula was suspended in mid air as Thanos, Gamora, and Ebony Maw stood in front of her.

"Run diagnostics. Show me her memory file." Thanks said to Maw.

"Sire, the file appears entangled. It was a memory, but not hers. There's another consciousness sharing her network… another Nebula." said Maw, confused.

"Impossible." Thanos said in confusion.

"This duplicate carries a time stamp... from four years in the future." said Maw.

"Where is this other Nebula?" asked Thanos.

"In our solar system. On Morag." Maw replied.

"Can you access her?" asked Thanos.

Maw nodded. "Yes. The two are linked." he replied.

"Search the duplicate's memories for Infinity Stones." orders Thanos.

Maw typed in something. The memory of the meeting with all the Avengers started playing.

_**"...these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history." said Bruce.**_

_**"Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in." said Tony.**_

_**"Which means we have to pick our targets." said Clint.**_

_**"Nice archery pun." smirked Carol.**_

_**Clint chuckled.**_

_**"Correct." said Tony.**_

"Freeze image." said Thanos.

Maw did so.

Soon, there was the image of the team of Avengers after the Snap: Sora, Donald, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Scott, Pepper, Carol, Rocket, and Nebula.

"Terrans." said Gamora.

"Avengers. Unruly wretches. Including that Keyblade Wielder Sora and that Iron suited man, Tony Stark." growled Thanos. He then no tied something. "What's that reflection? Amplify this, Maw."

Gamora looked at a reflection of 2018 Nebula. "I don't understand. Two Nebulas." she said in confusion.

"No. The same Nebula. From two different times." corrected Thanos. He turned to Maw. "Set course for Morag. Scan the duplicate's memories. I want to see everything."

* * *

_Asgard, 2013:  
_  
Frigga spoke to the people she was walking with. "My ladies, I'll see you after. Go on." she said.

Thor was trying not to get caught behind a large post. Then, Donald ran up to him.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed quietly.

Thor nearly jumped. "Donald, looked I'm sorry but-" Thor trailed off when he saw that Frigga wasn't there anymore.

"What are you looking for?" Donald asked in confusion.

"What are you doing?" came a voice,

Donald and Thor screamed in surprise. The voice behind them did too. Donald and Thor looked behind them to see Frigga standing behind them.

"You're better off leaving the sneaking to your brother." Frigga commented to Thor.

"Yeah, I was simply just going for a walk, and uh…" said Thor as he trailed off while trying to hide his belly.

Frigga noticed Donald and smiled. "Hello Donald." he greeted.

Donald smiled as he shook Frigga's hand. "It's nice to see you again Queen Frigga."

"Likewise." she nodded. "How are your nephews?"

Donald wasn't sure what to say considering he didn't know if they had survived the snap or not.

"They're doing just fine, the little lovable scamps." he said with a nervous smile.

Frigga smiled. "I'm sure they are." She turned to Thor. "What are you wearing?" she asked.

"I always wear this. This is one of my favorites." lied Thor.

Frigga put her hand on Thor's face and took a good look at him.

"What's wrong with your eye?" she asked, noticing the eye Rocket gave Thor before they went to Nidavellir.

"Oh, my eye. That's... you remember the Battle of Haroquin? When I got hit in the face with a broadsword?" asked Thor, trying to come up with an answer that would make sense.

But Frigga wasn't buying it. "You're not the Thor I know at all, are you?" she asked. She then looked at a nervous-looking Donald. "And you're not the Donald I know either."

"Yes, we are." lied Thor.

"Yeah, we're the son and the distant royal friend you know." lied Donald.

"The future hasn't been kind to you, has it?" Frigga asked softly.

"I didn't say we're from the future." said Thor.

"I was raised by witches, boy. I see with more than eyes, and you know that." Frigga said softly.

Thor attempted to hold back his tears and failed miserably.

"I am totally, totally from the future." he sobbed.

"Yes, you are." nodded Frigga.

"I really need to talk to you." said Thor.

"We can talk." nodded Frigga.

They both hugged each other. Donald smiled at the heartwarming scene as he remembered when Dewey traveled back over 70 years ago to see him and Della for one Christmas.

* * *

_Flashback, during the events of "Last Christmas!":_

After defeating the wendigo, Dewey and younger Donald and Della brought it back to the mansion. After thanking Dewey, the blue-clad triplets hugged Della unexpectedly, much to her's and Donald's shock.

"Uh… this is weird." said Della, awkwardly.

"Sorry, I've just always wanted to spend Christmas with my… 15th step cousin on my great grandmother's niece's side." Dewey nervously replied. "That's was it."

Della hugged him back as she and Donald figured it out.

"You're a relative from the future, aren't you?" Della asked dryly.

Dewey was surprised as he stepped back in complete shock.

"Whaaaaaat?! Noooooo!"

Donald cut him off. "Uh, uh, please. We're the Duck family." he told him.

"This is like the fourth weirdest thing that's happened to us on Christmas." added Della.

"Ok, well I gotta warn you about what's going to happen in the future." said Dewey.

Donald and Della's eyes widened in horror as they scrambled to make a Dewey keep his mouth shut.

"No! Keep your mouth shut!" shouted Donald.

"You can't tell us about our future! You'll disrupt the timestream!" added Della.

"Haven't you seen _any_ movies?!" asked Donald.

"Oh… right…" nodded Dewey, remembering the rules of time travel.

* * *

_Asgard, 2013:_

In her room, Jane had just woken up. Rocket snuck up behind her to extract the Aether.

* * *

In the halls, Donald, Thor, and Frigga were talking.

"His head was over there... His body over there... What was the point?" sighed Thor. "I was too late. I was just standing there. Some idiot with an axe."

"Don't say that Thor." Donald said softly.

"You're no idiot." added Frigga. "You're here aren't you? Seeking counsel from the wisest person in Asgard."

"I guess, yeah." sighed Thor.

"Idiot? No. A failure? Absolutely." said Frigga.

"That's a little bit harsh." muttered Thor.

"You do know what that makes you? Just like everyone else." said Frigga.

"I'm not supposed to be like everyone else, am I?" asked Thor.

Donald stood in front of Thor and Frigga.

"Thor, listen to me." said Donald. "Yes, we failed. We failed to stop Thanos. We made the mistake of underestimating him." Donald then smiled softly. "But hey, everyone makes mistakes. I made the mistakes of inadvertently causing my parents'deaths when I ran away from home, physically and literally hurting Della when wer were in El Dorado after that, then years later in Ithaquack, saying horrible things to her before she took the Spear, not telling Huey, Dewey, and Louie about their mom, blaming Scrooge for Della getting lost in space leading me to take the boys away and abandon him, and not telling the boys about being a mage and a Caballero. It took some time, but I learned from my mistakes, as I realized that me and Della needed each other after Mom and Dad died, and that their deaths were just bad luck, Scrooge and Della both cared about me during our adventuring, and Scrooge really did care about me and Della and I was only thinking of myself after she was lost in space. I was the boys' father figure, but they deserved to know the truth, no matter how much you want to protect them from it. During that Shadow War was when I told them about me being a mage, and then during our trip to Brazil was when I revealed I was a Cabellero. Everyone makes mistakes all the time Thor. But we don't let our mistakes define us for who we are. We learn to learn from them, so we can do better next time. They help us learn and grow into better people."

"Donald is right Thor." said Frigga. "Everyone fails at who they are supposed to be, Thor. The measure of a person, of a hero, is how well they succeed at being who they are. You failed once, but you were given a chance to make everything right again."

Thor smiled gratefully at his friend and mother. "Thank you guys." he said thankfully. He turned to Frigga. "I missed you, Mum."

Thor and Frigga hugged while Donald watched, touching his chest at the touching moment.

Just then...

"Thor! Donald! I got it!" came Rocket's voice.

The three turned and saw Rocket rush in with the device. It contained a red liquid: the Reality Stone. Rocket had gotten it out of Jane...which made her alert some of the Asgardian guards that chased down Rocket.

"He's got the Reality Stone!" said Donald. "Now we can go!"

Thor turned to Frigga. "Ma, I have to tell you something." he said quickly, wanting to warn her about her death.

"No, son. You don't." Frigga said calmly. "You're here to repair your future, not mine."

"But this is about your future." Thor said pleadingly.

"It's none of my business." Frigga told him.

"Thor listen to her." said Donald. "Believe me, if I were in your shoes, I would want to stop Della from taking the Spear of Selene. But if I did, who knows what could've happened. Maybe Scrooge or even _I_ would have taken it to stop her." Donald then smiled. "But we can still make things right in the future. They would want us to."

Thor sighed, but nodded at Donald's point with a small, understanding smile.

"Hey. You must be Mom." Rocket greeted to Frigga. "I got the thing. Come on, we got to move." he said to Thor.

"I wish we had more time." Thor said to Frigga sadly.

"No, this was a gift. And you're going to be the man you're meant to be." said Frigga with a smile.

"I love you, Mom." said Thor, trying not to cry as he hugged her.

"I love you." Frigga said happily as she hugged back. "And eat a salad." she added.

"Come on. We gotta go." said Rocket.

"Calm down Rocket." Donald reprimanded. "This is an important moment for him."

"Goodbye." Frigga whispered.

Thor then let her go as Rocket started putting in their coordinates. Firgga turned to Donald.

"Goodbye Donald." she said with a smile. "Continue to take great care of your nephews."

Donald smiled. "Thank you Frigga. I will." he promised.

"Three... two…" began Rocket.

Thor then realized something. "No, wait!"

"What?" asked Donald.

"The Organization may try to stop us just like earlier." said Thor.

He then held out his hand.

Donald and Frigga understood while Rocket looked confused.

"Wh- what am I looking at?" Rocket asked them.

"You'll see." Donald smirked.

"Oh, sometimes it takes a second." said Frigga.

Suddenly, Mjølnir flew into Thor's hand. As it did, he was suddenly engulfed in a bright light as thunder echoed around the hall as Donald, Rocket, and Frigga covered their eyes.

When the light dimmed, they were surprised to see Thor… completely thin and had a clean shave and haircut, just like the one he received on Sakaar.

"WOW!" Donald exclaimed in awe.

Thor was amazed at what just happened. He looked at Mjølnir, surprised and happy.

"I'm still worthy." he whispered.

"Of course you are." smiled Donald. "You always were."

_("Come And Get Your Love" starts plays)_

"Oh, boy." muttered Rocket.

"Bye Frigga." said Donald.

"Goodbye, Mom." said Thor.

"Goodbye." Frigga whispered with a smile.

Rocket pressed some buttons as his, Donald, and Thor's time-traveling suits formed around them and they shrunk down back to the Quantum Realm to return to 2018.

* * *

_Morag, 2014:_

Quill was dancing to "Come And Get Your Love" as he kicked away some lizards, one he used as a microphone to lip sync to.

Ven, Rhodey, and Nebula watched from behind some rock formations as he danced and sang. And from their perspective, there was no music.

_("Come And Get Your Love" starts ends)_

Rhodey looked at the two. "So he's an idiot?" he deadpanned.

...

"Yeah." nodded Nebula.

"More like excitable." said Ven. "Though he does have some brains."

Rhodey punched Quill in the head, knocking him out. Nebula rummaged around to take Quill's tool.

"What's that?" asked Rhodey.

"The tool of a thief." Nebula replied.

Nebula used the tool to open the door that lead to the orb that contained the Power Stone. Nebula tried to walk in but is stopped by Rhodey, much to Ven's confusion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...This is the part where spikes come out with skeletons on the end and everything…" said Rhodey.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nebula.

"When you break into a place called the temple of the Power Stone, There's gonna be a bunch of booby traps–" began Rhodey.

"Rhodey, this isn't the movie." sad Ven with a chuckle.

Nebula just shook her head and walked in.

"Okay. All right. Go ahead." shrugged Rhodey.

The three Avengers made their way to where the orb was contained.

"So how do we get it?" asked Ven.

Nebula forced her robotic hand inside the force field protecting the orb while it melted away the exterior plating on her arm. She successfully retrieved the orb and handed it to Rhodey all the while he and Ven watched the whole thing happen.

"I got ya." said Ven as he summoned Wayward Wind and casted Curaga on Nebula's arm. Instantly, it was repaired.

"Thank you Ven." said Nebula.

Ven smiled. "Anytime."

Nebula faced Rhodey. "I wasn't always like this." she said solemnly.

"Me either." said Rhodey as he remembered his leg braces.

"Same." said Ven. "When Xehanort extracted Vanitas from my heart, it severely damaged my heart. I had to connect it with Sora's when he was born, otherwise I would've died."

"But we work with what we got, right?" shrugged Rhodey.

They just looked at each other solemnly, realizing that they had something in common. In different ways, they were once broken, but managed to get through it.

And then…

"I think it would be wise to put that orb back." came a familiar snarky voice.

Ven, Rhodey, and Nebula jumped as they turned to see Vanitas and Dark Riku standing behind them, both in their body suits.

"Vanitas!" exclaimed Ven. "And Dark Riku too?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Rhodey.

"Trying to stop you from messing up Thanos' victory." smirked Dark Riku. "Just like how you idiots messed up trying to stop him the first time."

Ven, Nebula, and Rhodes glared at the two.

"You're not stopping us from making things right." snarled Nebula.

"How can the both of you not see that what Thanos did brought chaos to the entire universe?!" exclaimed Ven.

"It brought balance, brother." said Vanitas. "Something that needs to be achieved with our hearts, only this time, faring better than it did 12 years ago."

"Well you can forget it!" said Ven as he aimed Wayward Wind at the two Organization members. "Cause you're not getting the Power Stone!"

"Besides." added Rhodey. "You're outnumbered."

Vanitas just laughed as he summoned a hoard if Unversed behind him and Dark Riku. There were Floods, Monotruckers, Thornbites, and Spiked Turtletoads. Vanitas then summoned Void Gear and Dark Riku summoned Soul Eater.

Ven and Nebula deadpanned at RHodey, who looked sheepish.

"Right. They always got back up." he muttered.

"Doesn't matter." said Ven as he got into a fighting position. "Just get ready to kick some butt!"

Rhodey and Nebula nodded. Rhodey's mask deployed as Nebula drew her knives.

_(Vanitas Boss Fight [Land of Departure] from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Organization XIII members and the Unversed_

_Party Members:  
__Ventus_

_War Machine_

_Nebula_

Vanitas charged at Ven as the two clashed Keyblades. Ven sent Vanitas back as he fired Firaga at him. Several Floods lunged at Rhodey, who punched and kicked them away. A Thornbite flew towards the War Machine, so he used his blaster to destroy it. Nebula slashed away some Floods before side-kicking away a Monotrucker. Dark Riku fired orbs of darkness at them, but they managed to duck as Ven fired Ice Barrage back at him. Several Floods surrounded Ven, so he used a Transcendence spell to lift them into the air. Rhodye then blasted them down while avoiding a Crawling Fire spell fired by Vanitas. Ven fired Ignite back at Vanitas before clashing Keyblades with Dark Riku. Dark Riku casted Sparkaga against Ven, only to get slashed back by Nebula. Monotruckers began to lunge at Rhodey, who managed to bash them away before firing at them. Ven recovered and blasted Dark Riku with a Thunder Tracer spell. Nebula slashed away some Floods before picking up a Thornbite and threw it into a Monotrucker, both destroyed by Rhodey firing his suit's gun.

The Spiked Turtledtoads began to close in on the heroes. Rhodey quickly fired multiple blasts at them to hold them back. Nebula would slash their legs if they tried to stomp on them. Ven summoned his version of Lost Memory and fired multiple Firaga spells at the giant Unversed. Vanitas tried to stop Ven by blasting him with a Fission Firaga spell, but Ven was able to recover quickly and strike Vanitas several times before casting Icicle Mine on him. Ven then fire multiple Blizzaga spells at the Spiked Turtletoads, then weakened them some more by firing Raging Storm at them. Ven then finished them off with a Warp spell from each Keyblade. Dark Riku attempted to cast another spell, but Nebula slashed him multiple times before she wing-kicked him in the face. But Nebula was blasted by a Dark Firaga spell from Vanitas, who was then sucker-punched by Rhodey. The last Floods attacked again, but Ven slashed them away. Rhodey blasted away the Monotruckers then punched the Thornbites into the air, Nebula slashing them away. Ven casted Aeroga from both Keyblades, lifting borth Vanitas and Dark Riku into the air. He then held them up together and chanted,

"ULTIMA!"

Twice as many energy orbs from a normal Ultima spell flew around Ven and struck Vanitas and Dark Riku, bringing them to the ground, losing their grips on their Keyblades.

_(Vanitas Boss Fight [Land of Departure] from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

"We don't have time for you!" snarled Ven as he aimed Wayward Wind at the two Organization members.

"Alright idiots." huffed Vanitas as he helped Dark Riku up. "You may have won this battle, but you have no freaking idea what's coming." he added with a grin as they teleported away.

Ven dismissed his Keyblades.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Rhodey.

"Doesn't matter." said Nebula. "Let's get back to the present."

Ven and Rhodey nodded. "Sync up." said Rhodey.

The three Avengers' time travel suits materialized.

"Three.. two.. one…" said Rhodey.

Ven and Rhodey were the only ones who disappeared as Nebula was suddenly unable to move. She felt pain surge in her head. She then fell to the ground.

* * *

_Sanctuary II:_

2014 Nebula was being scanned in synch with her future self. A memory was played, coming from future Nebula's head as Thanos, Gamora, and Maw watched.

_**"YOU MURDERED TRILLIONS!" snapped Bruce as he pushed Thanos to the ground.**_

_**"You insane son of a bitch!" snarled Tony kicking Thanos in the chin.**_

_**"You should be grateful." said Thanos.**_

_**Donald seethed with rage. "GRATEFUL?! MURDERING TRILLIONS OF LIVES IS NOT SOMETHING TO BE GRATEFUL FOR!" he snapped.**_

_**Donald switched out Mage's Staff with Nobody Lance and jammed it into Thanos' other arm while Bruce held onto it. Donald pushed with all of his might to get it through. Steve then walked over and, using his super strength, helped Donald push it through Thanos' arm, slicing it off.**_

_**"That was for Daisy." the mage snarled. "Thanks." Donald said to Steve while glaring at Thanos.**_

_**"No problem." said Steve as he glared at Thanos as well.**_

_**Sora summoned the broken part of Ultima Weapon with the handle.**_

_**"Recognize this. you ass?!" he sneered before jamming the broken part against Thanos' face multiple times, including his left eye , making the Titan scream again. "That was for all my friends you killed!"**_

_**"You are all pathetic." said Thanos, the pain going away, his eye twitching. "Now the universe won't die."**_

_**"YOU THREW IT INTO CHAOS!" shouted Ven as he blasted Thanos in the chest with a Dark Firaga spell.**_

_**"They will recover." said Thanos. "And if not, Xehanort will make sure everything goes his way. Just as he intended it."**_

_**"XEHANORT'S JUST GONNA MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!" snapped Roxas as he fired a Perlza spell at Thanos' stomach.**_

_**"Where are the Stones?" demanded Natasha.**_

_**"Gone. Reduced to atoms." replied Thanos.**_

_**"Don't bullshit us Thanos, where are they?!" demanded Tony.**_

_**"You used them two days ago!" added Bruce.**_

_**"I used the stones to destroy the stones." Thanos replied to everyone's horror and disbelief. "It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am... inevitable."**_

The memory paused.

"What did you do to them?" asked Gamora.

"Nothing. Yet." replied Thanos. "They're not trying to stop something I'm going to do in our time. They're trying to undo something I've already done in theirs."

"The stones…" Gamora said in realization.

"I found them all. I won. Tipped the cosmic scales to balance." said Thanos.

Thanos caressed Gamora as she kneeled down.

"This is your future." said Maw.

"It's my destiny." said Thanos.

Maw resumed playing the memory.

_**"My father is many things. A liar is not one of them." Nebula said regretfully.**_

_**Thanos smiled weakly at Nebula. "Ah, thank you, daughter."**_

_**Nebula looked down, a little uncomfortable.**_

_**"Perhaps I treated you too harshly-"**_

_**Thanos was cut off when an enraged Thor raised Stormbreaker, and before anyone could stop him, he sliced Thanos' head off. Thanos' limp body falls to the floor as blood splattered everyone. Nebula wiped off some of the blood spatter.**_

_**Sora, Donald, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, Rocket, and Carol stared at Thor in shock.**_

_**"What... What did you do?" Rocket asked.**_

_**Thor said nothing as guilt plastered his face. "I went for the head." he finally said, tearing up a little.**_

Gamora was shocked as she stood up.

"And that, is destiny fulfilled." said Thanos,not at all fazed by his death.

"You must've Xehanort's offer to have a different fate." said Maw. "Meaning some time in the future outside our world of worlds, he has returned."

"That is most likely." nodded Thanos.

Then Maw had a look of realization. "Sire, your Daughter…" he said dangerously.

Maw telekinetically wrapped a chain around 2014 Nebula.

"No!" she screamed.

"...is a traitor." finished Maw.

"That's not me. It's not. I could never... I would never betray you. Never." 2014 nebula said, panicked.

Thanos released the chain around 2014 Nebula's neck and held her head in his palm.

"I know. And you'll have the chance to prove it." he told her with a dark gleam in his eyes.

* * *

At that time, 2018 Nebula had figured out everything.

"I gotta warn them!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, she was slashed across her back. She fell to the ground in pain. Sephiroth stood behind her, wearing his normal attire and holding his giant sword.

"Sorry Nebula, but you're not going anywhere." Sephiroth smirked. He then exited through a corridor of darkness back to the Castle That Never Was.

Nebula looked up in horror just to be abducted by the Sanctuary II.

* * *

_New York, 2012:_

Sora and Steve leapt down from a building with the scepter.

"Guys."

The two turned to see Tony, Scott, and Roxas sitting in a broken car.

"Guys, what's wrong?" asked Sora.

"We got a – problem." said Tony with a grimace.

"Huh. Yeah, we do." nodded Scott.

"What happened?" asked Sora.

"We had the Tesseract, but then Hulk broke through the door into us and then Loki escaped with the Tesseract." said Roxas.

"Damn it!" Sora exclaimed in anger and horror.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" asked Steve.

"You know what? Give me a break, Steve. I just got hit in the head with the Hulk." said Tony.

"You said that we had one shot." said Scott. "This– this was our shot. We shot it. It's shot. Six stones or nothing. Six stones or nothing–

"You're repeating yourself, you know that? You're repeating yourself." Tony said to Scott.

"You're repeating yourself. You're repeating yourself. You know– No." huffed Scott.

"Dude, come on." said Tony.

"You never wanted a time heist, you went on board with the time heist–" huffed Scott.

"I dropped the ball." said Tony.

"You ruined the time heist." muttered Scott.

"Is that what I did?" challenged Tony.

"Yeah!" said Scott.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" snapped Sora, causing Tony and Scott to jump and shut up.

"And we're the teeangers." huffed Roxas as they got out of the car.

"Sorry." the two said sheepishly.

"Are there any other options with the Tesseract?" asked Steve.

"No, no, no. There's no other options." said Scott. "There's no do-overs. We're not going anywhere else. We have one particle left. Each. That's it, alright? We use that– Bye, bye. You're not going home."

"Yeah, well if we don't try, then no one else is going home, either." said Steve.

"There has to be something we can do." said Sora.

"Following Loki would be one thing, but we have no idea where he's going." said Roxas.

"Any other ideas?" asked Steve.

Then, Tony had an idea. "I got it. There's another way. To retake the Tesseract and acquire new particles. We'll stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State." he told them.

"When were they both there?" asked Steve.

"They were there at a– I've a vaguely exact idea." replied Tony.

"How vague?" asked Steve.

"What are you talking about? Where are we going?" asked Scott, completely confused.

"I know for a fact they were there–" said Tony.

"Who's they? What are we doing?" asked Scott.

"And I know how I know." said Tony.

"Guys, what's up? What is it?" asked Scott.

"Well, it looks like we're improvising." shrugged Tony.

"Right. What are we improvising?" demanded Scott.

Steve handed the scepter to Roxas.

"Roxas, Scott, get this back to the compound." said Steve. "Sora, you're with us."

"Got it." said Sora.

"You can count on us." said Roxas.

"Suit up." said Tony.

"What's in New Jersey?" asked Scott.

"We'll tell you later." said Sora.

"0-4, 0-4– - Uhh, 0-7." said Tony.

Steve and Sora entered in the numbers and destinations.

"0-7. - Excuse me…" muttered Steve.

"1-9-7-0." finished Tony.

"Are you sure? Cap. Captain. Steve, sorry, America. Rogers. Look, if you do this, and this doesn't work, you're not coming back." said Scott.

"Thanks for the pep talk, pissant." said Tony.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." assured Sora.

Roxas smirked. "I know you will be."

"Do you trust me?" Tony asked Steve.

"I do." nodded Steve.

"Your call." said Tony.

"Here we go." said Steve.

Sora, Tony, and Steve's suits materialized as they shrunk down to farther into the past.

Roxas turned to Scott.

"Come on Scott, let's go." he told him.

Scott nodded, still confused as he and Roxas typed the coordinates into their watches and their suits materialized as they shrunk down back to the future.

* * *

_Castle That Never Was:_

Maleficent, Pete, and Mortimer watched the scene happen on screen in the Grey Room.

"So now they have four stones." muttered Pete. "What are we gonna do now?"

"We still have a few chances left to make sure that their plans fail." said Maleficent. "With Sephiroth leaving Nebula vulnerable to 2014 Thanos' clutches, even if they do succeed, he will correct it."

"What about Sora, Stark, and Rogers?" asked Mortimer.

"Tell the Organization to send more members to stop them." said Maleficent. "With Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Vanitas, Dark Riku, and Terra-Xehanort incapacitated at the moment and Sephiroth in the middle of training, we need to send in the higher ranks."

"And those pipsqueaks on Vormir?" asked Pete.

"Do not worry about them." said Maleficent with an evil grin. "Even with a mage Keyblade Master and the famous glowing women helping them, they won't stand a chance against Thanos. Especially considering he will have just acquired four Infinity Stones. Even if they steal it from him, he won't be so easy to defeat."

"This is gonna be interesting." said Mortimer with a grin.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**And now Thanos knows about the time heist.**_

_**On the plus side, Thor has lost his extra weight, extra hair, and his worthy of his hammer again.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time when we travel back to the 70's.**_

_**Donald's speech tot Thor suggested by Super Sayian 3 Odd**_

_**(1) They say that Sora's Kingdom Hearts I attire is similar to Mickey's signature attire with the red top and large yellow shoes. **_

_**(2) Just thought I'd try to give a better reason for Hulk acting angry instead of focus during the fight**_

_**(3) An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_


	7. Chapter 7: 1970

_**And now, we travel back to the 70's. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_New Jersey, 1970:_

Sora, Tony, and Steve materialized nearby Camp Leigh, the place where Steve was in the army and had received the Super Soldier Serum. Sora had also changed back into his KHIII attire.

"Are we in 1970?" asked Sora.

"We should be." said Tony. "I remember being shown pictures by my parents and J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Here comes someone in an old car now." said Steve.

A white car with a bumper sticker saying "Nuff Said!" drove by the three.

"Hey, man! Make love, not war!" the driver shouted to Sora, Tony, and Steve as he sped away, laughing.

"That's 70's talk alright." chuckled Tony.

But Steve was confused by the man. "Wait, I thought he was an army general."

Tony then thought about the man as well. "I thought I saw him at some of my showcasings." he muttered. "I mistook him for Hugh Heffner and me and Happy mistook him for Larry King in 2010."

"Wasn't he the army guy who got drunk on that ale Thor brought at that party before Ultron attacked?" asked Sora.

"Wait, no he worked as a security guard at the museum." said Steve.

"Now that I think about it, he was a FedEx guy who dropped off that package Cap sent me and called me, 'Tony Stank.'" said Tony.

"You know, he looks like a young Stan Lee." mused Sora.

Tony and Steve instantly grinned.

"That guy is the best." said Steve. "I love his work."

Tony then chuckled. "Alright. I know what we're all thinking. On three. One, two, three!"

"Excelsior!" the three said in unison before laughing happily.

"Alright." chuckled Steve. "Come on, let's get what we need."

"I'm afraid your mission stops here, Captain." came a voice.

Sora, Tony, and Steve jumped as they turned and saw Young Xehanort, Ansem, and Xemnas standing behind them. It had been Ansem who spoke.

Young Xehanort and Xemnas wore their Organization cloaks.

Ansem was now wearing his normal clothes. He wore silver-white gloves on his hands, each with a grey band on the wrist, while the rest of the glove, which had three black buttons lining one side, belled outwards. There was a black pauldron on both of his shoulders, each attached to his coat by two straps. He also wore black pants and black, silver-lined, knee-high boots identical to the ones worn by Organization XIII members. His black leather coat was red on the inside and lined with yellow, and also had a large grey section that covered the lower half and shoulders of the coat. Upon closer inspection, this grey section seemed to be attached by several small pins or buttons around the hip and neck sections of the coat, as well as by a belt that wrapped around his back and attached to the rim of the coat. The coat was high-collared and completely unzipped, showing the second, shorter jacket Ansem wore underneath. Hi's second jacket was white and high-collared much like the outer coat. It was mostly unbuttoned and exposed his chest before being closed up by three buttons and two belts near his waist, only to flare outward again, leaving three buttons undone. On his chest is the Heartless emblem, but it seemed to be just decoration as it appeared attached to the long coat.

"Ansem! Xemnas! Xehanort!" exclaimed Sora.

"Not those two idiots again." growled Tony as he remembered Ansem and Xemnas had foiled their attempts at getting rid of the gauntlet from Thanos.

"And the young incarnation of the big bad." Steve said with a glare.

"So nice to have you remember us." mused Xemnas.

"You lot still think you have a chance to fix what Thanos has caused?" Young Xehanort asked with a wicked grin. "You have already messed up which led to this whole mess."

"You so-called heroes think you can save everyone." huffed Ansem. "All you do is just meddle in everything at it leads to disaster."

"That's funny considering that you three follow Xehanort." Sora said with a glare.

"Exactly." said Steve. "Like Thanos, Xehanort is gonna cause destruction to all the worlds if he gets his way."

"And you lot think you're doing better." smirked Xemnas. "You're basically signing deathwishes to try and bring everyone back."

"You still can't think you can save everyone." Young Xehanort chuckled darkly.

"Doesn't mean we can't do whatever it takes to try." snarled Tony as he had his Mark 85 materialize around him.

"You three bastards are leaving this base and returning to your castle." said Steve as he got his shield ready.

"You really think you can face all of us?" Ansem asked, smirking.

"It's 3 on 3!" said Sora as he summoned Kingdom Key and Master's Defender.

Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort smirked as they summoned their signature Keyblades.

"You two ready?" asked Sora.

"Ready." said Tony.

"Let's do this." said Steve.

"Right! Let's go!" sais Sora.

_(Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Organization members_

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_Iron Man_

_Captain America_

Young Xehanort attacked first by casting orbs of darkness. Sora slashed them away and clashed Keyblades with the youngest Organization member. Tony fired several blasts at them, only for Xemnas to black them all and attack Tony with a Blizzard spell. Tony quickly materialized a shield that blocked it while Sora slashed Xemnas with Kingdom Key. Ansem tried to attack Steve as he blocked with his shield. Steve managed to bash Xehanort's Heartless in the face, only to get blasted by a Dark Firaga spell casted by Ansem. Sora and Ansem clashed Keyblade while Tony backed up the brunette by firing multiple blasts at Ansem. Young Xehanort casted Thunder Tracer against Sora. But a recovered Steve came to the rescue by throwing his shield against Young Xehanort's face. Xemnas snarled as he summoned one of his ethereal blades and attempted to slash them away. While he managed to slash Sora, Tony materialized an iron mallet and bashed Xemnas in the face. Sora cured himself and then fired Wind Tracer back at Xemnas. Ansem casted orbs of darkness at the group, which they easily dodged. Sora fired Firaga Burst at Assam as Tony threw a bunch of iron grenades at him. Young Xehanort jumped into the air and fired Meteor at the group. Sora was able to destroy them with Ignite spells while Tony and Steve managed to block themselves with their shields _(Tony's being materialized)_.

Young Xehanort landed on the ground and fried Blizzara at the group, knocking them back. Tony got up first and blasted him with a beam from his chest piece. But no sooner did he do that, Xemnas sent a wave of ethereal bladed in his direction. Sora got up and fired Blizzaga back at the blades. Xemnas growled as he fired Ignite at the group. While Sora and Tony were knocked back, Stev managed to get up, jump into the air, and throw his shield into Xemnas. Ansem suddenly blasted Steve with a Tornado Tracer spell and then slashed him across his chest. But Sora managed to get Ansem back by casting a Triple Plasma spell at him. Tony sent several blasts from his palms against Young Xehanort, who only managed to block some of them while getting hit in the chest. He snarled as he fired Deep Freeze and the group, which Sora managed to counter by firing Double Firaga from both Keyblades. Xemnas summoned his ethereal blade in his free hand as he and Sora clashed their weapons. Steve blocked several dark orbs fired by Ansem as he charged forwards and spun around multiple, bashing the Heartless in the face.

Soon, the three villains were near defeat as they struggled to hold onto their Keyblades.

"Almost got 'em!" said Tony.

"Now what?" asked Steve.

Sora smirked as he had Two Become One summon behind him. "Watch this, Steve!" he smirked as he held Kingdom Key and Master's Defender in the air. Patterns appeared under his feet as he shouted,

"ULTIMA!"

Thrice the amount of an Ultima Spell was summoned as dozens of energy orbs of light bashed into the three incarnations of Xehanort multiple times, Beijing them fall in their backs, finally ending the battle.

_(Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort laid on the ground, battered and bruised from the fight. Sora dismissed Two Become One and Master's Defender as he casted Curaga on himself, Steve, and Tony.

"Was that Ultima?" asked Steve in shock.

"Triple, actually." said Tony with a smirk. "And Sora can do a more powerful one with four. A spell _he_ invented."

Steve was amazed. "Wow…" he looked at Sora. "Sora, you really are a one of a kind a Keyblade Master."

Sora chuckled sheepishly. "Thanks Cap."

Then, they heard the three villains groan while getting up.

"Very well then. Steal what you want from the army base." huffed Ansem.

"But remember this: even if you fix what was broken, the damage has been done." said Xemnas.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" demanded Tony.

Young Xehanort chuckled evilly. "If you ever manage to fix this… then you'll know." he replied as the three left through a corridor of darkness.

Sora turned to Steve and Tony.

"We'll worry about that later." he said.

"Right." nodded Steve. "Come on. We got a stone and some particles to collect."

"But first, we'll need disguises." said Tony.

* * *

After going to a costume shop, the three Avengers arrived at the base, dressed all professional.

"Clearly, you weren't actually born here, right?" asked Tony.

"The idea of me was." Steve replied.

"The Super Soldier Serum." Sora realized.

"Right. Well, imagine you're SHIELD, running a quasi-fascistic intelligence organization. Where do you hide it?" asked Tony.

"In plain sight." Steve replied.

Then, they saw Tony's father, Howard Stark, enter the building with his friend, Edwin Jarvis.

* * *

Sora, Tony, and Steve were now in an elevator with a lady.

"I'll meet up with you through the vents." Sora whispered.

"Are you sure you can fit?" asked Tony.

Sora smirked. "Webby taught us. You'd be surprised what that girl duck is capable of teaching."

"She seems like it." Tony mused as he left the elevator. "Good luck on your mission, Captain."

"Good luck on your project, doctor." said Steve.

"See you later." said Sora as the elevator closed.

* * *

A young Hank Pym was working on the Any-Man helmet in his laboratory when the phone rang. He picked it up.

_"Hello. Dr. Pym?"_ came Steve's voice.

"That would be the number that you called. Yes." nodded Hank.

* * *

We now see Steve talking to Hank on a phone down the hall while Sora stood nearby on watch.

"This is Captain Stevens from shipping. We have a package for you." said Steve.

* * *

"Bring it up." said Hank.

* * *

"Well, that's the thing, sir. We can't." said Steve.

* * *

"I'm confused. I thought that was your job." said Hank, puzzled.

* * *

"Well, it's just– Sir, the box is glowing and, to be honest, some of our mail guys aren't feeling that great." Steve said.

* * *

Hank grew concerned. "They didn't open it, did they?" he asked.

* * *

"Yeah, they did." said Steve.

He then held out the phone for Sora.

"Get down here, the men are starting to fall!" Sora called while trying not to attract attention.

"You better get down here." Steve said worriedly.

* * *

Hank immediately hung up and bogged down the hall.

"Excuse me! Out of the way!" he shouted as he ran past many people.

Seeing that they were clear, Sora and Steve went down the hall. They saw the Pym particles on Hank's desk.

"There they are." said Sora.

Steve carefully took three vials.

"Ok, I'm gonna go find Tony." said Sora.

"Head to the floor we dropped him off at then go through the ducts." said Steve.

Sora looked at a map nearby and nodded.

"Done."

Just then, they saw two women walk by. They quickly hid in a side office as they walked by.

"That was close." panted Sora. He then noticed something. "Hey, look at that Steve."

Steve saw what Sora was looking at: a picture of him in the army… prior to the serum.

"That was you?" Sora asked softly.

Steve nodded. "Yeah. Back when I was just a kid from Brooklyn hoping to defend my country.

Then, the two spotted someone through the window outside. Steve's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Peggy Carter. She was organizing some papers.

"Peggy." Steve said with a sad smile.

Sora looked at Steve softly. "You miss her, don't you?" he asked.

Steve nodded. "Yeah. I had that date with her. But, now I know I can't have that life." he said solemnly.

Sora looked at Steve sadly. While he knew that Steve was happy in his new life now, he also knew that Steve felt guilt from having to leave Peggy after they defeated Red Skull. How broken-hearted she was after that, thinking she would never see Steve again, up until Steve was fished out of the ice and visited her until she died.

Then, Sora had an idea.

"What if you could?" he asked.

Steve looked at Sora, confused. "Whaddya mean?"

"What if you could live both lives?" he asked.

Steve was now more confused. "I don't follow." he replied.

Sora smiled. "I'll tell you later." he said as he went outside the office.

Steve wasn't sure what Sora had in mind. But he trusted him.

Sora walked through the hall when he was stopped by Peggy.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen Dr. Hank Pym?" she asked.

"I saw him run down the hall." said Sora, nervously.

"Why would he do that?" asked Peggy, confused.

Sora shrugged. "Not sure. But I think I overheard something about some delivery making the shipping people sick."

Peggy grew concerned. After the Tesseract, the last thing they wanted was for something to happen to people coming in contact with a dangerous artifact.

"I'd better head down there." she muttered as she bolted down the hall. "Thank you kind sir!"

"You're welcome!" Sora called as he quickly ran for the elevator before Peggy realized what's-what.

Steve watched him go, amused.

* * *

Sora exited the elevator and used his Keyblade to open the vents. He carefully crawled inside.

* * *

Sora remembered the map layout as he crawled through the vents. He then came into a room where he could see Tony.

"Psst! Tony! Over here!" Sora whispered loudly.

Tony heard this and ran over to where Sora was and opened the vents with some nanoparticles.

Sora crawled out as Tony helped him up.

"We got the particles?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, but we'll have to hurry." said Sora. "Cause sooner or later, Hank and Peggy are gonna discover that they've been tricked."

Tony nodded. "Right, let's go."

They approached several containers. Tony used his glasses to scan them to see which one the Tesseract was in. The glasses detected which one it was.

"That one." he said.

Sora kept watch while Tony used an iron gauntlet from his suit to open the container with a laser. The container opened, revealing the bright blue Tesseract inside.

Sora quickly ran over to Tony with a case and Tony set it inside before closing the container.

"Gotha, back in the game." Tony smirked.

"Ok, let's go." said Sora.

Just then...

"Arnim, you in there? Arnim?"

"It's Dad!" Tony whispered in shock as he and Sora tried to leave.

Then, Howard entered the room. "Hey! Door's this way, guys!" he called.

"Oh, yeah." Tony said nervously as he tried to compose himself in front of his dad.

"I'm looking for Dr. Zola. Have you seen him?" asked Howard.

"Yeah, no, Dr. Zol– No, I haven't seen a soul." Tony stuttered.

"No, we haven't seen him." said Sora.

Howard nodded. "Pardon me. Do I know you?" he asked.

"No, sir. We're-we're visitors from MIT." said Tony.

"The both of you?" asked Howard.

"I'm an intern." Sora said quickly. "Top of my class. Graduated early and work as his intern now."

"Really?" Howard asked, impressed.

"Yeah, it's true." Tony lied. "He gets paid really well."

"That's great. And MIT too." Howard said, impressed. "What are your names?" he asked.

Sora and Tony traded nervous glances.

"Uh – Howard." answered Tony.

"Well, that'll be easy to remember." chuckled Howard.

"Howard — Potts." Tony added quickly.

"Well, I'm Howard Stark." said Howard. He looked to Sora. "What about you kid?"

"Uh - Ventus. Ven for short." said Sora, smiling nervously.

"That's an interesting name." mused Howard.

"Ven… LeStrange." Sora added.

"LeStrange?" asked Howard.

"Well my mother's Italian and my father's British." explained Sora. "I didn't hear an American accent until I was like, 7." (1)

"That's Nice." said Howard's as he held out hand to shake with Tony's.

"Hi." said Tony as he grabbed a finger.

"Shake it, don't pull it." said Howard.

"Yeah–" nodded Tony as they shook.

Howard then shook Sora's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark." he said.

"Thank you Ven." said Howard as he looked back at Tony. "You look a little green around the gills there, Potts."

"I'm fine. Just, long hours." Tony replied.

"Yeah, lot going on in his life." nodded Sora.

"Wanna get some air?" asked Howard.

Tony didn't reply.

"Hello, Potts?" called Howard.

"Earth to Howard!" called Sora.

Tony shook his head, regaining himself. "Yeah. That would be swell." he nodded.

Howard pointed one direction. "That way." he said.

"Okay." nodded Tony.

"Need your briefcase?" Howard asked.

"Here you go Mr. Potts." said Sora, handing the case to Tony.

"Thanks kid." smiled Tony as they walked out.

"You're not one of those beatniks, are ya, Potts?" Howard asked, making Tiny gives him an odd look and Sora laugh.

* * *

_Vormir, May 2018:_

Aqua, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, and Carol materialized on the purple planet. They could see the giant infrastructure in the distance.

"There it is." said Carol.

"Wow– Under different circumstances, this would be totally awesome." mused Clint.

"Yeah, kind would be." nodded Pepper.

"I bet the raccoon didn't have to climb the mountain." said Natasha.

"Technically, he's not a raccoon, you know." reminded Clint.

"Whatever. He eats garbage." replied Natasha.

"So what's the plan?" asked Pepper.

"We wait for Thanos and Gamora to arrive." said Aqua. "We have to let him sacrifice her so we can steal the Soul Stone from him."

"It still sounds risky." said Clint. "But as long as we manage to get the upper hand long enough to escape, we'll be good."

"Let's hope so." said Pepper.

"I just hope he believes I'm a member of the Kree." said Carol.

"And hopefully not the traitorous kind like Ronan was to him." said Pepper, remembering the story Sora, Donald, Roxas, Ven, Rocket, and Nebula told them.

"As long as you act like Ronan was a disgrace to the Kree, I'm sure it'll work." said Aqua.

"Let's fly." said Natasha,

Carol took off first. Pepper then followed, flying for the first time in her Rescue armor. Aqua summoned her armor _(except the mask) _and then transformed Stormfall into her gilder. Natasha and Clint hopped on as they took off for the mountain.

This mission was gonna be extremely difficult.

* * *

_New Jersey, 1970:_

"So, flowers and sauerkraut. You got a big date tonight?" said Tony as he looked at the stuff Howard was carrying.

"My wife's expecting. And, uh– Too much time in the office." answered Howard.

"Congratulations." said Tony with a smile.

"Yeah, congratulations Mr. Stark." said Sora.

"Thanks." smiled Howard. "Hold this, will you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." said Tony as he held the flowers. "How far along is she?"

"I don't know– Uh– She's at the point where she can't stand the sound of my chewing." replied Howard. "I guess I'll be eating dinner in the pantry again."

Sora and Tony laughed. Before Morgan was born, Pepper was like that. Only much worse.

'Wonder if Della was like that before she laid her eggs. Or Victoria before she had Max.' Sora thought to himself, while also thinking of other mothers he met. Nala, Lorraine McFly, Jennifer Parker _(in the future)_, Maggie McFly, Clara Clayton, Laura Barton, Maggie Lang, and especially Ortensia considering she and Oswald had 420 bunny children.

"I have a little girl." said Tony.

"She's very nice and adorable." added Sora. "Her name's Morgan."

"A girl would be nice." mused Howard. "Less of a chance she'd turn out exactly like me."

Sora and Tony looked taken aback.

"What'd be so awful about that?" asked Tony.

"Let's just say that the greater good has rarely outweighed my own self-interests." Howard replied.

"I see." nodded Tony as Howard talked to someone nearby. Tony turned to Sora. "Where'd LeStrange come from?" he asked, curious.

Sora smiled. "You remember me telling you about Lena, right?" he asked.

"Magica's rebellious shadow who got to live her own life with a caring family." nodded Tony. "You guys."

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, well, before she met Webby, Lena used LeStrange as a way to not sound related to Magica De Spell and secretly isolate herself from her abusive creator." (2)

Tony smiled. "That is very creative." he mused.

Sora smiled. "Yeah. Sure is."

* * *

Later, the three walked outside.

"So, where are you at with names?" asked Tony.

"Well, if it's a boy, my wife likes Elmanzo." Howard replied.

'Elmanzo Edward Stark.' Sora and Tony thought together. 'Or E.E. Stark. No, Double E. Stark.'

"That's a nice one." said Sora.

"Although, you might wanna let that stew awhile." suggested Tony. "You got time."

"Let me ask you a question." said Howard. "When your kid was born– were you nervous?"

"Wildly. Yeah." nodded Tony.

"Did you feel qualified? Like you had any idea how to successfully operate that thing?" asked Howard.

"Are you talking about a baby in terms of a machine?" Sora asked, bewildered.

Howard froze in place.

"Huh, guess I am." he said sheepishly.

Tony chuckled. "I literally pieced it together as I went along, I thought about what my Dad did, and–"

"My old man, he never met a problem he couldn't solve with a belt." sighed Howard.

Sora and Tony were shocked but looked at Howard with sympathy. No wonder he kept his distance from Tony. He didn't want to turn out like his dad. He wanted to be indifferent.

"I thought my dad was tough on me. And now, looking back, I just remember the good stuff, you know. He did drop the odd pearl." said Tony.

"Yeah? Like what?" asked Howard,

"'No amount of money ever bought a second of time.'" said Tony.

"Smart guy." Howard commented.

"He did his best." said Tony.

"He sure did." said Sora. He walked up to Howard. "Howard, let me tell you something. I have several friends who are parents or parents figures themselves. My friend Donald, after his sister disappeared, he took it upon himself to raise her children. No matter what obstacles he faced, he took great care of them for over 10 years. A dedicated father-figure for his sister's kids. And another friend of mine, well… he may be goofy at times, but he's a real dedicated father too. After his wife died in a car collision, he raised his son all by himself for 17 years. He may not be the smartest guy I've met, but he is a great dad. And Mr. Potts here, he may have had trouble in the past with… his students… but he learned from his mistakes. And he is a great father to a beautiful baby girl."

Tony looked at Sora, surprised and flattered by his words. He smiled at the boy.

"My point is Howard, parenthood isn't easy, but you'll figure it out as you go along." Sora said with a smile.

Howard thought over Sora's words and smiled. "Thanks kid. And let me tell you, that kid's not even here yet, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him." he told them.

Sora and Tony smiled proudly at Howard as he moved to his car.

"Good to meet you, Potts. LeStrange." he said to them.

"Yeah, Howard– Everything's gonna be all right." said Tiny as he suddenly hugged him, much to Howards' surprise. "Thank you– for everything– you've done for this country." he quickly said.

Howard nodded with a smile as he went to his car. Sora and Tony then spotted Steve several feet away and exchanged nods. The two walked over to the Super Soldier.

Howard watched them go as he turned to Jarvis.

"Jarvis, have we ever met those guys?" he asked.

"You meet a lot of people, sir." said Jarvis.

"The older one seems very familiar." Howard mused. "Weird beard." he added. "And that kid…"

"What about him sir?" Jarvis asked, curious.

"He seems like the kind of kid you can trust." Howard replied.

Jarvis smiled. "You'd be surprised how many people of all different ages you can trust." he told him.

Howard nodded as he got into his car and Jarvis shut the door. Jarvis then got into the passenger seat and they drove off.

* * *

_Morga, 2014:_

2014 Nebula had captured 2018 Nebula. 2014 Nebula was fighting her future self..

"You're weak." she snarled.

"I'm you." Nebula shot back

2014 Nebula threw a punch straight at Nebula. Then, Gamora walked into the room.

"You can stop this. You know you want to." Nebula said to Gamora. "Did you see what happens in the future? Thanos finds the Soul Stone. You wanna know how he does that? You wanna know what he does to you?"

Before Gamora could ask, 2014 Nebula interrupted.

"That's enough. You disgust me. But that doesn't mean you're useless." she said with a dark look.

2014 Nebula took off the golden plate on the side of Nebula´s face and wore it herself.

She then walked into another room, where Thanos was as she held the Pym particles she stole off her future self.

"How do I look?" 2014 Nebula asked.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed! **_

_**Next chapter… the fight for the Soul Stone. **_

_**See you then!**_

_**(1) A reference to how Magica was Italian in the 1987 DuckTales series and British in the 2017 series. As well as Webby's quote from the episode "The Beagle Birthday Massacre."**_

_**(2) A reference to how Lena LeStrange was a fake name Lena used to isolate herself from Magica, and be her own person.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Fight for the Soul Stone

_**And now, the fight for the Soul Stone. **_

_**Enjoy… if you can…**_

* * *

_Vormir, May 2018:_

It wasn't long until Aqua, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, and Carol approached the mountain.

"We're here." said Aqua as she dismissed her glider.

"So this is it." said Natasha. "Once Thanos gets here, we have to make sure he believes that we're loyal to him.

"Well, you once tricked Loki into revealing his plan involving the Hulk." said Pepper.

Natasha smirked. "That was a good one." she nodded.

"Well, it's now or never." said Carol. She then noticed Aqua looking upset. "Aqua, what's wrong?" she asked.

Aqua looked at her friends. "It's just… I can't help but feel guilty."

"Why's that?" Pepper asked gently.

"Well, I mean, we're letting Thanos sacrifice Gamora for the stone." Aqua replied. "And I just can't help but feel like… well… like a heartless person for letting that happen."

This took Clint and the women aback.

"In a way, we could be saving her from being murdered." said Aqua sadly. "It just seems wrong for her to be sacrificed for our needs, especially without even knowing it."

Natasha, Clint, Carol, and Pepper gave her soft looks.

"Aqua, we know it's hard." Natasha said gently. "But we have to do this. We don't, trillions of people stay dead."

"And besides." added Clint. "Gamora's death was in vain, as it was used to murder ½ of all life in the universe."

"By stealing the stone from Thanos before he heads to Titan, we're turning Gamora's death from a vain sacrifice to a meaningful one." added Carol.

Aqua thought about that. "Well… I guess it makes sense." she shrugged. "But still, I can't help but feel guilty."

"Believe us Aqua, none of us like this." said Pepper. "But we have to. Many lives are depending on us to get that stone from that monster."

"And hey," said Natasha. "Maybe there's a way we can get her back. If one approaches us."

Aqua smirled bravley. "Ok."

Then, they all heard a whirring noise. They all saw a portal open up near the mountain. And out from it came the Thanos and Gamora of 2018.

"Is that him?" asked Pepper.

Aqua, Natasha, and Carol nodded.

"Alright." Clint gulped. "Let's do this."

"The stone had better be up there... for your sister's sake." Thanos said to Gamora.

Gamora just sighed before she and the Titan saw that they weren't alone.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Aqua, Clint, and Pepper looked nervous. But Natasha and Carol seemed to be fine as the latter bravely stepped forward.

"Mighty Thanos." said Natasha.

"You have heard of me?" asked Thanos, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." said Natasha. "We have heard many tales about how you strive to make the universe a better place."

"How you have slaughtered many to bring about perfect balance." added Clint, doing his best to hide his disgust from the titan.

"That I have." nodded Thanos.

"We have also learned that you were looking for the Infinity Stones." added Aqua. "We wish to join you on your quest."

Thanos looked them suspiciously while Gamora looked disgusted that 5 more people were actually willing to join Thanos in killing ½ of all life in the universe.

"Why should I let you help me?" Thanos asked.

"It is because of you that many worlds are now paradises everywhere." said Pepper.

"And we want to help you achieve that." added Carol.

Thanos looked at Carol carefully. "You're Kree." he said with disgust.

Carol carefully approached Thanos.

"I am not like that traitor Ronan." she said to him. "Ronan was a fool to believe he could stop you."

Thanos nodded. "That he was. Do you lot have any powers?" he asked.

"I'm a trained assassin." said Natasha. "My best friend here is a vigilante killer, getting rid of scum."

"That I am." said Clint.

"I have a state of the art armored suit." said Pepper.

"I have powers like one wouldn't imagine." said Carol, making her fists glow. "I have nothing to prove to anyone."

"I am a Keyblade Master." said Aqua. "One that sides with darkness."

To trick Thanos, Aqua summoned her version of Void Gear. It was similar to Vanitas', only black and white.

"Very good." said Thanos. "You all know where your allegiances lie."

"Of course." said Aqua. "Let's find that stone."

Thanos nodded as he began to walk to the mountain.

Gamora approached the five Avengers, furious.

"Are you five out of your mind?!" she yelled softly. "That man is a genocidal maniac!"

"Gamora, don't worry." said Aqua, taking the green-skinned woman aback.

"Everything is under control." said Natasha.

"Thanos won't get that stone." assured Clint 'Yet…' he added in his mind.

Gamora was speechless.

"Daughter. Come." came Thanos' vocie.

Gamora looked back at him before facing the 5 Avengers.

"I hope you're right." she muttered as she caught up to Thanos.

Aqua followed them, followed by Natasha, Clint, Pepper, and Carol.

* * *

The walk up the mountain seemed to be long, but not difficult. Paths worn by centuries or more of feet lead up to the summit.

"So this is where the stone is hidden?" asked Clint.

"It better be." said Thanos.

"So how do we get it?" asked Aqua.

Suddenly, they all sensed an eerie presence. A figure in a black cloak appeared behind them.

Natasha carefully brandished her guns.

"Who's there?" Black Widow demanded.

"Welcome, Thanos, son of A'lars. Gamora, daughter of Thanos. Natasha, daughter of Ivan. Clint, son of Edith. Carol, daughter of Joseph. Pepper, daughter of Stanley. Aqua, daughter of Willa." the figure greeted. (1)

Everyone was surprised.

"You know us?" Thanos asked.

"It is my curse to know all who journey here." the figure replied.

"Where's the Soul Stone?" demanded Thanos.

"We need it to finish his goal." said Carol.

"You should know... it extracts a terrible price." said the figure.

"I am prepared." said Thanos.

'No you aren't. None of us are.' Aqua thought to herself as Natasha put her guns away.

The figure shook his head. "We all think that at first. We are all wrong." he told him.

The figure touched down and glided out of the shadows, revealing the face of… John Schmidt, the Red Skull. Hydra's leader during World War II, thought to be dead after Steve defeated him.

'John Schmidt!' Natasha and Clint thought in alarm as they recognized the face from SHIELD files.

He guided them to a temple-like structure at the summit.

"How is it you know this place so well?" asked Thanos.

"A lifetime ago, I, too, sought the stones." explained Red Skull. "I even held one in my hand. But it cast me out, banished me here. Guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess."

"So you can't get it?" asked Aqua.

"Correct." said Red Skull. "Only guiding those to it. If they are worthy."

They stopped on a semicircular engraving overlooking a sheer drop. It descended in three shallow steps to a final half-circle cutout, the whole bisected by a deep cut that ran between the two spires behind them. Far, far below was a full circle with similar engraved decoration.

"What you seek lies before you. As does what you fear." said Red Skull.

"What's this?" asked Thanos.

"The price. Soul hold a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom." explained Red Skull.

"Tell me what it needs." demanded Thanos.

"To ensure that whoever possesses it... understands its power... The stone demands a sacrifice."

"Of what?" demanded Thanos.

"In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul... for a soul." the former Hydra leader replied.

Aqua, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, and Carol knew that they weren't gonna like what was gonna happen next. Nut they knew they had to let of happened if they were going to get the Stone. But something inside their heads told them that this was wrong.

Now Pepper, Natasha, Clint, and Carol were starting to see why Aqua was feeling guilty.

Gamora began to laugh at the irony of the situation Red Skull had explained to them.

"All my life, I dreamed of a day... a moment when you would get what you deserved." she told her "father." "And I was always so disappointed. But now... you kill and torture... and you call it mercy. The universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize, and it told you no. You failed. And do you wanna know why? Because you love nothing. No one." she mocked.

Thanos said nothing as he turned to face Gamora with tears in his eyes.

"Really? Tears?" Gamora asked incredulously.

"They're not for him." Red Skull told her.

Gamora looks at the Red Skull, and as her bitter smile faded, replaced by horror, fear, and disbelief. She looked pale. The Avengers looked pale too, up to the point where their minds were giving them second thoughts.

"No. This isn't love." she told Thanos.

Thanos looked thoroughly convicted as he faced Gamora. "I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again. Even for you."

Gamora stared down unseeing for a moment, then up at the resolution on his face. She grabbed the red-jeweled dagger from his belt with lightning reflexes, triggered the blades and stabs herself in the stomach... except it was only bubbles. Thanos had used the Reality Strone to stop her from killing herself.

"I'm sorry, little one." Thanos said sadly.

"NO!" Aqua suddenly screamed as she summoned Stormfall and bashed Thanos in the face. "This is wrong!"

And just like that, survivor's guilt played in the minds of Natasha, Clint, Pepper, and Carol as well.

Thanos said nothing as he grabbed Aqua's Keyblade and tried to break it against her, only to get shot by Natasha, who began firing her guns at him.

"I have no choice." Thanos said solemnly as he punched Aqua and Natasha into the wall.

"THERE'S ALWAYS A CHOICE!" Clint snapped as he fired several arrows at Thanos.

Thanos used the Reality Stone to turn the arrows into gold dust and then blasted Clint with a beam from the Power Stone.

Thanos ran to get Gamora, only for Carol to pin him to the wall. Thanos tried to push her away, but Carol sucker-punched him in the face twice. Thanos then pressed the Power Stone against her head, causing a scorching burn mark that made Carol cry out in pain, allowing Thanos to punch her away.

Pepper fired multiple blasts at Thanos from her palms. She then flew up and tried to punch him multiple times. But Thanos managed to catch her mid-hair and then threw her into Carol.

Gamora watched this happen as she turned to Aqua.

"Kill me!" she begged. "That way he won't get the Stone!"

Aqua wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to kill her. The thigh go petrified her. But Gamora was begging her. Reluctantly, Aqua raised a Stormfall and was about to fire a beam at Aqua when she was suddenly blasted into the wall by both the Power and Space Stones.

Gamora turned to see Thanos coming toward her. He was suddenly bashed in the face by Natasha as she grabbed onto Thanos' neck.

"This is madness!" she snapped as she bashed the butt of her gun in Thanos' eye.

Thanos snarled as he grabbed Natasha by her neck, punched her in the face and tossed her behind him, where she crashed into Clint.

"No one is ever ready to make the ultimate sacrifice." Red Skull said darkly.

Seething, Natasha fired her gun at Red Skull, killing him instantly.

Clint then fired an electric arrow into Thanos' neck. Thanos only felt a twist of electricity as he ripped the arrow off him.

Carol tried to headlock Thanos as Pepper pressed her palm against the Titan's face and blasted it. But then, Thanos activated the Reality Stone, causing two vines to wrap around Carol and Pepper, throwing them into Natasha and Clint.

Thanos then grabbed Gamora by the arm and walked inexorably to the precipice.

"NO!" screamed Gamora.

Gamora tried in vain to break from his grasp, it was no use. Thanos threw her over the edge. She screamed as she fell.

"NO!" Aqua screamed as she ran over to the edge. But it was too late.

Light pulsed overhead. Tears fell down Aqua's face as she saw Gamora's dead and broken body on the ground.

Thanos stood behind her, a sad expression plastered on his face. Natasha, Carol, Pepper, and Clint ran up to where Aqua was, only to look horrified as they glanced at Gamora's body. Tears fell down their faces too. Although now they would have a chance to steal the stone now, watching Gamora die was heartbreaking.

* * *

Soon, they all found themselves standing on a pool of water. Thanks saw a glow coming from his right hand. He opened it to reveal the Soul Stone.

Suddenly, Thanos was blasted into the water. Carol flew up against him, rage plastered on her face as she held him down.

"Let me go!" Thanos shouted.

"Not a chance you bastard!" Carol snapped.

Using her legs to hold Thanos down, Carol used her strength to open Thanos' hand. The Soul Stone dropped from it.

"Aqua!" shouted Natasha.

"On it!" Aqua shouted, summoning Stormfall. She used a Magnet spell to bring the stone over to them. Clint quickly grabbed it and placed it in his pockets.

Carol let Thanos as she flew back over to the group.

Thanos snarled as she stood up.

"Give me the Stone." he said darkly.

"Not on your life you son of a bitch." Clint sneered.

"You don't deserve the Stone after what you did." Pepper said with a glare.

"The universe requires balance." Thanos said with a glare.

"And that balance doesn't include your own daughter?!" Aqua snapped.

"A small price to pay." Thanos replied.

"Price is wrong you asshole." snarled Natasha.

"You think you can betray me like this?" Thanos asked darkly.

Natasha smiled darkly. "Guess what Grimace, we were _never_ on your side."

"We're the Avengers." said Clint with a dark smile.

"And I am a Guardian of Light." added Aqua.

"And I was never Kree to begin with." Carol said as she bashed her uniform color changing device, changing her colors from Kree back to red, blue, and yellow.

Thanos was shocked.

"What, sorry to see yourself tricked?" Pepper asked with a smirk.

Thanos glared as he snapped his fingers with his gauntlet-free hand. Heartless spawned around him. Neoshadows, Novashadows, Land Armors, and Strange Trees were among them.

"Heartless!" exclaimed Pepper.

Aqua summoned Master Eraqus' Keyblade and was ready to Double-Wield.

"We have to take them out and then leave Thanos tired enough for us to escape!" she told them.

"Alright, let's go!" said Natasha as she brandished her guns.

Clint readied his bow and arrows, Pepper's mask went over her face, as Carol's hands glared as she floated in the air.

_(Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Final Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Thanos and the Heartless_

_Party Members:  
__Aqua_

_Black Widow _

_Hawkeye_

_Captain Marvel _

_Rescue_

Aqua fired a Blizzard spell at Thanos as he reflected it with a beam from the Space Stone. But Carol sent a blast from her hands at his face to disorient him. Natasha fired several shots at some Strange Trees before spin-kicking them multiple times. Clint fired several explosive arrows at some Novashadows to keep them at bay. Pepper flew above the group and fire multiple blasts from her palms at some Neoshadows and Land Armors. Thanos tried to attack her with a blast from the Power Stone, but Carol managed to push his hand away and use it to blast some Novashadows. Aqua then jumped up and casted Exo Spark from Master's Defender on Thanos' chest as Carol kicked him in the face. Natasha used her Widow's Bite on some Land Armors before she fired more shots at Thanos' arm. Thanos used the Reality Stone to lift Natasha in the air with some vines, but he was suddenly blasted by Pepper as she flew towards him. Thanos punched her away, but was suddenly blasted by Aqua using a Dark Firaga spell.

Clint punched and kicked away some Strange Trees as he jammed an explosive arrow into a Neoshadow, exploding it. Carol chronoblasted a group of Novashadows before flying up and punched a Novashadow into a group of Land Armors as Clint fired five explosive arrows at them, killing them all. Aqua fired Blizzara at Thanos. He then blasted her with the Power Stone. But Natasha suddenly fired her guns at Thanos' back. Blasters materialized out of the Rescue armor as Pepper sent multiple blasts at Thanos. Thanos used the Reality Stone to send an avalanche at Pepper, but Aqua was able to cast Blizzaga from Master's Defender against Thanos and casted Meteor from Stormfall to stop the avalanche from killing Pepper. Clint slashed away an Land Armor with his bow before using an electric arrow on a Neoshadow, allowing Natasha to shoot it down. She then shot a Strange Tree at point blank range. Thanos tried to blast them with a beam from the Power Stone, but Carol chronobalsted it back. Aqua backed her up with a Transcendence Spell from Master's Defender to lift Thanos in the and and then fire and Ignite Spell from Stormfall to knock the blast away. Pepper fired many shots at the last of the Strange Trees with her energy displaced and used her repulsors to shoot down the Neoshadows. Natasha used her Widow's Bite to stun the last of the Land Amours as Clint fired an explosive arrow, killing them. Aqua used Raging Storm to eliminate ½ of the last of the Novashadows while Carol blasted away the other half.

Thanos was now angry as he began to activate the three Infinity Stones.

"Give it all you got!" Aqua shouted.

Natasha began firing rapidly against Thanos. Than was awake to block the buckets, but he wasn't able to block them off for long as Clint began firing multiple explosive and electric arrows. Thanos was about to send a blast from the Power and Space Stones, but Pepper began firing her repulsors and energy displacers while also firing a giant blast from the chest piece. Thanos was able to temporarily block them all off until Carol began firing a giant blast from her hands, directly at his face.

Seeing that Thanos was starting to struggle, Aqua focused all her energy, clutching Stormfall and Master's Defender as patterns began to form under her feet. Lifting hers and her late master's Keyblades into the air, Aqua shouted,

"ULTIMA!"

Twice the normal amount of energy in an Ultima spell soared across the land and collided with Thanos. That in addition to the arrows, gunshots, energy blasts, and chronoblasts were finally able to bring him to the ground, unconscious.

_(Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Final Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts ends)_

Aqua dismissed her Keyblades as she regrouped with Natasha. Pepper and Carol flew down next to them. they saw Clint walk over to the unconscious Thanos. He raised his bow and was ready to shoot and arrow into the titan's throat.

"This is for my family." Clint sneered.

"Clint!" called Natasha.

Clint stopped as he looked back at the girls.

"Clint, we get it." said Pepper. "But we got what we need."

"And Thanos is already dad back in the future." said Aqua.

Clint reluctantly nodded as he got off of Thanos and rejoined the group.

"That won't hold him for long, we have to get outta here!" said Natasha.

"You got the Soul Stone?" Carol asked Clint.

Clint revealed the orange stone from his pocket and quickly put it back in.

"Alright, let's go!" said Aqua.

The five Avengers quickly set their destinations to the present. Their suits materialized and they shrunk down, heading back to the future.

* * *

_Castle That Never Was:_

Master Xehanort, Maleficent, Pete, Mortimer, and Sephiroth watched the whole thing happen. Sephiroth was now wearing his Organization cloak again.

"D'ooooooooh, they got em all!" Pete groaned.

"Now they can just bring everyone back!" huffed Mortimer. "So much for Thanos' goal."

"They're not free yet." Sephiroth reminded calmly. "One of them still has to snap them all back into existence. And given the look of the state the gauntlet was in after Thanos snapped everyone away, it won't necessarily be child's play. One of them will be vulnerable to death."

"But they have Thor." reminded Pete.

"Yeah, the God of Thunder. Son of that Odin guy." added Mortimer.

Sephiroth deadpanned at them. "Who's been drinking for 5 months straight." he added.

Pete and Mortimer looked embarrassed for having forgetting that.

"Besides, even if they do get them all back, they're pitiful attempt will all be for nothing once the Thanos from 2014 comes to the present." said Maleficent.

"That is correct." said Xehanort. He then grinned maliciously. "As we speak, the Nebula from 2014 is already traveling there right now. To bring Thanos back to them."

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**That's all the stones! And Natasha's alive! **_

_**I'll see you next time when they try to bring everyone back, plus some additional scenes. **_

_**(1) Carol Danvers' father is named Joseph. And since we don't know who Pepper's parents are, I named her father Stanley, after Marvel creator Stan Lee himself. And since we don't know the names of many Kingdom Hearts exclusive characters, I decided to make Aqua's mother's name the name of her voice actress, Willa Holland.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Everybody Comes Home

_**And now, everyone comes home. But someone unexpected arrives.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Avengers Compound, October 2018:_

At the time machine, 17 people materialized. Everyone looked around.

"Did we get them all?" asked Carol.

Clint reached into his pocket and pulled out the Soul Stone. "We got the Soul Stone."

"Mind Stone's in the scepter." said Roxas as he held up the scepter.

"I got the Time Stone right here." said Bruce as he held up the green Infinity Stone.

"Power Stone's in the orb." said Rhodey as he held up the orb.

"Reality Stone's in here." said Rocket as he held up the extracter.

"Space Stone's in the Tesseract in the case." said Tony, holding up the case.

"Ok, so that's all of them!" said Ven.

"Not only that, but I brought a little something else." said Thor as he held up Mjølnir.

"Is that your hammer?" Roxas asked in surprise.

"Why yes it is!" said Thor. "I figured that if the Organization tries to stop us, we'll be ready."

"Sounds good." said Aqua as she tried to calm herself after what had happened on Vormir.

"Thor, I gotta ask, what happened to you?" asked Steve.

"Did you visit a barber on Asgard?" asked Tony.

Thor laughed loudly. "No dear friends. My hammer helped get the haircut and workout I needed." he replied.

"Well that's nice." smiled Pepper.

"Say Thor, I thought you hated short hair." said Roxas with a confused look.

"Mmm… I had actually grown accustomed to my hair like this." Thor replied.

"So now what?" asked Donald.

"We get started on a gauntlet of our own." said Tony. "Bring the stuff to the lab."

"Got it Tony." said Sora.

They all noticed that Nebula wasn't moving.

"Nebula, you ok?" asked Natasha.

None of them realized that this wasn't their Nebula. It was the Nebula from 2014, disguised as her future self. She wore her clothes, gold plate on the side of her head, and had disguised her arm to look robotic.

"I will stay here in case the Organization tried to interfere." said 2014 Nebula.

"Sounds good." said Clint.

With that said, they all left for the lab.

* * *

_Lab:_

Bruce worked on getting the sludge of Aether into the Reality Stone while Thor watched.

Rhodey carefully helped open the orb containing the Power Stone. Aqua carefully used a Magnet spell to bring the Mind Stone out of Loki's scepter.

Carol held up the Tesseract and crushed it with her bare hands, revealing the Space Stone.

"Thanks Carol." said Natasha as she grabbed the stone with a pair of tongs.

"No problem." said Carol.

"I see why my uncle trusts you." said Donald as he stood nearby with Sora and Roxas.

Carol smiled. "Thanks. And he's right to trust you lot as well back at the castle." she told them. "Especially his own nephew."

Donald gave a flattered smile.

"Ducks don't back down after all." Sora nodded in agreement.

Just then, Carol's paget beeped. She took it out and frowned.

"Carol, what's wrong?" asked Donald.

"There's an attack in Contraxica." said Carol. "I gotta go."

"Go ahead." said Sora. "We'll be fine."

Carol nodded as she headed for the garage. "Good luck."

Moments later, they saw a bright flash fly out of the garage into the sky.

"Alright, let's get back to work." said Roxas.

* * *

Soon, Tony was carefully placing the six stones into a nano gauntlet he made while Sora, Bruce and Rocket watched.

With nervous precision, Tony manipulated the machine and carefully placed all six stones into the gauntlet.

And then...

"BOOM!" Rocket screamed.

Sora, Tony, and Bruce jumped a bit, and glared at Rocket. Rocket just snickered.

Sora rolled his eyes as he went into another room adjacent to the lab. Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Rhodey, Pepper, Scott, Aqua, Ven, Donald, and Roxas we're sitting around as Mjølnir sat on the table.

"So whoever is worthy can pick it up?" asked Aqua.

"Yes." nodded Thor as he drank a mug of Asgardian Ale.

"Before Ultron attacked, we all tried to see who among us was worthy like Thor." said Steve.

"I remember that." said Sora with a fond smile.

* * *

_Flashback, before the events of Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley:_

_Stark Tower, 2015:_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Tony, Steve, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, and Maria sat around the table as the party guests began to leave. The six world-travelers wore their KHII clothes.

"But, it's a trick!" said Clint as he gestured to the hammer.

"Oh, no. It's much more than that." said Thor.

"Uh, 'Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!'" Clint said as he mimicked Thor. "Whatever man! It's a trick." he scoffed.

"I bet some of us could lift it." said Sora.

"Well please, be my guest." Thor said to Clint with a smile.

"Come on." urged Tony.

"You got this Barton." said Riku.

"Really?" asked Clint.

"Yeah!" said Thor.

Clint shrugged as he got up.

"You got this Clint!" said Kairi.

"Give it a try!" said Mickey.

"Oh this is gonna be beautiful." Rhodey mused.

"Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." said Tony, making the others laugh.

"You know I've seen this before, right?" said Clint.

He grabbed Thor's hammer and tied to pull it up with all his strength. But to no avail. Clint laughed as he let go.

"I still don't know how you do it." he chuckled.

"It's an enchantment." said Sora.

"Seems logical." said Hill.

"Smell the silent judgment?" Tony asked Clint.

Clint smirked as he gestured to Mjølnir. "Please, Stark, by all means."

"Oh, here we go." said Natasha with a smirk as Tony got up.

"Okay." smirked Maria.

"Uh-oh." Rhodey chuckled.

"Um-hmm." nodded Clint.

"This oughta be good." Donald chuckled.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." said Tony as he approached the hammer.

"Get after it." said Clint.

"Good luck Tony." said Kairi.

"Here we go." said Natasha.

"It's physics." Tony scoffed.

"Physics?" Bruce asked incredulously as Tony grasped Thor's hammer.

"Right, so, if I lift it, I… I then rule Asgard?" the billionaire asked.

"Yes, of course." Thor nodded.

"Oh boy…" Mickey chuckled to himself.

"I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta." saod Tony.

"Good luck Mr. Stark." said Goofy.

Tony tried to lift the hammer but failed. But he wasn't done yet. "I'll be right back." he told them as he walked away.

"Where's he going?" asked Sora.

"You got us, kid." said Steve.

Tony returned wearing his armored hand. He grated the handle of the hammer and tried to lift it again with a rocket boost from it, but failed.

Later Tony and Rhodey both wore their armored hands and tried to lift Thor's hammer.

"Not even two people." mused Riku as he sipped his cherry coke.

"Pity." said Donald, sipping his beer.

"Are you even pulling?" asked Rhodey.

"Are you on my team?" Tony asked back.

"Just represent! Pull!" said Rhodey.

"Alright, let's go!" said Tony.

Both tried both pull as hard as they could, but they couldn't lift it. So they posed instead, making everyone laugh.

Bruce tried to lift the hammer, straying as he did so. With no luck, he roared trying to change to the Hulk but failed, and everyone but Natasha and the world-travelers stared at him warily.

Natasha grinned while Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy burst out laughing. Riku and Mickey just chuckled.

"Huh?" Bruce asked as he got down.

Steve got up to try next.

"Good luck Steve." said Sora.

"You got this Cap!" said Goofy.

"Let's go, Steve, no pressure." said Tony.

"Come on, Cap." said Rhodey.

Steve nodded as he grasped the handle. He started pulling on the hammer... and managed to budge it a little, making Thor look a little alarmed.

Steve saw this and set it down, apparently failing. Thor laughed with relief.

"Nothing." the God of Thunder mused.

"And?" Tony asked as he looked over to Natasha.

"Widow?" asked Bruce,

"Wanna give it a go Nat?" asked Kairi.

"Oh, no no. That's not a question I need answered." said Natasha.

"What about you Maria?" asked Goofy.

"Nah." Hill replied. "I doubt it."

"How 'bout you guys?" Rhodey asked the world-travelers.

"Oh, no, we couldn't." said Mickey.

"By all means world-traveling friends." said Thor. "Be my guest."

Sora and Co. shrugged.

"Ok, who's first?" asked Sora. "Kairi, you wanna try first?" he asked the female Keyblade wielder.

Kairi smiled. "Sure. I'll give it a go."

Kairi got up and grasped Thor's hammer.

"You got this Kai." said Clint.

"But no pressure." said Rhodey.

Kairi grunted as she tried to pull the hammer of the table. But like the others, she couldn't pull it up. She let go and shrugged.

"No big deal." she said as she sat back down.

"That is good sportsmanship." Natasha said as she sipped her drink.

"Give at a shot Riku." said Mickey.

Riku shrugged. "Ok."

The silverhead got up and grabbed the handle.

"Give it a go Keyblade Master." said Thor.

Riku grunted as he pulled with all his kit. But Mjølnir wouldn't budge.

Riku's let go. "Not worthy. Oh well." he said dismissively.

"Alright Sora, your turn." said Tony.

Sora nodded. "Ok." he said as he got up.

"He's got to be able to lift it." said Bruce.

"He has saved people many many times." Rhodey said in agreement.

"Even I think he might be able to." said Thor.

"Well then let's see, shall we?" said Tony.

Sora grabbed the handle of Mjølnir and pulled with all his might. And then… it budged slightly, making Thor look surprised. Sora saw this, so he let go and said, "Can't do it." with a smile.

"Wow." said Donald. "I actually thought you could lift it."

"Me too." said Goofy.

"Even the Keyblade Wielder who traveled world to world the most out of their group can't do it." said Tony.

Sora turned to Mickey. "You're turn Your Majesty."

Mickey chuckled. "Gosh Sora. You know you don't have to call me that now. We're pals."

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Right. Sorry Mickey."

Mickey smiled as he got up and hopped on top of the table. He grabbed the handle and pulled with all his might. But nothing happened.

"Wow, not even the Mouse King." Natasha said in surprise.

"Shocking." said Clint.

"No big deal." said Mickey as he got off the table.

"How about you Captain Goofy?" Steve asked his fellow captain.

"Sure thing Captain America! A-Hyuck!" chuckled Goofy as he got up.

Goofy grabbed Mjølnir's handle and pulled with all his might.

"Come on Goofy!" said Tony.

"You got this buddy!" said Riku.

Goofy struggled to lift the hammer up. He gave one final tug… and ended up falling back into the bar table, shouting his signature hollar.

"Goofy!" everyone exclaimed in alarm.

Riku and Steve ran to help him up.

"You ok?" asked Riku.

Goofy nodded. "'Course I am! I get bonked in the head all the time!"

Everyone chuckled as Goofy sat down.

"Alright Donald, your turn." said Bruce.

"Uh… I don't know…" Donald muttered, nervous.

"Please, Mage of Thunder, be my guest." Thor said as he sipped his drink.

"Oh… ok." Donald sighed, giving in.

"Come on Donald!" said Goofy.

"You got this!" said Sora.

Donald stood up on the table and grabbed Mjølnir. He pulled with all his might… and managed to make the hammer budge, surprising Thor again. Donald saw the look, and as much as he wanted to pull further, he didn't. So he let it go.

"Can't lift the dang thing." he huffed with a small smile as he sat back down.

"Well, we tried." said Sora, shrugging,

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged." said Tony, pouting at Thor.

"You bet your ass." Clint smirked.

"Steve, he said a bad language word." Hill said with a smirk.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve asked Tony.

Tony ignored the question. "The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. 'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints' is, I think, the literal translation?" he asked.

"Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory." Thor said, amused as he got up. "I have a simpler one." he said as he easily lifted his hammer and flipped it. "You're all not worthy."

Everyone laughed in disagreement.

* * *

_Present:_

"Wow." Aqua said, amazed. "Was there _anyone_ else worthy to lift it?"

"Vision was." said Ven. "Though, that was probably because the hammer didn't recognize him yet."

"Was helpful during Sokovia." said Natasha.

"Odin himself." added Donald.

"So was Hela." said Roxas. "Though it was through a different connection, hence why she was able to destroy it."

"Bet the same thing applies to Stormbreaker." said Clint.

"You are correct, friend Barton." said Thor as he downed the rest of his ale.

"That is so awesome." said Scott.

* * *

In another room, everyone looked at the new finished gauntlet. It was made out of nanoparticles that made up Tony's suit. The other differences from the one Thanos had was that it was red and grey, the stones near the fingers in reverse order, and it was right-handed.

Soram Roxas, Donald, Aqua, Ven, Tony, Thor, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Scott, Pepper, and Rocket gathered around it. Steve was in Captain America uniform from _Avengers: Endgame_. Clint wore his Hawkeye uniform from _Avengers: Age of Ultron_. Roxas was still in his Organization cloak.

Bruce wore a new uniform. It was very stretchy, mostly black and gray with purple lining in some places. It left his head, hands, and feet exposed.

"Gotta say Clint, you look nice sleeveless when in uniform." Natasha said with a smirk.

Clint chuckled. "Thanks Nat."

"All right. The glove's ready." said Rocket. "Question is, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?"

Everyone looked at one another. Bringing everyone back from the snap was one thing. But being able to do so was another.

"I'll do it." Thor said all of a sudden.

"Excuse me?" asked Scott.

"It's okay." said Thor as he began to walk toward the glove.

"No, no, no, whoa. Stop. Stop. Wait a sec. Hey, hey–" everyone else exclaimed trying to stop him.

"Wait, wait, Thor, just wait. We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet." said Steve.

Thor looked at him incredulously. "I'm sorry. What, we're just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?" he asked.

"We should at least discuss it." said Scott.

"No one ever said this would be easy." added Pepper.

"No, no, sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back." said Thor. "I'm one of the strongest Avengers, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty."

"It's not about that–" began Tony.

Thor shushed everyone up.

"It's not that– Stop it! Just let me!" he shouted. Thor began to tear up. "Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something right." he begged.

"Thor we get it." said Sora. "You feel guilt for what happened 5 months ago."

"Believe us man, we all do." said Ven.

"Sora' right." said Tony. "It's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you, you're in no condition."

"He's right." said Roxas. "You may have lost weight and gotten your hair and beard cut back down, but that doesn't mean you're sober."

"What do you– What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?" Thor asked.

"Cheez Whiz?" Rhodey deadpanned, receiving glares from Sora, Aqua, Ven, Steve, Natasha, and Pepper.

"Lightning." Thor replied, clenching his fists.

"Yeah." Tony nodded in understanding.

"Thor, that might not be enough." said Aqua, apologetically.

"Well if not him, then why not one of those 5?" Rocket asked, gesturing over to Sora, Donald, Ven, Aqua, and Roxas.

"Why do you say that?" asked Clint.

"Well Sora had the most unique kind of heart and power out of everyone in this room, Roxas was a unique kind of Nobody, Aqua is a mage Keyblade Master, Donald's the 3rd most powerful mage in all the worlds, and there must be a reason why Xehanort used Ven to forge that χ-blade thingy." Rocket explained.

"Works for me." said Donald with a grin. "I'm just as powerful as Thor!"

"I don't know Donald." Aqua said worriedly. "I know we're pretty powerful, but these stones might be way too powerful for even us."

"Plus, some stones could easily hurt us on a dangerous acle." said Roxas.

Donald sighed in defeat. "You're right." he muttered. He looked at Sora. "Although… I'm not saying he should, but maybe Sora could survive it." he commented.

Sora looked at the gauntlet. "Could I?" he asked to himself, conflicted.

"You do have the most unique heart out of everyone in this room." said Tony, thinking it over.

"It's too risky." said Natasha.

"I dunno…" Tony said as he looked from Sora to the gauntlet and back.

"Lightning and hearts won't help." Bruce said as he looked at the gauntlet. "It's gotta be me."

Everyone looked at Bruce in surprise.

"Why would you say that big guy?" asked Ven.

"You saw what those stones did to Thanos. It almost killed him. None of you could survive." Bruce explained.

"How do we know you will?" asked Steve.

"We don't." admitted Bruce. "But the radiation's mostly gamma." Determination crossed his face. "It's like… _I was made for this._"

Everyone glanced at one another. Could Bruce do it? Thor was in no condition to do so and Carol had to leave. They were all worried for Bruce's safety. But he was sure he could do it. If he could handle the gamma radiation that created the Hulk, then why couldn't he handle this?

"Alright." Tony said at last.

Everyone nodded. Even Thor did.

"Friend Banner, please be careful." said Thor.

"I'll do my absolute best." said Bruce.

"I hope this works." said Aqua.

Then, Sora had an idea. "Donald, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, team huddle." he told them.

The four world-travelers looked confused as Sora gathered them and they whispered amongst one another.

Those from the MCU looked confused as they whispered amongst themselves.

"What are they talking about?" asked Steve.

"You got me Steve." said Natasha.

The five Keyblade Wielders finished talking as they nodded at each other in agreement. Sora walked over to Bruce.

"Bruce, before you put that thing on…"

Sora trailed off as he whispered in Bruce's ear. Bruce listened intently.

"Are you sure it'll work?" he asked the brunette.

"It's worth a shot." Sora replied.

Bruce nodded. "Ok."

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Scott.

"If all goes according to plan, we'll tell you later." said Sora. He turned to his friends. "Ready?"

Roxas, Ven, Aqua, and Donald nodded as they summoned Two Become One, Wayward Wind, Stormfall, and Unbound. Sora summoned Kingdom Key as they surrounded the gauntlet.

"What are they doing?" asked Rhodey.

"Maybe some sort of special enchantment." guessed Thor.

"May our hearts be our guiding keys." Sora whispered as they all put their hands over their hearts.

The tips of the Keyblades glowed as the five world-travelers held them over the gauntlet. The nanogauntlet began to glow brightly, much to the people of the MCU's awe.

"It is an enchantment." Thor said in awe.

* * *

Meanwhile, 2014 Nebula walked to the Quantum portal. She took off the tape that disguised her arm as her future counterpart's robotic one. She then injected her mechanical fingers within her other arm into the machine. She began to make adjustments on the controls to find Thanos' ship and forces from 2014.

* * *

_("I was made for this" plays)_

In the back, Bruce held up the gauntlet as he was ready to put it on. Everyone surrounded him and stood back several feet.

"Good to go, yeah?" asked Tony.

"Let's do it." Bruce said determinedly.

"You remember – everyone Thanos snapped away five months ago, you're just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five months." said Tony.

"And don't forget what we told you." added Sora.

"Got it." nodded Bruce.

Everyone walked up to provide their support and at the same time be ready in case things went wrong.

Steve had his mask placed over his face as he held up his shield. Scott pressed the centerpiece of his suit and his mask materializes, crossing over his face. Rhodey's face plate activated and covered his face. Ven touched his shoulder and his full Keyblade armor materialized in a blast of light before summoning Wayward Wind and getting in his guard stance. Roxas lifted his hood before summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion and held them out in front of him in an X-formation. Rocket stood on a table putting on his goggles as Thor stood in front of him, motioning the humanoid raccoon back. Aqua touched her shoulder and her full Keyblade armor materialized in a blast of light as well before summoning Stormfall and held out her free hand to form a frontal reflect barrier. Natasha got behind the barrier with her batons ready and Pepper's face plate activated and coverd her face. Donald was on a table as he summoned Unbound and held out his free hand to form a frontal reflect barrier as well. Sora stands next to him summoning Kingdom Key and pressing an ear piece which allowed his repaired AR device to materialize via nano-particles like Tony and Quill's suit/mask. His visor activated before getting into his guard stance and finally Tony touched his Arc Reactor, thus allowing his new Mark 85 suit to materialize via nano-particles. Clint stands next to him with his bow ready as Tony's face plate activated and he formed an energy shield to protect them both.

Bruce nodded at the leader of the Avengers, insinuating he was ready

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, do me a favour and activate Barn Door Protocol, will you?" Tony said to F.R.I.D.A.Y.

_"Yes, boss."_ the AI replied.

The compound went on lockdown as metal doors covered the windows and doors.

"Everybody comes home." Bruce said softly, his voice filled with determination.

"You can do this Bruce." said Roxas.

"You got this." Sora said determinedly.

Bruce began to put on the gauntlet. It nanobotically expanded to fit his hand. The moment Bruce put it on, he suddenly screamed in pain as he felt the power surge through him, much to everyone's shock and horror.

"BRUCE!" Sora, Roxas, Aqua, Donald, Ven, Natasha, and Pepper screamed.

"Take it off! Take it off!" shouted Thor.

"No, wait!" shouted Steve. "Bruce, are you okay?" he asked.

"Talk to us, Banner." begged Tony.

"Come in Bruce…" begged Sora.

"I'm okay... I'm okay…" Bruce panted as he tried to ease through the pain.

"You got this big guy." encouraged Natasha.

Thor gave a double thumbs up.

Everyone gave Bruce reassuring smiles, though they seemed forced. Bruce struggled to control the power surging through him as it seemed to be burning his arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, 2014 Nebula opened the Quantum Tunnel from 2014. In the Quantum Realm, the Sanctuary II flew through it, increasing as it did. It then suddenly emerged through the tunnel and burst through the roof. 2014 Nebula stepped back.

* * *

Bruce screamed in pain as he fought through the intense pain coursing through his body. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple lines similar to gains began spreading around his brushing arm up to his neck and face.

"Come on Bruce!" shouted Sora.

"Don't back down!" quacked Donald.

"You can do this!" shouted Tony.

"We know you can!" shouted Pepper.

Bruce painfully brought his hand up as he put his thumb and middle finger together. Fighting the pain surging through his body, Bruce snapped his fingers. There was a bright flash.

* * *

_Titan:_

The land of Titan stood silent, Mickey's Kingdom Key W Keyblade still in the ground. Suddenly, through bright flashes, Mickey, Peter, Strange, Quill, Drax, and Mantis appeared and landed on the ground onto the spots where they were dusted.

"Oh man…" Mickey groaned. "Where… where are we?"

Quill stood up. "We're on Titan." he exclaimed in shock.

Peter looked at his body. "We're… we're alive!" he exclaimed.

"They did it." Mickey said in realization.

Drax then noticed something. "Where's the ship a Nebula arrived in?" he asked.

"They must've taken it back to Earth." said Mickey.

"So we're trapped here?" asked Peter.

"No." said Strange. "I can get us home. I couldn't do it earlier before we died because I was weak from the battle."

Strange suddenly looked concerned.

"Strange, what's wrong?" asked Mickey.

"If what I saw in the timelines is correct, we're all in danger." said Strange.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Peter as everyone looked concerned.

"Thanos." said Strange. "They managed to kill the one from this year. But one from the past has found out what they have done and has come with all of his forces to undo it."

"From the past?" asked Mantis.

"You mean like, a time machine?" asked Peter, amazed and a little worried.

Strange nodded. "That is how they did it. The stones were destroyed. So they had to get them from the past." he explained.

"And Thanos caught on." Mickey said in horror. Then, he looked determined. "If Thanos is back, we're gonna need all hands on deck. Certain ones from this world of worlds and certain ones from other worlds."

"What do you mean 'certain?'" asked Drax.

"What I mean is certain allies who have fought dangerous forces of darkness that we have before." said Mickey. He looked to Strange. "You know where some of our allies are now Strange, right?" he asked.

Strange nodded. "Yes. I sent projections of myself to warn them." he replied.

Mickey then got out his Starshard. "Once you're done finding all our allies in this world of worlds use this to head to the other worlds you saw yourself visit to get our allies to help us since you haven't been to some of them yet."

Strange nodded as he took the Starshard. "Thank you Mickey." he said as he faced the heroes. "I will go find our certain allies. I'll notify Wong and the other sorcerers to help. Get yourselves ready. Once I return… we're at war."

Mickey, Peter, Quill, Drax, and Mantis nodded.

Strange turned to Quill. "Do you have Gamora's sword?" he asked.

Quill was surprised and asked, "Uh... yeah, why?" as he brought it out from behind him.

"Just trust me." said Strange as he grabbed it and use his magic to repair it.

Strange began to open a portal as Mickey walked over to his Keyblade.

"Thank you Sora." Mickey said as he lifted the Keyblade out of the ground.

* * *

_Wakanda:_

Okoye stood on the balcony of Wakanda's main building overlooking the land. Her beads saturated beeping. She knew what this meant. The secret project was finished.

Okoye walked over to the lab as she set her spear against the wall. She saw a group of scientists around a chamber, similar to the one Bucky was in when Shuri erased the Hydra programming from his mind. Some scientists were natives of Wakanda that survived the snap. Others were ones that were hired to work there to fill in for the ones who weren't so lucky, native to Wakanda or not.

"The project is complete, correct?" asked Okoye.

"Yes Okoye." a male scientist said. "It took quite some time, but we think he's ready."

"The information Stark and Banner sent us combined together with Shuri's information from 5 months ago was just enough to fix him up." said a female scientist.

"Is the Stone still required?" asked Okoye.

The scientists all shook their heads.

"Alright." said Okoye. "Open it up."

One of the Wakandan scientists pressed a button. The chamber opened to reveal a familiar red face with a yellow cape and greenish grey attire. It was the same one who Thanos destroyed 5 months ago.

"Vision?" Okoye asked, approaching the fixed cybernoid.

Vision slowly opens his eyes. He sat up abruptly, making everyone but Okoye jump back.

"Okoye?" he asked when he saw T'Challa's most trusted friend.

"Yes Vision." said Okoye. "Are you ok?"

"I… I think so…" said Vision. He looked around. "I… I thought I was…"

"Dead?" asked Okoye. "Not anymore. The Avengers… they had hope that you could be brought back."

Vision was surprised. "They did?"

"Information Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner sent to us combined with the little information Princess Shuri had when you got here was used to help fix you up." said Okoye. "We kept this secret from the public so nothing similar to the incident with Ultron would happen again."

"That does seem best." said Vision.

"They also helped program you to understand emotions some more." Okoye added. "Also, you will not require the Mind Stone to live."

"I see…" murmured Vision.

Suddenly, a few Dora Milanese members and Wakandan scientists appeared out of nowhere, shocking Okoye, Vision, and the scientists. Okoye and Vision also recognized a familiar young woman in an orange dress on the floor.

"Princess Shuri?" asked Okoye as she approached her.

Shuri groaned as she got up. "Okoye?" she asked.

Vision flew out of the chamber over to Shuri as he and Okoye helped her up.

"What happened?" Shuri asked. "I thought I was dead!"

"It appears not." Vision said in confusion.

Shuri looked at Vision. "Vision… are you ok?" she asked. "Where's the Stone?"

"I no longer require it." Vision replied.

Suddenly, flashes appeared outside the castle.

Vision, Okoye, and Shuri ran over to the balcony to see many fallen warriors appear out of bright flashes. Okoye was shocked. Those who died were coming back.

"They're… coming back…" Shuri breathed in awe. "Just like Strange said…"

Okoye and Vision looked at her in confusion.

"And if they're alive…" Shuri said before her eyes widened. "That means the Avengers and world-travelers that died are alive too!"

She turned to Vision. "Get us to the spot where the Avengers and world-travelers are!"

Vision nodded as he picked Shuri and Okoye up and flew them over to the forest. Then, they saw M'Baku run up.

"People started appearing all over the place in bright flashes." said M'Baku.

"Those who were dusted are being brought back to life." said Shuri as Vision lowers her and Okoye to the ground. "The surviving Avengers and world-travelers did it."

Suddenly, bright flashes appeared around the forest. Vision, Okoye, Shuri, and M'Baku were shocked to see Riku, Kairi, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Bucky, T'Challa, Wanda, Groot, and Sam appear in the spots where they died. They groaned as they got up.

"Guys!" Shuri exclaimed as the fourntried to help them all up.

"Shuri?" asked Riku in surprise.

"Where are we?" asked Sam.

T'Challa looked around in shock.

"We're in Wakanda…" he said in shock.

"Brother!" Shuri exclaimed as she hugged him. "We're alive!"

"I am Groot?" Groot asked in surprise.

"I think she's right, Groot." said Goofy.

"They did it…" Minnie said softly. "They brought us back!"

"Not just those who were dusted apparently." said Kairi as she pointed at Vision.

Wanda's eyes widened.

"Vis?" she asked softly.

Vision looked at Wanda in surprise. "Wanda?" he asked.

Wanda slowly approached him and touched his face. A happy smile crossed her face as tears fell down her cheeks.

"It is you! You're alive!" she sobbed as she hugged him. Vision happily returned it.

"They brought us back." Kairi said happily.

"Who did?" asked M'Baku.

"Those who survived the snap." said Bucky.

"Just like Strange said." added Sam said in realization.

"But how?" asked Vision.

"Who's Strange?" asked M'Baku.

"That would be me." came a voice.

Everyone looked over to see Dr. Strange appear through a portal.

"Strange!" exclaimed Kairi. "You're alive!"

"Who is that?" asked Okoye.

"Dr. Stephen Strange. Master of the Mystic Arts." the sorcerer replied. "To answer your question, the survivors of the snap used time travel to get the Stones from the past to bring us back, as Thanos destroyed them before he was killed by Thor." he told them, shocking everyone.

"Time travel is possible?!" Shuri exclaimed.

"It sure is." said Kairi. "Me, Riku, and Goofy time traveled with Sora, Mickey, and Donald in Hill Valley. Several times."

"And Donald's uncle's top scientist and a time machine." added Daisy.

"That's amazing man." said Sam.

"I am Groot." Groot said in agreement.

"Yes." said Strange as he conjured up an image of what he saw in the timeline. "But we have a problem. A version of Thanos from 2014 found out about the plan, forced his traitorous adopted daughter Nebula to switch places with her younger self to bring him and all his forces here." he revealed, to everyone's horror.

"So that means our friends are in danger." said Minnie in horror.

"Gather all your forces. Be ready for my signal." said Strange. "I have other places to visit."

With that said, Strange left through another portal.

T'Challa turned to Okoye. "Gather everyone." he told her. "We are at war once again."

"Yes my king." said Okoye.

"I will get ready too." said Shuri as she ran off.

"I will assemble the Jabari Tribe." said M'Baku as he ran off.

Okoye turned to Riku and Kairi. "We have repaired your devices." she told them.

Riku and Kairi smiled. "Perfect." said Riku. "Come on Kairi, let's go."

"Right." nodded Kairi.

Grabbing Braveheart and Destiny's Embrace from the ground, the two ran off for the building.

Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy got Royal Radiance, Starlight, and Spellbinder out of the ground. Goofy then saw the remains of his Save the King shield.

"Gawrsh, I'd better get this fixed." he told them as he picked it up.

"There's a Moogle shop near the landing zone." said T'Challa.

"Thanks Your Majesty!" said Goofy as he ran off.

"Let's regroup in the building." suggested Sam.

"Good idea Wilson." said Bucky.

With that said, Minnie, Daisy, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, T'Challa, Groot, and Okoye headed for the main building.

Goofy ran to the Moogle Shop. He set down his broken shield and took out stuff from his pants pockets and vest pockets.

"Let me see here… I got… one Orichalcum, a Blazing Crystal, a Lightning Crystal, and a Pulsing Crystal." he told the Moogle. "What can I do with my shield with these?" he asked,

The Moogle said nothing as he took the shield and materials. He then combined them all together as a bright glow was shown on Goofy's face.

"WOW! A-hyuck!" Goofy said in awe.

* * *

_San Francisco:_

On top of Hank Pym's lab, Lea, Terra, Xion, Naminé, Hope, Hank, and Janet appeared through bright flashes in the spots where they turned to dust.

"Ugh… where are we?" Lea groaned as he rubbed his head.

"I think… this is the lab." Hope said in shock as she got up.

Hank noticed something. "Where the hell is the van?!" he exclaimed.

"Taken." came a voice.

The seven turned to see Strange appear through a portal.

"Strange?" asked Lea.

"The van was taken after those of X-Con were wiped from existence." said Strange. "But Ventus and Roxas managed to free Scott while on a mission. The van was taken back to the Avengers headquarters as a prototype for their plan to bring everyone back."

"Scott's ok!" Hope exclaimed, relieved.

"What was the van used for as a prototype?" asked Xion.

"A time machine." replied Strange, getting jaw-dropped looks from everyone. "Thanks destroyed the stones before they killed him. They used it to get some from the past. But a versions of a Thanos from 4 years ago found out and is coming here now to undo what they corrected."

"So we gotta stop him." said Terra.

"Gear up and be ready for my signal." said Strange. "I must gather others."

With that, he disappeared through a portal.

"My suit is still inside the lab." said Hope. "I'll go get changed."

"We're coming with." said Hank, Janet nodding in agreement, much to everyone else' shock.

"Hank, are you nuts?!" asked Lea.

"You heard what the others said about Thanos!" added Xion.

"Doesn't matter." said Janet. "It's all hands on deck."

"Plus, two weeks ago I upgraded my old suit and made a new one for Janet." said Hank.

Terra sighed. "Ok, we trust you."

"I know someone else who could help." said Hope.

She pulled out her phone as she, Hank, and Janet ran inside while Terra, Lea, Xion, and Naminé got Ends of the Earth, Flame Liberator, Lost Memory, and Shooting Star out of the roof.

"You guys ready?" asked Terra.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Naminé replied.

* * *

_Atlanta:_

Nick Fury and Maria Hill appeared through bright flashes in the streets of the city. They quickly got into the sidewalk out of the way of traffic.

"A-Are we alive?" asked Hill.

Fury looked at his hands. "I think we are…" he replied. "I knew they could do it."

"But the fight's not over yet." said a voice.

A portal opened up in front of a building as Strange came out of it.

"Strange?" asked Hill.

"They succeeded, but a version of Thanos from the past caught on sand is coming here with his forces." Strange explained.

"From the past?" Nick asked.

"They used time travel to get versions of the Infinity Stones from the past because our Thanos destroyed them before they finished him." said Strange. "We need help stopping him and his forces."

Fury looked determined. "You can count on us." he told him.

"Good." said Strange. "Wait for my signal."

Strange then disappeared.

Fury turned to Hill.

"Get the other emergency pager." he told her. "Those who once worked for SHIELD are coming back for one last fight."

"Got it, Director." said Maria as she held out her hand for a Taxi.

* * *

_Vormir:_

But it wasn't just those who were snapped from existence being brought back to life.

A bright flash appeared and faded, revealing Gamora - the one who was scarified. She stood on the spot where she was thrown and died on.

"What?" Gamora exclaimed. "I... I thought I was dead...?"

"It would appear that even the Infinity Stones are no match for the power of Keyblade Wielders."

Gamora jumped as she turned to see Strange appear out of a portal.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Dr. Stephen Strange, master of the Mystic Arts." said Strange. "Thanos completed his goal after killing you for the Soul Stone."

Gamora was shocked. "What?! ½ of all life in the universe is gone?!" she asked in horror.

"Not anymore." said Strange. "The survivors, including your sister and your friend Rocket, helped bring everyone back. Thanos destroyed the stones, but they used a time machine to bring versions of them from the past."

Gamora was surprised. "Time travel is possible?" she asked.

Strange nodded. "But the Thanos from 2014 found out and is coming here with all of his forced."

Gamora paled. "Shit…"

"We're gathering allies now to defeat him for good." said Strange.

Gamora looked determined. "I'm in. What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Wait for my signal." said Strange. "And if you look down, you'll find what you once lost has been returned."

Gamora was confused. But as she looked down at her feet, she saw her sowed, fully repaired. She picked it up and saw Strange open a portal.

"Wait!" she called, getting the mage's attention. "I need to know something before you go. Where's Peter? Is he..."

"Don't worry. The one known as Peter Quill AKA Starlord is alive and well. He's on Titan." Strange replied.

"Oh, thank god." Gamora said relived.

Strange opened the portal and disappeared. Gamora waited for his signal.

* * *

_New Asgard, Norway:_

Valkyrie was at the loading dock checking in supplies. Korg and Meik approached her.

"Oh hi Valkyrie." Korg greeted.

Valkyrie smiled. "Hello boys. Come for the next order."

Meik nodded.

"Yep. And after that, we were gonna try out the new waterpark they added." added Korg. "Wanna come?"

Valkyrie nodded. "Sure. Beats having around here."

Suddenly, bright flashes appeared behind them. The three looked to see numerous Asgardians on the ground. But they weren't just any Asgardians.., they were the ones Thanos had slaughtered on the refugee ship.

And among them were Heimdall and Loki.

"What the hell?!" Valkyrie exclaimed.

Meik screeched in shock.

"Did we miss a magic show?" Korg asked in confusion.

The three ran over to those brought back to life.

"Loki?" Valkyrie asked as she helped the God of Mischief up.

Loki groaned. "Oh bloody up hell…" he mumbled as Korg and Meik helped Heimdall up.

"Where are we?" Heimdall asked as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, you're in New Asgard." Korg replied.

Loki and Heimdall were shocked.

"New Asgard?" asked Loki. "You mean we're in Norway?"

"That's right." said Korg.

"Where's Thor?" asked Heimdall.

"He had to help the Avengers." said Valkyrie.

"And now we need all your help." came a voice.

Over the water, Strange came through a portal. He used his magic to make a bridge to walk to the boardwalk.

"They used a time machine to get the Infinity Stones from the past to bring everyone back as Thanos destroyed the ones he gathered over 5 months ago." Strange explained. "And thanks to the combined efforts of 5 Keyblade Wielders, most of those who died before the snap at Thanos' hands were bright back as well, including you lot."

"Interesting…." murmured Loki.

"But it doesn't end there." said Strange. "A version of Thanos from 2014 has found out about what's happening and his bringing his entire army to undo the correction."

Loki paled in horror.

"Oh dear god… Thanos' army if the most dangerous army I've ever seen." he said in horror.

"Is it that bad?" asked Korg.

"His army consists of many aliens races that are genocidal, maniacal, dangerous, cold-blooded, murderous, monsters." Loki replied. "The Black Order, the ones that slaughtered everyone behind us, is nothing compared to them… sometimes."

"Gather everyone in New Asgard." said Strange. "The Avengers need our help. You'll find Sif among them as well. Wait for my signal."

Strange then left.

"I'll get my fellow Valkyrie." said Valkyrie. "Korg, Meik, alter the rest of the Asgardians. Loki, Heimdall, stay with the rest here."

"Right-O." said Korg. "C'mon Meik."

The two aliens from Sakaar ran off followed by Valkyrie.

Heimdall summoned his staff. He turned to Loki. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Loki smirked as he transformed from his Sakaar clothes back into his Asgard clothes.

"I'm _always_ ready." he replied.

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

Out in the park, Olette, Rai, and Fuu were playing cards. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were playing soccer against Webby, Lena, and Violet.

"Ok, Dewey's ready to kick a field goal…" Dewey began.

Suddenly, bright flashes appeared around the park. Isa and Myde appeared next to Olette, Fuu, and Rai. Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, Launchpad, Pluto, Chip, and Dale appeared between them and the kids. Everyone that had survived the snap was shocked.

"What the hell?!" Rai exclaimed in shock.

"Isa?! Myde?!" exclaimed Olette.

"Uncle Scrooge?!" exclaimed Louie.

"Uncle Ludwig?!" exclaimed Huey.

"Granny?!" exclaimed Webby.

"Launchpad?!" exclaimed Dewey.

"Pluto?! Chip?! Dale?!" Lena exclaimed.

"What the hell just happened?!" exclaimed Violet.

"Oh man…" groaned Myde as he sat up. "Did I fall asleep with a headache?"

"I don't think so…" mumbled Isa.

"You're alive!" Olette exclaimed.

"But how?!" asked Fuu.

"I have no idea." mumbled Beakley.

"What the bloody hell happened?" asked Scrooge.

"You got me, Mr. McD." said Launchpad as he rubbed his head.

Suddenly, Scrooge and Ludwig were wrapped in a hug by the triplets. Beakley got the same thing from Webby, who was squealing happily.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Huey happily.

"We thought you were dead!" Webby cried.

"I thought we were." Ludwig said in confusion.

Just then, Max ran up to them.

"Guys! Look who just appeared out of nowhere!" he shouted.

"Who?" asked Lena.

Hayner, Pence, Seifer, and Vivi came into the park.

"Hayner! Pence!" Olette exclaimed happily.

"Olette!" the two boys said as she wrapped them in a hug.

"Seifer! Vivi!" said Rai.

"Good to see ya." said Fuu.

"It's good to be back." said Seifer.

"Oh yes! I enjoy being alive again!" said Vivi.

"But does anyone know what happened?" asked Louie.

"Yeah, we saw you guys turn to dust 5 months ago." added Lena.

"Yeah, we thought we were dead." said Chip.

"Then we woke up in this weird orange place." added Dale.

"And then the next thing we know, we're back here." added Seifer.

"Come on, let's get you guys inside." said Huey as he, his brothers, and figurative sisters helped Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, and Launchpad up. They went towards the castle, followed by Chip and Dale riding on Pluto's back.

Max, Isa, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi watched them go.

"Do you guys have any idea what happened to you?" asked Max.

"No idea." said Hayner.

"Yeah, it was crazy." said Pence.

Suddenly, a bright flash came out of the sky onto the ground. Everyone jumped. Myde screamed as he hid behind Isa.

The brightness cleared to reveal Dr. Strange. The real one. He had used Mickey's Starshard to travel to Disney Castle.

"Ah. Just the right allies." he murmured.

"Who's that?" asked Olette.

"Thats… Stephen Strange." Isa said in shock.

Strange looked at the bluehead in surprise. "You know me?"

"I was in the Organization against my will." said Isa.

"Same here." Myde added, coming out from behind Isa.

"I see." said Strange.

"What brings ya here?" asked Seifer.

"The reason why everyone was turned to dust came from the MCU." said Strange. "It was brought upon by a Titan named Thanos."

Isa and Myde's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh man, I forgot about that guy." the mullet-haired former Nobody said in shock.

"Same here." said Isa.

"Who's Thanos?" asked Vivi.

"A Titan who wanted to wipe out ½ of all life in the universe." said Isa.

"And he did." said Strange, to everyone's shock and horror. "But Sora and his surviving friends worked with the surviving Avengers to bring everyone back."

"That's good." said Max.

"But a version of Thanos returned from the past to stop them." said Strange. "And he's not alone."

"Oh no." gasped Isa. "He's bringing all of his forces with him!"

"Is it that bad?" asked Rai.

"Big time." squeaked Myde.

"We're gathering allies." said Strange. "We need you lot here to come."

"What about the McDuck family?" asked Hayner.

"Yeah! They go on adventures all the time!" added Pence.

Strange shook his head. "This isn't like any threat they have faced. Dare I say it, this is worse than Magica De Spell, Lord Felldrake, and even Merlock, though not as bad as Xehanort. You lot have experience fighting such dangerous evils like these. And that's why Mickey wants you." he told them.

"We understand." said Isa.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Max.

"Stay here and wait for my signal." said Strange. "Get ready."

With that said, Strange used the Strashard to go to another world.

"I'm gonna go get my traveling clothes on." said Max.

"We'll come with to get our weapons." said Seifer.

"Finally get a chance to use 'em in battle, y'know?" added Rai.

"Ditto." said Fuu.

"I can't wait to try out my new magic!" added Vivi excitedly.

With that said, Max, Sifer, and his posse ran for the castle.

Isa turned to Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "Go to Wasteland. Find Oswald and Ortensia. We'll need their help too." he told them.

"You can count on us Isa." said Hayner. "Let';s go guys!"

Hayner, Pence and Olette ran for the castle.

Isa turned to Myde. "This'll be a difficult battle, Myde." he told him. "It's not the Keyblade War, but you still need to give it your all. We all will."

Myde looked nervous, but eventually nodded. "I-I'll give it all I got." he shrugged.

Isa smiled a little. "That's all we ask for."

Myde couldn't help but smirk as he summoned Mystic Water. He then had it float behind him as he summoned his Sitar.

Isa then summoned Blue Moon in one hand and his claymore in another.

* * *

_MCU, Avengers Compound:_

During that whole time, Bruce suddenly fainted and the gauntlet slid off his arm, revealing it severely burned.

"BRUCE!" everyone screamed.

Clint kicked the gauntlet away.

"Don't move him." said Tony as he used his nanoparticles to spray Bruce's wound.

"That oughta cool it down." said Sora. "Come on guys!"

Sora, Donald, Aqua, Ven, and Roxas used all their Keyblades and staff in their hands and casted Curaga spells from each. Bruce's arm glowed as it slowly healed. When the glow settles, his arm was back to normal.

"Bruce, are you ok?" asked Steve.

"I think so…" Bruce muttered as he stood up. "Did it work?" he asked.

"Worth a shot. It's over. It's okay." said Thor.

Then, they all heard a faint noise. Scott walked over to the window and could hear a bird's chirping get louder.

Clint suddenly heard his phone ring.

"Now who would that be?" asked Pepper.

Clint walked over to the phone. His eyes widened in shock when he saw who was calling.

"Who is it?" asked Aqua.

Clint looked at everyone with a relieved happy expression on his face. "It's Laura."

Everyone gasped.

Clint answered the call. "Honey. Honey." he struggled to say out of sheer happiness.

"Guys– I think it worked!" Scott said happily.

"We did it!" exclaimed Sora.

Then, Ven noticed something through the roof window. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Sanctuary II up in the sky and a single missile heading towards the base.

"INCOMING!" he screamed, making everyone look in his direction and their eyes widened in horror.

The missile destroyed the part of the compound they were in. More missiles fired at the Compound, completely blowing them into smithereens. Building debris flew everywhere as some parts caught fire. The entire structure began to sink into the ground.

Luckily, they missiles missed the Gummiship and Benetar.

But the damage had been done. The Compound was now completely destroyed, mangled in shard pieces everywhere. (1)

Dark clouds suddenly loomed over the whole are, becoming darker from the smoke from the fire resulting from the explosions.

* * *

_Castle That Never Was:_

In the Grey Room, Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Maleficent, Pete, and Mortimer watched the whole scene happen on the screen.

"So they managed to bring everyone back." said Ansem in surprise.

"And survived while doing so." added Xemnas, also surprised.

"But they're not out of the woods just yet." reminded Young Xehanort.

"Exactly." said Master Xehanort. "Now Thanos has returned to undo their correction."

"So are we gonna help him?" asked Pete.

"Yeah, this version of Thanos hasn't met the brats yet?"

"Not exactly." said Xigbar. "Let the Titan have his fun. If things go south, which is highly unlikely, then we'll interfere."

"Oh he will prevail." said Maleficent. "He's too powerful. With our without the Stones."

"Let us watch this unflod." said Master Xehanort. "They are, after all, in the _endgame_."

The villains all grinned evilly they watched this happen.

Things had just got 100% more complicated.

_To be continued…._

* * *

_**Everyone's back! But now, so is Thanos...**_

_**I'll see you all in the next chapter where our heroes fight Thanos and keep the stones away from him.**_

_**See you real soon!**_

_**(1) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's NWR Origins Episode 5, "Disgrace if the LNER"**_


	10. Chapter 10: Avengers Assemble!

_**Now some of our heroes deal with Thanos while the others try to escape the wreckage. And we're in for a few surprises within this battle. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Rhodey had his damaged armor hold up a beam over his head to stop it from crushing him. Then, he heard a voice.

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"

It was Rocket. He was trapped under some rubble.

"Canopy! Canopy! CANOPY!" Rhodey shouted.

Rhodey fell out of his damaged suit. He looked back to make sure it was till holding up the debris. He crawled over to help Rocket while taking a rebar as leverage to lift the debris off Rocket.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Come on!" he shouted.

Rhodey managed to Rocket out and they both sighed in relief.

"Any idea what the hell just happened?" asked Rocket.

"My guess is that we have company." Rhodey deadpanned. He looked behind him at his suit. "Can't use that anymore."

"Then what can you use?" asked Rocket.

"Luckily, we got another in the basement." said Rhodey.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flood engulfed both Rhodey and Rocket.

* * *

Scott, who survived the blast by shrinking, ran across the wreckage.

_"Mayday, mayday! Does anybody copy? We're in the lower level, it's flooding!"_ Rhodey's voice called out through Scott's comm.

"What?" shouted Scott.

_"We're drowning! Does anybody copy? Mayday!"_ shouted Rhodey.

"Wait! I'm here! I'm here, can you hear me?" called Scott as he ran to find the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sewer system, Pepper struggled to get up. Her mask dematerialized as she looked around to see her surroundings.

"Tony! Tony?! Sora?! Nat?! Anyone?!" she called.

Pepper then saw the gauntlet on the ground. She managed to get up and ran over to it, picking it up. Then, Pepper began to feel that she wasn't alone. And not just the other Avengers. She fired a small blast from her palm down the path. Pepper's eyes widened when she saw a horde of Outriders.

"Shit!" Pepper hissed.

Mask materializing again, Pepper flew down the opposite direction as the Outriders chased her.

* * *

Sora managed to climb out of a pile of rubble. Luckily, his AR device wasn't badly damaged. But he was covered in scrapes and cuts, bleeding slightly. And his clothes were torn. But Sora didn't care as he struggled out of the rubble.

"Guys! Guys?! Anyone?!" he shouted as he finally fell out of the wreckage.

"Sora, over here!"

Sora turned to see Bruce, covered in scrapes and bruises nearby. He was lifting up a piece of the roof.

"Little help over here?! This roof is more heavy than it looks!" Bruce called.

Sora nodded as he summoned Kingdom Key. He fired a Fira spell, which destroyed the roof piece. Instantly, Roxas, Ven, and Aqua emerged. Roxas had cuts and bruised while his cloak was tattered, _almost_ revealing his Twilight Town clothes. Aqua and Ven's armor was damaged, though not _too_ badly.

"Guys!" Sora shouted in relief.

"Sora!" exclaimed Aqua as she and Ven dismissed their masks.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Roxas.

"God I hope so." Aqua said worriedly.

* * *

Elsewhere, Clint woke under a broken table. He managed to lift it off him as he got up. He saw Natasha lying on her back on the debris. Worried, Clint ran over to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on Nat, wake up!" he shouted.

But Natasha wouldn't budge. Then, Clint had an idea. He grabbed off of his electric arrows and held it against Natasha's chest, sending a shockwave through her.

Natasha immediately woke up, gasping for air.

Clint smiled as he put his arrow away. "That's my girl!" he grinned.

He grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Thanks Clint." Natasha said with a smile.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Clint.

Natasha looked around. "We're in the lower level of the compound." she told him. "The real question is what the hell just happened?"

"They say when you mess with time it tends to get back at you for it." shrugged Clint.

"Guess those rumors were true." muttered Natasha. "Come on let's get the hell outta here."

The two SHIELD agents crawled through the debris as they emerged from the rubble where they heard frightened quacking to their right.

"Donald!" the two of them exclaimed.

They ran over to a pile of rubble. The two lifted some destroyed parts off to see Donald tangled up in power wiring.

"Nat! Clint!" he called.

"We got you Donald." said Clint. He fired multiple arrows, cutting the wires, freeing Donald.

Donald landed on the ground as Natasha helped him up.

"Thanks guys." said Donald. "Now what the hell happened?!" he quacked in confusion.

"I think we got company from the past." said Clint dryly.

"Come on, let's find the others." said Natasha.

The three then ran off to do do.

* * *

At the Sanctuary II Thanos beamed down to the ground. He wore all of his armor and held his double-edged sword. 2014 Nebula walked towards him.

"Daughter." he greeted.

"Yes, Father." she greeted back.

Thanks looked around. "So, this is the future. Well done." he praised to her.

2014 Nebula took off the gold plate on her head and threw it away.

"Thank you, Father. They suspected nothing." she told him.

Thanos planted his double-bladed sword on the ground, took off his helmet and placed it on top of the sword's edge.

"The arrogant never do." he said as he sat down. "Go. Find the stones. Bring them to me." he told her,

"What will you do?" 2014 Nebula asked.

"Wait." was all Thanos said.

2014 Nebula proceeded to go find the stones amongst the damaged compound.

* * *

Up in Sanctuary II, Gamora was watching the scene from inside. She then headed over to where Nebula was being held prisoner.

"Tell me something. In the future, what happens to you and me?" Gamora asked.

Nebula looked at the younger version of her dead sister. "I tried to kill you. Several times." she told her,

Gamora rolled her eyes. Like that's never happened before.

"But eventually, we become friends. We become sisters." Nebula added sincerely.

Gamora was taken aback. But then, she smiled. She then held out her hand.

"Come on. We can stop him." she told her.

For the first time in years, Nebula smiled. She gladly took Gamora's hand.

* * *

_Castle That Never Was:_

At the Altar of Naught, Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, Vanitas, Terra-Xehanort, Dark Riku, Sephiroth, Maleficent, Pete, Mortimer, and Magica watched the whole thing play out through Maleficent's magic.

"Ha cha cha, now things are getting interesting." said Mortimer.

"Agreed. The big bad they thought was gone for good returned." Magica smirked. "Just like me, Maleficent, and Master Xehanort."

"This Thanos may have not fought them before, but thanks to present Nebula's memories, he knows what he's up against." said Luxord.

"Even with his own adopted daughter betraying him, Sora, Stark, and the Avengers don't stand a chance." said Xigbar.

"One way or another, Thanos will get the stones again." said Ansem.

"And undo the correction the pathetic so-called heroes have unleashed." said Xemnas.

Vanitas then saw that they were missing a few allies. "Hey, where are the others?" the jet-black-haired teen asked.

"Marluxia and Larxene are almost done recovering." said Maleficent. "Everyone else is busy surveying other worlds."

Just then, Marluxia and Larxene teleported in.

"Sorry we're late." said Marluxia. "But we discovered a couple of things before we arrived."

"And what would that be?" asked Sephiroth.

"While Marly was still recovering from our fight with the mage, god, and raccoon, I was surveying some of the worlds in the Grey Room." said Larxene. "And you won't believe what I found at Disney Castle."

"What did you find over there?" asked Pete.

"It was on their version of Earth's moon." said Larxene. "Apparently, it's inhabited on the dark side."

This took everyone aback.

"Wait, you mean there are people on the moon at Disney Castle?" Xigbar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was skeptical myself." said Marluxia. "But when Larxene showed it to me, that skepticism jumped out the window."

"Make sense." said Maleficent. "It is a world full of toons."

"The aliens on the moon are called Moonlanders." said Larxene. "They're led by a giant green one in gold armor named General Lunaris."

"And their whole home is made out of gold." added Marluxia.

"Made out of gold?!" Pete and Mortimer exclaimed in shock.

"But that's not the only thing we found." said Larxene, smiling wickedly. "There's someone on that moon… that isn't a Moonlander. It's someone they all thought was dead."

This started to peek everyone's interest.

"And who would that be?" asked Dark Riku.

"The lost pilot." said Marluxia with an evil grin. "Della Duck."

Everyone was shocked.

"Wait, that crazy pilot niece of McDuck's alive?!" Mortimer asked in shock.

"But how did she survive?" asked Pete.

"She survived the crash apparently." said Larxene. "And is living off Gyro Gearloose's Oxy-chew Gum."

Xehanort turned to Magica. "Magica. It may be my memory failing me, which is highly unlikely, but isn't Della the twin sister of Donald Duck, the 3rd most powerful mage of all worlds?"

Magic nodded. "Yes. It's just as you described it Master Xehanort. The first time time I met those twins was the day I was sealed away 16 years ago." she replied before folding her arms. "Though I shouldn't be too surprised that she survived. In comparison, Donald is the superior twin and is vastly more powerful than Della in terms of combat and especially magic, despite his bad luck but she's still the niece of Scrooge McDuck. Anyone related to that man is too stubborn to die, mage or not.

"That may be true but fortunately anyone related to him is also quite naive. What that idiot Della doesn't know is that Lunaris is playing her." said Marluxia.

"Do tell." said Ansem.

"Lunaris has darkness in his heart." said Marluxia. "Even on screen, I could sense it."

"He's using Della to gain the Moonlander's trust. And when the time is right after Della gets back home, he'll take advantage of that trust and turn it into betrayal." said Larxene. "Then, he will launch an invasion to Disney Castle's version of Earth."

"Though, that won't be for a while." added Marluxia.

"So… no one knows about it?" Pete asked.

"Aside from us in this room, no one." said Marluxia. "Not Della. Not the Moonlanders. Not even his own lieutenant, Penumbra."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Lunaris' invasion could be a problem with our plans for Disney Castle." said Xemnas.

"As well as to the fact that like Donald, Della Duck is a descendant from one of the original Cabelleroes. If the blood of that mage made its way into her like to her brother, father, and other ancestors, then that would be bad." said Ansem. "Unless we know how to take advantage of it."

"We'll look into the matter another time." said Xehanort. "What matters now is making sure Thanos gets those stones."

"Anything else you'd like to tell us?" asked Young Xehanort.

Marluxia revealed a small silver box from his coat pocket.

"We'll tell you when the time is right." he replied. "For right now, let us watch the endgame like what Master Xehanort wants."

Everyone gave the two former conspirators from Castle Oblivion suspicious looks, but shrugged it off as they looked back at the magic screen.

* * *

_MCU, Avengers Compound:_

Down at the wreckage, Tony walked towards Steve, who was unconscious on the ground.

"Come on, buddy. Wake up." begged Tony.

Steve then slowly began to wake up.

"That's my man." smirked Tony. He then revealed that he had Steve's shield. "You lose this again, I'm keeping it." he joked.

Steve chuckled as he got up. "What happened?" he asked as he over the damage.

"You messed with time. It tends to mess back." Tony replied dryly. "You'll see."

"Tony! Steve!"

The two looked over to see Sora, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, and a Bruce run up to them. It had been Sora who spoke.

"Guys!" Tony exclaimed.

"Are you two alright?" asked Ven.

"Despite all the cuts, bruises, and bleeding... I think we're decent." Tony replied.

"That's one way of putting it." said Steve.

Then, Donald, Natasha, and Clint came out from behind some more rubble on the other side.

"Guys! Over here!" shouted Donald.

"Donald! Nat! Clint!" exclaimed Aqua.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Natasha.

"For the most part." replied Bruce.

"Come on." said Steve. "I think I know who's behind this."

The ten of them walked away to see Thor nearby. He had been observing Thanos from a distance.

"Thanos?!" Sora asked in shock and horror.

"But how?!" asked Ven.

"He's supposed to be DEAD!" Donald quacked in confusion.

"It would appear as though this isn't the Thanos we've fought before." said Thor. "This one I'd no doubt from the past."

"He must've found out about our time heist." Roxas said in realization.

"But then how did he get here?" asked Clint.

Then, it hit Sora.

"Nebula…" he said in horror. "In 2014, Nebula was still loyal to Thanos. Our Nebula said that Thanos installed a memory drive within her."

"Bastard." Clint snarled.

"So that means that when the two were in the same timeline, their memories must've interlocked or something." said Roxas.

"And Thanos took the Pym particles from present Nebula and had her be replaced by her younger self." finished Aqua,

"So it was younger Nebula who brought Thanos back." surmised Bruce.

"Given that this was before she betrayed him after all the torture he gave her, it would make sense." said Tony. "What's he been doing?"

"Absolutely nothing." said Thor.

"Where are the stones?" asked Steve.

"Somewhere under all this." said Tony.

"He doesn't have them." said Natasha.

"So we keep it that way." said Steve.

"Which means it's up to us to stop him once again." said Sora, determined.

"You know it's a trap, right?" asked Thor.

"Yeah. And I don't much care." Tony said.

"Neither do I." said Sora. "What matters is that we have to put the Mad Titan down for good."

"To the core of the Earth." Bruce added in agreement.

"And have him burn in Hell." Natasha said darkly.

"Good. Just as long we're all in agreement." said Thor.

It was at that moment Thor's eyes released a blue glow of power.

"Get ready." said Roxas.

"This is going to be the biggest storm we're about to face." said Ven.

"We don't need to worry about the storm because... we are THE storm. Together." Donald sais with a smirk as his eyes were engulfed in the same blue glow as Thor.

"We'd better dual wield." sais Aqua.

"I agree. Guys. Use your most powerful weapons." said Ven.

Aqua then summoned Stormfall and Brightcrest. Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Ven summoned Lost Memory and Ultima Weapon.

Sora summoned Kingdom Key as he turned to Donald, who had summoned Unbound.

"Donald, it's time to use our upgrades." he said with a smirk.

Donald smirked back. "You got it!"

"I'm in complete agreement." said Thor.

Thunderclouds gathered and clapped in the darkened skies under Thor and Donald's awesome power. The two of them step up and one by one they hold out both their arms which swirl with electricity as the electrifying glow in their eyes become even brighter. It was at that moment two streams of lightning blast down from the skies and engulf the Mage and God of Thunder. Thor stretched out both hands to summon both Stormbreaker and Mjølnir from the ruins of the compound. They each flew into his grasp. His casual clothes transformed into his armour and cape, along with his magic belt, Megingjörð. The glow temporarily disappeared but the electricity crackling around him, his determination and lust for vengeance do not as he glares at Thanos and Donald is still engulfed in electricity.

"And Thor is back!" smirked Ven.

"Let's kill him properly this time." said Thor.

Unbound and his new and what seems to be a brand new Save the Queen staff appears in the air, flying towards Donald. He catches his electric-powered Keyblade and staff in his hands as he dons his Royal Court Magician attire which materializes via electricity over his entire body and his beret reforms into his mage hat. The glow in his eyes disappeared but like Thor, electricity swirled around his body for a bit and his determination remains.

"Let's go get this grape-headed palooka." Donald snarled.

"Wow!" everyone exclaimed.

"That's you new staff?" asked Ven.

"It's so beautiful." said Aqua.

"Shiny." commented Tony.

"Pretty bright." added Natasha.

Donald chuckled. "Thanks. But wait till you see Sora's new Keyblade."

Sora chuckled as he held out his left hand. And in a bright flash, a new, long, Keyblade appeared. Its color scheme was to silver, red, and dark gray; two hearts adorn the weapon, one engraved into the hilt and the other at the base of the teeth. The blade has been segmented into three tines, representing the Roman numeral for three _(III)_. It was the Kingdom Hearts III version of Ultima Weapon.

"WOW!" everyone exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" said Aqua.

"It's so long." mused Tony,

"That's what I said!" Donald laughed.

"Thanks." said Sora. His face then turned serious. "Now let's go."

As Thanos sat down playing with his rock he watched the warriors walk towards him. The original six Avengers, and five Guardians of Light slowly and dramatically walked across the scorched ground towards him, holding their respective weapons by their sides. Iron Man lead the original six and Sora lead the Guardians of Light. Thanos just smirked at his foes, not feeling deterred at all by the numbers but instead amused.

"You could not live with your own failure." he mused.

They all ignored him as they continued walking up to their foe.

"And where did that bring you? Back to me." Thanks added.

"Sorry pal, but the word 'failure' doesn't sit with us very well." Roxas said with a glare.

"It would seem so." Thanos mused,

"And how stupid are you?" asked Natasha with a glare. "You brought yourself to us, you bastard."

"Of your own actions." Thanos said.

"Just shut up, jackass!" snarled Bruce.

They all slowly spread out to frontally surround the Titan as he stopped playing with his rock and his expression switched from amused to disappointed.

Sora stood dead center. On his left were Tony, Roxas, Natasha, Donald, and Clint. To his right were Steve, Aqua, Thor, Ven, and Bruce.

"I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. And even more when Xehanort brought balance between light and darkness." said Thanos. "But you've shown me that's impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be… that will resist."

"Yep, we're all kinds of stubborn." Tony said with a glare.

"No one's gonna buy what a bastard like you says about your so-called 'balance!'" Sora snapped.

"I'm thankful...because now, I know what I must do." said Thanos as he tossed his rock away and began to stand up, turning towards his double-edged sword with his helmet placed on it. "I will shred this universe down to its last atom… and then...with the stones you've collected for me… _(picks up and puts on his helmet)_ ...create a new one."

* * *

_Castle That Never Was:_

The dark grins on Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Vanitas, Dark Riku, Terra-Xehanort, Sephiroth, and Maleficent's faces were replaced with shocked ones. Pete and Mortimer were shocked too.

Thanos was planning to do what?!

Then, their shock turned to anger. Pete and Mortimer were now nervous.

"_What_ did he just say?" Ansem asked darkly.

"That... was _not_... the deal." Xemnas snarled.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Xehanort said darkly. "Thanos… has betrayed us…"

"So… does that mean we're not helping him?" Pete asked, nervously.

"Not even if his and his own army's life is on the line." Young Xehanort replied darkly.

Vanitas suddenly laughed evilly. "Oh Thanos, you just made the _biggest_ mistake of your sorry, pathetic life." he chuckled coldly.

"Indeed." Xehanort seethed.

"In that case," said Marluxia as he picked up the silver box. "Now I think I should show you what's in here."

"While me and Marly were on our way up, we sensed something from the Chamber of Repose." said Larxene. "And you will not believe what it was."

"What did you find?" asked Terra-Xehanort.

Marluxia just grinned as he opened up the box. Everyone looked and stared in shock. Even Xehanort was speechless.

"My god…" Xehanort whispered in shock.

"No… way…" said Vanitas, dumbstruck.

* * *

_MCU:_

"...teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given." Thanos continued as everyone clutched their weepians _(in Bruce's case, his fists)_.

Thor lit himself up. The God of Thunder's eyes glowed again as he lifts up Mjølnir and Stormbreaker which flared up with electricity.

"...A grateful universe." Thanos concluded.

Donald also lit himself up. The Mage of Thunder's eyes glowed again as he lifted up Save the Queen and Unbound. Though he had not been learnt how to unleash the full extent of his true power like Thor had, he was able to channel enough of it into his dual weapons, thus flaring them up with electricity as well.

"You will pay...everything for what you've done. I'll chop of your head this time." Thor said darkly.

"We will never lose you again! Ever! This time I'm gonna go for your heart like I should've done a long time ago." added Donald.

"We shall see." Thanos said with a smirk.

"Call yourself a savior," huffed Roxas. "You're nothing more than a disgrace to all life."

"You claim that you want to bring balance to the universe when your plot is anything but balance." scowled Natasha.

"And that's because you don't know shit about life." added Clint.

"Your definition of a batter universe is askew, just like Xehanort's." growled Bruce.

"What you fail and Xehanort fail to see is that your goals for a better universe will only lead to chaos!" said Ven.

"Chaos that cannot be overcome, no matter how much you say it is possible!" said Aqua.

"And yet, you're too blind to see it like the idiots you are." snarled Tony.

"Which is why we're gonna stop you from creating this pathetic excuse of a new universe." snarled Sora.

"One born out of blood." Steve added, growling.

Thanos smirked. "They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them."

"Don't be so sure you despicable bullshitter." Sora seethed. "We lost to you before. But we fixed the damage you caused. And remember this, no matter how many times you villains try to knock us down, we will always get back up again and fight for what's right. We will always be there to protect those we care about. And we will NOT BACK DOWN! Because _that's_ what heros do."

Thanos switched his posture and got into a battle stance.

Steve readied his shield, Bruce cracked his knuckles, Natasha readied her guns, Clint readied his bow and arrows, katana and bo staff attached to his belt, Aqua's helmet reappeared and she got into a duel-wielding battle stance, Thor's body crackled with enormous reserves of electricity, Ven's helmet reappeared and he gets into a duel-wielding back-handed battle stance, Roxas got into his battle stance with his two Keyblades, Donald's body also crackled with immense electricity,and Sora clenched Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon as he held them up and go into his battle stance, reactivating his AR Device.

Tony aimed a deadly glare at Thanos, the Titan who destroyed his friends and world which he won't allow to happen again.

"You're in the Endgame now." he said darkly as his mask reforms.

_(Armored Xemnas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Thanos_

_Playable Characters:  
__Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Roxas_

_Ventus_

_Aqua_

_Party Members:  
__Iron Man_

_Captain America_

_Thor_

_Hulk_

_Black Widow _

_Hawkeye_

The battle for all worlds commences with Thor then Donald starting it off with the loudest battle cries they could give off before charging the Titan head on as electricity cracks the atmosphere. They're followed by Sora, Ven, Roxas, Aqua, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint.

Sora fired the first attack with a Raging Storm spell, which sent Thanos sliding back only a little bit. Clint fired an explosive arrow at Thanos, exploding upon impact of Thanos' arm, barely even hurting him. Thanos spun his sword around as he lunged at the heroes. Natasha fired at him several times while Aqua casted a Wateraza spell against the Titan. Thanos bashed them away, but was attacked by a Thundaga spell from Donald. Thanos growled as he kicked Donald away, but Bruce tackled him back. Thanos snarled as he slashed Bruce across his chest and punched him in the face. Tony ignited his jets and leapt into the air, a nano blade formed in his arm which he used to strike Thanos only to be parried and sent rolling to the ground. Ven casted multiple Firaga spells against Thanos, only to be washed away by the Titan. Thanos deflected Steve's shield, a Blizzaga spell sent by Aqua and barely dodged Mjølnir and a Thundaga spell which were thrown and cast by Thor and Donald. Bruce attempted to punch Thanos in the face, only to get slashed across his chest and arms. Natasha jumped into the air and kicked Thanos in the chin while firing her guns at his head. But Thanos was able to grab her, and throw her into Donald. Sora, Ven, and Roxas launched a barrage of powerful swings that Thanos managed to parry before pushing Sora away, kicking Ven, and delivering an uppercut to Roxas. Clint fired multiple explosive arrows at Thanos, only some exploding on piact while Thanos bashed away the rest. Thor ran up delivering a powerful swing with Stormbreaker only for the Titan to duck and send Steve flying with a back-handed strike at the same time before kicking Thor into some small debris. Bruce punched the ground to make Thanos stumble, leaving him vulnerable for an Ice Barrage spell from Sora to be casted in him. But then, Thanos slashed Sora across his chest and then uppercutted him away.

Aqua temporarily dismissed her helmet to smile at Donald. "Let's show him what us mages are truly capable of Donald Duck!" she said encouragingly.

Donald smirked and flicked his hat in agreement. "It would be my honor! Let's get this grape headed palooka!"

Aqua's helmet reappeared.

Donald unleashed his true power for a bit and Aqua unleashed her Spellweaver command style. Donald was surrounded in an explosive blue aura of electricity and Aqua was surrounded in an outline of purple light.

They started out by floating around Thanos and rapidly tossing their powered up Keyblades/Staff like boomerangs. Donald's weapons kept electrocuting Thanos and Aqua's dealt extra damage, making him stagger. They floated on opposite ends of Thanos.

"Take that!" they shouted.

Donald unleashed a Triple Thundaga spell and Aqua unleashed a Triple Wateraga spell. The water engulfs Thanos and conducted the electricity, electrocuting him further.

"Your finished!" Donald shouted.

"Farewell!" yelled Aqua.

Donald floated right above Aqua as she prepared her Spellweaver finisher. Donald held Unbound and Save the Queen above his head as Aqua slowly began to twirl. The Mage of Thunder was engulfed in Aqua's crystal which was absorbed into him, surrounding him light and electricity as Aqua twirled like a ballerina at increasing speed, creating a magical gust of wind that was powered by Donald who was spinning right above her casting his thunder magic inside the wind. Thanos was caught inside and blown right up the air engulfed in the magical electrifying wind. Donald casted a combination of Flare Forces and Comet spells powered by Aqua's light magic and dealt some serious damage to the Titan.

"Together!" the mages shouted.

Aqua entraps Thanos in a snowflake of light that Donald destroyed as he shouted, "Ultima!"

Donald summoned orbs of light and then unleashed a green blast of energy that engulfed the Titan and destroyed the snowflake, dealing even more damage and sending him crashing to the ground.

"That was awesome!" Donald quaked excitedly.

"It really was outstanding! We should give it a name!" said Aqua, equally excited.

"How about Mage Duo?!" suggested Donald.

"That's a great name!" Aqua beamed.

Suddenly, Thanos slashed them several times before bashing them into some debris. Sora fired a Transcendence spell at Thanos, lifting him in the air a bit. Roxas fired several orbs of light at Thanos while Natasha fired more gunshots at him. But Thanos was able to expertly throw his sword at them, slashing them at once. He landed nad picked up his word again. Tony used his boosters and repulsors to recover and take flight to blast the Titan with beams from his repulsors. Thanos deflects them as Clint tried bashing him with his bo staff. Thanos grabbed the staff and attempted to bash Clint back, but Clint blocked it him his katana and slashed Thanos' cheek. But Thanos only smirked as he bashed Clint in the head and kicked him away. Bruce threw several pieces of debris at Thanos as Steve tossed his shield against the titan. Natasha then used her Widow's Bite on Thanos as Donald fired multiple Perlza spells. But Thanos remained uninured as he blocked the attacks. But Thor was able to send him sliding against the debris with electricity fired from both Mjølnir and Stormbreaker. But it barely even injured the purple alien.

Sora turned to Ven.

"Ven!" he shouted.

"Let's go Sora!" Ven shouted back.

Sora and Ven rush at Thanos together and both unleashed the Fever Pitch Command Style, surrounding themselves in green aura. Both their Ultima weapons glowed with orange and green light and used the Ars Arcanum technique. They unleashed a flurry of 7 rapid slices that stopped Thanos in his place before unleashing 5 a bit slower but more powerful strikes, pushing the Titan back.

"Wind!" they shouted in unison.

Ven unleashed a Tornado spell that sent Thanos flying through the air and Sora casted an Aeroza spell that engulfed the Titan, dealing further damage and making him shout in pain. When it subsided the both of them reeled back their Keyblades.

"Come on!" they yelled.

Sora and Ven used the Wind Raid technique. They tossed their Ultima Weapons as they spun faster than a hurricane and became engulfed in green wind energy. Their Keyblades repeatedly slashed Thanos and the Titan screamed in pain. The both of them motioned their Keyblades to go up and then back down. The two Keyblades struck Thanos in the stomach and sent him crashing to the ground. But he was able to get up while punching Clint and Roxas away and then kicking Tony away. Sora and Ven caught their Keyblades and smirked at each other.

"Ready?!" asked Sora.

"You bet!" Ven replied.

Their Keyblades enlarged in coatings of orange and green auras and leapt up to blast off towards Thanos faster than jet.

"It's over!" they shouted.

They spun their Keyblades and they combined, forming an energy cyclone they used to fly towards Thanos and push him back even further before flipping and gather energy to use the Last Word technique.

"Light!" they shouted.

Sora and Ven used the accumulated energy to move around faster than the speed of sound, launching 5 slashes in random directions that engulfed Thanos in 10 crystallised columns of light that condensed into a crystal sphere of light that traps him. Sora and Ven gathered light energy in the air.

"Light!" they yelled.

The both of them blasted off like a couple of rockets and unleashed a spin slash through the crystal, making it explode and sending Thanos flying into debris as a result.

"Aright!" Sora cheered.

"Let's call that Wild Wind!" said Ven.

"Sounds good, now focus!" shouted Tony as he fired multiple rockets at Thanos, who started to get up again.

Thanos raised his sword in the air as he and Donald bashed weapons before the alien shoved the toon away. Aqua casted Blizzaga from Brightcrest at Thanos before firing Fission Firaga from Stormfall. Thanos managed to block both spells with his sword before he jumped into the air, spun his sword around, and slashed Aqua several times. But before he could kill her, Tony flew down with his nanoparticles forming hammers and bashed Thanos in the face multiple times, leaving him vulnerable to be struck by an Exo Spark spell fired by Roxas from Oathkeeper. Roxas then casted Aeroza from Oblivion to lift Thanos in the air as Bruce sucker-punched him in the face and chest roughly. But Thanos managed to get up again and slash Bruce across his chest and arms at the same time, but not before Natasha jammed the edges of her batons into Thanos' eyes. Thanos grabbed her by the head, and threw her into Bruce. Thanos was then struck by a Perlza spell fired by Ven as Tony flew up and fired a giant beam from his chest piece at Thanos. Thanos was able to deflect it with his shield, sending soaring back into Tony and then Ven. Clint jumped up and slashed Thanos' thick neck with his katana and then tried to jam an electric arrow into him, but Thanos Punched him in the face, sending him flying into the rubble. Thor lifted Steve up into the air and threw him at Thanos. Steve had his shield act as a battering ram as it slammed into the Mad Titan's face. Thanos seethed with anger as charged forwards once again.

"Our turn." said Ven, determined.

Roxas smirked. "Alright! Let's finish this!"

Ven and Roxas unleashed their Fever Pitch command style and became surrounded in an aura of green energy. They ran at Thanos and unleashed a flurry of multiple slashes at high speed left and right that he was unable to block. They teleported to the opposite of Thanos and pulled back their Keyblades.

"Come on!" the two look-alikes said together.

They rapidly surged forward before teleportation and repeating the process, striking Thanos with furious thrusts covered in green light. They got on opposite sides again to use spells. Ven held up Wayward Wind to charge up while Roxas gripped hard on Oathkeeper and Oblivion before floating in the air with his two Keyblades spinning in front of him. Ven unleashed a powerful Tornado spell that sent Thanos flying in the air trapped in the green vortex, allowing Roxas to shower him in orbs of white and dark light from his two spinning Keyblades, dealing a vicious amount of damage. Once again, the duo charged up and the aura surrounding them became bigger and Roxas exchanged his two Keyblades for Two Become One.

"It's over!" Roxas and Ven shouted.

They unleashed a rapid flurry of four slash attacks in all directions before doing an uppercut that unleashes 5 rays of light across the ground that ensnared and hurt Thanos further. The two look-alikes prepared for the final attack and held their Keyblades back gathering light energy inside their bodies and stood opposite of the 2014 version of Thanos.

"LIGHT!" they shouted.

Roxas and Ven hit Thanos with Salvation, spinning in the air and blasting him with multiple columns of light, two times more powerful than a normal Salvation technique, sending Thanos hurtling into debris.

"That was great!" said Ven. "Let's call that one Double Dash!"

"Sounds legit." Roxas mused with a grin.

Tony ignited his jets and leaped into the air, a nano blade forms in his arm which he uses to strike Thanos only to be parried and sent rolling to the ground. Bruce jumped into the air and attempted to Hulk-Smash Thanos, but Thanos punched him in the jaw and then kicked him back. The Titan deflected Steve's shield, a Blizzaga spell sent by Aqua and barely dodged Mijolnir and Save the Queen which were thrown by Thor and Donald. Sora, Ven, and Roxas launched a barrage of powerful swings that Thanos, which he managed to parry before pushing Sora away, kicking Ven, and delivering an uppercut to Roxas. Natasha front-flipped into the air and fire multiple shots at Thanos, aiming for the head. Thanos blocked them with his arms before bashed her away with his wrist. Thor ran up delivering a powerful swing with Stormbreaker only for the Titan to duck and send Steve flying with a back-handed strike at the same time before kicking Thor into some small debris. Clint fired a mix between electric and exploding arrows, but Thanos was able to slam them all away with his sword before upperslashing Clint away. Donald and Aqua team up on Thanos, launching as many slashes _(jump slashes for Donald due to his smaller size)_ as they could but Thanos dodged and punched Aqua into some debris. Donald jumped and clashed blades with the Titan as Sora casted Pearl spells. Donald was pushed off and Thanos barely deflected the orbs as Tony used his boosters and repulsors to recover and took flight to blast the Titan with beams from his repulsors. Thanos deflected them as Sora and Donald charged him again with the rest getting up. The ultimate battle for survival has begun.

* * *

Under the compound, the flood was getting worse. Rhodey and Rocket were holding onto each other. Nearby was Rhodey's new War Machine suit, but the flood was making it difficult for him to get to it.

"See you on the other side man!" said Rhodes.

Rocket whimpered in fear.

Some distance from them, Scott was surfing on a bottle cap across the water.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" he shouted.

Scott then saw fire up ahead, so he looked for a different route. He spotted the back of pencil, which he jumped onto. He pushed it forward before diving into the water.

* * *

Pepper flew through the sewer system, clutching onto the gauntlet. She escaped the Outriders before holding out her palm and blasted some debris out of the way. That was when she saw Nebula.

Pepper's mask dematerialized. "Nebula! Oh thank god!" she said in relief. "Are you ok?"

Nebula just stared before nodding slightly.

Pepper handed her the gauntlet. Then, Nebula put her hand to an earpiece.

"Father."

Pepper gasped in horror. This wasn't their Nebula. This was the one from 2014

"I have the stones." said 2014 Nebula.

Pepper tried to blast her, but 2014 Nebula was able to kick her hand away before suddenly punching her in the chest roughly. Pepper grunted in pain before 2014 Nebula kicked her down.

Pepper tried to get up but 2014 Nebula stepped her foot down on her and points her gun at her.

"Stop."

Pepper and 2014 Nebula saw Gamora come out from behind some debris, holding a gun. 2014 Nebula let Pepper go as the CEO of Stark Industries got back up and took a few steps back.

"You're betraying us?" 2014 Nebula asked with a glare.

Then, 2018 Nebula joined Gamora. 2014 Nebula pointed her gun at her future self.

"You don't have to do this." Nebula said softly.

"I am this." 2014 Nebula shot back.

"No, you're not." said Gamora.

"You've seen what we become." Nebula reminded her younger self.

2014 Nebula seemed hesitant.

"Nebula, listen to her." begged Gamora.

"You can change." Nebula added.

"You can be more than this." added Pepper.

Gamora then brought her gun down.

"He won't let me." 2014 Nebula said sadly.

Suddenly, 2014 Nebula pointed her gun at Gamora.

"NO!" Gamora screamed.

Suddenly, Nebula brought out a gun of her own and shot 2014 Nebula in the heart, killing her as she fell to the ground.

Pepper picked up the Infinity Gauntlet.

"Come on, let's get out of here." she told them.

"Right." said Gamora.

"Let's move." Nebula said in agreement.

With that said, Pepper, Gamora, and Nebula ran off.

* * *

_Battlefield:_

Bruce tried choking Thanos and managed to shove him into some debris. But Thanos managed to get up and kicked Bruce in the stomach, making him stumble back. Steve threw his shield at Thanos, managing to strike him in the head a few times. But Thanos was able to use his word to bash it back at Steve.

"Ven, now!" shouted Aqua.

"Let's go Aqua!" Ven smirked.

Ven leapt up in the air and Aqua twirled before stretching out Brightcrest. An ice crystal is formed at the tip of her Keyblade which engulfed Ven's Ultima Weapon in ice. Ven rode his frozen Keyblade which left a frost trail as Aqua sent it high in the air where Ven did a spin trick with it before heeling and glaring at his target.

"FALL!" shouted Ven.

Ven spun down like cyclone on his frozen Ultima Weapon and slammed it right into Thanos, entrapping him in an large ice crystal that soon shatters, sending the Titan flying.

"Good work Ven!" cheered Aqua.

"I dub that one Ice Slide!" said Ven.

Aqua giggled as they got back into battle.

Roxas jumped into the air and conjured up an orb of light to strike down on Thanos, but the alien saw him coming and threw a piece of debris into Roxas, knocking him away into the wrecking, while also losing his grip on Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Oblivion disappeared on the ground first, but Sora, dismissing Kingdom key and Ultima Weapon, grabbed it and immediately changed into Light Form, his clothes changing to white and grey, the kanji for "light" (光) visible on his pants and hood. Sora used Quick Slash on Thanos first while ducking from him swinging his sword at the teenager. Sora then used Zantetsuken on Thanos before jumping into the air and used Black Hole. Thanos tumbled into the debris, but got back up and threw a pillar at Sora. Sora ducked, got back up, switched Oathkeeper with Oblivion, and transformed into Dark Form, his clothes black and grey and the kanji for "darkness" (闇) visible on his pants and hood. Sora charged at Thanos and performed Aerial Sweep and then jumped up, casting Triple Edge. Sora then landed and while kung fu leaping into the air from Thanos trying to slash him, Sora performed Dark Break on Thanos. Tony then proceeded to attack Thanos with two Tank Missiles.

Sora then summoned Oathkeeper in his free hand and changed into Double Form, resembling a fusion of Light Form and Dark Form, with Light Form on Sora's right side and Dark Form on his left. A heart symbol was visible on Sora's sleeves and hood; on the hood, the heart was half in black on Sora's left side, and half outlined in silver on his right side. While the coat largely resembled his Light Form, the left sleeve was black. The pants were black on the left and grey on the right, with grey back pockets; white kanji were imprinted on the front of each pant leg, with the kanji for "darkness" (闇) on the left side and the kanji for "light" (光) on the right side. The shoes were a fusion of Light Form and Dark Form's, with white collars, black toe boxes and heels outlined in white, and grey vamps and quarters.

Sora ran over to Roxas and cured him.

"Roxas!" he called.

"Let's do this Sora!" Roxas shouted with a determined grin.

The two of them flew towards Thanos and launched a barrage of high-speed double strikes and slashes like shooting stars that made Thanos stumble back in pain.

"This is it!" shouted Sora.

"You're finished!" yelled Roxas.

They both flew along the ground circling around the Titan via trails of light and consecutively tossed their dual Keyblades on opposite sides. The two Keyblades were engulfed in white and dark light energy as they spun and slashed Thanos across his whole body. Sora and Roxas repeated this a couple more times before taking to the air.

"Come on!" they both shouted.

They both launched dark chains of light from Oblivion to ensnare the Titan before unleashing multiple orbs of light that sent Thanos shouting into the air. Sora used Oathkeeper to launch a barrage of light arrows and Roxas used Oblivion to send out dark energy boomerangs that all pelted the Mad Titan and sent him flying back.

"It's over!" Roxas and Sora shouted.

The Original and the Former Nobody spun Oathkeeper and Oblivion above them, gathering energy before the pair of dual Keyblades floated beside them glowing with light as they unleashed cosmic shooting stars of pure energy that sent Thanos crashing towards the ground. The two of them got ready to unleash the grand finale.

"There!" they shouted as they pointed at Thanos.

Sora and Roxas both aimed their Dual Keyblades into the air, unleashing four blinding beams of light that form a seal of darkness in the sky and a seal of light on the ground. Thanos was between both seals and Sora and Roxas floated in the air with their Keyblades in hand.

"LIGHT!" they screamed.

The both of them unleashed hundreds of columns of pure white and dark light within the seal that engulf Thanos, making him scream in pain as he is dealt a lot of damage.

Sora and Roxas landed on the ground.

"Let's call that one Light & Dark!" said Roxas.

"Simply perfect!" laughed Sora.

Suddenly, Thanos got back up. A dark aura surrounded him as he grasped his sword.

"Why won't this son of a bitch stay down?!" shouted Clint.

"The intent on committing universal genocide is making his own darkness worse!" shouted Aqua.

"Giving him extra power!" Natasha realized in horror.

"Not on our watch." said Tony as he landed on the ground hard and brought out his 6 back cannons as he got up.

"OK Thor, Donald! Hit me!" he shouted.

Donald and Thor were side by side as they shouted with rage and gathered electricity in their dual weapons before stepping up and banged their weapons together, unleashing blasts of electricity that combined and Tony's suit sucked up the energy and he shot it out using his hands and his body. Thanos twirled his blade really fast to divert the energy. Donald and Thor tossed up Save The Queen and Mjølnir. They swung Unbound and Stormbreaker and batted their smaller weapons, sending them right towards Thanos but are too late as the Titan suddenly grabbed Tony and both electrified weapons hit him, sending him hurtling to the ground.

"TONY!" everyone screamed in horror.

_"Boss, wake up!"_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. shouted, concerned as well.

Natasha began rapid fire as she leaped through the air. Donald began casting Thundaga spells at Thanos to back her up. But Thanos was only able to dodge most of them as they did little damage before kicking the duck away. Aqua cartwheeled away from him slashing her and casted Blizzaza from both her Keyblades. Thanos grabbed Aqua by her neck, ripped off her mask, and threw her into some debris. Steve tried to attack Thanos but was easily shielded away by the Mad Titan. Bruce headlocked Thanos and punched him in the face. But Thanos managed to lift Bruce up hy his neck and slammed him into the rubble. Sora attempted to attack again, but Thanos punched him in the face and then his stomach before uppercutting him away. Ven fired multiple Firaga spells at the titan before Thanos bashed him in the face, breaking his mask into pieces. Clint tried to smash Thanos when he was suddenly kicked in the stomach, grabbed by his head, and sucker-punched away.

Thanos tossed his double-edged sword like a boomerang as Thor and Donald charged him together. They slid down to avoid the blade as it returned to its owner just as they both jump and smashed the electrified Stormbreaker and Unbound into his blade. They forced the blade off and proceeded to slash the Titan only for him to use his combat skills to knock their weapons away before lifting Thor by his collar. Donald proceeded to try punching him only for Thanos to backhand him into some debris. Thor struggled to escape as Thanos threw into a tree and socking him before throwing him through some rubble before stomping on his chest and delivering a hard punch to the face. Thor tried to summon Stormbreaker but Thanos grabbed it and attempted to slice through the God's heart. Thor held it back with all his strength but he could slowly feel his own axe be driven through his armor as Thanos sadistically grinned.

Sora, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Donald, Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint struggled to get up as they could only watch in horror as it seemed that Thanos would kill the God of Thunder.

Mjølnir was suddenly picked up.

Thanos was about to strike Thor again when Mjølnir bashed him in the head roughly. Everyone watched in shock as Mjølnir flew back… into Steve's grasp! Steve gave a determined look.

Thor smiled happily. "I knew it!" he shouted.

"Yeah Cap!" cheered Sora.

"Go Captain America!" cheered Ven.

"You're screwed now Thanos!" laughed Bruce.

Thanos kicked Thor to the ground and ran back into battle.

Steve bravely marched towards Thanos, holding Mjølnir and his shield in his grasp.

Steve proceeded to charge at Thanos swinging Mjølnir and slammed it in Thanos' face, knocking him down. Steve threw his shield, but Thanos deflected it. But then, Steve threw Mjølnir to his shield, both of them bashing loudly, creating a shockwave and knocking Thanos off his feet.

Everyone cheered as they struggled to get back up.

Steve ran towards Thanos, throwing his shield first at the villain and quickly hitting it back at him again with Mjølnir. He leaned his arm back up and underarmed a channel of lightning on Thanos, sending him back into more debris

But then, Thanos got the upper hand. He removed his helmet as he ran back at Steve, suddenly stabbing Steve in the leg and knocked Mjølnir out of his hand.

"SHIT!" shouted Tony.

"STEVE!" cried Sora.

"FRIEND ROGERS!" screamed Thor.

"NO!" screamed Donald.

"Leave him alone you BASTARD!" snapped Natasha as she ran forward and attempted to use her Widow's bite on Thanos when he suddenly grabbed her by her legs and violently threw her into Steve.

Clint fired many arrows at Thanos as Tony and Thor flew towards the villain. But Thanos spun his sword around as he slashed them multiple times, sending them into the ground. Bruce attempted to sneak attack Thanos, but Thanos suddenly stabbed him in the leg, grabbed him by his suit, and threw him against a broken pillar.

Mjølnir was suddenly grabbed by a pair of hands.

"Puny Avengers." Thanos huffed.

Thanos was ready to kill them with violet stabs when he was suddenly knocked back into debrus by a giant bolt of lightning.

Tony, Steve, Natashsa, Thor, Bruce, and Clint, while feeling pain, were confused, but when they turned around, their jaws dropped.

There, standing together, were Sora, Roxas, Ven, Aqua, and Donald, hands grasping Mjølnir in the air. Faint blue outlines of lighting surrounded them.

"They're worthy too?" Natasha asked in surprise.

Thor laughed, though it sounded strained because of his injuries. "Of course they are. They always have been." he replied.

Thanos suddenly got back up and with a battle cry, he charged back at the heroes, spinning his sword.

Sora, Donald, Aqua, Ven, and Roxas briefly glowed in lightning as their eyes glowed bright blue. They raised Mjølnir in the air _(lifting Donald off the ground a bit)_ as before sending a ginormous bolt of electricity back at Thanos, slamming him into the lake.

The five set the hammer down as they casted cures on the original 6 Avengers.

"Are you ok?" asked Sora.

"We are now." said Natasha.

"Thanks to you." Steve added gratefully.

"How did you know that you were worthy?" asked Tony.

"Me and Donald knew before Ultron." Sora replied.

"Me, Aqua, and Ven just hoped for the best." added Roxas.

Then, Donald spotted something. "LOOK OUT!" he quacked in alarm.

Everyone turned to see a piece of the compound's Avengers logo fly through the air. Everyone ducked out of the way as Sora picked up Mjølnir and blasted the piece of debris with a lightning blast from it.

"I got him!" said Bruce. "Time for a rematch."

Bruce ran back towarsd Thanos.

Then, Sora had an idea.

"I think I know who else is worthy." he said with a smirk.

"Who?" asked CLint.

"BRUCE! CATCH!" shouted Sora as he threw Mjølnir at the scientists.

Bruce saw Mjølnir fly towards him. He reached out to try and grab it as it flew into his hands. Thanos charged back at Bruce, spinning his sword. Bruce bashed Thor's hammer against Thanos' face. Thanos tried to bring his sword down on Bruce, but the Avenger caught it and then had Mjølnir surrounded in lighting as he bashed it against Thanos' stomach. Thanos groaned in pain as he attempted to punch Bruce in the face, but Bruce kicked him back, punched him in the face again, and then summoned a giant lightning blot against Thanos' chest, knocking him back.

"YEAH! BRUCE BANNER!" Bruce laughed happily.

"NICE JOB BRUCE!" cheered Roxas.

"YOU GOT THIS!" laughed Donald.

Thanos glowed in darkness as he got up again and jumped over Bruce towards the other 10 heroes. They all saw him coming and quickly got out of the way. Suddenly, Natasha tripped over a fallen piece of a beam and landed on her side roughly.

"NAT!" cried Clint. He then saw Thanos fly down towards him. He had an idea.

Holding out his hand, Clint watched as Mjølnir… flew into it. Clint ran towards Natasha, and then bashed the hammer against Thanos' face, sending him falling back.

"NICE JOB CLINT!" cheered Sora.

"Good work Barton!" smield Steve.

"You got it Legolas!" laughed Tony.

Clint just smiled as he set Mjølnir down and helped Natasha up.

"You ok Nat?" he asked.

Natasha just smiled as she wrapped Clint in a hug.

"I am." she said as she pulled away. "I have the best family by my side. Always."

Thanos suddenly got back up, growling dangerously as he charged again.

Natasha saw Mjølnir on the ground and looked determined.

"And I will protect, and fight for them." she said determinedly.

Natasha grabbed Mjølnir's handle… and lifted it up. She ran back at Thanos and jumped into the air bashing the hammer against his face. Thanos swung his sword at her, but Natasha blocked it with Thor's hammer and then shot Thanos in the chest with her gun. Thanos only winced as Natasha backflipped away from him, summoned a lightning bolt with Mjølnir, then flipped forward into the air and slammed the hammer against Thanos' face, engulfing it in lightning as he tumbled backwards.

"WAY TO GO NAT!" cheered Clint.

"YES FRIEND NATASHA!" laughed Thor.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" grinned Steve.

Natasha just smirked as she threw Mjølnir back at Steve, who caught it. "He's all yours boys." she smirked.

Sora grinned as he resummoned Ultima Weapon.

"Ven, Roxas!" he shouted.

Getting the idea, Ven clutched his Ultima Weapon while dismissing Lost Memory and Roxas switched out Oathkeeper and Oblivion with his Ultima Weapon.

"Let's go!" said Ven.

"Together!" said Roxas.

Sora, Roxas and Ven unleashed the Fever Pitch Command Style, surrounding themselves in green aura. The three of them vanished and reappear around Thanos in triangle formation. Sora's Ultima Weapon glowed red, Roxas' glowed blue and Ven' glowed green as they enlarged before launching the Ars Arcanum technique, launching 7 rapid slices that the Titan was getting slashed by, unable to block before being hit by 5 more powerful strikes before they all sliced their Ultima Weapon's across the ground, each unleashing 5 rays of light that engulf and trapped Thanos, making him grunt in pain.

"Come on!" the three lookalikes shouted together.

Sora, Ven, and Roxas used the Sonic Blade technique. Thrusting their themselves and their Keyblades forward in sync at high speed, slicing Thanos across his gut. For the last thrust, they smashed their Keyblades together dead center, sending Thanos flying up in the air.

"Let's go!" shouted Sora.

"Hit him harder!" cried Ven.

"Time to take it up a notch!" yelled Roxas.

The trio then flew around Thanos telepathically and repeatedly threw their Keyblades at him. The 3 Ultima Weapons were surrounded by red, dark blue and wind energy as they constantly cut the Titan apart and sent him further flying up the air.

"Wind!" shouted Ven.

"Give us strength!" Sora and Roxas yelled together.

The three of them stood in a triangle again and held up their Keyblades to cast combination spells. Ven casted a Tornado spell that is powered by light spells from Sora and Roxas. Orbs of light engulfed the tornado which was engulfing Thanos and making him shout in pain as he felt more damage being dealt to him.

When it subsided, the three of them came together in the air and held out their Ultima Weapons together. A large ball of energy gathered in front of the tips of their blades.

"It's over!" the trio shouted.

They used the Ragnarok technique, sending out red, dark blue, and green bullets of light that honed in on Thanos and completely blasted him. The Mad Titan was sent crashing towards the ground in an explosion before Ven, Roxas and Sora teleported around him in triangle formation again to prepare for the finale of their combo. They held their Ultima Weapons, gathering light energy inside their bodies as Thanos was forced to stand in the center surrounded by a venn diagram of red, dark blue and green light.

"Let's finish this, guys!" Sora shouted excitedly and determinedly.

"LIGHT!" they roared.

Sora, Roxas, and Ven hit Thanos with Salvation, spinning in the air and blasting him with multiple columns of red, dark blue and green light, thrice as more powerful than a normal Salvation technique.

Thanos crashed into the debris, getting buried in the process.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" shouted Thor.

"My god, that was AMAZING!" Aqua said in awe.

"Quack-a-rooney!" Donald cried happily.

"Let's call that one Ultima Trio!" Sora said excitedly.

"I love it!" said Ven.

"Perfect!" said Roxas.

"But it's not done yet." Steve said grimly, knowing first hand how it isn;t easy to take down Thanos.

Sora, Ven, and Roxas rejoined the group.

"You know, there's only one person in this group that hasn't tried out Thor's hammer in battle." said Bruce.

Everyone looked at Tony. Tony's mask dematerialized while he looked hesitant.

"Come on Tony, wanna give it a go?" asked Steve, extending Mjølnir towards the genius.

Tony hesitated to take it. "Come on you guys, you know I'm not worthy." said Tony.

That took everyone aback.

"Why would you say that?" asked Roxas.

Tony sighed in guilt. "How can I be worthy of this hammer?" he asked. "You know what I've done. I was a weapons designer, said weapons hurting many innocent people. I created Ultron and there were many more people hurt. I treated Peter and Harley like crap. I ended up splitting the Avengers apart by signing those stupid Accords. I basically made Wanda a prisoner. I outed Clint's family to Ross. And I tried to kill Bucky. Why would that hammer ever deem me worthy even if I don't think so myself?!"

Everyone was shocked by Tony's words. But it was Sora who smiled and told Tony something he never expected.

"Because we _know_ you're worthy." he said supportingly.

Tony was shocked.

"Yeah." said Roxas. "Tony, we all make mistakes."

"But that's what makes us who we are and shapes us into something better." said Aqua.

"It was Stane who used those weapons to hurt people." said Natasha.

"You created Ultron as a means of protecting us." added Thor.

"It was only your guilt over it that made you listen to Ross." said Bruce.

"You didn't mean to out my family to Ross." added Clint. "I realize that now."

"You started treating Peter and Harley better when you realized how bad you were treating them." added Ven.

"You never meant to keep Wanda prisoner." said Aqua. "Your reason was just so people didn't take her the wrong way while you saw her as a hero."

"And I understand why you tried to kill Bucky." said Steve. "And I forgave you for that. Plus, I split the Avengers apart too with my reckless decisions."

"But in the end Tony, we learn from our mistakes." said Donald.

"And I bet it takes someone who admits their mistakes, learns from them, fights for what's for what's right, and was willing to risk everything to save everyone." said Sora.

Steve held out Mjølnir to Tony.

"Take it." he urged.

"You are worthy… Tony." said Thor with a smile.

Tony was still hesitant. But at everyone's nods, Tony grabbed Mjølnir's handle as Steve let go.

It didn't drop him to the ground.

Tony was speechless.

"I-I...I'm worthy." he gasped.

Everyone smiled at him.

Suddenly, Thanos burst through the rubble, glowing in darkness.

"Go get 'em Tony!" cheered Sora.

Tony smirked as his mask materialized.

"My turn." he said determinedly. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., launch me to him."

_"Yes sir!"_ the AI replied.

Tony's thrusters activated as he flew towards Thanos. Thanos growled as he spun his sword around. Tony bashed Mjølnir into Thanos' face as he flew up around him. Thanos tried to slash him, but Tony threw the hammer into Thanos' neck, making him wince in pain as Tony summoned Mjølnir back into his grasp. Tony them flew into the air as he held Mjølnir in the air and began to conjure up some lighting.

"Let's cut the wire." he smirked as he bashed the hammer into Thanos' chest, electrocuting him before he fell into the rubble violently.

Tony flew back to the ground and handed the hammer back to Steve.

"Nice job friend Stark." said Thor.

Suddenly, Thanos bust out of the rubble. A death glare was plastered on his face as he spun his word again.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Donald.

"SON OF A BITCH!" snapped Aqua.

"DAMMIT!" yelled Sora.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" snapped Clint.

"WHAT DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO STAY DOWN?!" roared Tony.

Natasha cursed in Russian.

Then, Sora had another idea.

"Hey, we're all worthy." he told them. "Let's take advantage of that!"

Wicked grins crossed everyone's faces.

"SCATTER!" shouted Steve.

Everyone did.

Steve ran at Thanos as the Titan swung his sword down at him. Steve blocked it with Mjølnir and then bashed Thanos' in the face with his shield. Steve then slid between Thanos' legs and struck him with a lighting bolt from Mjølnir.

"Natasha!" he shouted.

Steve threw Mjølnir at Natasha, who caught it as she jumped at Thanos, using her Widow's Bite against him before she struck him in the neck with a lighting bolt and then kicked him in the eyes.

"Aqua!" Natasha shouted as she threw the 2013 version of Mjølnir at Aqua.

The Mage Keyblade Master caught it as she gripped it and Brightcrest. Aqua jumped into the air and combined Mjølnir's lighting with her magic powers from her bare hands. Thanos struggled to block it as he was suddenly sent skidding into a broken wall.

"Clint!" Aqua shouted as she threw the hammer towards the archer.

Clint caught it as he jumped back from getting slashed by Thanos. Summoning enough lightning, Clint drew Mjølnir on his archery bow and then shot it at Thanos. The electrified hammer bashed into Thanos' chest making him fall back and lose his grip on his sword.

As Thanos got back up to grab his sword, Clint resummoned Mjølnir.

"Ven!" he shouted as he threw it to the armor-wearing blonde.

Ven caught the hammer as he summoned Wayward Wind. He threw it out in front of him and rode on it as it created an ice flow to ride on. Ven clutched Mjølnir and Ultima Weapon backhand style as he ice slid at Thanos. Combining Thundaga powers, Ven unleashed a large bolt of electricity at Thanos, knocking him back.

Ven landed on the ground.

"Bruce!" he shouted.

Bruce held out his large hand as Ven let Mjølnir fly into it. Bruce ran towards Thanos as the Mad Titan readied himself. Bruce ran as fast as he could and jumped into the air, holding Mjølnir up high as he conjured up some lightning with it. He began to descend, the hammer crackling in electricity as he gave Thanos a determined look and then roared,

"HULK _**SMASH**_!"

Bruce slammed the hammer into the ground right in front of Thanos, creating a giant electrifying explosion that sent Thanos soaring through the dust and smoke into the debris.

"Roxas, you're up!" shouted Bruce as he tossed Mjølnir.

Roxas caught Mjølnir as he kung fu leaped into the air towards Thanos, who emerged from the damage, and bashed it against his face. Rocas then leaped away before Thanos could grab him, swung Mjølnir by it's rope attachment as fast as he could and then threw it at Thanos, bouncing off his forehead and flew back into his grasp.

"Tony!" Roxas shouted as he saw Iron Man fly up above him. Roxas spun Mjølnir around and tossed it up to Tony, who caught it with ease.

Tony blasted Thanos from his palm and conjured up more lightning. Tony then shot a beam from his chest piece at Thanos, who blocked it with his sword. Tony lowered the electrocuting hammer into the beam and it increased in electrified energy as it made Thanos fall off his feet and fly through the air, crashing through debris.

"Hey Mage of Thunder, you're up!" Tony called.

Donald had Unbound float behind him and clutched Save the Queen tightly as he caught Thor's hammer. Donald focused all of his energy as both staff and hammer glowed in lighting. Thanos burst through the rubble and jumped through the air at Donald. Donald only smirked as his staff and Thor's hammer crackled in lightning as he casted an enormous beam of a Thundaza lighting spell from them that collided into Thanos, electrocuting him badly, though not enough to wound him into submission. Donald then tossed Mjølnir to Thor as he grabbed Unbound from behind him and then blasted Thanos with a Thundaga spell right in his chest.

"Go get him God of Thunder!" Donald shouted.

Thor flew through the air as he held Mjølnir and Stormbreaker tight in his grasp as he began to generate the Bifrost with both weapons before he soared down to Thanos. Thanos readied himself with his sword as he spun it around. Thor blasted Thanos into the ground with the Bifrost mixed with lightning.

"SORA!" Thor shouted, his voice loud as thunder as he threw Mjølnir at Sora.

Sora leaped through the air and caught it mid-air. He then summoned Kingdom Key and turned it into his glider as he flew above the battlefield. Sora clutched Mjølnir and Ultima Weapon as he jumped off his glider and brought the two weapons out in front of him. Ultima Weapon glowed in light as Mjølnir crackled in lightning as he crashed into Thanos, engulfing him in light and electricity he sent him flying into the debris, causing more to crash into him.

Sora managed to leap backwards and tossed Mjølnir back to Steve and resummoned Kingdom Key.

"Good work everyone!" shouted Steve.

"That is how we do it!" laughed Donald.

"We're winning!" cheered Sora.

"Hell yeah!" chortled Bruce.

Suddenly, giant pieces of debris came flying towards the group.

"OH SHIT!" screamed Tony.

"INCOMING!" shrieked Aqua.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Ven.

The debris collided with the Avengers, knocking them far away and bruising them hard and bad. Sora and Steve were barely able to dodge most of the flying pieces of the compound as Thanos, completely covered in darkness as his sword spun above him like helicopter blades as he flew down towards the two Avengers.

"LOOK OUT STEVE!" shouted Sora as he tried to fire multiple orbs of light at Thanos.

Steve clutched Mjølnir and shield as he got ready.

Thanos landed on the ground as he grabbed his sword and began to slash it around. Sora tried to attack first, but Thanos suddenly bashed Ultima Weapon out of his grasp and then slashed it across Sora's chest three times, punched him in the stomach, and then punched him in the face, sending him flying into the ground, making him loose his grip on Kingdom Key as it landed next to him.

Steve tried to attack next, but Thanos knocked Mjølnir far from his hand and then slammed his sword into his shield several times… _destroying_ it.

Thanos then shaheed Steve's arms and legs before kicking him in the chest, making him fall next to Sora.

_(Armored Xemnas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II end__s)_

Sora and Steve groaned in pain as they tried to get up. Sora managed to grab Kingdom Key as he struggled to stand. Steve did the same with his broken shield.

Cuts, bruises, tears, and blood covered them as they wearily look at Thanos, breathing in pain.

Thanos smirked as he realized that he was starting to win.

"In all my years of conquest... violence… slaughter... It was never personal." said Thanos as an evil grin crossed his face. "But I'll tell you now– what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet– I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very _much_."

Suddenly, a giant beam came from Sanctuary II. His entire army was summoned to the ground which included the Children of Thanos, Chitauri, Sakaarans, Outriders and Chitauri Gorillas.

Sora and Steve stared in horror as they saw the entire army descend on Earth. They looked back to their friends.

Tony was on the ground with his head leaning on a slab of rock and is unconscious. Thor was lying against a pile of rubble. Donald was lying diagonally upside down on a pile of rubble with his hat right below him and Roxas was unconscious nearby with his face on the ground, their clothes a little tattered and their skin/feathers a little singed. Ven was curved down a loose pipe sticking out from a large rock and Aqua lied on the ground near him. Both their helmets had been dismissed after Thanos had knocked them out. Their armor was cracked a little, hairs are a little disheveled and their faces have brown smudges as well. Bruce wa laid down on his face on some rubble. Clint and Natasha were badly bruised as they laid next to each other either on their backs near Bruce.

But fierce determination crossed the two Avengers' faces. Sora clutched Kingdom Key tightly while Steve tightened his broken shield to his arm as the two prepared to stand against Thanos' giant army alone.

Suddenly, a crackling came into Steve's communicator.

_"Hey, Cap, you read me?"_

Steve stopped in place, confused and shocked. Sora partially heard this too as he looked at Steve in confusion.

_"Cap, it's Sam. Can you hear me?"_

Suddenly, a yellow portal opened up from behind Sora and Steve.

_"On your left."_

_(Portals theme from Avengers: Endgame plays)_

Sora and Steve slowly turned to see a mystical portal partially lighting up the dark atmosphere. What they saw inside was Wakanda and slowly coming out of it were three figures. It was Okoye and leading her was none other than King T'Challa in his Black Panther suit and his sister Shuri in her gear. T'Challa dismissed his mask to take a good look at Sora and Steve who were panting heavily and at the brink of shedding tears of joy to see their plan has worked.

Donald, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Tony, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, and Clint struggled to get up and their eyes widened when they saw what was going on.

T'Challa nodded at the legendary heroes. Suddenly, two gliders flew through the portal and were dismissed. Riku, Kairi, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy landed with ease, clutching Braveheart, Destiny's Embrace, Royal Radiance & Save the King, Starlight, and Spellbinder. Riku and Kairi had on their repaired AI devices while Goofy was in his Captain of the Guard armor, holding his new Save the Queen shield from _Kingdom Hearts III_.

Sora and Donald gasped in happiness when they saw their friends.

Just then, Sam Wilson in his Falcon suit flew out of the portal above them on their left. Sora and Steve watched as suddenly, hundreds of other portals began to open up all around them, lighting up the dark atmosphere.

From the second portal, coming out of the ruined planet of Titan was the revived Dr. Strange floating down followed by Drax the Destroyer and Mantis. Drax brandished his knives, Mantis got into a battle stance and Strange conjured up his magical shields just as Quill swooped in via jet boots and landed in front of the group, spinning his right blaster and dismissing his mask. Somersaulting through the air was none other than King Mickey Mouse who landed next to Quill and summoned Kingdom Key W with an expression of happiness, seriousness and determination. The last one to come out was Peter who swung out the portal and landed on a slab of rock. He gets up dismissing his mask with a big smile, happy to be back in action.

Sora, Donald, and Tony's smiles grew bigger when they saw Mickey and Peter. Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Thor smiled in equal happiness.

Behind him, T'Challa's army consisting of the Kings Guard, The Border Tribe, The Jabari and the Dora Milaje all slowly came out of the portal.

"Yibambe!" shouted T'Challa.

"Yibambe!" Okoye, Shuri, and the army shouted.

"Yibambe!" T'Challa shouted again.

"Yibambe!" the rest of the Wakandans shouted.

"YIBAMBE!" T'Challa shouted.

"YIBAMBE!" they shouted again.

**"YIBAMBE!"** T'Challa roared.

**"YIBAMBE!**" they roared as many of their ships came out from other portals. One of them was being piloted by Everett Ross.

As the ships kept coming, M'Baku walked out with his weapon pointed forward leading the Jabari and in front of him were Groot and Bucky Barnes, holding his gun.

It wasn't just the Wakandans, but also the Asgardians from New Asgard, all wearing their armor. They're led by Korg, Meik, Sif, and Valkyrie wearing their battle armor. Valkyrie was now wielding a lance-like sword replacing the one she lost during Ragnarok and she rode a Pegasus she had somehow bred on Earth. Landing next to them was the revived Wanda and… miraculously Vision, flying next to her with determination.

From New York and dozens of places around the world, Wong appeared leading every member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. The Sorcerers and Sorceresses conjured up their shields and held out their long staffs, preparing to fight.

Another portal from Altana opened up as Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Sharon Carter, and many former agents of SHIELD came out, all carrying guns. Natasha and Clint grinned happily.

From the snow-covered planet, Kraglin led the Ravagers (and Howard the Duck), bringing out their guns, blasters and all forms of weapons. Kraglin was wearing a silver version of Yondu's Prototype fin and holding a new Yaka Arrow. Stakar Ogord, Aleta Ogord, Martinex, Krugarr, Mainframe and Charlie-27, all had their respective weapons ready and prepared to do battle. Various Ravager ships emerged behind them.

In between the Ravagers and Masters of the Mystic Arts a portal from San Francisco was opened up. Three small figures came out. They grew to reveal themselves as Hope, Hank, and Janet. Hope wore her Wasp suit, Hank wore a modified version of his old Ant-Man suit, and Janet wore a brand new Wasp suit. Their masks dematerialized as they looked around, Hank adjusting his glasses to see what they were up against. Luis, Kurt, Dave, and Bill Foster came out from behind them, wearing armor and holding guns. Ava Starr then suddenly appeared in her Ghost suit, getting into a battle stance with the seven of them.

Xion and Naminé kung fu leaped over them through the portal, wielding Lost Memory and Shooting Star and they landed with determined looks on their faces in front of their friends. smile. Lea flew in on his Keyblade Glider and dropped down in front of the girls with Flame Liberator summoned and his Chakrams surrounding him. He smiled at Roxas along with Naminé and Xion. Terra swooped in on his Keyblade glider and dropped on a piece of rock at the very front and center, leading his friends and summoning Ends of the Earth and Chaos Ripper. He had donned his Keyblade Armour and dismissed his helmet to smile joyfully at Ven and Aqua. Next to them, the Hulkbuster armor landed.

Thor resummoned Stormbreaker, a big smirk forming on his face. Tony lifted himself up in a mixture of shock and happiness to see all his fellow Avengers and allies back to life. Natasha and Clint grinned as they managed to stand and helped Bruce onto his feet. Ven had Aqua hoisted up by her shoulder as he helped her stand. The both of them were filled with nothing but joy at the sight of Terra back in their lives once more. Their mouths and eyes are wide open in shock and happiness. Ven was particularly overjoyed to see Xion. Roxas used Ultima Weapon to help himself get up and aimed an almost tearful smile at Lea, Xion and Naminé.

Then, Sora saw a couple more portals open up. One was from Vormir. And out of it came a familiar green-skinned woman with black hair with pink tips on it. It was the Gamora Thanos sacrificed 5 months ago, wielding a new Godslayer Sword.

"Thor, LOOK!" Sora shouted as he pointed to the other portal.

And to Thor's shock and joy he saw the Statesman coming out of portal in the air. Inside them we are Loki, Heimdall and all his Asgardian brethren Thanos had slaughtered. The Asgardians were raring to go, Heimdall donning a new armor, his sword repaired and Loki playfully standing at the front with his body spread out holding his dagger as the wind flaps his cape and his helmet shone.

"YOUR TRUE SAVIOOOOR IS HEREEEEEE!" Loki shouted excitedly.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Thor cheered just like when he saw Hulk on Sakaar before laughing and pointed his axe at Loki, feeling as though he should've expected him to be alive and return from the dead once more.

But it still didn't end there…even more portals open up to reveal the worlds of Disney Castle/Duckburg, Radiant Garden and Midgar.

Isa landed first, calculating Blue Moon and his Claymore. Max was next to him, in his world-traveling attire and was holding Fenrir. Myde slid down a water slope next to them with his sitar in hands as Mystic Water floated behind him. Hayner, Pence, and Olette landed next, clutching Phantom green, Blue Moon, and Dawn Till Dusk in their hands. Oswald and Ortensia flew down next to them. Oswald had Classic Tone summoned while Ortensia had the Zero/One Keyblade summoned. Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi landed around them. Seifer had his sword, Fuu had her winter-themed chakram, Rai had his bo staff, and Vivi had his mage staff.

The portal in their left was from Radiant Garden. Leon, Cloud, and Zack landed first, drawing their swords. Aerith landed next to them as she held her staff, followed by Yuffie with her ninja stars. Tifa was next as she got into a fighting position as Cid landed beside her with his spear. Even slid down on an ice slope, clutching Frozen Pride. Ienzo flew down next to him, riding his Lexicon. Dilan flew down with his six lances, clutching two of them in his hands. Aeleus followed suit as he grasped his axe-sword.

The last portal from above was from Midgar. Rude and Reno landed first. Rude got into a fighting stance while Reno readied his electric rod. Tseng and Elena landed next to them, getting into fighting positions as well. Vincent landed next to them, gun drawn and in a battle position.

Sora had his mouth wide open in happiness as he held his shoulder and Donald had the same expression as he got on his feet. All of the ones they love have returned to their lives.

Strange turned to Wong. "Is that everyone?" he asked.

"What, you wanted more?" Wong asked incredulously.

There was more. They turn to see the main ruined Avengers Compound break apart as Scott in his Giant-Man form emerged from it. He opened up his hands to release Rhodey, Pepper, Rocket, Nebula, and 2014 Gamora.

Bruce smirked in satisfaction to see he didn't burn his arm for nothing and he brought everyone back home. Rhodey hovered above wearing a new and bulkier suit. It was the War Machine Mark VI suit, painted in a stunning red, blue, and silver. Rocket rode on him and held up a blaster primed and ready for shooting.

Pepper landed on the ground, her face mask lifting up to grin at Tony, who happily grinned back. Nebula brought out one of her electric energy blades while holding the Infinity Gauntlet and 2014 Gamora brought out Godslayer. Both got into fighting positions.

Thanos just stared in shock at so many heroes arriving onto the battlefield.

The eleven Avengers that fought him earlier only gave him victorious smirks.

"What, you thought there were only six Avengers?" Clint asked with a smirk.

"And only five Guradians of Light?" added Donald as he resummoned Unbound and Save the Queen.

Aqua summoned Stormfall and Brightcrest. Ven summoned Wayward Wind and Ultima Weapon. Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Steve turned to Sora.

"Go ahead kid. Say it." he encouraged.

Sora was shocked

"Y-You mean it?!" he asked.

Steve grinned. "You've saved us many times Sora. And you're worthy. The true quality of a Guardian of Light, an Avenger… and a hero." he told him.

Sora burst into a smile as he nodded. He got into a fighting stance alongside all the Avengers, Guardians of Light, Restoration Committee, Turks, Guardians of the Galaxy, Wakandan Army, Ravagers, Asgardians, Masters of the Mystic Arts and Agents of SHEILD. Everyone donned in their masks again _(including Ven and Aqua who had spare masks ready)_.

"AVENGERS!" Sora shouted as he held his hand out and Mjølnir flew into it. Sora then tossed it to Steve, who caught it. Sora then resummoned Ultima Weapon and held it and Kingdom Key tightly in his grasp and he looked at their enemies, his AR device forming around him once again.

"...assemble." Sora whispered with sheer bravery and determination on his face.

The heroes all gave a war cry as they charged into battle. Thanos said nothing as he held his sword out, motioning his army to charge into battle as well. They did so.

All the heroes roared in a war cry as they ran and flew into the fight.

It may have not been the Keyblade War, but it was a war they had to win. The battle of the universe… had just begun.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**And now the final battle has begun! With multiple heroes from the MCU, Disney Castle, Radiant Garden, and Midgar fighting together.**_

_**Now I know what you're all thinking. How come just them? Back when I thought of this story, I wanted to have the Kingdom Hearts characters that participated in this battle be the main ones from Disney Castle, Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, and Midgar participate in the battle of the universe. The reason why other characters like from Olympus, The Pride Lands, and The Land of the Dragons aren't participating is because they haven't faced enemies like these before. This is out of their experience fighting evil. Thanos and his forces are extremely dangerous foes to fight, nothing like they've ever fought before, especially more dangerous than even Magica, Felldrake, and Merlock, though probably not if combined together. That's why Mickey and Strange didn't get the rest of the Duck/McDuck family involved.**_

_**But they will all see the fight. Just, not the way you all were expecting. ;)**_

_**Now there are two questions that remain:**_

_**Who's controlling the repaired Hulkbuster suit?**_

_**What did Marluxia and Larxene find in the Chamber of Repose?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you soon! **_


	11. Chapter 11: Battle of the Universe

_**And now, the battle of the universe with some surprises. Enjoy!**_

_**Also, the army of Avengers, mainly the main ones, are wearing communicators in their ears, courtesy of Strange.**_

* * *

_(10,000 Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Thanos' Army_

_Additional info: Party members will fight alongside you when you join them_

_Playable characters:  
__Sora_

_Party Members:  
__Kingdom Hearts characters: Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Isa, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo_

_Final Fantasy characters: Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, Zack, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, and Vincent_

_Disney characters: King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Max, Oswald, and Ortensia_

_Marvel Characters: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, War Machine, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Vision, White Wolf, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Rescue, Doctor Strange, Wong, Hulkbuster, Shuri, Okoye, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Loki, Valkyrie, Korg, Hank Pym, Janet van Dyne, Ghost, Star Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Nebula, and Mantis_

_Assistants:  
__2014 Gamora, Sharon Carter, Sif, Luis, Kurt, Dave, M'Baku, Heimdall, Meik, Everett Ross, Bill Foster, and Kraglin_

The army of heroes charged towards the army of alien invaders.

Sora attacked first, launching a series of orbs of light at some of the Chituari. Sora then jumped into the air and fired Raging Storm at them as well.

Tony soared through the air as he fired multiple blasts from his palms and nanoblasters at some Sakaarans. Tony flew down and then punched some into the air and blasted them away with a beam from his chestpiece.

Riku fired Dark Firaga spells onto some Chitauri. Riku them jumped into the air and casted an Ice Barrage spell to freeze them in place before slashing them away.

Steve bashed his broken shield against some Outriders, so hard that they skidded back several feet Steve then conjured up some lighting with Mjølnir and struck the Outriders all at once.

Kairi casted Flower Shoot on some Chitauri as she avoided their attacks. Kairi then jumped into the air and fired multiple orbs of light as she spun around.

Bruce fought against the Chitauri Gorillas, punching and kicking them away. He then smashed the ground, knocking a whole group of them away into the air.

Mickey slashed several Outriders before firing multiple Perlza spells at them. Mickey then finished off the ones he was fighting by casting a series of Firaga spells.

Thor slashed many Chitauri Gorillas with Stormbreaker, fatally wounding them. Thor then jumped into the air as Stormbreaker crackled with electricity and then had it strike all, fatally electrocuting them.

Donald casted a series of Thundaga spells from both his Keyblade and staff against the Sakaarans. He then jumped into the air and delivered powerful lightning strikes from both weapons that tore them all apart.

Natasha fired many shots from her guns at the Chitauri. She then jumped into the air onto an Outrider, used her Widow's Bite on it, and then flipped it over her head with her feet and shot it.

Goofy fired orbs of light from his Keyblade against some Outriders before casting Thunder Tracer against them. Goofy was then surrounded by Chiturai, which led to him using Goofy-Tornado against them.

Clint fired a series of arrows into the chests of some more Chitauri members. He then fired multiple explosive arrows, behind them, slashing them with his katana against them, making them fall onto the arrows, killing them.

Roxas fired several Firaga spells from Oblivion and Blizzaga spells from Oathkeeper on some Sakaarans. He then conjured a giant ball of light energy and threw it at them, killing them.

Peter swung around the Chitauri, shooting webs to tie them up and throw them against each other with his enhanced strength. Peter then came across a Chiturari Gorilla, allowing him to web it up and then used his robotic spider legs to pierce it.

Lea fired several Firaga spells on some Outriders. He then dismissed Flame Liberator, grabbed his chakrams surrounding him, jumped up to a Chiturai Gorilla, jammed them into its chest roughly, resummoned his Keyblade, and fired an Ignite spell to kill it.

Rhodey punched away some Sakaarans before taking flight to try to blast some of the ships. Rhodey then fired multiple missiles on a group of Outriders, killing them.

Aqua casted several Wateraza spells from both Keyblades as she fought against the Sakaarans. Aqua then cartwheeled out of the way of their attacks and blasted them to death with a Blizzaza spell.

Sam flew over the enemies as he fried at them with his guns. He then swooped down and pierced his wings into a Chitauri Gorilla before shooting it multiple times.

Ven casted several Blizzara spells from both Keyblades as he fought some Outriders. Ven then held both Keyblades together for a Double-Blizzaga spell to freeze them in place before slashing them to smithereens.

Wanda used her powers to lift multiple outriders into the air and threw them against the debris roughly. Wanda then lifted a Chiturai Gorilla into the air and then used her powers to crush all of its bones.

Terra casted multiple Tornado spells from his Keyblades against the Sakaarans. He then fried an Aeroga spell from Ends of the Earth to lift them into the air and then fired Ignite from Chaos Ripper to destroy them.

Vision flew around as he punched multiple Chiturai around, even throwing them roughly into the rubble. A Chiturari Gorrila tried to attack him, but Vision's new improved strength allowed him to punch and kick in roughly before throwing it against some Sskaarans.

Naminé slashed against some Sakaarans before casting Fira spells at them. Once they were far from her, Naminé backflipped into the air and casted Meteor to annihilate them.

Bucky shot down several Chiturai that tried to attack him. Bucky was also able to sucker-punch them with his Vibranium arm, even managing to bust their bones with a single punch.

Xion casted Wateraza spells against some Outriders to keep them at bay. After that, Xion jumped into the air and casted Transcendence to lif them into the air, and used Exo Spark on them all.

Scott kicked some enemies into the air as he ran across the battlefield in his giant size. Scott helped reduce the air attacks by punching the ships and tried to wreck them.

Isa casted Moonlight spells onto some Outriders from his Keyblade to keep them at bay. He then flew into the air with his claymore, conjured up some power from the moon and had it strike the Outriders all at once.

Hope flew around the enemies, punching and blasting them as she avoided their attacks. Hope then punched a Chiturasir Gorilla multiple times before enlarging and blasting it several times in the face while flying all around it.

Myde slashed several Chituari with his Keyblade as he tried to be brave. Once he saw that he was surrounded, Myde smirked as he grabbed his sitar, strummed a loud note, and several pillars of water to lit them into the air and had his water clones destroy them.

T'Challa slashed several Outriders with his claws as he avoided their attacks. T'Challa then jammed his claws into their chests, heads, and stomach before punching them away.

Minnie casted many Pearl spells from her Keyblade against the Sakaarans, even combining them with her own light power. Minnie then jumped into the air and casted an Exo Spark spell that electrocuted them.

Strange bashed his magic shields against the Chituari and then conjured magic chains to bind them together. Then, Strange used his magic to create basters to kill them with only a single shot.

Daisy slashed the Chitauri with her Keyblade before casting multiple Pearl spells at them. Daisy then held her Keyblade up as she casted Sparkaga onto her foes, electrocuting them before she slashed them some more.

Okoye slashed some Outriders with her spear as she avoided their attacks. Okoye managed to leap into the air to kick them in their faces and slash their necks without a scratch on her.

Max casted Blizzara spells from his Keyblade as he fought against the Sakaarans. When he found himself surrounded, Max pulled his skateboard out of his toonspace, casted Aero on himself, bashed the Skaarans in the face with his board, and then blasted them away with Firaga spells.

Shuri punched and kicked the Chituari and blasted them multiple times as she jumped and ducked to avoid their attacks. Shuri then jumped into the air and fired multiple shots at them at point-blank range.

Oswald fired Tornado Tracer from his Keyblade as he fought back against the Outriders. Oswald then used his ears to let him fly in the air and fired Crawling Fire spells at them.

Wong bashed his magic shields against the faces of some Chitauri while using magic chains o throw them away. Wong then jumped onto a Chituari Gorilla, wrapped its chains around its legs and arms, and dislocated them all.

Ortensia, who was surprisingly good at wielding her new Keyblade, fired several Blizzard and Fire spells onto some Outriders. Ortensia then jumped into the air, slashed her enemies from above, and casted Pulse Tracer onto them.

Hulkbuster bashed against the aliens with many punches and kicks. It was then surrounded by several Chiuari Gorillas, which led to the operator inside the suit to fire multiple missiles at them killing them instantly.

Hayner attacked some Chituari with Icicle Mine spells. Hayner then jumped into the air fired a Fission Firaga spell at the entire group, killing them.

Pepper flew around the enemies as she fried multiple blasts from her palms. She then came across a Chituari Gorilla, forcing her to activate the suits missile system, firing multiple missiles at the giant alien.

Pence slashed against some Outriders as he ducked form their attacks. Pence then fired Deep Freeze against the attackers before destroying them with a Crawling Fire spell.

Loki slashed the Sakaarans with his knives while also punching them any chance he got. Loki then distracted a Chituari Gorilla with an illusion of himself, allowing the God of Mischief to jam his knives into the alien's head.

Olette casted Wind Tracer onto some Sakaarans as she dodged their attacks. Olette then smirked as she jumped up and casted Firaga Burst at them all, ending their evil lives.

Valkyrie led her fellow warriors over the aliens as they all flew on the herd of pegasus. attacking any of them flying ships. Valykiere then jumped down and jammed her spear into the chest of a large Sakaaran.

Dilan used his lances to lift several Outriders into the air. Dilan then sent all six of his lances flying towards them, piercing them all in the chests and stomachs.

Quill fired a series of shots at some Chituari as he flew around them. He was also able to punch then that leaped at him and even fired them on the spot at point-blank range.

Even bashed some Outriders with his shield as he fought them. Even then created an ice wall with his shield floating around all the enemies and then stabbed them all with the spikes of his weapon.

Gamora slashed several Chituari with her sword. She then picked up a large piece of debris and then threw it onto several more before stabbing them to death.

Aeleus bashed away some Sakaarans with his axe-sowrd. Two Chituari Gorillas came at him, giving Aeleus the chance to slam his weapon into the ground, causing the earth to fling the enemies high into the air.

Drax slashed away some Chituari aliens while also slashing their throats. He then jumped onto the back of a Chituari Gorilla, and with a battle cry, jammed his knives into its back.

Ienzo flew all around the enemies on his Lexicon. As some Outriders came at him, Ienzo jumped off, trapped them all in his book, and let them go… falling thousands of feet in the air.

Groot used his roots to trap some Sakaarans in his grasp and throw them away. Groot then lifted his roots up their noises and killed them with one clench.

Leon slashed away some Chituari with his gunblade. He then jumped up and jammed it into the head of a Chituari Gorilla.

Rocket laughed as he blasted away some Outriders that attacked him. He jumped around onto their backs as he blasted them in the back of their heads.

Cloud slashed against some Sakaarans and kicked them in the jaws, uppercutting them away. Cloud then jammed his sword into the back of one and tossed it away.

Kraglin punched some Chitauri in their faces and chests while avoiding theri attacks. He then whistle loudly as his arrow flew around and pierced all the enemies that attacked him, grinning proudly.

Yuffie threw her ninja stars at the eye if some Outsiders before grabbing them, and used them to slit their throats. Yuffie also sucker-punched them in their faces and kicked them roughly in their chests before she threw her ninja stars.

Nebula electrocuted some Sakaarans in their faces before shooting them with her gun. Nebula then picked up a fallen beam and jammed it into a Sakaaran's chest.

Aerith slashed her spear into the chests of some Chitauri aliens as she dodged their attacks. Aerith then jumped into the air and jammes it onto one of their faces and twisted it.

Mantis used her powers to distract some Outriders, forcing them asleep while the other heroes killed them. She then mind-manipulated a Chitauri Gorilla into slabbing itself in the chest.

Zack slashed his sword against some Sakaarans, easily backflipping away from them when they tried to slash him back. Zack then used Hero's Pride to move around very fast to slash the Sakaarans so quickly that they never saw him coming.

Korg fired against the Chitauri with his gun, even slamming it into their faces. Korg also used his strength to pummel them when they tried to jump attack him.

Vincent punched and spin-kicked the Outriders that attacked him. Vincent then drew his gun and fired one or two shots that killed them, three on one that tried to jump attack him from the air.

Ava disappeared and reappeared around the enemies while avoiding their attacks. She punched and kicked away the Chitauri and phased her hand through the heart of a Chitauri Gorilla, killing it.

Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi stood together as they faced off against the Outriders. Seifer stabbed one in the chest with his sword, Rai bashed his bo staff against its head so it couldn't try to fight Seifer back, Fuu jammed her chakram into another one's head, and Vivi casted a Pearl spell killing it.

Hank and Janet worked together as they flew around the enemies and bashed them away with their upgraded/new suit's upgrades. Hank then threw Janet towards a Sakaaran and she blasted it right through it's eyes.

Tifa and the Turks all worked together to fight the Chituari. Tifa, Tseng, Elena, and Rude punched, kicked, threw, and uppercutted them hard while Reno finished them off by tazing them right in the head.

Fury, Hill, and Sharon fought alongside their fellow SHIELD agents against the Chitauri. Sharon shot a few in the head, Maria fired at two at once, and Fury shot one multiple times in the chest, head, and groin.

During the fight, Steve and Thor ended up switching their weapons. Steve held Stormbreaker while Thor held Mjølnir. The God of Thunder noticed this.

"No, no, give me that. You have the little one." Thor told Steve.

Steve nodded as the two switched weapons and went back into battle.

Sora casted various Blizzaga spells from both Keyblades against some Sakaarans. Once they were out of the way, Sora spotted Mickey standing on a broken pillar fighting an Outrider. Sora quickly casted a beam of light that went through the Outrider's head, making it fall to the ground, much to Mickey's shock. He then turned to see who had fried that spell.

"Sora!" Mickey exclaimed with a smile.

Sora smiled.

Mickey jumped over and hugged Sora.

"Hey Mickey." Sora smiled as he returned it.

"Aw, I missed ya pal." Mickey said happily.

"I missed you two. All of you." Sora said with a smile. "Man, that day was so intense. I thought we were done for good after Thanos destroys the stones. But I should've known to never give up hope."

"And you regained it." smiled Mickey. "And that's why we love you Sora."

Sora laughed as he and Mickey hugged again.

Then, they saw some Chituari run at them. Sora smirked.

"Shall we do Master Mayhem?" he asked.

Mickey grinned.

"I'd be honored to." he said with a smile.

Sora and Mickey looked at each other and nodded as they charged forwards. The two Keyblade Masters jumped into the air and had all three Keyblades float in the air as they summoned enough light energy before sending a blast of it towards the Chitauri, knocking them all back about 10 feet.

"Give me strength!" shouted Sora.

Then, Sora's version of Oathkeeper and Oblivion summoned in front of Sora. He grabbed Oblivion while Mickey grabbed Oathkeeper.

"Together!" shouted Mickey.

The two then sent powerful beams of light in the Chitarui's direction, knocking them all to the ground, killing them.

Sora and Mickey landed as Oathkeeper and Oblivion dismissed on their own and their respective Keyblades returned to their grasps and they charged back into battle.

Goofy bashed away some Sakaarans when he found himself back to back with Max.

"Hiya Maxie!" Goofy called.

Max grinned as he hugged his dad.

"I missed ya Dad." Max said Goofy hugged him back.

"I missed ya too son." Goofy smiled.

"Such a pathetic scene." said Corvus Glaive as he neared them. "Kill the knight and his son!" he shouted to the Outriders. Glaive then raised his glaive and attempted to attack, only for Goofy to blast him away with an Exo Spark spell.

"Nice one, pop!" laughed Max.

"Thanks Max! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy. "Now come on, let's show these fellars what this father-son duo can do!"

"You got it!" said Max, determined.

"Father-Son Spin Attack!" they said in unison.

The two dog toons then ran towards the Outriders. Goofy tossed his shield to the ground as it began to spin. Father and son leapt onto it as it began to spin around. The held their Keyblades out which struck the Chitauri multiple times before they held said weapons up and conjured up more light that blasted them multiple times, sending them to the ground.

Donald was fighting against Proxima Midnight when an Outrider snuck up behind him and slashed his face, giving Midnight the upper hand Donald as Donald fell back onto some debris.

Midnight smirked as she approached Donald. "Farewell… Mage of Thunder." she said darkly.

She proceeded to slash Donald multiple times with her staff as Donald painfully braced himself for the pain until…

"Get away from my boyfriend!"

Two Pearlza spells sent Midnight flying and killed the Outrider. Donald lifted himself off the ground and his eyes widened when he saw that he was saved by Daisy who had Spellbinder outstretched. Donald took off his mage hat for a little as he took a good look at his love. Donald was absolutely speechless and at the same time overjoyed.

"Daisy…" Donald gasped.

Daisy looked at her boyfriend with an almost tearful expression.

"Donald…" she said softly.

Donald walked over to her and they tearfully felt each other's cheeks as they cried out tears of joy.

"Is it really you?" th mage asked.

"It is Donald. It's really me. I'm here." Daisy said with a tearful smile.

The both of them were crying their eyes out as they smiled at each other, as though they've been apart for centuries

"I thought I lost you." said Donald.

"I thought I'd never see you again... I'm so happy." Daisy tearfully grinned.

They wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed.

"I missed you so much!" Donald said happily.

"And I missed you." added Daisy with a grin.

"Then you both can die together!" came a familiar voice.

The two duck toons turned to see Midnight approach them with a swarm of Outriders.

"Such a wasteful relationship." Midnight mocked as the Outriders ran towards them.

Donald and Daisy stood side by side with their weapons ready and smirked at each other.

"Duck Couple!?" asked Donald.

"Duck Couple!" nodded Daisy.

The two ducks ran towards the aliens from 2014. They slashed them with their Keyblades _(and Donald bashed them with his staff)_ before they leaped into the air and used the light in their hearts to conjure up a combo of spells. First they use a Flare Force spell, conjuring up hundreds of tiny rockets and launching them right at the Outriders. Next they unleashed a Comet spell, engulfing them in a multitude of magical explosions of small but powerful fireworks that they found difficult to stand up to. They pushed them back further with a double Pearlza spell.

"Together! Ultima!" they shouted.

Donald and Daisy summoned orbs of light and combined them. The duo thrusted their weapons unleashing a beam of light that made a direct hit and exploded against the Outriders.

"Come on, we got more alien ass to kick!" said Donald.

"Then let's go kick it!" smirked Daisy as the two ran off.

Mickey found himself surrounded against some Sakaarans as he fired multiple Fission Firaga spells against them. Suddenly, Cull Obsidian knocked Mickey to the ground, the mouse king screaming in surpsied as he bashed against some debris.

Obsidian growled evilly as it approached the fallen king. But before he could crush it, he was blasted by a Blizzard spell.

"Get away from my husband!"

Mickey looked up and was surprised to see Minnie jump through the air and slammed an Exo Spark spell onto Cull's head, making the large brute stumble back in pain.

"Minnie!" Mickey exclaimed as Minnie cured him.

"Mickey, are you alright?" asked Minnie as she helped him up.

"I am now." said Mickey. "Now that you're here."

"Oh Mickey!" Minnie cooed with a smile as she blushed.

The two embraced in a passionate kiss that lasted 10 seconds.

"And boy have you gotten strong in power." smirked Mickey.

"Well, I had many good teachers." said Minnie. "Like you."

Mickey chuckled.

Suddenly, Obsidian got up and growled angrily at the mice as he ran at them.

"Shall we perform Royal Mice?" Mickey asked.

Minnie laughed. "Of course my love!" she replied.

Mickey and Minnie rushed forwards, Keyblades gripped tightly before they leapt into the air. They locked arms as they raised their Keyblades up, light emerging from the tips, similar to what Sora and Riku did with their Combined Keyblade against the Demon Tower in the Dark World. With a yell, the two brought their Keyblades down and the combined light magic blasted Obsidian to the ground, knocking him out.

"Come on, let's beat it!" said Mickey.

"I'm right behind ya Mickey!" said Minnie as they rushed off.

Thor slashed away some Sakaarans with Stormbreaker as he flew through the air. Suddenly, he was bashed in the head by a Chituari Gorilla. It was about to strike Thor in the heart when a dagger phased through it. Thor watched as the large alien fell dead, revealing his brother behind it.

"God, sometimes these things make ones like Hela, Malekith, and The Other look nice." Loki muttered.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki smirked. "Hello brother. Miss me?"

Thor grinned as he wrapped Loki in a hug. Loki was taken aback, but decided to return it.

"I'm so glad to have you back!" Thor choked through a sob.

"I always come back one way or another brother." Loki replied with a smirk.

Thor laughed. "You little rascal."

"Hey God-Brothers, Chituari at 12:00!" called Zack as he fought against a Sakaaran, both going past them.

Thor and Loki turned to see the Chitauri run at them.

"Get help." said Thor.

"What?" Loki asked.

Thor suddenly picked Loki up and threw him at the aliens, knocking them all over. Loki grunted in annoyance while Thor laughed.

"Works every time." he mused.

"Yes, whatever." muttered Loki.

Lea and Isa watched nearby.

"It was funny when me, Roxas, and Xion saw it on Sakaar." said Lea, laughing.

Isa chuckled. "I can imagine." he said as he stabbed a Sakaaran with his claymore.

Tony was firing multiple blasts against the Chitauri. Suddenly, Cull Obsidian punched him to the ground. He was about to kill him when he was suddenly struck by Xion with an Ice Barrage spell. Leon and Cloud then slashed him with their swords as Peter fired his webs at Obsidian. He dragged the large alien back towards him as Scott brought his giant foot down on top of Obsidian, killing him.

"You good Tony?" asked Xion as Scott ran back to fight the ships.

"Am now. Thanks kid." said Tony as he got up.

"Good." said Cloud.

"We'd better get back to fighting." said Leon.

Xion, Leon, and Cloud ran off as Peter ran over to Tony, his mask dematerializing. Tony saw Peter and froze on the spot seeing him again, alive.

"Hey! Holy cow! You will not believe what's been going on." said Peter as he ran up to Tony. "Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? And then we ended up in the Soul Stone."

Tony was shocked. "The Soul Stone? Oh, God." he muttered.

"Yeah. Everyone was there. Mickey, Strange, the Guardians, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Sam, Wanda, Bucky, King T'Challa, almost all of them!" said Peter. "And then when we returned, STrange told us about what was going on and then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time–"

Tony smiled as he walked over to Peter.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

Tony suddenly hugged Peter, making him shocked, but he hugged Tony back.

"Oh, this is nice." he said with a smiled.

The two back as Tony smiled at Peter.

Then, Peter saw a giant piece of debris fly towards them.

"TONY LOOK OUT!" shouted Peter.

Tony saw the debris and tried to cover Peter, the same way he did to Sora when Thanos threw Titan's moon at them… but nothing happened.

Confused, Tony and Peter looked, and to their surprise, they saw the Hulkbuster suit hold the debris up and then threw it to the side.

"Uh… thanks man." said Peter, smiling a little.

"Just who are you?" asked Tony.

"Someone who knows the mechanic." said the voice from inside.

Tony's eyes widened in shock.

"Harley?!"

The Hulkbuster suit opened up to reveal Harley Keener. He jumped down from the suit and shook hands with Tony.

"Hey Tony." he greeted.

"Wait, is that Harley Keener?" asked Peter.

"It is." said Tony. "Harley, it's good to see ya kid, but what are you doing here?"

"And how do you know how to operate that thing?" asked Peter, confused and amazed.

"Tony and I kept in touch after the whole Mandarin incident." said Harley. "He let me study his work, such as the Iron Man suits, the Hulkbuster being one of them. And when I came back into existence, Strange portaled me to where the suit was kept and told me where to fly it to."

"Wow…" said Peter in awe.

"Wait, are you Peter Parker?" asked Harley.

Peter smiled. "Uh, yeah I am. Tony mentioned me?"

Halrey nodded while Tony smiled. "Yeah. He mentioned he had an intern." he replied. "He never mentioned that he was the amazing Spider-Man though. That's pretty cool."

"Thanks." said Peter, flattered. "Tony mentioned you too. He said he had a friend in Tennessee."

Harley chuckled. "Yup. That's true."

"Alright, now come on, we got alien asses to kick." said Tony.

He then took flight.

"Well… we better get to it." said Peter.

"Agreed." said Halrey. "Nice to finally meet ya Peter."

Peter smiled. "You too Halrey."

Both shook hands as Peter's mask materialized and he swung away. Harley climbed back into the Hulkbuster suit and took flight.

Aqua passed by Natasha firing at some Sakaarans, Roxas blasting some Chiturari with a Double Freeze spell, and Aerith bashing her quarterstaff against an Outrider. She skidded to a stop when she saw Ebony Maw float towards her.

"Ah yes, the mage Keyblade Master." Maw mused evilly.

"Shut up and get lost!" shouted Aqua,

"How the arrogant always fall." Maw chuckled as he used his telekinesis to lift multiple pieces of debris and threw it at Aqua.

Aqua cartwheeled away from the debris while also blasting them with Perlza spells from Stormfall and Brightcrest. She then fired multiple spells at Maw, but they barely had any effect on him, especially since he used multiple pieces of debris to block them.

Aqua attempted to cast an Ultima spell but maw knocked both her keyblade out of her hands with a broken water pipe. Aqua tried to fight him with her hands and feet, but Maw used his powers to drag Aqua to the ground with wiring. Aqua managed to get up, but Maw threw a piece of a pillar to crash into her, sending her falling into the debris.

Aqua was panting in exhaustion and ran up to deliver a blow to the face and it looks like she manages to connect but Maw only smirked as he wrapped her arm in wiring again and then he did it to the other arm and then wrapped her legs together. Maw then used his powers to drop a broken air conditioner on top of Aqua, hurting her immensely as she fell to the ground.

"It feels like my body is paralyzed…" Aqua panted.

Aqua twisted her body and painstakingly tried to get up but was too late as Maw lifted her into the air. He then used his powers to lift up his surgery needles his future counterpart would use on Strange. But there was twice as many… and twice as long.

"You will feel even more when I am through with you." said Maw with a grin as he approached Aqua. "Don't worry Master Aqua… it will all be worth it in the end… for Thanos."

The needles suddenly pierced through Aqua's armor. Aqua suddenly screamed in pain as the needles began to pierce her skin.

Suddenly, Maw was blasted in the head with a Dark Firaga spell, making him lose focus as he flew into some debris. The wires let Aqua go and the needles flew out of her skin as she fell.

There, standing behind them, was Terra, clutching both Ends of the Earth and Chaos Ripper in his grasp.

"Leave her alone you son of a bitch!" Terra snapped.

Maw chuckled evilly as he got up. "And what will you do, you pawn of the dark? You're not even a Keyblade Master!" he asked.

Terra smirked. "No, but I can do THIS!" Terra suddenly smashed his Keyblades on the ground to send Maw flying with a Quake spell.

Aqua lifted her head up and when she saw who saved her she gasped in shock. Terra turned to look at Aqua.

"Terra…" Aqua gasped.

Terra dismisses his helmet for her to see him, and vice-versa. A

"Aqua?" Terra asked as he set his Keyblades down and helped her up.

"You're… you're here…" Aqua said, almost through tears.

Terra smiled, almost crying as well.

"I am. Thanks to you, Ven, Sora, everyone." said Terra.

Aqua smiled as she wrapped Terra in a hug.

"I'm just so glad you're ok!" she sobbed.

Terra felt tears roll down his cheeks as he hugged back. "I'm here now Aqua. I'm here now." he assured her.

"Talk about revolting." said a familiar voice.

Aqua and Terra jumped as they saw Maw approach them with Outrider and Sakaran soldiers.

"Finish the vulgar humans." said Maw as he flew away.

"Shall we?" asked Terra.

"We shall." nodded Aqua.

Aqua and Terra smirked as their masks reappeared.

The duo held up their Keyblades and unleashed their Bladecharge style command. They surrounded themselves in a radiant aura as their Keyblades both became coated in a huge purple sword of light. Terra unleashes his Ars Solum technique, unleashing a flurry of fast and powerful strikes at the Sakaarans and Aqua used Time Splicer to slip unleashed rapid slashes at the Ourdiers before teleporting and leaving phantom images of herself and repeating the process to trap the aliens, making Terra's strikes 100% accurate.

"Want some!" taunted Terra.

"Enough!" shouted Aqua.

They both delivered a finishing blow and sent the aliens flying and then sliced them to pieces.

"Aqua!" shouted Terra.

"Terra! Now!" shouted the Keyblade Master.

They flipped up and floated back to back unleashing blasts of rock and bubbles surrounded by light at a multitude of enemies while spinning.

"Take that!" they shouted.

Terra slammed Chaos Ripper on the ground and caused large mounds of boulders to erupt and sent their foes flying up, Aqua casted a Wateraza spell that made the rocks explode and annihilated the creatures from 2014.

"Light!" they shouted.

Terra and Aqua held up their weapons and combined their blades of light together to form one giant sword of light briefly surrounded by pillars. They held it together and had it spin right above like a cyclone. The blade created a huge gust while at the same time cutting down multiple Sakaarans and Outriders.

"Say Goodbye!" shouted Terra.

"Farewell!" yelled Aqua.

The duo slammed their blades of light on the ground and caused an explosion of light that annihilated the rest of the aliens Maw sent on them.

"Double Bladecharge took care of them." said Terra.

"Come on, let's go help the others." said Aqua.

Terra nodded as the two ran off.

Reno tazed a Chituari in the head as Vincent shot it. Seifer slammed his sword into another Chutuari. Mantis used her powers to put an Outrider to sleep as Max casted Raging Storm against it. Kraglin whistled as his arrow pierced the hearts of some Sakaarans and then through the throat of a Chituari Gorilla.

Ven jumped into the air as he fired a Blizzaga spell onto multiple Outriders. He then used Fission Firaga to destroy them.

As he saw Sam fly past him shooting some Chituari, he spotted Xion fighting Glaive.

"You're a weak little puppet." Corvus smirked.

"And you're an annoying bastard!" Xion shot back as she casted Tornado on Glaive. But Glaive was unaffected as he used his spear to knock Lost Memory out of Xion's hands and then slash her chest.

"Oh god, XION!" cried Ven as he ran over to her.

"Farwell you fake." Glaive grinned.

Suddenly, Corvus was blasted by an Ultima spell. Ven kung fu leaped over to Xion and cured her.

"Ven!" Xion exclaimed.

"Xion, are you ok?!" Ven asked as he helped her up before dismissing his mask.

Xion smiled at Ven. "I'm good. Thanks to you." she replied.

Suddenly, Glaive got back up.

"Let's show this idiot what we're made of." smirked Xion.

"Glady." said Ven.

Ven rapidly tossed his spinning Keyblade back and forth while Xion unleashed a flurry of slices to knock Ven's Lost Memory like a ball, giving it a boost in speed and power as it cut down multiple Unversed. The process repeated until Ven caught his Keyblade initiating the next phase.

"Wind!" yelled Ven.

Ven tossed his Keyblade for his Wind Raid technique, tossing his Lost Memory and surrounding it in green wind energy as it spun and sent its targets into the air, allowing Xion to slash her Keyblade that sent out columns of light, sending Corvus flying in the air. The process repeated three more times until Ven caught his Keyblade. The both of them nodded to each other.

"Give it everything you got!" said Ven.

"We won't give in!" said Xion.

They both tossed their Keyblades high into the air. Ven and Xion put their hands together and summoned a glow of light. The two Keyblades straightened out and were engulfed in green and orange light as they combined together to form one Keyblade like Sora and Riku's combined Keyblade. Ven and Xion floated up side by side until they reached the handle of their combined blade which kept glowing brighter until it became a huge pillar of light. With a loud yell both Ven and Xion brought down the pillar of light, engulfing many Glaive, who screamed in pain.

"Whoa dude, that was badass!" said Luis as he, Dave, and Kurt watched the scene happen.

"Pretty powerful." said Dave.

"Just like last time." nodded Kurt.

"Hey boys, head up!" said Hope as she flew past them.

"Oh shit, look out!" said Luis as they fired against some approaching Outriders.

Ven and Xion smirked as they landed on the ground.

"That was great!" said Xion. "Just like last time."

"Yeah." nodded Ven. "Let's move."

With that, the two ran off.

Naminé ran past Sif as she punched away some Chitauri and then Drax as he stabbed away a Chitauri Gorilla. The witch then found herself surrounded by some Sakaarans.

"Beat it you alien roaches!" Naminé snarled as she slashed at them.

Naminé was about to cast a Raging Storm spell when one Sakaaran tried to push a large piece of debris on top of her. Naminé saw it and screamed while trying to take cover. But then, a Double Perlza spell destroyed the debris and then a Thundaga Shot spell killed the Sakaaran that tried to kill Naminé.

The blonde-haired girl turned to see Roxas jump through the air, Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his hands as he landed near her.

"Roxas!" Naminé exclaimed happily.

"Naminé!" Roxas beamed as he hugged her.

"I missed you." said Naminé.

"And I missed you too Nams." Roxas replied happily.

Then, the Sakaarans began to run at them.

Both former Nobodies of Sora and Kairi smirked at each other as they stood back to back. Roxas then switched out Oathkeeper and Oblivion with Two Become One.

"Shall we?" Roxas asked.

"I'd love to!" Naminé replied.

The both of them kung fu flipped up and locked their arms together before spinning in the air to unleash a flurry of Ragnarok shots and Flower Shoot, annihilating multiple Sakaarans surrounding them, while also sending some into the air.

The former Nobodies of Sora and Kairi both separated to fly around and back together to grab each other's hands after dismissing their Keyblades.

"Light!" they shouted.

Roxas and Naminé struck a pose in the air, surrounding themselves in an aura of light and out of nowhere, huge angel wings of light burst out from behind them. One wing grew from Roxas and another from Namine and they're surrounded by feathers of the same light. They flew towards the Sakaarans and spun together faster than disk to ram into them and sent the Sakaarans spiraling into the air in pain. They flipped up after dishing out their combined attacks, feathers of light showing all of Roxas and Namine surrounding them and gently falling from the sky.

"Now that was fun!" said Naminé.

"Does Alternate Light sound good to you?" asked Roxas.

Naminé beamed. "I love it."

Just then, Clint ran up to them.

"Hey guys, we need some back up over by where the garage used to be." he told them as he quickly shot down a Chituari at the same time Everett led some Wakandan ships over them.

"Got it Clint." said Roxas.

As the three left to go help, Quill was shooting away some more Sakaarans that didn't attack Roxas and Naminé. He managed to kill them all except one. It knocked Quill onto his back. It was about to him when it was suddenly stabbed through the back and out through the chest. It fell to the ground dead, revealing Gamora behind it, holding her sword.

Peter missed his mask to look at her in shock. Gamora stopped when she saw him.

"Gamora?" Quill asked.

"Peter…" Gamora said softly.

Quill got up and the two of them were slowly walking towards each other.

They now stood inches away from each other staring at each other in shock and happiness.

"I thought I lost you…" Quill whispered.

"I thought I lost you…" Gamora said too.

For the first time in her life, Gamora shedded tears of joy at the sight of her boyfriend's face. They slowly reached out to each other's cheeks as they warmly smiled.

"Hi." they said in unison

"I'm not losing you again." said Quill.

"You won't." said Gamora.

Quill and Gamora then embraced ina warm kiss, their second one in 5 months.

Just then, Nebula and 2014 Gamora ran up to them. Nebula was speechless when she saw her sister.

Quill and Gamora turned around and saw them.

"Nebula…" Gamora gasped.

"Gamora?" asked Nebula.

Gamora and Nebula hugged each other for the first time in a long time.

"I thought you were dead for good." Nebula whispered.

"You can thank the Avengers and Guardians of Light for that." Gamora chuckled softly.

Quill smiled but then looked surprised when he saw 2014 Gamora.

"Look out Gamora, evil clone!" he shouted, brandishing his guns.

2014 Gamora jumped when she grabbed Quill's arms roughly, making Quill cringe in pain.

"Don't ever," 2014 Gamora said furiously before kneeing Quill in the groin. "Touch me, AGAIN!" she shouted, kneeing him again. Quill groaned in pain as he fell on his back.

Gamora cringed at the sight.

"I think that is me." she muttered.

"I think so too…" Quill muttered. "Only you can kick me in the nuts like that…" He turned to 2014 Gamora. "You missed the first time... then you got it the second time..." he muttered.

"It's your past self from 2014." said Nebula. "The one that still supported Thanos out of false loyalty."

"Makes sense." said Gamora.

"So now what?" asked 2014 Gamora.

"We get back to battle." Gamora replied as she helped Quill up and they walked back to the battlefield.

2014 Gamora turned to Nebula.

"That's the one? Seriously?" she asked incredulously.

"The choices were him, or a tree." Nebula replied.

Sora fought against some Chitauri, firing multiple orbs of light from Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon. Some managed to slash Sora multiple times before he was knocked away. But before the Chituari could attack him, they were suddenly blasted by a Flower Shoot spell. Sora watched in shock as Kairi ran towards the enemies, jumped into the air and fired a Thundaga Shot spell at the enemies, knocking them 50 feet away.

Sora was in shock as he slowly stood up. Kairi panted as she turned around.

They looked at each other with bruised and bleeding faces in a mixture of shock and happiness, unable to think of the right words to say.

Both dismissed their AR devices.

"Kairi…" Sora said softly.

"Sora…" Kairi said happily.

They slowly walked towards one another. Both Sora and Kairi were crying their eyes out with tears of joy streaming down their faces.

"I thought I lost you." Sora said softly.

"I almost thought I lost you." Kairi said softly.

They touched each other's cheeks before embracing in a kiss. They then hugged each other.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Kairi." said Sora smiling.

"I think I do." said Kairi. "Because somewhere out there, I knew that we would be together again. We all would."

Sora laughed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" came a voice.

Sora and Kairi turned to see Riku, burised, cut, and bleeding walk up to them.

"Riku…" Sora gasped.

Riku smiled as he dismissed his AR device.

"Hey Sora." he smiled.

Sora nearly cried again as he hugged Riku, the older teen returning it.

"I missed you.." Sora whispered.

"Same here little buddy." said Riku. "Although, not so little any more, have you been lifting weights?" he asked.

"Yeah, you do look stronger." said Kairi.

Sora chucked. "Well… I have my hobbies around here."

Just then, Tony and Pepper flew down next to them.

"Hey guys." said Tony. "Kairi, Riku, good to see you again."

"Same here Tony." said Riku. "How are we in enemies status?"

"They just don't give up." Pepper muttered. "They're endless like the sea."

"Which means it's time we kick things up a notch." said Tony.

Sora smirked. "Tell everyone it's time for combo moves!" said Sora.

"Roger that kid." said Tony. "Let's go Mrs. Stark."

Pepper giggled as she flew after Tony.

Sora turned to Kairi. "Shall we?"

Kairi beamed. "We shall." she replied.

Sora and Kairi put their AR devices back on as they ran towards a hoard of Chitauri.

The both of them flipped up and locked their arms together before spinning in the air to unleash a flurry of Ragnarok shots and Flower Shoot, annihilating multiple Outriders and Chitauri.

Sora and Kairi both separated to fly around and back together to link each others hands after dismissing their Keyblades.

"Light!" they shouted.

Sora and Kairi struck a pose in the air, surrounding themselves in an aura of light and out of nowhere, giant angel wings of light burst out from behind them. One wing grew from Sora and another from Kairi and they're surrounded by feathers of the same light. They flew towards the Outriders and spun together faster than disk to ram into them and sending them spiraling into the air in pain. They flipped up after dishing out their combined attacks, feathers of light showing all of Sora and Kairi times together surrounding them and gently fell from the sky.

The two landed on the ground.

"Let's call that one One Heart." said Sora.

Kairi giggled. "I like the sound of that."

Then, they saw Riku struggling against some Sakaarans.

"Go help him." said Kairi. "I got this."

Sora nodded as he ran to help Riku, switching out Kingdom Key with Ultima Weapon.

"Riku!" he called out. "Let's show them what we're made of!"

Riku smirked. "You got it Sora!" he shouted back.

They leaped up into the air and unleashed a flurry of slices and slashes at a multitude of enemies running towards them, destroying them.

"Is that all you got?!" taunted Riku.

"Let's go!" shouted Sora.

They rapidly stabbed a couple of Sakaarans before unleashing a barrage of dark orbs from their palms at Sakaarans.

"I'll take over!" shouted Riku.

They coated their Keyblades in a red and blue aura, enlarging them and slicing apart a lot of Sakaarans together and then they unleashed 13 blades, destroying a number of them through a spinning slash attack. They got ready for the finale.

"Give me strength!" yelled Sora.

"You'll lose it all!" Riku said to their enemies.

They tossed Ultima Weapon and Braveheart in the air. The two Keyblades floated directly opposite of each other before being surrounded in large red and dark blue orbs of light that drew in a multitude of Sakaarans, completely obliterating them.

More enemies came charging at them.

"Riku, Kairi!" shouted Sora.

"Outta my way!" said Riku.

"Take this!" said Kairi.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi repeatedly delivered a series of rapid and powerful mid-air slashes, ripping a multitude of Outriders to shreds before the three of them gathered energy and blasted forward to cut a row of them in half.

"Is that all you got?!" taunted Riku.

The Destiny Trio unleashed flaming orbs of darkness from one hand and orbs of light from their other hand, blowing away multiple enemies around them.

"I'll take the lead!" said Kairi.

The three of them raised their Keyblades and surrounded themselves in auras of red, dark blue, and pink light, thrusting their blades in quick succession in the air. They continuously and rapidly slashed apart multiple Chitauri Soldiers and Gorillas from left to right 6 times. During the 7th time, they gathered more energy and released it by slashing the enemies together, completely ripping them in half while surrounding them in a wayfinder-shaped light.

"Let's go!" said Sora.

"I'll try!" said Kairi.

"I'll take over!" said Riku.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi coated and enlarged Ultima Weapon, Braveheart, and Destiny Embrace in blade-shaped red, dark blue, and pink aura as they sliced apart a multitude of enemies all around them before transforming their blades into 13 blades which they rapidly spin around for a spinning-slash attack to cut the nearby Outriders into pieces.

"Give us strength!" said Sora.

"You'll lose it all!" said Riku.

"Please work!" begged Kairi.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi held up their Keyblades in the air as they enlarged in a coating of aura. They combined the tip of their blades together before aiming them at the swarm of enemies. They released blasts of red, dark blue and pink energy that combine to form a Wayfinder made out of their energy. It exploded on the swarm of enemies and completely annihilated them.

"Let's call that one Destiny Trio!" said Kairi.

"Sounds good to me!" said Sora.

"I never knew Sora could be so powerful." Hank mused as he and Janet flew by.

"Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and the others said he has a unique heart." said Janet.

They flew by Fury as he shot down some Sakaarans. He then kicked away some that tried to jump attack him before shooting them at point-blank range.

Fury then found himself face to face with a Chitauri Gorilla. But Fury wasn;t scared as he placed his hand to his comm.

"You got me?" he asked.

"I got you." said Hill.

Hill was standing on top of some rubble as she fried a giant gun at the Chitauri Gorilla killing it on the spot.

"Good work Hill." said Fury.

"Anytime." Maria smirked.

"Maria. Director. Ships up ahead!" said Sharon as she ran up to them.

Nick and Maria looked up to see a Chitauri ship fly over them.

"Start firing." said Fury.

"But will it be enough?" asked Hill.

"Better than doing nothing." Sharon shrugged.

The three then tried to fire at the ships, only to be interrupted by some Outriders running towards them, They quickly fired back at them.

Mickey was trying to use a Pearlza spell to blast away a couple of Outriders but there were too many even for him. He bumped into Oswald back to back who's using Dark Firaga spells to blast away his horde of enemies. They looked at each other...

"BROTHER!" they exclaimed as they hugged.

"I missed ya Oswald." Mickey said happily.

"Same here Mick. Great to see ya again." Oswald chuckled.

Then, they saw their enemies surround them. The half-brothers smirked at each other.

"Let's show them what we brothers can do." said Mickey.

"I like your thinking bro." Oswald replied.

Mickey and Oswald jumped into the air, Kingdom Key W and Classic Tone held out in front of them. They spun around, firing multiple spells at the Outriders.

"Give us strength!" shouted Mickey.

"It's over!" shouted Oswald.

The two performed a rapid flurry of attacks. They then rapidly stabbed the aliens with their Keyblades. They then launched blue Perlza spells from their palms.

"Let's finish this!" said Mickey.

"Right behind ya!" said Oswald.

They stood back to back and released sparkles from their blades that formed a cyclone of orange and dark blue light before releasing shooting stars.

"LIGHT!" the mouse and rabbit shouted.

Their Keyblades floated side-by-side in energy orbs that reeled in the aliens before exploding.

Mickey and Oswald landed on the ground, their Keyblades falling back into their grasps.

"Let's call that one Brotherly Faith." said Oswald.

Mickey chuckled. "Good name Ozzie."

"That's great. Now can the brothers get back in battle?!" shouted Valkyrie as she ran past them, slamming her sword into the chest of a Chituari Gorilla.

"Sure thing!" The brothers shouted as they ran back into battle.

Bruce Hulk-Smashed away a hoard of Outriders. Near him, Rhodey blasted away some Chitauri with some missiles. Terra flew over them on his glider as he blasted some Chitauri with an Ignite spell.

Near them, Cloud and Leon stood back to back with their swords out as they were surrounded by Sakaarans.

"Think you can handle this many?" Leon asked with a smirk.

Cloud smirked back. "Well… might be tough if one more shows up."

"Hmph. Then that'll be the one I take care of." said Leon.

"What, you're fighting too?" Cloud teased.

Both swordsmen jumped forwards and slashed away the Sakaarans.

Above them on top of pieces of the Compound's roof, Minnie fought against the Chitauri. She casted Water spells against them until she was suddenly picked up by her tail and then flung to the ground. A Chituari was about to slash Minnie's neck when it was suddenly blasted back by a Fission Firaga spell.

Minnie looked up to see Ortensia standing protectively in front of her. She was wieling the Zero/One Keyblade, the same one Data-Sora used through the Datascape in Jiminy's Journal.

The Zero/One Keyblade was a heavily pixelated version of the basic Kingdom Key. Its guard was yellow with some lime green sections on it, while its blade was silver at its tip and darkened toward its base. The Keychain had a silver hidden Mickey token connected to the Keyblade by three links. The shaft of the blade, the handle, and the links of the Keychain all sported thin, red patterns on them.

The toon cat helped Minnie up.

"Oh thank you Ortensia!" Minnie smiled.

"Family sticks together." Ortensia said with a smile.

Suddenly, the Chutauri came racing back at them.

"Ready sister?" Minnie asked with a smile.

Ortensia giggled. "Oh I am always ready!"

Minnie and Ortensia charged at the Chitauri, Keyblades gripped hard in their hands. They jumped into the air and fired a series of orbs of light. They then landed on the ground dead center of their enemies and blasted them away with a pillar of light.

"Together!" shouted Minnie.

"I'm ready!" said Ortensia.

Minnie and Ortensia stood back to back as they began to spin around, Starlight and Zero/One slashing away many Chitauri that came near them. The spinning grew faster as they held their Keyblades up.

"LIGHT!" the distant half-sisters-in-law shouted

The pillar of light exploded as it engulfed the Chitauri.

Minnie and Ortensia landed on the ground.

"Why don't we call that one Sistery Love?" suggested Ortensia.

Minnie giggled. "Sounds good to me."

"Hey Queens Minnie and Ortensia!" Myde shouted as he ran past them, trying to fend off some Outriders. "A little help here?!"

"Hold on Myde!" shouted Minnie as she and Ortensia ran to help.

Terra few above Shuri, Drax, Roxas, Xion, Zack, and Elena as they fought against the Sakaarans. He then spotted Lea using his chakrams to fend off some Outriders.

Terra landed next to Lea.

"Lea! You and me!" he called.

Lea nodded as he switched out his chakrams with his Keyblade. "Combo attack! Let's go!" he shouted.

The two got ready as the Outriders ran towards them.

Terra unleashed his Rockbreaker command style, surrounding himself in brown aura while Lea unleashed Firestorm which makes his aura flaming red. Terra floated above Lea as he spun his flared up Flame Liberator. The redhead unleashed a variation of Firaza, Triple Firaga, Fission Firaga and Firaga burst and Terra launched consecutive Dark Firaga's. The combos of fire-based spells exploded on the multitude of Putriders surrounding them.

"BURN! BABY!" Lea chortled.

"Come on!" yelled Terra.

Lea switched to his twin chakrams and spun them, making them flare up while Terra summoned 12 large shards of rocks that circled around him before raising Ends of Earth to send them flying in all directions. Lea tossed his blazing chakrams which flew in circles not only cutting down the Outriders but also destroyed the rocks, making them crush some more.

Terra flipped back and held End of Earth to his side, morphing it to its whip form.

"Let's take it up a notch!" he called.

He spun his whip before wrapping around Lea who held out his chakrams before Terra spun him fast as a cyclone. Lea left a trail of flames as he cut down as many enemies as he could before Terra threw him up into the air where Lea floated and charged his Chakrams once more.

"It's showtime!" the pyro smirked.

Terra morphed Ends of Earth in it's Ultima Cannon form which he held over his shoulder and took aim at 11 Outriders. Terra's cannon charged up with energy and Lea floats down directly above him.

"SAY GOODBYE!" the two yelled.

Terra sent out a huge ball of electrical light energy and Lea sent out a stream of huge flames from his Chakrams which infused with the blast, making it more reddish and adding the element of fire. It explodes the moment it made contact, destroying the last of the Outriders.

"Nice work Lea." said Terra.

"You as well Terra." smirked Lea.

At that time, a horde of Chitauri and Outriders charged right at Tifa, who was all alone. She brought up her fists and with a loud yell, smashed it on the ground, causing a rupture of Earth that completely killed the horde.

"Hmph. Idiots." she smirked.

It was at that moment a huge Chitauri Gorilla 2 times larger than a normal one charged right at her but she simply did nothing and just calmly stood there with a smug smile scoffing.

"Seriosuly? How pathetic." she mused, unimpressed.

She closed her eyes for focus and when the gorilla got inches away, she jolted them open and grabbed its head. She groaned in pain as she struggled to push it back. She screamed in pain as the gorilla rammed into a boulder and those screams become louder when the Chitauri Gorilla punched her face multiple times. When it proceeded to maul her, Tifa grabbed its teeth but was forced to the ground. It seemed she was going to get killed but that was not the case. She dug one hand deep into the ground and slowly pushed the gorilla off with her super strength. Eventually, she stood on her feet and had the gorilla lifted by its mouth with just one hand. Tifa wiped off the blood that was trickling down from her mouth and smirked.

"Thanks. That actually kinda tickled." Tifa mocked.

She clenched her free fist as hard as she possibly could and revealed her muscles. She flexed her biceps, back muscles and abs _(her veins showing)_ before delivering a flurry of blows to the Chitauri Gorilla's chin. It stumbled back in pain and Tifa calmly stood as it rushed to punch her but she evaded by simply stepping back and moving her head before rushing at inhuman speed to punch the beast in its stomach. Tifa used the momentum to lift the huge gorilla high above her head with both hands and a grunt of little effort before viciously kneeing the Gorilla in its heart, killing. She let it go and it rolled off, dead. Tifa pants and flicked her hair grinning and scoffing.

"Size doesn't really matter now does?" she mused as she dusted herself off.

Cloud watched nearby, amazed as he had a goofy expression on his face from the scene. Tifa noticed and giggled.

Donald and Daisy were holding off some Chituari as Donald casted Thundaga to blast them away. Then, out of nowhere, a Blizzaga spell froze few in place. Donald and Daisy turned behind them to see Goofy with his Keyblade extended out. Then, Mickey and Minnie jumped out from behind Goofy and slashed the Chituari away.

"GUYS!" Donald and Daisy said happily.

"Hiya fellers!" said Goofy.

"Need some help?" asked Minnie.

"Wouldn't hurt." said Daisy.

"Then let's get started." said Mickey as several soldiers of all the alien races ran at them.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy got into fighting positions.

"Let's show them what us toons can do!" said Mickey.

"We won't back down!" said Donald.

"Yeah!" said Goofy.

"I'm with you!" said Minnie.

"Then let's go!" said Daisy.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy flipped up in the air and spun back to back as they unleashed energy blades of red, blue, green, pink, and purple light from their Keyblades which cut many nearby enemies into pieces before slamming their Keyblades on the ground to destroy more with a rupture of energy.

"I'll take it from here!" quacked Donald.

Donald got in the middle as the gang unleashed clusters of fireworks that sent the Outriders flying in the air before they all summon meteors from the air that rained down and annihilate them in fiery explosions. Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy held onto Donald as they all become surrounded in an electrical aura before releasing and casting an enormous Thundaza spell that electrocuted the Chitauri Gorillas.

"Follow my lead!" shouted Goofy, bashing Royal Radiance against his shield.

Goofy enlarged his Save the King shield enough for them to ride on. He got on the center and spun his shield as everyone raised up their Keyblades _(and staff for Donald)_ to cast a geyser of elemental spells, ranging from Thundaza and Flare Force from Donald, Pearlza from Mickey and Minnie, Flower Shoot from Daisy, and Blizzaga and Firaga from Goofy. The multitude of spells obliterated the enemies around them while the shield blows them away.

"Together!" called Minnie.

The gang leaped up and touched the tip of their Keyblades together to summon a large blinding pillar of light that blows away most of the enemies, even killing some.

"Let's do this Daisy-style!" smirked Daisy.

Daisy got in the middle as the 5 toons summoned red, blue, green, pink, and purple orbs of light all around them before sending them down to destroy a lot of Thanos' minions in explosions of light.

"Let's finish this!" shouted Mickey.

The King of Disney Town, The Mage of Thunder, The Captain of the Guard, The Queen of Disney Town, and The Lady-in-Waiting tossed up Kingdom Key W, Unbound & Save the Queen, Royal Radiance & Save the King, Starlight, and Spellbinder into the air. They all combined to form a huge blade of light that floated down. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy grab the handle and glared down at the aliens.

"LIGHT!" they shouted.

They brought down the sword of light, killing a swarm of Chitauri Soldiers, Sakaran Soldiers. Outriders, and Chitauri Gorillas.

"That was amazing!" said Minnie.

"What should we call that one?" asked Donald.

"How about Toon Strike?" suggested Mickey.

"Sounds good to me. A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

Donald then wrapped the four in a big as tears rolled down his face.

"I missed you guys so much…" Donald sobbed.

Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Daisy smiled warmly as they hugged back.

Just then, Even slid by then on an ice slide.

"I hate to alarm you, but you got more company." the scientist told the five toons as he rushed away, using Frozen Pride to bash away some Sakaarans.

"Uh guys, Even's right!" squeaked Daisy said as she pointed in front of them.

Twice as many enemies the five toons had fought earlier came charging towards them.

"Oh my!" gasped Minnie.

"We're gonna need more power." muttered Goofy.

"Good thing you got some!" said a familiar voice.

Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy turned to see Max, Oswald, and Ortensia run up to them. It had been Max who spoke.

"Hiya fellas!" said Mickey.

"Are we glad you showed up!" said Daisy.

"Ready and raring to go!" said Oswald, determined.

"Then let's do this!" said Mickey. "Repeat the process, but don't strike until everyone uneased their power!"

"Right!" everyone shouted.

The eight toons got into positions.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Oswald, and Ortensia flipped up in the air and spun back to back as they unleashed energy blades of red, blue, green, pink, purple, dark blue, dark pink and yellow light from their Keyblades which cut many nearby enemies into pieces before slamming their Keyblades on the ground to destroy more with a rupture of energy.

"I'll take it from here!" quacked Donald.

Donald got in the middle as the gang unleashed clusters of fireworks that sent the Outriders flying in the air before they all summon meteors from the air that rained down and annihilate them in fiery explosions. Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Oswald, and Ortensia held onto Donald as they all become surrounded in an electrical aura before releasing and casting an enormous Thundaza spell that electrocuted the Chitauri Gorillas.

"Follow my lead!" shouted Goofy, bashing Royal Radiance against his shield.

Goofy enlarged his Save the King shield enough for them to ride on. He got on the center and spun his shield as everyone raised up their Keyblades _(and staff for Donald)_ to cast a geyser of elemental spells, ranging from Thundaza and Flare Force from Donald, Pearlza from Mickey and Minnie, Flower Shoot from Daisy, Blizzaga and Firaga from Goofy, Thunder and Tornado Tracer from Max, Wateraga and Ice Barrage from Oswald, and Blizzard and Fire from Ortensia. The multitude of spells obliterated the enemies around them while the shield blows them away.

"Together!" called Minnie.

The gang leaped up and touched the tip of their Keyblades together to summon a large blinding pillar of light that blows away most of the enemies, even killing some.

"Let's do this Daisy-style!" smirked Daisy.

Daisy got in the middle as the 8 toons summoned red, blue, green, pink, purple, dark blue, dark pink and yellow orbs of light all around them before sending them down to destroy a lot of Thanos' minions in explosions of light.

"Let's add some dark spice!" smirked Oswald.

Everyone floated back to back in circle casting Dark Firaga spells. Purple bullets of energy were shot out of their Keyblade, killing off as many enemies as possible as the gang of 8 toons spun.

"As one everyone!" cried Ortensia.

Ortensia got in the middle as everyone held out their Keyblades together. The tips of their blades touch before sending out a beam of light that exploded on the Outriders and Chitauri.

"Leave it to me!" shouted Max.

The youngest of the group lifted his Keyblade up as an energy orb of light began to form. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Oswald, and Ortensia cast beams from their Keyblades at the orb which generated enough power to strike all the enemies at once, stunning them.

This was their chance.

"Now!" shouted Donald.

"Let her rip!" shouted Goofy.

Everyone got together in a circle and put their hands to their chest as they gathered light energy, forming a seal of pure light underneath. Red, blue, green, pink, purple, dark blue, dark pink and yellow crystals float behind Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Oswald, Ortensia, and Max, who gathered energy as they became surrounded in outlines of red, blue, green, pink, purple, dark blue, dark pink and yellow light _(with Donald body swirling with electricity again)_ They spun their Keyblades up before sticking them to the ground.

"LIGHT!" they roared.

An enormous pillar of light erupted from the ground, absolutely decimating all the enemies around them.

"Now that was Toon Strike 2.0!" said Minnie.

"I like the sound of that!" said Oswald.

Suddenly, Roxas ran up to them.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" asked Mickey.

"We got a situation! The stones were revealed amongst the damage!" Roxas replied, worried.

"Oh no!" gasped Daisy.

"Not good!" cried Goofy.

"Where are they now?" asked Mickey.

"Clint's got them now." said Roxas. "We're discreetly spreading the word for many of us to meet up with him to protect him."

"Then let's move." said Mickey.

With that said, Roxas and the toons ran off.

Clint ran away from some enemies, carrying the nano gauntlet. A Sakkaran tried to attack him, but Bill shot it down.

"Go, get those things outta here!" Foster shouted.

Clint nodded as he ran again. A Chitauri soldier tried to stop him, but Sif tackled it out of the way. Clint then ducked from an Outrider that was shot by Korg.

"Go on, we got 'em!" shouted Korg.

Clint nodded as he slid down into a hiding spot amongst the debris. Almost immediately, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Oswald, Ortensia, Isa, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Scott, Hope, Rhodey, Sam, Pepper, Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Nebula, Mantis, and 2014 Gamora ran up to him.

"You alright Barton?" asked Sam.

"Better than most days." Clint said dryly.

"Aren't we all?" joked Lea.

"What should we do with this damn thing?" asked Clint.

"Yeah, he's basically a walking target with the gauntlet." said Ven.

"Any of us would be." said Myde.

"Get those stones as far away as possible." said Steve.

"No! We need to get them back where they came from." argued Bruce.

"Besides, the army will come after him if he does." added Sora.

"Or like Myde said, if any of us try to." said Daisy.

"No way to get them back. Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel." said Tony.

Scott smirked. "That wasn't our only time machine." he told them.

Everyone turned to Scott.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Hayner.

Scott pulled out something and pressed the button, which activated Luis's van's horn, which was heard from afar.

Luis heard it. "Hey man, is that my van?" he asked.

"Does sound like it." said Dave.

"Enemies on our lefts!" said Kurt and they quickly began shooting the Sakaarans.

"The van, that's it!" said Donald.

"We gotta get those stones to the van!" said Bruce.

Steve pressed his hand to his comm. "Anyone see an ugly, brown van up there?" he asked.

"Yes! But you're not gonna like where it's parked!" said Valkyrie.

Everyone ran to higher ground to see that the van was amongst the debris… in the middle of the battlefield.

"Damn it." cursed Lea.

"Well that's just great." grunted Terra.

"We can clear an opening." said Kraglin over his comm.

"Or at least get the aliens away from it." added Yuffie through her comm.

"That could work." nodded Natasha.

Tony turned to Scott and Hope. "Scott, Hope, how long you need to get that thing working?" he asked.

"Maybe ten minutes." said Scott.

"But if my parents helped us, we could possibly get it ready sooner." said Hope.

Steve spoke through his comm. "Hank, Janet, fly to the van and activate it." he told them. "Scott and Hope will join you."

"Roger that Captain." said Hank.

"Making our way to the X-Con van." said Janet as they flew toward it.

"Careful, there's a lot of aliens." said Tifa as she punched and kicked away a Sakaaran.

"We can still hold them off." said Vincent as he shot down a Chituari soldier.

"Some easier than others!" said Reno as he was grabbed by a Chituari Gorilla, only for it to get stabbed by Leon, Cloud, and Zack in the back with their swords, letting Reno go.

Steve looked to Hope and Scott. "Get it started. We'll get the stones to you." he told them.

"We're on it, Cap." said Hope.

Scott and Hope shared a look and they shrunk.

"Good luck!" shouted Naminé.

Scott grabbed Hope, and they flew to the van.

"Come on, let's move!" said Aqua.

"Right behind ya!" said Pence as they all ran off.

Oswald and Ortensia rushed forwards, Keyblades gripped tightly before they leapt into the air. They locked arms as they raised their Keyblades up, light emerging from the tips. With a yell, the two brought their Keyblades down and the combined light magic blasted a group of Chituari and Outriders.

"Nice work Honey Bunny!" said Ortensia.

"Thanks 'Tensia." smiled Oswald. "We'll call that one Remembrance Light."

"Sounds good to me!" laughed Oswald.

With that said, the two ran off.

Ava phased her hand through a Sakasran before punching it roughly. Wanda lifted several Outriders in the air before slamming them to the ground. Seifer slashed an Outrider before side-kicking it away. Cid upperslashed a Chituari with his spear.

Ven, Aqua, and Terra approached several aliens.

"Follow my lead!" said Ven.

Ven, Terra, and Aqua came together and surrounded themselves in a green aura and 18 small green blades of light. They sliced apart a multitude of Outriders and Chitauri Soldiers into pieces faster than lightning.

"SEE YA!" said Ven.

The three of them spun like a cyclone with Ultima Weapon, Chaos Ripper and Brightcrest to unleash a massive energy whirlwind that sent up another horde of Outriders, Sakaarans, and Chitauri in the air. The blades of the wind completely cut all the enemies and killed them.

"I'll take it from here!" said Terra.

Terra held up Ends of Earth and transformed into its Ultima Cannon form, taking aim at incoming Leviathan and ships. Ventus and Aqua held out their Keyblades in front of them with him.

"SAY GOODBYE!" said Terra.

The three of them shot a massive ball of orange energy surrounded by green and blue beams of light that obliterated a leviathan and a couple of ships in a massive explosion.

"My turn!" said Aqua,

She spun around like a ballerina, shooting out bullets of light with Ven and Terra floating beside her along with the small magical cyclone she created to blast out green and orange bullets of light. The three of them fired in all directions to blast multiple Outriders away.

"FAREWELL!" Aqua yelled.

They spread out their bodies to unleash a bigger blast.

"Aqua, Terra! Together!" said Ven.

The three of them came together and held out Ultima Weapon, Chaos Ripper, and Brightcrest together, aiming them at the horde of enemies charging at them. Their Keyblades gathered green, orange and blue energy.

"LIGHT!" they yelled.

The trio unleashed a beam of light surrounded by wind, earth, and water energy that explodes on Thanos' minions, completely obliterating them.

"Now that was Wayfinder Attack!" said Ven.

"Sounds good to me!" said Terra.

"Agreed!" said Aqua.

Strange trapped a group of Chitauri in his magic and sendt them through portals as Sora and Tony joined him.

"Hey Strange!" called Sora.

Strange turned to look at them.

"Hey. You said one out of 14 million, we win, yeah?" asked Tony. "Tell me this is it."

Strange was silent for a moment. "If I tell you what happens, it won't happen." he told them.

Sora and Tony exchanged glances.

"You better be right." said Tony.

"Come on, let's get back to the battle." said Sora.

"Right." nodded Tony. "Hop on kid."

Sora jumped into Tony's back as they rod off to continue the fight.

At that time, Scott, Hope, Hank, and Janet arrived at the van. They grew to normal size as Scott tried to start it up.

"It's a mess back here." muttered Hope.

"For once in my life, I'm happy to see this ugly piece of crap." commented Hank.

Then there was trouble.

"It's-it's dead." said Scott.

Hank and the van Dynes looked at him.

"What?" asked Hope.

"What do you mean dead?" asked Hank.

"It's dead. I have to hotwire it." replied Scott.

"Better do it fast." said Janet.

At that time, Thanos was battling various army members. Luckily, they all got out of his way from being killed.

"Where's Nebula?" he asked his Black Order.

"She's not responding." said Glaive.

He was about to kill an Asgardian, but was pummeled away by Sif.

Then, Maw spotted something. "Sire!" he called, pointing.

Thanos saw the gauntlet in Clint's hands.

Clint rushed through the Outriders, before finding himself surrounded.

Just then, T'Challa landed near him.

"Clint! Give it to me!" he called.

Clint gave T'Challa the Gauntlet as the King of Wakanda ran towards the van while fighting Thanos' army.

Suddenly, T'Challa was surrounded by some Chituari.

"T'Challa, up here!"

T'Challa looked up to see Terra flying above him on his glider. Using his enhanced strength, T'Challa threw the gauntlet up at Terra.

Terra caught it as he flew away. But some enemy ships were in front of him.

"I'm heading down!" Terra called.

"I got it!"

Terra saw Kairi under him. He threw the gauntlet to her as Kairi ran for the van.

But Kairi was intercepted by the Sakaarans.

"Kairi, toss it!"

Kairi turned to see Natasha leap above her. Kairi threw the gauntlet to her as Natasha grabbed it, landed on the other side, and rushed for the van.

But some Chituari Gorillas saw her and chased after her from the direction she was going.

"Need back up support and someone to take this!" Natasha shouted into her comm.

"Natasha!"

Black Widow turned to see Mickey and Minnie nearby. It had been Minnie who yelled.

"Toss it Nat!" shouted Mickey.

Natasha threw the gauntlet at them as Mickey caught it and he and Minnie ran iff. The Chituari Gorillas were about to give chase when Natasha was joined by Aqua, Isa, Tifa, Leon, Korg, Hulkbuster, and Drax as they fought back.

Mickey and Minnie were suddenly stopped by Proxima.

"Hand over the stones!" she demanded.

"Never!" shouted Minnie.

"I got it!" came a voice.

Cloud ran past them and Mickey tossed the gauntlet to him. Cloud caught it and ran off.

Proxima was about to give chase when Mickey and Minnie blasted her with Blizzaga spells.

Cloud was surroudned by some Outriders.

"Out of my way!" he shouted.

"Give them to me Cloud!"

Cloud looked to see Harley fly above him in the Huknbuster suit after helping Natasha. Cloud held the gauntlet up as Harley grabbed them and flew off, leaving Cloud to slash away the Outriders.

Harley was suddenly getting blasted by enemy ships.

"Someone grab the stones!" he called.

"Over here!"

Harley looked down to see Riku down below him. Harley let the gauntlet go as Riku used a Magnet spell to make them come to him and ran off while Harley landed safely.

Riku ran in the direction of the van before he was surroudned by Chituari.

"Out of the way, bastards!" Riku shouted.

"I'll get the stones to the van!"

A Chituairi was shot multiple times to the ground, revealing Bucky behind it.

Riku tossed the gauntlet to Bucky who caught it with his metal arm and ran off as Riku began using Raging Storm on the Chituari.

Bucky ran as fast as he could, avoiding the enemies, shooting them down as he did but then, he was stopped by the double-edged sword, boomeranged by Thanos. When it got back to him, he charged at Bucky, but was stopped by Wanda, as she flew down in front of him.

Vision then flew behind Bucky and lifted him up.

"Come on Seargent Barnes, let's go." said Vision.

"Thanks Vis." said Bucky.

Vision flew off with Bucky as Wanda bravely made her way to Thanos.

"You tried to take everything from me." she snarled, still angry over Vision's death before his revival.

Thanos looked confused. "I don't even know who you are."

Wanda's eyes glowed brighter as she glared at him. "You will." she said darkly.

With her powers, Wanda picked up some debris on the ground and tries to crush Thanos with it, making him scream in pain.

May forced some debris to crash into Vision and Bucky, making them fall to the ground. Maw grabbed the gauntlet with his telekinesis of bricks. He did the same for Bucky, trying to stop him from getting the glove.

"I got it!"

Bucky looked to see Peter swing by and he grabbed the gauntlet with his webshooters.

Suddenly, Peter found himself surrounded by Chituari as he landed.

"Activate Instant Kill!" Peter shouted.

Peter's mask's eyes glowed red as the robotic spider legs came out of his back, stabbing the Chitauri when they got too close.

Wanda blocked Thanos' sword with her magic as the Mad Titan tried to use his other hand to bring the blade down, slashing Wanda several times.

Then, Vision arrived back and used his strength to knock the blade back at Thanos.

He flew over to Wanda.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Wanda smiled. "Yes. Now let's do this together."

Thanos brought his sword down on the two as Wanda and Vision blocked it with their magic and strength.

Then, Wanda smirked as she suddenly pushed the sword away, breaking it.

Thanos was shocked. Then, Wanda smirked darkly as she lifted him into the air, along with the debris, and using her magic, started ripping the armor apart, slowly moving to his skin as Thanos roared in pain. Vision blasted a beam from his new headpiece, making Thanos scream louder, as the combined powers from the tow were too much.

"Rain fire!" Thanos shouted, straining.

That shocked his army.

"But sire, our troops!" exclaimed Glaive.

"JUST DO IT!" Thanos shouted.

The spaceship cannons appeared and started to fire at the heroes.

"Guys, we got a situation!" shouted Lea.

"They're attacking from the ships!" cried Yuffie.

"Duck and cover!" shouted Fury.

The blasts started knocking everyone away, Wanda was among them.

Wong made a shield and held it up. The other sorcerers did the same, helping Wong block the blasts.

"Good work Wong!" called Mickey.

"That oughta hold them off!" said Sam.

"Doesn't mean they'll give up." said Ava.

"Nor will we." said Thor.

Suddenly, one of the cannons hit a dam. Water started to flood into the battlefield.

Pepper was the first to notice horror crossing her face.

"Uh, is anyone else seeing this?" Pepper called.

Everyone turned in her direction.

"Oh shit!" gasped Isa.

"Flash flood!" squeaked Myde.

"The damns breaking up!" said Tony. "We must find high ground!" (1)

"No need." said Strange as he used his magic to stop the water from flooding the battlefield.

"Good work Strange!" called Natasha.

"Does this mean we're safe?" asked Luis.

"From the flood, yes." said Elena.

"But from the army, not exactly." said Rude.

"Then let's get back to fighting!" said Bruce.

The army charged back at the aliens.

Meanwhile, Peter was still battling the Chitauri.

"I got this. I got this!" said Peter before he began to falter. "Okay, I don't got this. Help! Somebody, help!" he shouted.

Steve saw what was going on. "Hey, Queens, heads up!" he called.

Steve threw Mjølnir up towards Spider-Man and Peter fired a web and glided along over the battlefield, exclaiming excitedly.

Pepper then flew up towards Peter.

"Hang on. I got you, kid." she told him.

Pepper caught Peter and then dropped him on Valkyrie's Pegasus.

Peter saw Valkyrie. "Hey! Nice to meet you– OH, MY GOD!"

The cannons suddenly knocked Peter off the Pegasus

Then, everyone turned to face something in the sky as all the cannons started shooting at something.

"They stopped firing at us." said Oswald, confused.

"But why?" asked Olette.

"What the hell is this?" asked Sam.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., what are they firing at?" Tony asked his AI.

_"Something just entered the upper atmosphere."_ said F.R.I.D.A.Y.

A bright light of thundering energy came surging down towards the ship.

"What is that?" asked Aeleus.

Ienzo looked at it closer. "It isn't a meteor, a comet, or an asteroid." he noted.

"Then what is it?" asked Dilan.

Then, realization dawned upon Sora, Donald, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Tony, Thor, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Scott, Pepper, Okoye, M'Baku, Nebula, and Rocket.

"Of course…" said Sora.

"That's it!" said Thor.

Everyone else was confused.

"What?" asked Mickey.

"Who is it?" asked Mantis.

The surging energy was none other than Carol Danvers, flying right through the ship, resulting in an explosion and the ship crash-landed in the lake.

"Oh, yeah!" cheered Rocket.

"Well done Carol!" said Roxas.

"When did we contact her?" asked Donald.

"With people suddenly reappearing, she was bound to notice." said Natasha.

"Danvers, we need an assist here." Steve said into his comm.

"Roger that Cap." said Carol.

At that time, Scott finally activated the Quantum Tunnel.

"Finally!" exclaimed Hank.

"Tunnel's finally online." said Hope.

Then, Scott noticed a giant horde of aliens running for Carol.

"Carol's got company!" he called.

"I'll go help." said Hope.

"Me too." said Janet.

"Me and Scott will stay here." said Hank.

"Good luck." said Scott.

Hope and Janet as they shrunk down and flew away.

At that time, T'Challa saw the aliens as well heading for Carol. He turned to Okoye and Shuri.

"Okoye! Shuri! Assist Danvers!" he told them.

"We're not leaving you my king!" said Okoye.

"We fight together brother!" added Shuri as she blasted away a Chituari from trying to kill a sorcerer.

"Don't worry." said M'Baku as he neared them while holding off an Outrider. "He will be fine."

"Plus, he has a lot of help." said Quill as he shot the Outrider dead."

Okoye and Shuri nodded at T'Challa as they ran off.

At that time, Carol landed near Peter, who was on the ground, mask dematerialized, weirdly hugging the gauntlet with his body.

Peter smiled awkwardly when he saw Carol. "Hi. I'm... Peter Parker." he greeted.

Carol smiled. "Hey, Peter Parker. You got something for me?" she asked.

Peter got up and passed her the gauntlet. The two noticed the army of aliens coming towards them.

"I don't know how you're gonna get through all that." he told her.

"Yeah." nodded Carol. "Might be tough. And I am not underestimating them. TOo risky."

At that moment, Wanda floated down next to the two. At the same time, Valkyrie flew down on the other side on her Pegasus.

"Don't worry." said Wanda.

"She's got help." said Okoye as she walked up as well.

Pepper landed next to Okoye, followed by Mantis, Shuri, Hope, Janet, Gamora, 2014 Gamora, Nebula, Sif, Maria, and Sharon.

Kairi and Aqua then flew above them on their gliders. Xion, Naminé, Tifa, and Yuffie rode with Kairi, while Minnie, Daisy, Ortensia, and Aerith rode with Aqua.

They landed alongside the girls as Olette, Fuu, and Elena came up to them. Natasha then landed with them the moment they stopped walking, Ava appearing out of nowhere as well.

"Uh, good luck!" said Peter as his maks deployed and he swung away.

"Thanks kid." said Natasha.

"You lot ready for this?" asked Kairi.

"Always." said Wanda.

"You can count on us." said Tifa.

"Let's get 'em!" said Yuffie.

"Alright. Let's move!" said Aqua.

Thanos' army charged while the women helped Carol Danvers go through the Outriders, Sakaarans, and Chitauri.

Gamora and 2014 Gamora shot and slashed a Chituari Gorilla. Aqua and Kairi combined Blizzard spells to freeze 5 Sakaarans in place while Minnie and Daisy destroyed them with a Perlza spell each.

Naminé casted Flower Shoot against Glaive. He tried to attack back, but Fuu slashed his face with her chakram, making him drop his weapon and stumble back. Okoye then jumped on top of Glaive and stabbed him in the heart with her spear, killing him.

Wanda and Valkyrie destroyed two leviathans. Nebula bashed her weapons against a Sakaaran, Aertih helping her kill it with her quarterstaff. Yuffie jammed her ninja stars into an Outrider's face, allowing Olette to kill it with an Icicle Mine spell.

Mantis messed with the mind of a Chituari before punching it hard in the face. Shuri then assisted her by firing her blasters into the Chitauri's chest. Xion took on a Sakaaran, holding it back with Water spells, giving Natasha a chance to use her Widow's Bite on it.

Ortensia fired multiple Thunder Tracer spells at a Chitauri Gorilla. Pepper backed her up by firing multiple blasts. Sif then attacked it by bringing it down by its neck, allowing Maria and Sharon to shoot it dead.

Hope and Janet punched and kicked a large Sakaaran soldier as they flew around it. Elena helped restrain it by holding it in a chokehold, allowing Ava to phase her hands through the alien's throat. Hope and Janet delivered the final blasts right in the heart at normal size as Elena let the Sakaaran fall dead.

"Wow, look at them go!" said Sora.

"Ultimate woman team up!" said Pence.

"We got company!" Myde panicked.

Most of the heroes turned to see Maw and Proxima leading more invaders towards them.

"Come on boys!" said Mickey as he pulled out a Darkwing Duck bobblehead and pressed it.

_"Let's get dangerous!"_ said the Darkwing Duck bobblehead.

"Did you have that with you this whole time?" Lea asked incredulously.

His response was Mickey chuckling sheepishly. Lea smirked.

Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, and Ven stood ready to fight as Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Max, Oswald, and Lea joined them. Isa, Tony, and Thor flew down next to them while Loki, Quill, and Sam flew down on the other. Steve, Bruce, Clint, Bucky, Drax, Groot, Rocket, and Kraglin walked up to them as Peter swung in as Harley landed. Rhodey and Vision landed next as Hayner, Pence, Myde, Even, Ienzo, Dilan, Aeleus, Leon, Cloud, Zack, Cid, Seifer, Rai, Vivi, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Vincent, T'Challa, Fury, Heimdall, Korg, Meik, Luis, Kurt, Dave, and Bill joined them as Scott and Hank regrew.

"Uh, what about the van?" asked Cid.

"Started up." said Scott.

"Aqua casted two barriers around it earlier." added Hank.

"As long as it's safe." said Donald.

They all charged forwards.

Sora, Mickey and Riku rush to the center of the battle and thrusted their Keyblades into the ground to create a magic circle that summoned a Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Light, and Dark crystal, which in turn, sunk into the ground to create a giant pillar of light that obliterated a group of aliens.

Sora and Roxas casted Double Firaga from all four Keyblades to clear a path of enemies for their friends. Ven ice-slid through the air and casted Double Blizzaga on some of the aliens. Tony fired a few iron grenades at the aliens, killing them. Steve and Thor combined lighting powers, aiming both Mjølnir and Stormbreaker at the aliens. Donald blasted them with a Triple Thundaga spell generated from both his staff and Keyblade. Goofy threw his shield like Steve would as it bashed against some aliens before he fired Thundaga Shot from Royal Radiance at them.

Clint fired multiple arrows at the aliens while Bruce lifted them in the air and threw them all around, sometimes smashing them against the ground. Peter caught some of the aliens with his webs and stabbed them to death with his robotic spider legs. Quill blasted away some aliens with his blasters as Drax gave a war roar and stabbed the aliens with hsi knives, spinning around to slash them multiple times. Rhodey super-punched some aliens with his suit into the air and fired multiple blasts at them. Sam shot down some aliens as he stabbed them with his wings as well. Bucky and Rocket fired at the aliens back to back. And just like the battle of Wakanda, Bucky lifted Rocket up and began to fire all around them.

Zack slashed away against some aliens as Leon and Cloud backed him up. Groot lifted some aliens in the air with his roots and crushed them as well. Vision lifted some aliens into the air and punched them right into the ground. Steve let Vision summon Mjølnir and the android lighting blasted a group of Chitauri Gorillas before throwing back to Steve. Max rode around on his skateboard, roughly bouncing off the aliens while slashing them with his Keyblade. Oswald used his ears to fly above the aliens as he fried multiple Pulse Tracer spells from Classic Tone. T'Challa slashed some aliens in the face while also punching them roughly in the chest and face. Kraglin whistled loudly as his arrow pierced some aliens right through their faces and throats.

Cid bashed his sphere against the aliens' heads. Terra then blasted them away with Quake spells. Rude and Tseng punched and kicked the aliens with all their strength as Reno helped them by tasering the foes in the heads, bashing his rod against their skulls as well. Isa fired multiple Triple Pursuit spells against the invaders as Vivi backed him up using his new magic to blast the aliens back. Fury, Luis, Kurt, Dave and Bill stood back to back as they fired their guns at the enemies. Seifer slashed some aliens across their backs as Rai bashed them in the heads with his bo staff. Harley helped bash the aliens away while also smashing them to the ground with the Hulkbuster fists. Scott and Hank grew and shrunk multiple times while delivering powerful kicks and punches to the aliens. Hayner and Pence combined Aeroga spells that lifted the aliens high into the air as Vincent shot them down.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood together as they fired a barrage of Drive Orbs at the aliens. The three then summoned a cluster of fireworks that crashed into their foes. The trio then delivered a series of powerful mid-air slashes against them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy raised their weapons together and unleashed a storm of energy that destroyed the villains.

Riku fired multiple Exo Spark spells against Maw as he blocked them by lifting up rubble.

"Foolish child." Maw smirked as he suddenly grabbed Riku by his shirt. "You're no match for me. And I am not afraid of a feeble teenager like you."

Riku just smirked. "Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that." he replied.

Suddenly, Riku Replica appeared from Riku. He retained his purple bodysuit and was faded.

_"Boo."_ Repliku smirked.

Maw screamed in fright as he let Riku go. Riku then used this chance to fire Triple Blizzaga at Maw, freezing him in place. Riku then blasted some debris above them to fall down and crush the frozen Maw, killing him.

"Thanks Repliku." said Riku.

_"No problem."_ said Riku Replica as he remegred back into Riku's heart.

Lea had his chakrams surround him as he gripped his Flame Liberator Keyblade.

"Come here, I'll make it all stop!" he taunted the aliens with a smirk. "BURN BABY!" he shouted as he unleashed a series of flame from all his weapons.

Isa held Blue Moon and his Keyblade in the air as he looked down on the attackers.

"Do you feel it? The moon's power?" he asked with a smirk. "Moon, shine down!" he shouted as moonbeams erupted from his weapons, obliterating the aliens.

Myde tried to stay calm as he was surrounded by many enemies. He plucked up some courage and strummed many notes on his sitar.

"Dance water dance!" he yelled as water pillars erupted underneath the aliens. "Come on, keep to the beat!" Myde taunted as he threw Mystic Water at the aliens, slashing them all.

Dilan surrounded himself with his lances as the aliens ran at him.

"Wind!" he shouted as his lances began to move from him. Dilan aimed each of them directly at the aliens. "You will wear the face of despair!" he shouted to the aliens with a smirk. Dilan combined his 6 lances to form his metal dragon, which released a vicious blast of wind that completely destroyed the aliens that attacked him.

Even was blocking off some attacks with his shield.

"I shall freeze you!" Even shouted as he sent Frozen Pride at the aliens. "Now, feel the piercing chill." he smirked as Even's shield began to freeze the aliens one way and then returned to his grasp, bashing the aliens into smithereens.

Aeleus was able to handle many of the aliens with his axe-sword as he bashed them away, at least until the Chitauri Gorillas began to advance towards him.

"Try your best!" Aeleus taunted as he jumped into the air and brought his weapon up. "I'll show you true power!" Aeleus yelled as he slammed Skysplitter into the ground, creating a wave of earth that bashed the Chitauri Gorillas away.

Ienzo used his powers to bash his Lexicon into the aliens before hopping onto it.

"See my illusions!" the silver-bluehead shouted as he sent illusions of Zexion in an Organization cloak to pounce on top of them. "You brought it upon yourself!" Ienzo shouted as the Zexion illusions turned into magnetic energy that wounded the foes.

Proxima noticed that the alien numbers were finally starting to drop.

"My lord! I thought it wasn't possible, but they're getting the upper-"

Midnight was cut off as Cloud stabbed her through her back with his sword. Proxima screamed in pain as she was lifted into the air, slowly starting to feel lifeless. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy ran up to Cloud and fired Blizzaga from their Keyblades, making sure Proxima froze to death. Cloud then pushed the frozen villain off his sword as she fell to the ground and shattered.

"Thanks guys." said Cloud.

"No problemo Cloud." said Goofy.

Scott and Hank grew next to the four.

"Enemy numbers are going down." said Hank. "We're gonna hightail it back to the van."

"Hope and Janet will meet us there." added Scott.

"Alright. Good luck." said Mickey.

Scott and Hank nodded as they shrunk down, hopped onto some ants, and flew off.

At that time, Carol was flying towards the van with the gauntlet, flying past enemies and going through enemy blockades that are in her way with ease.

Thanos, seeing this, started running to Carol Danvers, but is stopped by Aqua, Xion, Naminé, Olette, Pepper, Shuri, Janet, and Hope, who blasted him backwards.

_(10,000 Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Thanos regained his surroundings when he was slowly approached by Sora, Tony, Riku, Steve, Kairi, Bruce, Mickey, Thor, Donald, Natasha, Goofy, and Clint. They were cut, bruised, bleeding, and covered in dust, all glaring daggers at him.

"It's over Thanos." said Sora.

Thanos just smirked evilly as his whole body glowed in darkness.

"It isn't over until I snap my fingers with that gauntlet on my hand." he said darkly.

"In your dreams, bucket head." Tony snarked.

"Duel-Wield everyone!" shouted Sora.

Sora clutched Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon before having Roxas' Two Become One Keyblade summon in Kairi's free hand and Master Eraqus' Master's Defender Keyblade summon in Mickey's. Riku summoned his Ultima Weapon in his free hand. It was just like Sora's Ultima Weapon Thanos broke 5 months ago.

Donald readied himself with Unbound and Save the Queen as Goofy bashed Royal Radiance against Save the King.

Tony and Thor floated in the air, the latter cutting Stormbreaker. Steve tightened his shield around his arm while clutching Mjølnir. Bruce stretched out his knuckles as Natasha raided her guns and batons while Clint got his katana in his holster, his bo staff attached to his belt, and his bow ready to fire.

The final fight was on.

_(Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Thanos once and for all!_

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Iron Man_

_Captain America_

_Thor_

_Hulk_

_Black Widow_

_Hawkeye_

Sora attacked first as he double-slashed Thanos before the alien forced him back. Steve threw Mjølnir a Thanos and back before bashing his broken shield in his face. Thanos uppercutted Steve away just as Mickey fired a Raging Storm spell at the Mad Titan. Natasha jumped into the air and spun around as she fired shots down at Thanos. Thanos blocked most of the shots with his armor around his arm and then punched Natasha away. But because Thanos was distracted by Natasha, Kairi was able to blast him with a Flower Shoot spell. Thanos tried to throw his sword at Kairi, but he was struck in the arm by an exploding arrow fired by Clint. Clint jumped at Thanos, katana pulled out as he tried to slash him , but only managed a tiny scoff on his chin as Thanos punched him in the air. He then grabbed Clint and threw him into Kairi. Donald blasted a giant Thundaga spell from both Keyblade and Staff at Thanos as he tried to block it. Thor sent a giant bolt of lightning from Stormbreaker at Thanos. Thanos suddenly spun his sword around as he sent the lightning back at them. Riku jumped into the air and casted a Double Firaga spell at Thanos, only managing to make him skid back as he blocked it. Thanos was then suddenly sucker-punched in the face by Bruce. Bruce then attempted to punch Thanos right in the chest if Thanos hadn't slashed him across his cheek, making him fall back. Goofy used Goofy-Tornado on Thanos multiple times before he blasted the Titan with an Exo Spark spell, just as Thanos kicked him away.

Sora turned to Mickey.

"Mickey, let's try something!" he called.

Mickey nodded with a determined look.

Sora and Mickey stood back to back before jumped up and down, firing three explosive orbs of light at Thanos, catching him off guard as he tried to block it, only for him to be lifted in the air with it. Sora and Mickey spun around while firing multiple fireworks, the final one being a massive burst of energy that sent Thanos flying into a pile of debris.

As Sora and Mickey landed, Riku and Kairi combined Wateraga spells to blast Thanos back, the moment he got up. But Thanos blocked them with his sword, spinning it profusely as he ran back. Steve and Thor quickly summoned more lighting on Mjølnir and Stormbreaker as they bashed Thanos in the face. Thanos growled as he bashed the two Avengers right into Riku and Kairi. Clint tried bashing Thanos in the head with his bo staff as Natasha used her Widow's Bite on him.

"Call yourself a savior?! You're a weak purple gimmick!" mocked Donald. "Your future sell was better than this! And he didn't need golden armor to stop us!"

Thanos growled as he ran at Donald, ready to kill him.

Donald saw an opening the moment he tried to go in for the kill he outstretched both his hands, his left one flared with purple energy _(Lena's magic)_ and his right hand flared with red energy _(Wanda's magic)_. He telepathically lifted 2 boulders from the ground, surrounded in purple and red auras and he threw his hands down to slam them right into Thanos on both sides. The Titan grunted in pain as he was stopped in his tracks while Donald smirked.

"You're rage is making you sloppy!" Donald taunted.

At that moment, Thor blasted Thanos with a giant lightning bolt as Thanos tried to hold him off.

Riku turned to Clint.

"Come on Hawkeye!" he shouted.

"Right behind ya Riku!" Said Clint as he got ready.

Riku and Clint rushed at Thanos, Keyblade and katana in hands. Riku casted Zero Gravity and launched themselves into the air and began to slash Thanos rapidly. They then stood back to back as they spun around and slashed him faster. Riku then casted a light beam onto Clint's explosive, electric, and ice arrows as Clint fired them at Thanos, resulting in a giant explosion that knocked him back.

Thanos snarled as he got up and ran back at them.

Mickey turned to Bruce.

"Come on Bruce, it's our turn!" said Mickey.

"Whatever you say Mick!" said Bruce.

Bruce lifted Mickey into the air and the king casted a beam onto Bruce's fists. Mickey then landed as he cased Zero Gravity on Bruce and he jumped into the air and punched Thanos so hard that he bashed right through a broken pillar. Bruce then grabbed Mickey and threw him at Thanos. Mickey's Keyblade glowed brightly as he casted a Perlza spell right onto Thanos' head.

As Thanos dealt with them, Sora turned to Donald and Goofy.

"Come on guys, let's go!' said Sora.

"Right!" said Donald.

"All for one and one for all!" said Goofy.

Sora, Donald and Goofy delivered a series of rapid and powerful mid-air slashes on Thanos before the three of them gathered energy and blasted forward to slash him harder.

Donald took the lead and the trio threw Ultima Weapon, Unbound, Save the Queen, Royal Radiance and Save the King in the air before summoning circling orbs of energy as their weapons came together spinning in front of them. With a yell, they turned those orbs into clusters of fireworks that violently blasted Thanos.

Now Goofy took point and together, they had their Keyblades, Staff and Shield spin right in front of them faster than a tornado, unleashing cyclones of pure red, blue and green energy that sent Thanos crashing through more debris.

"Give me strength!" shouted Sora.

Sora flipped down from the air and onto the ground where Donald and Goofy gathered around him with their Keyblades ready and staff and shield by their side. As one, they bought Ultima Weapon, Unbound and Royal Radiance together in the air.

"LIGHT!" the trio yelled.

When their weapons made contact, a ball of light was created surrounded by storms of red, blue and green energy that knocked Thanos over his feet and into the rubble.

"Good work guys!" praised Sora.

Donald and Goofy just smiled.

But then, the three were knocked off their feet as Thanos threw a giant piece of rubble at them, sending them flying to the ground.

"Guys!" cried Clint.

Thor glared at Thanos. "You'll pay for that, bastard!" he snarled as he flew up and attempted to slice Thanos' head off, only for Thanos to duck and then slash Thor across his back. Natasha jumped onto Thanos and bashed the butt of her guns into his eyes before firing them at his shoulders. Thanos angrily grabbed Natasha and slammed her into the rubble.

Riku turned to Mickey.

"Come on Mickey, it's our turn!" he yelled.

Mickey nodded.

Mickey and Riku rushed towards Thanos while both performing a wide horizontal slash, followed by both performing a wide vertical slash, with Mickey attacking with light and Riku attacking with darkness, dealing Dark damage on Thanos. Thanos growled as he kicked Mickey away, picked Riku up by his shirt and jacket and threw him against a broken beam. Tony came flying down at Thanos as he created mallets with his nanoparticles and bashed them against Thanos' face. Thanos grabbed Tony, ripped the mallets off and bashed Tony in the face with them before throwing him aside

Sora struggled to get up as he ran over to Steve.

"Come on Steve, let's go!" he shouted.

"You got it Sora!" said Steve.

Sora and Captain America performed Strike Raid by throwing Ultima Weapon and Cap's Shield, and they both rapidly cut Thanos. The both of them caught their weapons and repeated this process in rapid succession 4 more times, circling Thanos as fast as they could.

Sora and Steve then blasted Thanos with lighting from Kingdom Key and Mjølnir, which he tried to block with his sword.

Steve then tossed his shield, bashing Thanos in the face and when it returned, Sora hit it as if it were a baseball, landing a stronger and faster blow on The Mad Titan. The shield kept returning and each time, Sora hit it, delivering more powerful and faster strikes. The last one eventually send Thanos flying.

Steve then caught it and held his shield above his head, allowing Sora to get on the shield and use it as a trampoline to jump high in the air where he spun his Keyblades and held them out. Steve tossed Mjølnir and his shield right at Thanos and Sora sent out a beam of light that engulfed the weapons. They struck Thanos directly in the stomach and engulfed him in a blast of light

Sora and Steve landed as Kairi and Natasha ran at Thanos. Kairi slashed Thanos in the chest while Natasha bashed him in the face with her batons. Then, both heroines did some kung fu kicks against Thanos multiple times before Kairi helped lift Natasha into the air, the first female Avenger drawing her guns and flipped over Thanos, firing at his back.

Thanos snarled as he drew his sword and slashed Kairi and Natasha away.

"KAIRI!" cried Sora.

"NAT!" cried Steve.

The two ran for their friends as Donald turned to Thor and they nodded. Donald and Thor stood together as they fired blasts of lightning at Thanos. Thanos came charging towards them. Thor and Donald locked arms as the God of Thunder flew them into the air. Keyblade, Staff, and Axe were held up into the air as they summoned enough lightning power and sent it down on Thanos, causing him to soar right into the debris.

Thanos roughly got up as he threw many pieces of debris right at Thor and Donald. The two were knocked away as Steve ran up to Goofy.

"Come on Captain Goofy." said Steve with determination.

Goofy bravely nodded.

Both Captains charged forwards and began using their shields to bash the debris Thanos threw at them. Steve then picked Goofy up by his feet and swung him around as Goofy used his Keyblade to slash Thanos once they reached him. Steve and Goofy then stood together as Goofy tossed Royal Radiance into the air and had it summon a beam of light that reflected off Save the Queen, Mjølnir, and Steve's shield. Both then locked arms and Steve jumped into the air as the reflected beams of light pummeled Thanos into the ground.

Sora then switched out Kingdom Key with Oathkeeper, changing into his red Valor Form. Sora leapt at Thanos and performed Brave Shot on him. He then landed on the other side of Thanos and performed Sonic Strike. Thanos charged at Sora as he switched Oathkeeper with Two Become One, changed into his blue Wisdom Form, and charged back at Thanos. Sora struck Thanos with Wisdom Shot, jumped into the air and then struck him with Magic Haste. Thanos jumped towards Sora. Sora switched into his Limit Form, switched out Two Become One with Master's Defender, and backflipped away from Thanos. In the air, Sora struck Thanos with Zantetsuken. Sora then landed and performed Hurricane Period.

Thanos painfully got back up as Clint fired five explosive arrows at Thanos as he struggled to block them. Bruce double-punched Thanos thrice in both the chest and face as he nearly brought Thanos to the ground. Mickey casted Transcendence on Thanos, lifting him into the air. Tony flew up to Thanos and fired a beam from his chest piece into the Titan's face. Thanos slashed Bruce and Mickey away, the latter crashing into Clint as the purple alien threw a large piece of debris into Tony.

Riku casted Zero-Gravity to save Tony from a very painful crash landing before he and Kairi ran over to Mickey and cured him.

"Come on, let's do a combo!" said Riku.

Kairi and Mickey nodded as they all ran at Thanos, who was ready to defend against them.

Riku, Mickey and Kairi held out Braveheart, Kingdom Key W, and Destiny Embrace to unleash multiple flaming orbs of dark blue, yellow, and pink color. The orbs burned Thanos as he screamed loudly. The three of them gathered energy before unleashing in the form of a larger orb of darkness that collided with Thanos.

Mickey took the lead, with the three of them flipping up and floated back to back, spinning in a circle with their Keyblades outstretched and releasing sparkles that turned into a cyclone of pure light that trap Thanos, dealing a vicious amount of damage and making him roar in pain.

"Light!" the three of them chanted.

They spread their bodies and weapons, and the cyclone turned into shooting stars that crashed right into Thanos.

Kairi took the lead, with the three of them raising their Keyblades and surrounded themselves in auras of dark blue, yellow, and pink light, thrusting their blades in quick succession in the air. They continuously and rapidly struck Thanos 6 times. During the 7th time, they gathered more energy and released it by slashing the enemies together, completely damaging Thanos' armor future.

"You're done!" yelled Riku.

Riku flipped down from the air and onto the ground where Mickey and Kairi gathered around him with their Keyblades ready. As one they brought Braveheart, Kingdom Key W, and Destiny Embrace together in the air.

"LIGHT!" they yelled.

When their weapons made contact, a ball of light was created surrounded by storms of dark blue, yellow, and pink energy that burned Thanos badly, almost worse than when his 2018 counterpart used the stones a second time.

As Riku, Kairi, and Mickey landed, Sora rode on top of Tony as they flew through the air. They flew down towards Thanos. Sora held Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon out as Tony allowed him to slash Thanos. Tony thren fire multiple blasts from his palms, flipped forward in front of Thanos and burned his face with the power generated from his feet.

Tony then landed on the ground as he fired blasta from both his palms and ARc Reactor as Thanos blocked them with his sword. Sora held both Keyblades together as he fired a beam of light at Tony and instantly, the Iron Man suit generated more power that blasted Thanos right into the air and hard into the ground.

"Nice work kid." said Tony.

Sora chuckled, only to stop as Thanos burst out of the rubble and jumped into the air, spinning his sword.

Sora turned to Donald. "Come on Donald!" he called.

"You got it!" the mage replied.

Sora and Donald stood together as the duck casted a barrage of orange and blue colored rockets in front of Sora. Then, Donald called forth a series of rockets that blasted Thanos. And then, in which Donald called forth a barrage of rockets that sent Thanos right into the air. Donald casted fireworks at Thanos, knocking him into the air. He repeated the attack six times. He then used Comet Rain, Donald slamming his staff downwards and called forth a ring of fireworks around Sora, damaging Thanos further.

"Goofy, you're up!" shouted Sora.

"Right-o, Sora!" the knight replied.

Goofy rocketed high up into the air with Sora, followed by Sora spinning him and then throwing him downwards at Thanos, creating a large explosion upon impact which dealt physical damage to him in the explosion radius. Goofy and Sora spun around together, hitting Thanos roughly. They then performed Whirli-Goofra dealing more damage, rolling around together like a wheel, damaging Thanos right in his face.

Sora landed as he changed into his yellow Master form, switched out Kingdom Key with Oblivion and charged at Thanos. Sora used Master Strike and then Master Disaster on Thanos before performing Disaster on the Titan. Sora then dismissed Ultima Weapon as he changed into his Dark Form. He used Radial Blaster on Thanos before he performed Dark Break. Sora then switched out Oblivion with Oathkeeper as he changed into his white Light Form. Sora jumped over Thanos and used Flash Step on him, then dodged his sword while performing Finishing Leap. As Sora landed, he resummoned Oblivion and charged into his Double Form and charged back at Thanos, performing Spinning Strike. Sora then used Equilibrium Burst on the Titan before leaping back.

"Time for something new..." Sora muttered as his clothes transformed into something similar to Final Form. His clothes were a silvery-white and black color scheme, similar to Final Form. Black wisplike stripes could be seen on his pant legs and three crowns on each of his sleeves.

Sora jumped at Thanos and used Radiant Brand against him. Thanos tried to slash Sora, but Sora dodged it as he used Circle of Light on the large villain. Sora then jumped into the air and then used Ultimate Finish against Thanos, knocking him away 75 feet.

"WOW!" everyone exclaimed in awe.

"That was amazing!" said Tony.

"How does he do that?" asked Bruce.

"He is one of a kind." said Steve.

Sora changed back into his regular clothes as Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy joined him.

"ATTACK!" Sora shouted.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, and Kairi delivered a series of rapid and powerful mid-air slashes, ripping Thanos to pieces before the six of them gathered energy and blasted forward to cut the Titan across his sides.

"I'll take it from here!" said Donald.

Donald took the lead and the 6 of them threw their Keyblades, staff, and shield in the air before summoning circling orbs of energy as their weapons came together spinning in front of them. With a yell, they turned those orbs into clusters of fireworks that blew Thanos in the air.

"Follow my lead!" shouted Goofy.

Now Goofy took point and together they had their Keyblades, staff and shield spin right in front of them faster than a tornado, unleashing cyclones of pure red, blue, green, dark blue, yellow, and pink energy that sent out millions of drive orbs and blew away Thanos away

"Leave this to me!" said Riku.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, and Kairi held out Braveheart, Kingdom Key W and Destiny Embrace to unleash multiple flaming orbs of dark blue, yellow and pink colour. The orbs blasted Thanos and pushed him back in pain. The six of them gathered energy before unleashing in the form of a larger orb of darkness that sent the Titan flying.

"Now! Together gang!" shouted Mickey.

Mickey took the lead, with the six of them flipping up and floated back to back, spinning in a circle with their Keyblades, staff and shield outstretched and releasing sparkles that turned into a cyclone of pure light that trapped Thanos when he was caught in it, dealing a vicious amount of damage.

"Light!" they shouted.

They spread out their bodies and weapons, and the cyclone turned into shooting stars that sent Thanos flying back..

"Allow me!" said Kairi.

Kairi took the lead, with the 6 of them raising their Keyblades and surrounding themselves in auras of red, blue, green, dark blue, yellow, and pink light, thrusting their blades in quick succession in the air. They continuously and rapidly struck Thanos across his whole body left and right 6 times. During the 7th time they gathered more energy and release it by slashing the Titan together, completely blowing him away.

"Everyone! FULL POWER!" yelled Sora.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, and Kairi shot in the air and exploded with energy. Sora changes into his Ultimate form, his Ultima Weapon changing into a sword and Donald unleashes his true power state. 6 of them were surrounded in white, electric blue, green, dark blue, yellow, and pink flaming aura as they held out their Keyblades, staff and shield together at their tips. A huge ball of light energy gathers.

"LIGHT!" they yelled.

They unleashed a huge beam of light surrounded in red, blue, green, dark blue, yellow, and pink energy. The beam engulfs Thanos and makes him scream in pain.

"That was amazing!" said Clint.

"Call that one Six Strike!" said Sora.

"Sounds good to me!" said Mickey.

"Do your best form yet Sora!" shouted Kairi.

Sora smirked as he changed into his glowing White Final Form. Sora flew right at Thanos and blocked his sword with both Keyblades as he unleashed Final Strike on Thanos. He then used Final Arcana on Thanos before he landed behind the Titan, summoned Kingdom Key, and held the three of them into the air as patterns appeared under his feet.

"ULTIMA!" Sora shouted.

Three times the power of an Ultima Spell generated powerful energy orbs of light that collided with Thanos.

Mickey, Tony, Steve and smirked proudly at Sora. Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint were shocked.

"What was that?" asked Riku.

"Triple Ultima." Mickey replied, getting jaw-dropped looks.

"He achieved Triple Ultima?!" Donald quacked in shock.

"That's amazing!" said Goofy.

Tony chuckled. "You haven't seen anything." Iron Man told him. "He's more powerful than that."

This got confused looks from everyone. But Steve seemed to understand as he remembered what Tony had told him when they were in 1970 and had battled Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort.

"He is?" asked Natasha.

"How so?" asked Mickey.

Tony grinned as he looked at Sora.

"Show him what you got Sora.." he told Sora.

Sora grinned as he summoned Ultima Weapon in his feee hand.

"You got it Tony!" Sora said as he ran towards Thanos.

"Four Keyblades?!" Mickey asked in shock.

"That's amazing!" said Kairi.

"Show him what you can do Sora!" said Tony.

Sora nodded as he ran at Thanos, clinging onto Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon as Oathkeeper and Oblivion floated behind him. Sora slashed Thanos multiple times. Thanos slashed Sora away as he began to run at him, growling.

But Sora skidded to a stop as he had Oathkeeper and Oblivion float into the air. He then had Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon join them as they all glowed in a bright light. Sora concentrated hard as patterns formed under his feet. Sora looked at Thanos hard and then roared,

**"ULTIMA!"**

Four times the amount of an Ultima spell created powerful energy orbs of light that crashed into Thanos, making him scream as he crashed into the debris in a big explosion.

_(Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Sora panted as he changed back into his regular form and dismissed Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He turned to face his friends, who were staring at him, eyes wide and jaws dropped, especially Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Tony, on the other hand, looked impressed at seeing that form of Ultima again. Steve then started to realize that that was what Tony was talking about after they had defeated Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort in 1970.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Riku.

Tony laughed. "That… was Quadruple Ultima." he told them, getting more shocked looks.

"Quadruple?!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yen Sid said that Triple was the highest one!" exclaimed Mickey.

Tony smirked. "Yeah. And Sora managed to create a bigger one. He used it on Thanos on Titan 5 months ago."

"Wow…" Donald, Goofy, Clint, Thor, and Bruce said together.

"That's incredible." said Natasha.

"Well done Sora!" praised Mickey

Sora just smiled. "Thanks guys."

Then, they saw Thanos slowly get up. At that moment, Carol flew over them towards the van. Thanos grabbed his sword and threw it in Carol's direction.

Sora, Tony, and Co. were about to comment on how Thanos missed Danvers, only for their eyes to widen in sheer horror as they saw the sword… was heading for the van!

"LOOK OUT!" Sora screamed.

Scott, Hope, Hank, and Janet saw the sword heading towards them. They quickly shrunk down as the ladied grabbed the males and flew them away, just in the nick of time. The sword crashes into Luis' van, resulting in a large explosion that not only knocked Thanos and 12 Avengers off their feet, but it also knocked Carol backwards, making her lose her grip on the Gauntlet, which fell to the ground.

Strange steadied the water after the explosion.

Thanos moved towards the gauntlet after getting up again. But Sora blasted him with a Raging Storm spell as Tony flew toward and punched Thanos in the face. He then had his nanoparticles form a dagger that he tried to slash Thanos' throat. But Thanos ripped the iron dagger right off Tony, punched him in the mask, breaking it as he threw Tony right at Sora. Sora ducked as he tried to cast Thundgaga at Thanos, but Thanos was able to grab his Keyblades, rip them out of Sora's grasp, grab the brunette by his shirt, and punch him in the face and stomach before throwing him on top of Tony, making him bounce off the billionaire and land next to him.

As Thanos tried to pick up the Gauntlet, Thor jumped to him, swinging his weapons. Thanos backed to avoid Stormbreaker and ducked to avoid Mjølnir being thrown at him. Thor turned to pick the Gauntlet when Thanos grabbed him so he freed himself and swung Stormbreaker, though Thanos managed to grab it to save himself. As they struggled, Thor summoned Mjølnir and used it to push Stormbreaker, trying to break the deadlock. Thor roared as lightning flashed and then Steve leapt at Thanos from behind, grabbing Stormbreaker as well, trying to pull it into Thanos to help Thor. Then Thanos head-butted Thor, sending him back before grabbing Steve's head and throwing him down too, punching him out.

Bruce shoved himself against Thanos as he tried to hold him in a choke-hold. He then tried to push Thanos' incoming fist away, But Thanos was able to twist it back, kick Bruce in the chest, and then headbutt him away. Natasha jumped on Thanos as she tried to shoot him in the face. Clint tried to help her by jamming his explosive arrows into Thanos' neck. But before they could detonate, Thanos grabbed both Clint and Natasha, slammed them into each other, threw them away, and then ripped the arrows out of himself before crushing them.

Thanos grabbed the gauntlet and proceeded to place it on, only for a spinning Keyblade to be tossed, thus knocking the Nano Gauntlet out of his hand. He turns in anger to see it came from Ven who used his Strike Raid technique. He charges in catching his Ultima Weapon and attacked Thanos head on. He launched a barrage of agile strikes and swung with his Keyblade. Thanos had a hard time evading and blocking all of Ven's attacks. It worsened when Ven fell down from behind and knee-slide slashed the back of Thanos' knee like Drax did on Titan. Thanos dropped to one knee and Roxas and Ventus sliced their Ultima Weapons across his chest in the form of an X. A wave of light is sent and that sendt Thanos sprawling back. The Titan managed to plant his foot on the ground and recover but he has big X-shaped gash on his armour. Ven and Roxas attacked him together. Ven launched the first strike which Thanos managed to block and then avoided Roxas' swing. The two lookalikes launched as many slashes as possible and Thanos evaded or parried everyone of them with his arms but eventually landed a blow on his chest where the X was and sent him stumbling back, leaving him vulnerable for Ven to stab him. Thanos screamed in pain as he felt his Ultima Weapon pierce his body. Ven yanked it off and gets on his back, proceeding to try to cut off his head.

Thanos held his Keyblade back but Roxas ran up to thrust his keyblade through his neck. Thanos was forced to use his other hand to hold back Roxas' Ultima Weapon but his injuries were making it exceedingly difficult. The two lookalikes continued to push/pull with all their strength and Thanos was inches from death until he delivered a back-headbutt to Ven's face, sending him grunting and falling to the ground. With his other hand free, he uses it to knock Roxas' Ultima Weapon away. Roxas attempts to slash him with Two Become One but Thanos caught his wrist and grabbed him by his hood. The former Nobody screamed in pain as he was banged against the ground before getting kicked in the stomach and sent crashing to a pile of debris.

Ven jumped at him, only for Thanos to grab him by his chest and smash him against the ground. Ven struggled to escape and Thanos delivered a punch to his face, knocking him out.

The darkness allowed Thanos to heal a little as he ran over to the Nano Gauntlet and proceeded to reach out for it but he's stopped by the timely intervention of Donald who tried to stop him the way Thor did. He smashed his electric powered Keyblade on the ground before slashing with Save the Queen to swipe Thanos' hand and then swinging Unbound to graze his armor. He then tossed Save the Queen at the Titan's head but he dodged it. The Mage of Thunder turned and bent down to grab the Gauntlet only for Thanos to run over and bend to grab the duck mage's shoulder. Donald turned around swinging Unbound which Thanos managed to grab but Donald sent out a blast of electricity from his free hand at the X-shaped gash. Thanos grunted in pain and dropped to one knee as he struggled to hold back Unbound. Donald quickly held out his free hand again and Save the Queen flew back into it. He stylishly spun his staff before pushing it against his Keyblade. Both his weapons flared up with electricity and the added power makes it worse for Thanos who felt himself sinking lower as he struggled to hold back the 3rd most powerful mage of all worlds. Donald's eyes glowed with power like Thor's did and his body crackles with electricity which was jolting towards Thanos' heart.

"NOW DIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Donald quacked.

Not only was his body crackling with electric energy and being surrounded in a blue aura, but he also became surrounded in Lena and Wanda's magic. Red and purple aura surrounded his body along with the electricity and now Thanos found himself groaning in pain as he felt his body getting bent back, the electricity, dark magic, and Wanda's magic was tearing his armour again as well as him along with it and the Titan looks like he was about to collapse under Donald's sheer power as Unbound and Save the Queen were inches from his heart.

Unfortunately, just as victory seemed within reach for the most daring and greatest adventurer in history, Thanos found the strength to clench his fist and smash the mage's weapons to the ground. He delivered a headbutt that seny Donald reeling back in pain. Thanos grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. Donald struggled to escape and shouted in pain as Thanos delivered multiple punches to his face before banging him against the ground. Donald was then sent screaming into a slab of rock before Thanos walked over and literally stomped him through the rock. He delivered a punch, knocking out the Mage of Thunder who lies on the debris unconscious, his mage clothes disappeared and replaced by his world-traveling clothes.

Thanos was about to head for the gauntlet again when he was struck by a Thundaga Shot spell. Goofy then bashed his Save the Queen shield against Thanos' face. Thanos punched Goofy in the face, but the King's Captain only smirked as he used Goofy-Tornado against Thanos and then fired a Blizzaga spell at the titan. Thanos made to grab Goofy, holding up by the neck. But Goofy was able to blast him with a Flare Force spell right in Thanos' face, blinding him. Thanos stumbled back as Goofy threw his shield like Steve would. Thanos frowned angrily as he grabbed Goofy's writs and made the shield fall from his grasp. Goofy slammed his long feet against Thanos' face, knocking him back a bit before flipping back and casted a Firaga spell at Thanos. He then saw Steve's broken shield and got an idea. Allowing Royal Radiance to float behind him, Goofy resummoned Save the Queen and grabbed Steve's Captain America shield and charged back at Thanos. He performed Goofy-Tornado again, bashing Thanos multiple times. Thanos bached Save the Queen out of Goofy's grabed again, but Goofy grabbed his Keyblade and casted Blizzaga against Thanos before leaping up into the air, Steve's shield out in front of him as Thanos landed on his back. Goofy aimed the broken part of Steve's shield at Thanos' neck and forcefully jammed it in him. Thanos gasped and spluttered in pain as Goofy tried to push the broken part of Cap's shield into Thanos' throat.

"Ya lose now Thanos!" Goofy shouted determinedly.

Thanos suddenly felt his skin get cut as the broken shield began to pierce his throat. But then, the Titan grabbed Royal Radiance and then bashed it against Goofy. Goofy lost his grip on Steve's shield as Thanos grabbed it, threw Royal Radiance at Goofy's forehead. He then grabbed Goofy by his neck and then slashed his face with the broken shield many times before also slashing Goofy's chest and arms. He threw the shield aside as he slammed Goofy against the ground twice, punched him in the face again, and then threw him into debris. Goofy was knocked unconscious as hsi knight clothes disappeared and were replaced with hsi normal world-traveling clothes.

Riku came charging forwards and bashed Thanos in the face with Braveheart. Kairi then attacked next with a Raging Storm spell. They jumped into the air and tried to pummel Thanos with their powers, but Thanos grabbed them by their legs, dragged them down towards him, and punched them in their faces, making them fall to the ground. Mickey then tried to attack with a Thunder Tracer spell. But Thanos caught him by fully grabbing the mouse king and kicked him in the face, sending Mickey flying.

The heat of the battle had alerted the other heroes like it did to Ven and Roxas. Qua came racing up and fired Blizzaza at Thanos, freezing his arms in place. But Thanos was strong enough to move them as he bashed Aqua in the face with his frozen fists, breaking her mask apart, sending her hurtling into the debris. Terra attacked next as he attempted using Quake on Thanos. But Thanos broke his frozen fists free against Terra's chest, ripped Terra's mask clean off and then punched him away. Xion attempted to attack next as she had Lost Memory ready to cast an Ice Barrage spell against Thanos, only for Thanos to grab her by her wrists, punch her in the jaw, and then kick her away.

As Thanos tried to get to the gauntlet again, Bucky unexpectedly punched Thanos in the jaw with his vibranium arm. He then tried to shoot Thanos when the titan suddenly grabbed the gun, smashed it against Bucky's face, breaking it, and then kicked Bucky to the ground, the kick right in his robotic arm, damaging it. Rhodey tried to grab Thanos in his suit and fire him head-on with his guns, but Thanos ripped the guns from the War Machine suite, punched Rhodey right through the armor, and threw him away. Sam tried to stab his wings into Thanos as he flew down, but Thanos smashed him easily into debris, the remains of the compound damaging the Falcon's wings as he fell unconscious.

Naminé tried to attack Thanos with a Meteor spell, but Thanos deflected the spell right back at the former Nobody, knocking her screaming away into the ground. Minnie and Daisy tried to attack next with Pearlza spells, but Thanos kicked Minnie away and punched Daisy right in the beak, both of them screaming in pain as they fell away. Max tried to drive his Keyblade into Thanos' back, but Thanos grabbed him midair and thew Max right into a broken pillar. Oswald and Ortensia tried to attack next, but Thanos picked up a large piece of debris and threw it at them.

T'Challa latched onto Thanos and dug his claws into his neck. Thanos only winced as he roughly grabbed T'Challa by the head, smashed him against the ground, and then threw him away. Quill tried to attack next as he flew toward Thanos, firing his blasters. But Thanos caught him by his neck, punched his mask right off him, and tossed Quill aside. Peter shit multiple webs at Thanos' face and swung in, kicking him in the chest. But Thanos grabbed his legs, punched Peter in the stomach and threw him over his back.

Thanos smirked as he picked up the gauntlet until…

"THE MOON SHINES DOWN!"

Suddenly, a beam from the moon blasted Thanos in the chest and he dropped the gauntlet. Isa flew in as he jammed his claymore through Thanos' armor, wounding him a little more.

"Saïx." Thanos mused.

Isa galred. "It's Isa you bastard." he said darkly.

Thanos then felt himself get stabbed twice in his back. He turned to see Lea had stabbed him in the back of his shoulders with his chakrams.

"Gotcha now grimace!" Lea smirked.

The three were suddenly lifted in the air by a water pillar. Thanos turned to see Myde strumming his sitar with a smug smirk on his face.

Isa and Lea then got ready to blast Thanos with their Keyblades. But Thanos had other ideas as he suddenly grabbed Lea by his face and threw him into Isa roughly. The redhead and bluehead then slammed into Myde, the three fromer Nobodies crashing into the debris.

As Thanos ripped the chakrams and claymore off of him, he was suddenly struck by Dilan's six lances and then bashed by Aeleus' axesword. Ienzo then knocked Thanos of his feet with his Lexicon while Even froze his arms and feet onto the ground.

"Nowhere to go now Thanos." said Even with a devious smirk.

"You're finished here." added Aeleus as he brought Skysplitter up.

But Thanos broke free as he grabbed the axesword and bashed Aeleus away with it. He bashed it against the ice that trapped him, got up, and bashed Dilan, Even, and Ienzo with it.

No sooner did Thanos toss Skyspillter aside, he was grabbed by several roots thanks to Groot. He was then punched multiple times by Scott and Hope as they flew around him, shrunk. They then grew to normal size as Wanda came flying towards him, levitating pieces of debris and remains of Thanos' ships. But Thanos broke the roots as he grabbed Groot, flung him into Scott and Hope, and then threw him into Wanda. The Avenger and Guardian fell to the ground in pain as the debris Wanda picked up fell around them. Vision blasted Thanos in the chest while bashing his skull with Mjølnir. But Thanos suddenly grabbed him by the throat, slammed his fist into his fist, and then slammed him against the ground.

Leon attempted to slash Thanos across the back of his neck, but Thanos saw him coming, stole his sword, and slashed Leon across his chest. Cloud tried to attack next, but Thanos kicked him in the wrists, making his sword fly away, and then punched him in the face. Zack attempted to attack next, but Thanos picked him up by the head, slashed him with his own sword, and then threw him away.

Then, Drax came running in, yelling like mad as he got ready to stab Thanos. But Thanos grabbed Drax by his wrists with one hand, stoke his knives with the other, punched Drax in the face, and then stabbed him in the shoulders before kicking him away. Rocket came flying in off an enemy ship as he fired his gun at Thanos. But Thanos grabbed Rocket, slammed him face first into the ground and threw him away. Then, Thanos felt himself get shot in the back of his neck. He turned to see 2014 Gamora behind him. He was then slashed in the back by Gamora and then Nebula jammed her weapons into his eyes.

"Now you'll pay." Nebula growled.

"It's over." said Gamora.

"You lose." added 2014 Gamora.

But Thanos suddenly grabbed Nebula by her robotic arm, and then swung her into Gamora, picked her up, and then threw them both into 2014 Gamora.

After picking up the Gauntlet, Carol suddenly came back, punching away at Thanos while he was holding the Gauntlet. She keeps punching him, but Thanos grabbed her by the arm and flung her away. Thanos put on the gauntlet, gamma radiation from the stones starting to make him scream in pain. But he ignored it as he raised his arm to snap. Then, Carol arrived again, and stopped his fingers from snapping, opening up his hand similar to what Steve did to 2018 Thanos on Wakanda. Thanos headbutted her, but all it did wa smake Carol glare at him before she began to absorb the gauntlet's power, gaining the upper hand by rising up and forcing Thanos onto his knees.

"Your war is over." Carol sneered.

Then, Thanos pulls the Power Stone out of the Gauntlet.

Carol's eyes widened in horror when she saw Thanos put the Power Stone into his palm and then punched her away.

Sora and Tony, who had seen this happen, weakly got up. They were completely covered in cuts, bruises, and blood streaks. Their eyes were blackened, Sora's clothes were torn, and Tony's armor was damaged.

Sora and Tony looked back at Strange, who was still holding off the flood.

Strange looked over at Sora and Tony, and with a hopeful, but concerned expression, raised one shaky finger.

Sora and Tony's eyes widened. Sora looked at Tony with a serious, brave, and determined expression. Tony understood and simply nodded. Sora nodded back.

Thanos puts the Power Stone back into the Gauntlet, yelling from the gamma radiation coursing through him once more. Then, Tony blasted him with a beam from his Arc Reactor, causing Thanos to stumble back in surprise. Sora then grabbed onto the gauntlet, his hand touching all the stones. Tony then flew in and tried to help Sora get it off. Thanos sneered as he punched Tony right in the Arc Reactor, sending him falling back.

"TONY!" Sora screamed in horror.

Thanos then punched Sora back, the brunette screaming as he fell backwards.

Thanos placed the gauntlet back on as he looked at Tony with a malicious grin.

"I am... inevitable." Thanos said darkly.

Thanos snapped his fingers… but all he got was the sound of the gauntlet's metal clinking. Thanos was confused until he looked and saw… the stones were missing.

Then, he heard Tony laugh. He saw Tony laughing weakly as he clutched his side.

"I'm sorry, are you missing something?" Tony asked. Smirking, Tony pointed behind the Mad Titan.

Thanos turned around and stared in horror at what he saw behind him.

Sora held out his right hand as the Infinity Stones flew towards him. They settled into his grey gauntlet in the same way they were on the nano gauntlet. The moment they settled into place, Sora suddenly screamed in pain as he landed on one knee, the gamma radiation behind too much for him to handle. Streaks of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple gamma radiation surged across his arm, up to his neck, and then to his face.

Sora began to breathe steadily as he looked up at Tony. Tony gave Sora an encouraging look, his expression saying,

'You can do this Sora. I know you can. We all do…'

Sora nodded gratefully at Tony as he glared at Thanos, getting up and stood strong, brave, and determined as blue eyes glowed in bright colors of the stones.

"And I… am… _Sora_."

And without hesitation, Sora snapped his fingers.

There was a bright, white flash.

* * *

_Soul World:_

Sora suddenly found himself in the Soul World. He was completely healed and his clothes were all fixed. He was standing on water. Sora looked behind him and saw the main island from Destiny Islands he, Riku, and Kairi usually played on.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Sora?"

Sora turned and saw Kairi behind him.

"Kairi?" Sora asked in confusion.

Sora and Kairi walked over to each other.

"Did I do it?" he asked.

Kairi simply looked at him and replied, "Yes."

Sora now looked worried. "What did it cost?" he asked.

Kairi said nothing. But then she smiled. And then, she wrapped her arms around Sora and kissed him. Sora was taken aback, but leaned into the kiss.

The two then broke this kiss as Kairi looked at him.

"I'm so proud of you Sora." she told him. "We all are."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Kairi pointed behind them.

Sora turend and looked surpsied.

Now standing on the islands was almost everyone.

Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Oswald, Ortensia, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Isa, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Even, Ienzo, Dilan, Aeleus, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Leon, Cloud, Cid, Zack, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, Vincent, Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Rhodey, Sam, Peter, Wanda, Vision, Strange, T'Challa, Scott, Bucky, Hope, Loki, Pepper, Harley, Quill, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Rocket, Mantis, Nebula, and Carol stood on the island.

And in Tony's arms was Morgan, only this one was older, about 5 years old with short black hair.

They all smiled at Sora with proud expressions.

"Thank you Sora." said Tony.

"You did it." said Riku.

"We all love you 3000." said Morgan. Tony smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"She speaks the truth y'know." he told him.

Sora just smiled.

"Thanks guys." said Sora. "But _we_ did it. Together."

Kairi smiled as she hugged Sora, which he gladly returned.

* * *

_MCU:_

"It's coming down!" shouted Fury.

Fury, Hill, and Sharon were trying to shoot a ship that was about to crash into them. The three ducked for cover… when the ship suddenly turned to dust.

Nick, Maria, and Sharon looked around in confusion.

The heroes all watched in shock as the Chitauri, Sakaarans, Outriders, and Chitauri Gorillas turned to dust.

"What's happening?" asked Hayner.

"Did… did we win?" asked Pence.

"I… I think we did." said Olette, shocked.

"All the enemies are turning to dust." said Ienzo.

"So are their ships." added Tseng as he saw many enemy ships turned to dust.

Even then noticed some of the dead aliens turn to dust too.

"Not even the dead are immune to this one." Even said.

And he was right. The corpses of the dead aliens turned to dust as well. The dead remains of Ebony Maw, Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, and Proxima Midnight turned to dust as well.

Loki, Heimdall, and Valkyrie watched as Sanctuary II turned to dust.

"How did this happen?" asked Heimdall.

"Someone used the stones." said Loki. "I can sense the radiation over there." he added, pointing to the battlefield.

Valkyrie turned to Heimdall.

"Begin search and rescue for our allies that are hurt." she told him.

"Right." said Heimdall as he ran off.

Tony managed to get up. He coughed a little as he stood up on his legs.

"Sora?" he called. "Sora?!"

Tony then turned to see Sora stumbling nearby. He fell to his knees.

"SORA!" Tony screamed as he ran over to the teenager.

Tony caught him as he gently laid him down. Tony was shocked to see the right side of Sora's face. It was completely burnt. His arm was singed. The stones had fallen out of his gauntlet nearby.

"Oh god…" Tony whispered in horror.

Then, Tony saw out of the corner of his eye, many people come up to him. Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Oswald, Ortensia, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Isa, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Even, Ienzo, Dilan, Aeleus, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Leon, Cloud, Cid, Zack, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, Vincent, Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Rhodey, Sam, Peter, Wanda, Vision, Strange, T'Challa, Okoye, Shuri, Scott, Bucky, Hope, Loki, Pepper, Valkyrie, Harley, Carol, Fury, Hill, Hank, Janet, Quill, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Rocket, Mantis, Nebula and 2014 Gamora all came up.

"Tony, what happened?" asked Steve.

"Sora… snapped." was all Tony said.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror.

"What?!" exclaimed Mickey.

They all looked at Sora, horrified by the damage the stones caused him.

"Holy shit…" gasped Peter.

"My god…" Aqua said in horror.

"Son of a bitch…" muttered Rhodey.

"Motherfu…" Fury trailed off.

Natasha swore in Russian. Clint swore in Japanese.

"Is he ok?" asked Kairi.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., how is he?" asked Tony.

There was no response.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Tony asked in a panic.

"Tony, what's wrong?" asked Thor.

"She's not responding." said Tony. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., how is Sora?!" he yelled

_"...My apologies Mr. Stark. I was offline." _said F.R.I.D.A.Y. _"Sora's life functions are stable."_

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Sora then began to cough.

"He's showing signs of life!" exclaimed Mantis.

"Sora?" called Roxas.

"Sora, are you ok?!" called Riku.

Sora weakly turned his head to face everyone.

"Hey guys…" he weakly muttered.

"Sora, how are ya?" asked Goofy, worried.

Sora chuckled weakly, wincing in pain.

"I've been better." he muttered. "Not the first time I was burnt."

"Huh?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Fireworks factory. Valley of Peace." said Ven.

"Is he gonna be ok?" asked Donald, worried.

"The stones didn't kill him." said Strange. "Sora's heart was stronger than the stones' power as it seems. Aside from the 3rd-degree burns, he'll live."

"Well that's a relief." said Minnie.

"But will he ever be the same again?" asked Kairi.

"He will be on my watch." said Strange. "Where's the Time Stone?"

Max saw the stones. "Which one is it?" he asked.

"The Green One." said Bruce.

Max ran over to the Infinity Stones and grabbed the Time Stone.

"Here you are Dr. Strange." he said to the sorcerer.

"Thank you Max." said Strange.

Strange concentrated hard as the Stone floated. Green magic surrounded his arms as he focused on Sora's burnt side.

"Everyone get back!" he told them.

Tony reluctantly set Sora down as he and everyone took a few steps back.

Strange moved his hands around. And immediately, Sora's burnt side began to fade back to normal.

"WOW!" everyone said in awe. Even Kairi and Lea, who had seen Strange do something similar to that before, were surprised.

Once Strange was done, Sora looked completely healed.

"Thanks Strange." said Sora, gratefully.

Strange smiled at him. "Of course."

Strange helped Sora up as everyone regathered. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy instantly hugged him.

"Sora, you did it!" said Kairi.

"And you're alive!" cheered Donald.

Sora winced in pain.

"Guys… can't breathe… still got bruises…"

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy heard him and quickly let go.

"Gawrsh, sorry Sora." Goofy said apologetically.

Sora chuckled. "It's ok Goofy."

Tony carefully clapped Sora's shoulder. "Well done kid. You did it." he said proudly.

Sora shook his head.

"No Tony. We did it together. We stood together and took Thanos down." Sora said with a smile.

Everyone smiled.

"We sure did." nodded Steve.

"Uh, guys…" Myde said scaredly.

"What's up?" asked Lea.

Myde pointed in front of them. They all looked and to their shock, there stood Thanos, staring in shock. But he made no move to attack as he felt himself feel weak. He turned around and sat on the rubble. But just before he was about to accept his fate, a giant green surge of energy came down from the sky. The energy faed and sthree stood many of Sora and his friends' enemies.

Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Terra-Xehanort, Vanitas, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Dark Riku, Maleficent, Pete, Mortimer, Magica, and Sephrioth, the latter was wearing his cloak with his hood up.

"Oh shit…" Riku muttered.

"Not good..." mumbled Lea.

Terra noticed Terra-Xehanort and gasped in shock. "What!?" he exclaimed.

"Terra?" asked Aqua.

"What's wrong?" asked Ven.

Terra pointed at his evil counterpart.

Aqua, Ven, Mickey, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Lea, Isa, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, and Vincent looked in the direction and gasped in shock when they recognized Terra-Xehanort.

"No way!" exclaimed Ven.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Aqua.

"Surprised to see me Terra?" Terra-Xehanort smirked.

"Who are you...?" asked Terra.

"I'm you. A much better you." Terra-Xehanort replied.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy looked guilty.

"Uh, did we forget to mention that Terra's past possessed self is back?" asked Donald, sheepishly.

"His heart was taken from the pst and placed in a vessel." added Goofy.

"Indeed." said Terra-Xehanort. "But my return is not why we're here."

Young Xehanort walked up to Thanos and then summoned his Keyblade. He held it up and casted a spell.

Thanos instantly found himself feeling better. He looked at Thanos with a thankful expression.

"Thank you… Master Xehanort." Thanos said softly. "You saved my life."

But to his and everyone's surprise, Xehanort didn't say anything, he just looked at Thanos with a frown. Maleficent, Pete, Mortimer, Magica, and the Organization just smirked. Thanos was now confused and a little nervous. Sora and Co. just looked confused.

"On the contrary Thanos, you have mistaken my presence here." said Xehanort. "The only reason why you're not dust right now is because I wanted to tell you in person… that we're done."

Thanos was shocked. Sora and Co. were shocked too.

"What?" Thanos asked in confusion.

"You heard him." chuckled Xigbar.

"But… why?" asked Thanos.

"Simple idiot." smirked Vanitas. "You betrayed us."

"The biggest mistake you ever made in your pathetic excuse of life." smirked Dark Riku.

Thanos was shocked. "What?" he asked.

"The deal Thanos, was that we would help you carry out your plans." said Ansem. "And after you eliminated ½ of all life in the universe, you would let us conquer the MCU and then the rest of the words."

"But when you learned about their plan to reverse what you did, you decided to do things differently." said Xemnas. "You said that you saw your goal and our goal was impossible because of these stubborn heroes. And you decided to create a new universe in your image."

"And that was not the deal we agreed on." Maleficent said darkly.

Thanos was shocked. "But I didn't mean anything by it." he said.

"We saw your smug look on the screen." said Luxord. "You wanted to do things your way the moment your future self's goal was reversed."

"Don't try to take us for fools." said Marluxia. "You thought you could do things your way, thinking that we couldn't do anything about it."

"Unlike your future counterpart, you underestimated these idiots." said Larxene, smirking. "And you also underestimated us."

"Yeah, we ain't no chumps!" said Pete.

"Thought you could get away with it." Mortimer chuckled mockingly.

"We _don't_ take betrayal lightly Thanos." said Magica with a dark grin. "We get rid of it."

"And what you did was your own downfall." said Terra-Xehanort.

"Your plans backfired real badly." said Sephiroth. "Now it is our turn. All we have to do is make sure that you never return again."

"Especially considering that the spell he put on you can be taken away with just one grab." smirked Maleficent.

"And I give the honor to my older self." said Young Xehanort.

Xehanort just grinned evilly as he walked over to Thanos. Then, with his right hand glowing brightly reached right into Thanos' chest, right where his heart was. Thanso screamed in pain as Xehanort pulled out the spell that his younger self used to keep Thanos alive. Xehanort then crushed it into pieces.

"Xehanort… you can't do this…!" Thanos exclaimed weakly.

Vanitas just laughed evilly. "You knew the rules, Thanos. Eliminate… the traitors." he said darkly.

"And that's what Sora has done for us." said Ansem with a smirk.

"The moment you tried to create a new universe, you lost _everything_." smirked Xemnas.

"Goodbye Thanos." said Xehanort. "In the beginning, you were a formidable ally…" Xehanort then paused as he glared at Thanos. "But in the end… you are nothing more than a pathetic excuse of existence…"

Thanos stared in shock and horror. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He said nothing as he felt himself get weaker. He walked away from the villains as he sta down on some rubble, looking at the sunset. Thanos then closed his eyes as his armor turned to dust. And then, Thanos was completely dust as it floated away.

Sora and Co. should've been cheering at Thanos was now gone for good. But seeing Xehanort and his allies willingly betray him and allow him to _die_… was truly shocking. None of them knew what to say.

Xehanort watched the dust that was once Thanos disappear into nothingness, a smirk on his face. They all turned to face Sora and Co. again.

"And now you see what happens when anyone double-crosses us." said Maleficent.

"So what, are you gonna kill us now?" asked Riku.

"Not necessarily." said Ansem. "We were here for a few reasons. Thanos' death being one of them."

"Another would be what Marluxia and Larxene found in the Chamber of Repose." said Xemnas. "Maleficent?"

Maleficent smirked as her staff swirled in green. Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluixa, and Larxene held up their hands. And then, in green flashes… the Infinity Stones appeared.

Ansem held the Power Stone, Xemnas held the Space Stone, Xigbar held the Mind Stone, Luxord held the Reality Stone, Marluxia held the Soul Stone, and Larxene held the Time Stone.

"The Infinity Stones?!" Sora exclaimed in shock.

"You had them this whole time?!" Tony exclaimed.

"That we did Mr. Stark." said Young Xehanort.

"But Thanos destroyed them!" said Steve.

"Reduced them to atoms!" added Thor.

"That was only part of the truth." said Magica. "He never told you that when he snapped his fingers a second time, he destroyed the stones… but the atoms they were reduced to travel through the Lanes In Between, all the way to the Castle That Never Was, where they were reassembled in the Chamber of Repose."

"We never suspected it at all." said Terra-Xehanort. "Thanos' idea must've been for us to use them if we wanted to."

"But alas." said Xehanort as he removed his right glove. "None of us were strong enough to use them. Not Maleficent. Not Magica. Not even me."

Xehanort then showed them his burnt hand before he slipped the glove back on.

"We all thought we could handle them." said Sephrioth. "But we were wrong."

Sephiroth then removed his hood, letting his silver hair fall, and had his gold vessel eyes exposed.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ven, Roxas, Xion, and especially Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, and the Turks all stared in shock.

"SEPHIROTH?!" they all exclaimed.

"Wait, that's Sephiroth?!" asked Mickey, surprised.

"Cloud's darkness?" added Riku.

"It sure is!" said Donald.

"You joined the Organization?!" Cloud asked in disbelief. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"It suits my purpose Cloud." smirked Sephiroth. "Just like how the darkness should be to someone like you."

"SHUT UP!" snapped Cloud.

"Anyways." said Xehanort. "You lot may keep these stones."

Magica used her magic to send the stones over to the group. They landed in the opposite order Thanos had collected them.

"These stones must be protected." said Xehanort. "Thank the gods that Thanos didn't truly destroy them. If he had, the universe would collapse on itself. The Infinity Stones are the reason why the universe still stands."

Xehanort then nodded at Maleficent. She nodded as she opened a corridor of darkness. One by one, the Organization members and their allies walked through it.

"Let this be a lesson to you all, especially you Sora." said Xehanort. "You lot survived this war. But the real one is coming. And don't think you'll be able to cheat death once again like I have. The threat we pose is once unlike any you've ever faced in your lifetime. And you... Master Sora… you keep going down this path, abuse your power, you'll meet a fate worse than you can imagine. And this will be the last from you ever take!" (2)

As Xehanort disappeared through a corridor of darkness, an image of Sora appeared in front of them, looking very scared. Suddenly, a pillar of darkness erupted from him into the sky as he screamed like mad.

_**"****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The image of Sora then disappeared into the darkness.

Sora, Riku, kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Oswald, Ortensia, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Isa, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Even, Ienzo, Dilan, Aeleus, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Leon, Cloud, Cid, Zack, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, Vincent, Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Rhodey, Sam, Peter, Wanda, Vision, Strange, T'Challa, Okoye, Shuri, Scott, Bucky, Hope, Loki, Pepper, Valkyrie, Harley, Carol, Fury, Hill, Hank, Janet, Quill, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Rocket, Mantis, Nebula and 2014 Gamora all watched in shock and horror as this happened. None of them could speak. They were shaken by what they had just seen.

Kairi softly hugged Sora while Riku looked at him in concern.

Sora said nothing…

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Finally done with the battle! Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you next chapter, the last one for this story!**_

_**(1) Thomas and Friends episode, "Toby and the Flood"**_

_**(2) Gravity Falls episode, "Into the Bunker"**_


	12. Chapter 12: Back Home

_**And now the final chapter for Kingdom Hearts: Endgame. With some surprises near the end.**_

Enjoy!

* * *

_Stark Eco-Compound, 3 days later:_

Recovery was good for all the heroes. After dealing with Thanos, some time to rest was desperately needed. But so was a celebration. So, Tony and Pepper had invited everyone to attend a celebration lunch at their cabin when they were all better. As luck would have it, they were within three days, especially since those with Keyblades were helpful in curing everyone with their injuries.

Nearly everyone was attending their victory party outside the cabin. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Isa, Myde, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Oswald, Ortensia, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, Zack, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, Vincent, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Clint, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Vision, Loki, Scott, Hope, T'Challa, Okoye, Shuri, Strange, Wong, Valkyrie, Korg, Meik, Luis, Dave, Kurt, Fury, Maria, Carol, Harley, Hank, Janet, Ava, Bill, Quill, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Rocket, Kraglin, Nebula, Mantis, and 2014 Gamora all attended the party. Pepper had just put Morgan to sleep in her crib upstairs, but not before everyone who hadn't met the little girl before got to meet her.

Even those who didn't participate in the fight were there too, which included Laura, Lila, Copper, Nathaniel, Cassie, May, and Happy. Sif and Heimdall were helping the Asgardians settle into their new homes in New Asgard since there was twice as many of them this time, Sharon was holding down the fort for SHEILD with Fury and Maria at the party, M'Baku looked after the Wakandans, and the other Ravagers had gone back to their worlds thanks to the Masters of the Mystic Arts.

The Gummiship had been pulled from the wreckage and parked near the cabin.

Nearly everyone was wearing casual clothes. Roxas wore his Twilight Town attire, Drax wore a t-shirt, and T'Challa, Okoye, and Shuri dressed casually for a party. Lea, Xion, Isa, and Myde still wore the cloaks.

The eight toons had also dressed up for this casual get together.

Mickey wore his signature black shirt, white toon gloves, red shirts with the two white buttons, and large red shoes.

Donald wore his blue sailor outfit with white and yellow lining with four white buttons, a red bowtie, and a blue cap with a black tag.

Goofy wore a green marrowbone-like fedora, white toon gloves, an orange sweater, a black vest over the sweater, blue pants, and long brown shoes.

Minnie wore a pink blouse with puffed short sleeves and covered in white polka-dots at the bottom half, white toon gloves, white bloomers underneath, white gloves, a matching pink bow with white polka-dots, and pink high heeled shoes.

Daisy wore a standard purple blouse with puffed short sleeves, a gold bangle, a matching purple bow, and purple heeled shoes.

Max wore his "A Goofy Movie" attire: a red short-sleeved hoodie, blue jeans, and grey sneakers.

Oswald and Ortensia wore their Epic Mickey attires.

Oswald wore Blue shorts, white toon gloves, and a black shirt.

Ortensia wore a frilly light pink skirt with white bloomers under, white toon gloves, and a matching hat decorated with a flower sticking out.

Everyone was talking, eating, and playing some games as they celebrated their victory.

"Gotta say, the party was a nice idea." said Sora as he grabbed some hotdogs.

"You guys should have one after the Keyblade War." said Tony.

"Oh we will." said Riku with a smirk.

"So you guys were in the Soul Stone the whole time?" Ven asked in amazement.

"We were." said Bucky.

"It was pretty boring." said Sam. "Though, we did have friends, old and new, to talk to."

"We all got to know each other a little better." said Wanda.

"And it was fun telling them about all the worlds we visited." said Goofy.

"So you took care of your nephews and you took care of your nieces for over 10 years?" May asked Donald and Daisy.

"We sure did." said Donald.

"It was hard, but we got through it." said Daisy. "Like you and Ben did with Peter."

"So Howard was always so indifferent because of having a kid on the way and the idea of trying not to be like his father?" Hank asked Tony.

"Yeah. Shocking, I know." said Tony.

Hank was silent for a moment. "I guess I misjudged ya Tony." he told him. "Tell you what, If you need any advice on parenthood since me and Janet are the oldest parents here, I'll be happy to help."

Tony smiled. "Thanks Dr. Pym."

Hank smiled. "Hank is fine."

"So who else aside from everyone here knows about you being Spider-Man?" asked Max.

"Just my best friend Ned. And Adrian Toomes, the Vulture." Peter replied.

"Is it true that you and Loki are over 1,500 years old?" Cooper asked in amazement.

Thor chuckled. "Why yes." he replied.

"I was told that as Zexion, you could cast illusions like me." said Loki.

"I still can." said Ienzo. "Pretty helpful during battles."

"You mean after all this time, you're finally saying that you're a raccoon?" Quill asked incrediously.

"Yup." said Rocket. "Thanks to Master Riku over there. Now my life finally makes sense."

Riku chuckled. "Glad I could help."

"So you really think that with Wakandan technology, I could have an arrow like Kraglin's?" Clint asked T'Challa.

T'Challa smirked, amused. "With Shuri's help, I believe you will."

Clint's face brightened like a kid on Christmas, much to Natasha's amusement.

"You know," said Tony to the eight toons. "I never knew that you guys could dress so casual."

This made the toons from Disney Castle and Wastlenad have amused smiled.

"Well we don't stick around the castle all year long." said Mickey.

"We sometimes escape from the royal life to live a casual one." said Minnie.

"All of you?" asked Thor.

"They do. I don't." said Max. "I usually just hang around, being the son of the King's Captain and a good friend."

"So in Twilight Town, you have Struggle Bat tournaments?" asked Shuri. "Like Challenge Day?"

"Yeah, though way different." said Hayner.

"Basically, it isn't necessarily violent," said Pence. "Though it usually is with Seifer." he added with s smirk.

Seifer mock-pouted. "Hey, I stopped being so rough during the tournaments they day me and my Disciplinary Committee joined the Guardians of Light." he retorted.

"We know." smirked Olette.

"You ever think about joining the superhero life?" Peter asked Harley.

Harley shrugged. "Maybe. I haven't really thought of it that much."

"So you are a mage Keyblade wilder as well." Strange said to Aqua.

"Yes." she replied. "More skilled than Donald since he's more skilled than me at being a mage."

"How long did it fell like in the Soul Stone?" Sora asked Lea.

Lea shrugged. "To be honest, it only felt like a few days."

"So X-Con went out of business?" Luis asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so." said Scott.

"Don't worry." said Tony. "I think I can help you guys get back in the business."

"Alright!" cheered Scott.

"Oh yeah man!" cheered Luis.

"Back in game." said Kurt.

"That's how it's done!" said Dave.

"So Ava, how are you feeling?" asked Janet.

"I am stable now." said Ava. "But it won't be long until I start to feel the way I did before you returned."

"Don't worry." said Hope. "Before the Time Heist, Scott left the particles he got from the Quantum Realm back at Maggie and Jim's."

"So after this, we can retrieve them, get to Hank's lab, and get you cured." said Bill.

Ava smiled. "Thank you."

"So you guys are like spies in SHIELD?" asked Reno.

"Almost something like that." said Natasha. "And the Turks?"

"I guess you could say that." said Rude.

"So SOLDIER is like fighting for your country?" asked Rhodey.

"A little something like that." said Cloud. "But we usually found ourselves working for President Shirna."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Sam.

"When Shinra was in charge." said Zack. "But his son Rufus tries hard not to be the despicable man his father was."

"And how well does he do?" asked Carol.

"A lot better, that's for sure." said Tifa.

A little later, Wanda saw Donald standing near the lake, staring out at the beautiful horizon in front of him with his hands in his pockets. She came by and sat next to him.

"Donald. Are you okay?' she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been thinking about everything that's happened 'till now." Donald replied with a sad smile. He continued staring out at the water thinking about another half of him. "You know I wish there was a way... that I could let her know... that we won." he said as he looked at Wanda with an almost tearful smile. "We did it."

Wanda smiled with the same expression, understanding that he was referring to Della. "She knows." she said softly as her eyes watered. "They both do."

Donald smiled comfortingly, knowing that Wanda was referring to Pietro.

"After everything that's happened, I'm just so happy to have my love and my family all back." said Donald as he glanced over at everyone else with a smile.

Wanda smiled. "I know how you feel. When Thanos pulled the Mind Stone from Vis' head, I thought I lost him for good. But now that he's back, along with those of us that died, I feel a lot better. And I know everything's going to be ok."

"Yeah." Donald nodded. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the proposal box for Daisy.

Wanda noticed. "What's that?" she asked.

"It's a ring box…" was all Donald said. "I… I want to give it to Daisy."

Wanda's eyes widened. "You mean you're gonna propose?" she asked.

Donald nodded. "That idea was ruined the moment Thanos snapped his fingers." he said. "The only other person that knows about it is Kairi." Donald looked a little nervous. "I know she gave me encouragement, but, I'm still nervous."

Wanda bent down to Donald's level. "Hey. You're gonna be ok. You were strong and brave against Thanos, just like our friends. And if you can do that, then I think you'll be fine."

Donald smiled as he pocketed the box and hugged Wanda, who gladly returned it.

Quill then walked up to Sora.

"Hey Sora." he greeted. "I wanted to give you something."

"What's that?" asked Sora.

Quill held up a bag.

"There's a lot of cassette tapes in here." he told him. "Lots of great hits, including Rubberband Man."

Sora grinned as he took the bag. "Sweet! Thanks Quill!" he thanked.

Quill smirked. "Anytime."

Strange made his way over to Donald.

"Hey Dr. Strange." greeted Donald.

"Hello Donald." he greeted. "I wanted to give you something."

"What would that be?" asked Donald.

Strange used his magic and a portal opened, revealing ten scrolls falling out.

"These are spells of the Mystic Arts." said Strange. "I think you can learn a lot from them for future battles."

Donald smiled as he took them. "Thanks Strange."

Strange smiled. "Of course."

At that time, Quill was showing Ven, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Peter, Scott, Harley, Cooper, and Mantis his "dance-off to save the universe."

Gamora and her younger self were watching. 2014 Gamora turned to her.

"Is that really the one that I'm going to…" she asked before trailing off.

"I'll be honest. He's an idiot… and a moron... " Gamora admitted. "But, strangely enough that's what I like about him. And he does have some brains. Stick with him long enough and you realize… he has a good heart." she added with a smile. "And he's been through a lot as well." she added sadly, thinking about Meredith's death, Ego's true colors, and Yondu's sacrifice.

"I can imagine." 2014 Gamora said. "Alright. When I get back, I will try."

"That's good." said Gamora. "Also, thank you for doing the right thing in the end." she added thankfully.

2014 Gamora smiled. "I am you. I would never wish for ½ of all life in existence to die." she told her.

"Gamora!"

Both Gamoras turned to see Quill trying to bring her into the dance. 2014 Gamora backed away and this time, 2018 Gamora smiled as she joined in.

Tony was walking when he spotted Bucky showing his robotic arm to the others.

"So this thing is made from the same material as Captain America's shield?" asked Loki.

"And Black Panther's suit." added Bucky.

"Vibranium." said Steve with a smirk. "Very strong metal… unless it's Thanos' sword."

"Luckily, only Thanos and the ones who made it are the only ones that knew what it was made of." said Nebula.

"So nothing to worry about." said Steve.

Tony smiled and then frowned in guilt. "Hey Buck!" he called.

Bucky looked over to Tony. 'Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I… say something?" Tony asked.

Bucky was taken aback, but nodded. Loki and Nebula politely excused themselves from the group and walked away. Bucky walked over to Tony.

"So what's up?" Bucky asked.

Tony sighed before saying, with guilt in his voice. "I'm sorry."

Bucky was surprised.

"I'm sorry I attacked you." Tony said apologetically. "What happened in 1991, that wasn't you. It was you literally, but it was Hydra that made you do it. You were brainwashed to hurt many people they considered threats. You were just as much of a victim as they were. And I acted badly. I was told to stand down, but I didn't. And I'm really sorry."

Bucky was shocked by the apology Tony was giving him. After all this time, especially after Siberia, he never thought Tony would forgive him.

"You were brainwashed and I was a moron." Tony continued. He held out his hand. "Do you wanna bury the hatchet deep, deep down?"

Bucky smiled. "I would." he said as he shook it.

Steve and Pepper smiled at the scene.

And speaking of amends, after Loki wand Nebula walked away, Loki walked over to where Clint was doing some archery.

"Barton." he greeted.

Clint turned to Loki.

"Loki." he greeted plainly. "So… I hear that in reality, Thanos was the one behind New York."

Loki nodded. "Yes… but my actions were still my own." he said guiltily. "I was unstable, but not insane. It was the Mind Stone within the scepter. I felt way off when I arrived." He then sighed sadly. "But even before then, I was still unstable."

Clint set down his bow. "And why is that?"

"Ater father revealed my origins, I didn't take it well at all." said Loki. "After over 1,000 years, I thought my whole life was a lie. I just couldn't think straight. That, plus Thanos torturing me prior to the invasion was too much even for a god like me to bear, especially when the Mind Stone messed my mind up."

Loki then looked at Clint seriously. "But in the end, my actions were my own doing. And I wanted to say, Clint, that I am truly gratefully sorry." he told him.

Clint said nothing for a moment. He was surprised that Loki was apologizing to him. After 7 seconds, he spoke up.

"I always thought you were evil." he said to Loki. "The others said otherwise. Thor told me about how you and him had a great bond until he messed up and when you found out about the truth of your origins. He, Riku, and Mickey then told me about how after Frigga died, you guys banded together to stop Malekith. And then, he, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Bruce, and Valkryie told me how you guys saved everyone from Hela. And then Thor told me how you gave Thanos the Tesseract to stop him from killing him, and how you tried to kill Thanos and then died."

Loki nodded, not sure where this was going.

"You know, you're not the only one who lost it after something bad happened." said Clint. "After Laura and the kids were wiped from existence, I lost it as well. A week after that, I was at a bar, and saw a bank heist going on across the street. The hostages, among them was a mom, who looked no more than 25. She had a baby girl with her. The robbers tortured them. So, I decided to do something about it. Putting on a ski mask, I entered the bank, fired my arrows at all the criminals, killing them instantly. That was when I became the dark vigilante Ronin, killing criminals that survived the snap in cold blood. I felt like they didn't deserve life."

Clint looked extremely guilty.

Loki gave him a comforting look. "I guess we're similar in some ways after something bad happened in our lives." he commented.

Clint gave a half-chuckle. "Yeah. And hey, I think we should start out slow on the forgiveness path, wouldn't you say?"

Loki smiled. "I'd like that."

A little while later, everyone was gathered around the time machine. With the additional help from everyone else, they were all able to rebuild the time machine in the front yard.

The plan was to have Sora and Steve drop off the stones, scepter, and Mjølnir back to where they came from so the timelines wouldn't get messed up. 2014 Gamora was coming with them, as was Strange, using the present-day Time Stone to fix the timeline in 2014 she had arrived from, not that the present would be unaffected.

"Ok, so let's make sure we got everything ready." said Steve.

"Soul and Time Stones are the only ones not meant to be inside anything." said Tony as he and Natasha put them in a suitcase.

"Reality Stones back as it's sludge stuff and in the container, ready to be put back inside that Jane girl." said Rocket.

"Power Stone has been placed back in the orb." said Wanda. "I used my magic to put it in there so no one would get hurt or killed touching it."

"Good work." said Steve as Wanda put the orb in.

"Mind Stone is back in the scepter." said Thor as he handed the scepter to them.

"And here's this." said Hank as he handed them a small chip and a tracker.

"What's that?" asked Steve.

"I made a tracker." said Hank.

"Since Loki managed to get away with the Tesseract, we figured that you would want to track him down." said Fury.

"Good idea." said Sora.

"And speaking of the Tesseract, Strange used the present Time Stone to put the Space Stone back in it." said Carol as she put the blue cube into the suitcase.

"That's good." said Terra.

"So is everyone ready?" asked Strange.

"I think that's everything." said Steve.

"Wait, you almost forgot something." said Tony.

Sora and Steve looked confused.

"What?" they both asked.

"Uh, my hammer." said Thor.

"Oh right." said Steve as he held his hand out. Instantly, Mjølnir flew into it.

"I still can't believe you're worthy." said Loki.

"It actually makes sense when you think about it." said Sam.

"Me, Thor, and Vision aren't the only ones who are worthy." Steve said with a smirk.

Everyone looked confused, except for Donald, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Tony, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, and Clint, who smirked.

"Whaddya mean Cap?" asked Mickey.

Steve handed Mjølnir to Sora, who tossed it to Tony, who then passed it to Donald, then Bruce, then Aqua, then Natasha, then Roxas, then Clint, and then to Ven.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"You're all worthy?!" exclaimed Peter.

"We sure are." said Ven as he handed Mjølnir back to Steve.

"It really came in handy when we fought Thanos before you all came back." said Bruce.

"That is so cool!" said Kairi.

"How does it feel, being worthy?" asked Scott.

"Pretty cool." said Donald.

"But we're happy just being us." said Sora.

"Nothing can take that from us." added Tony.

"You got that right." said Roxas.

"With that said, I think we'd better get started." said Strange.

"Right." nodded Sora.

Sora, Steve, Strange, and 2014 Gamora stepped onto the platform.

"Now, remember, you have to return the stones to the exact moment you got them. Or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities." said Bruce.

"That includes Gamora and Mjølnir." added Tony.

"Don't worry, guys. Clip all the branches." assured Steve.

"You know, if you want, I can come with you." said Sam.

"Many of us can." added Riku.

"You're all great. This one's on us, though." said Steve.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." said Sora.

Steve looked over to Bucky.

"Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back." he told him.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Bucky smirked.

Sora, Strange, and 2014 Gamora gave offended looks.

"Not you guys." assured Bucky. "All the stupid is in his head."

Steve rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he and Bucky hugged.

"Gonna miss you, Buddy." said Bucky.

"It's gonna be okay, Buck." smiled Steve.

Everyone except Sora and Steve were confused.

Sora, Steve, Strange, and 2014 Gamora donned Quantum suits.

"Good luck fellers!" said Goofy.

"Thanks!" said Sora.

"We'll be ok." assured Strange.

"How long is this gonna take?" asked Sam.

"For them? As long as they need. For us? Five seconds." Bruce replied.

"That's good." said Wong.

"Ready, guys? Alright. We'll meet you back here, okay?" aked Bruce.

"You bet." said Steve.

"Going quantum. Three, two, one–" said Bruce.

Instantly, the four shrunk down into the tunnel.

* * *

_Morag, 2014:_

The four grew back to normal size as they came near the area where the orb was kept.

"Power Stone first." said 2014 Gamora.

Sora lifted the orb out of the suitcase. 2014 Gamora took it and lightly tossed it into the field container.

"Alright." said Strange. "Now I will send you back to where you were when this all started and then fix the timeline."

"Thanks Strange." said Steve.

2014 Gamora nodded. "I was happy to have helped."

"So are we." smiled Sora.

"I am ready Strange." 2014 Gamora said she handed them her time travel watch, Sora pocketing it.

Strange used his magic. Instantly, 2014 Gamora fell through a portal to where the Sanctuary II would be.

Strange then concentrated hard and used the present Time Stone to have his magic work. Instantly, there was a bright green flash, making Steve and Sora shield their eyes.

When the light faded, Sora and Steve looked at Strange.

"Well?" asked Sora.

"I was able to fix it." said Strange. "This timeline will play out as it does in the future."

"Alright." said Steve. "You can head back."

Strange nodded. "I wish you luck."

Strange then shrunk down back to the future.

Sora and Steve followed suit, just as Quill came into the area to get the orb.

* * *

_New York, 2012:_

Sora and Steve grew behind some agents. They could see Roxas and Tony posing as agents, and 2012 Tony and 2012 Thor arguing in front of Pierce while Loki watched.

"I'm not gonna argue who's got the higher authority here, all right?" 2012 Tony said firmly.

_"You promise me you won't die?"_ asked Scott, over Tony's comm.

"You're only giving me a mild cardiac dysrhythmia." Tony assured.

_"That doesn't sound mild."_ Scott said worriedly.

"Ok Steve, throw it." said Sora.

Steve nodded as he tossed the tracking chip. It landed on Loki's back.

"Now what?" asked Sora.

"We wait." said Steve as they crouched down.

"I need the case." Pierce said firmly.

"I know you got a lotta pull. I'm just saying…" countered 2012 Tony.

"Okay. Then give me the case." interrupted Pierce.

"Do it, Lang!" said Tony.

"Get your hands off!" shouted 2012 Tony as several agents tried to reach for the case.

"Window's closing. Pull my pin!" said Tony.

_"Here goes!"_ said Scott.

Scott pulled off 2012 Tony's reactor. 2012 Tony gasped in pain as he dropped the case. He had gone into cardiac dysrhythmia, much to everyone's shock.

"Stark? Stark!" exclaimed Pierce as everyone surrounded him.

2012 Tony fell down to the ground, gasping and stuttering in pain.

"Look, he's convulsing. Give him air! Medic!" Pierce shouted urgently.

"MEDIC! You guys, some help!" Tony shouted to the other agents, playing along.

"Hurry!" shouted Roxas, also playing along.

"Ok now." whispered Sora.

Steve threw the tracking chip onto Loki's shoulder.

"Stark, you- your chest machine?" asked Pierce.

Ant-Man pushed the case. Loki looks at the case as it slid to Roxas and Tony. Roxas quickly grabbed it.

"Got it!" said Roxas as he and Tony began to walk away.

"Good job." said Tony as he spoke to Scott over the comm "Meet me in the alley Lang. I'm gonna grab a quick slice."

Suddenly, 2012 Hulk burst through the doors, knocking Roxas and Tony to the ground and the Tesseract slides out of the case to Loki's feet.

"NO MORE STAIRS!" 2012 Hulk roared.

Everyone ran from Hulk's rampage.

"So that's what happened." muttered Sora.

"We should've remembered Hulk's interference." muttered Steve.

Loki grabbed the Tesseract and teleports it away while everyone was running for their lives or tending to Tony.

"You'll be fine, Stark." 2012 Thor assured Tony. "Stay with us! I'll try something, okay? I have no idea if it's gonna work."

2012 Thor used Mjølnir as a defibrillator on 2012 Tony. Instantly, 2012 Tony was all better.

"YES!" cheered 2012 Thor.

"That worked a treat. That was so crazy!" panted 2012 Tony.

"I had no idea if that was gonna work." admitted 2012 Thor.

It was at that moment Steve slid the tracker over to them.

2012 Tony was about to reply when something else came to his mind. "The case?" he asked.

"The case. It's, uhh…" said 2012 Thor as he looked behind him, only to see the case and Loki missing. "Where's the case? Where's Loki? Loki!" he called.

Scott ran up to the fallen Roxas and Tony. "That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" he asked.

"Oh, we blew it." groaned Tony.

"Big time." muttered Roxas.

"Loki!" called 2012 Thor.

As Roxas, Tony, and Scott quickly exited the tower, 2012 Tony noticed the tracker.

"What's this?" he asked as he picked it up.

"It looks like a tracker." said Pierce.

"But what's it tracking?" asked 2012 Tony.

"It must be Loki." said 2012 Thor. "We must find him!"

"Then let's go!" said 2012 Tony.

"That's our cue." said Sora.

Sora and Steve bolted to the elevator.

* * *

Several floors up, Sora and Steve arrived on the floor where 2012 Steve, 2102 Sora, Donald, and Goofy laid unconscious.

"I'll cure them, you toss the scepter." said Sora.

Steve nodded as Sora summoned Kingdom Key and casted Curaga on the four. Steve then tossed the scepter over to them and then pressed the 1 button and the elevator doors closed just as the four got up.

* * *

Above the Sanctum, Sora flew him and Steve on his glider. They saw Bruce shrink down to go to the future. Sora and Steve landed on the roof.

"You must be the Ancient One." said Sora.

Ancient One turned to them.

"I am." she said. "And you're Sora and Captain America I pressume?" she asked.

"That's us." said Steve. He pulled out the Time Stone. "Here you are."

Ancient One was impressed. "That was fast." she mused as the Stone floated back into the Eye of Agamotto.

"Tell Kairi and Lea I said hi." said Sora.

Ancient One smiled. "I will."

Sora and Steve then shrunk down.

* * *

_Asgard, 2013:_

Jane was walking around her room when Sora and Steve arrived behind her. Sora quickly used a Stopza spell and froze Jane in place.

"Ok, I'll leave Mjølnir in the hall, you get the Aether back in Jane." said Sora.

Steve nodded as Sora ran into the hall and threw Mjølnir down it. Steve quickly injected the Aether back into Jane. Just as the Stopza spell wore off, Steve and Sora quickly shrunk back down before Jane even noticed them.

* * *

_Vormir, May 2018:_

Thanos laid unconscious right after Aqua, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, and Carol had defeated him.

Sora and Steve grew from behind him.

"It won't be long until he gets up." Sora said to the WWII veteran. "Do it now."

Steve nodded as he got out the Soul Stone and tossed it near Thanos' gauntleted arm.

"Ok go!" said Steve.

Sora and Steve quickly shrunk down just as Thanos got back up.

* * *

_New Jersey, 1970:_

In the room where the Tesseract was kept, Sora and Steve grew to normal size.

"Ok." said Steve. "Last one.

Steve set the Tesseract inside the container and Sora placed the door over it. He then grabbed the suitcase.

"Alright Steve, you ready?" asked Sora.

Steve nodded. "Yep. Let's do this."

* * *

_Present:_

Everyone waited around the time machine.

"That's five seconds." said Hope as she looked at her watch.

"Thanks Hope." said Tony.

"And returning in, five, four, three, two, one–" said Bruce.

But only Sora and Strange returned onto the platform.

"Hey guys." said Sora.

"Mission accomplished." said Strange.

"Perfect!" said Mickey.

"But wait, where's Cap?" asked Sam.

Everyone was confused. Except for Sora.

"I don't know. He blew right by his time stamp. He should be here with Sora and Strange." said Bruce.

"Then why isn't he here?" asked Terra.

"Something is wrong here." said Isa.

Bucky turned around from the pad.

"Well, get him back." said Sam.

"I'm trying." said Bruce as he pressed serval controls.

"Get him the hell back!" shouted Sam.

"Hey, I said, I'm trying!" Bruce yelled back.

"GUYS!" shouted Sora.

Everyone looked at him.

"Sora, what is it?" asked Tony.

Sora smiled. "Steve's fine."

Everyone looked confused.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Fury.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" said Bucky, gesturing over to down near the lake.

Everyone looked confused. Sora, Goofy, Tony, Natasha, and Sam walked down to where they saw someone sitting on a log.

"Steve?" asked Natasha.

And it was Steve. He was now wearing normal clothes. He had his shield in one hand, a picture frame in another, and a large suitcase next to where he was sitting.

He turned over and looked at them.

"Hey guys." he said with a smile.

"Rogers, what happened?" asked Tony.

Sam looked over at Sora. "Do you know something about this?" he asked.

Sora smiled. "Yeah. But Steve can tell it better." he said as he gestures to the picture.

Goofy, Tony, Natasha, and Sam looked at the picture. Their eyes widened when they saw Steve and Peggy, dressed in wedding clothes in it.

"What's this about Cap?" asked Goofy.

Steve smiled. "Well, after I put the stones back, I thought, maybe I'll try some of that life Tony was telling me to get." he replied. "At first, I thought I couldn't live that life and this one, but Sora was able to help me figure out a way to do so."

Goofy, Tony, Natasha, and Sam looked at Sora, surprised.

"Well, we both felt bad that Peggy lived almost her whole life thinking that Steve was gone for good." Sora told them. "Especially since there was that dance he promised her, and the fact she was probably broken-hearted, trying to fill that empty gap in her life."

"So what did you do?" asked Tony.

Steve smiled. "After we returned the stuff from the past, Sora and I went to 1945."

* * *

_1945:_

In Peggy's house, Steve and Peggy held hands as Sora was about to walk out the front door.

"Take good care of each other." said Sora.

"We will Sora." said Steve.

"And you take good care of yourself as well." said Peggy. "Continue helping others like the brave kid Steve tells me you are."

Sora smiled "I will Agent Carter." he promised.

Peggy smiled. "Peggy is fine."

Sora and Steve laughed as the latter shrunk down to the future.

* * *

_2016:_

One month had gone by after Peggy's death. An old Steve Rogers sat in his house, shield and a large suitcase in hand.

The doorbell rang. Steve got up and slowly walked over to it. He opened it up and there stood Sora.

"You ready?" Sora asked.

Steve smiled and Sora put his watch on the old Avenger. Holding onto the shield and suitcase, Steve shrunk down with Sora.

* * *

_2018, 5 days ago:_

Sora and Steve grew on the other side of Luis' van, just before Scott was about to go in. Sora used a Stopza spell and instantly, his slightly younger self along with Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Donald, Steve, Scott, Natasha, and Bruce froze in place.

"Good thing we made a spare just in case." said Sora as he got a spare suit out from behind some machinery.

Steve slowly put it on and stood in front of the tunnel as Sora pushed Scott to the side.

Sora moved in front of Bruce.

"Ready?"

Steve nodded.

Sora pressed a button and Steve shrunk down and went into the tunnel. Sora waited five seconds and pressed the button again.

Instantly, Steve came out of the tunnel… as his younger self.

"Wow… it worked." Steve said in amazement.

Sora beamed as Steve got out of the suit. "I was hoping it would work." he said as he put the suit away and Steve placed Scott back into position. Sora and Steve then got inside the van setas, Steve in the driver's seat and Sora in the passenger's.

"You ready to resume the life you were given?" asked Sora.

"I am." said Steve.

Sora and Steve shrunk down back to the future just as the Stopza spell wore off.

* * *

_Present:_

"And that's what happened." said Sora.

Goofy, Tony, Sam, and Natasha were stunned, as was everyone else on the hillside next to Bucky, who just smiled at his best friend.

"So you got to live both lives hush?" asked Tony.

How'd that work out for you?

Steve smiled. "It was beautiful." he replied. "And now I'm ready to resume this one."

"So what are you gonna do now Steve?" asked Natasha.

Steve looked at his shield. "Probably take it easy nowadays." he replied. "For a long time, I've been fighting. And so has Bucky. I think I'll semi-retire for a while."

That was a shock to everyone, except for Sora and Bucky.

"Retire?" asked Tony.

"But why?" asked Sam.

"Like I said, I've been fighting for quite some time." said Steve. "I'll remain close to all of you guys, don't get me wrong. Maybe I'll come out of it someday. But for now, maybe the world just wants me to rest. I've done my part. I can assist any missions outside the battlefield."

"Sounds like a good idea." said Sam. "Only thing bumming me out is the fact I have to live in a world without Captain America for who knows how long."

"Oh, That reminds me." said Steve as he handed the shield to Sam. "Try it on."

Sam was shocked, as were Goofy, Natasha, Tony, and everyone else. Sam looked at Sora and then over to Bucky, both nodding with smiles.

Sam held the shield in his hand.

"How does it feel Sam?" asked Sora.

"Like it's someone else's." said Sam.

Steve smiled. "It isn't."

Everyone gave Sam proud smiles.

Sam tried to hold back tears as he looked at Steve gratefully.

"Thank you. I'll do my best." Sam promised.

"That's why it's yours." Steve said as he shook Sam's hand.

"Congratulations Sam." said Tony.

"Thanks Tony." said Sam.

"Say, what's in the bag?" asked Natasha.

Stev reached down and grabbed it. He opened to reveal yet another shield.

"Another one?" asked Goofy.

"Steve requested to Wakanda's leader during the early 50's to have it made." said Sora. "And they were happy to make it, on account of Steve being a war hero and Captain America."

Steve nodded as he looked over at Goofy.

"Here Goofy. This is for you. From one captain to another." he told him.

Goofy took the shield and looked at it and Steve in surprise.

"Gwarsh...You really want me to have this Steve? Are you sure? Goofy asked, hesitantly.

"Absolutely. You deserve this shield as much as Sam does. You're a good man Goofy." Steve nodded with a smile. "You're a great father, rasing Max pretty well. You're a dedicated knight to Mickey and Minnie at the castle, always doing your best. And you're a good friend to all your friends. Even if you aren't the smartest person in the castle, you have a strong and brave heart, always trying to look out for those you deeply care about. Plus, it'll come in handy on tougher missions.

"You earned it man." Sam said with a proud smile.

Goofy smiled as everyone gave him proud smiles, especially Max, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Thank you. I'll do my best." Goofy promised.

"Good. That's why it's yours." Steve said as he and Goofy shook hands.

Goofy and Sam gave the war veteran one last soldier salute which he returned. Goofy and Sam gave one to each other as well.

Goofy dismissed his new shield as they all reunited with everyone outside the cabin.

"Well, looks like it's time for us to go." said Mickey.

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" asked Sora.

"We'll try to get on with our lives." said Steve.

"Which may be hard with the Accords and Ross." Wanda added bitterly.

Tony smiled. "Actually, no they won't."

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"And why's that?" asked Sam.

"Well last night, since I knew Ross would be back and wouldn't care about what we did to save everyone from Thanos and would want the rogues behind bars, I stayed up hacking into the government files." said Tony. "Secretary Jackass thought he could get rid of everything forever, but with F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s help, I was able to dig extra deep, like I always do, and I found a buttload of incriminating stuff."

Tony then pulled out a black flashdrive.

"All of Ross' crimes are on here." said Tony. "His involvement in creating Hulk and Abominations, claiming Bruce's body belongs to the government, illegally trying to recreate the Super Soldier Serum, lying on Blonsky's papers, ignoring the border rules of other countries while chasing down Banner, not addressing the flaws in the Accords, giving us limited time to sign them when those papers are thick as phonebooks, using casualties and hurt civilians from previous fights like new York, D.C., Sokovia and Lagos to blackmail us, having cops try to kill Bucky in areas where people were, the Raft itself, the guards torturing those locked up, especially Wanda, the shock collars, the tracking bracelets, those breaking the Accords not getting a trial or say in the matter, wanting the arrest of the rogues when they were part of our only hope in stopping Thanos, and covering all of this up in the first place."

Everyone stared at Tony in shock.

"You found all of that last night?" asked May.

"That's pretty impressive Tones." said Rhodey.

"I always am." Tony smirked.

"Now we finally got something against Ross!" cheered Sora.

"You mean a whole lot of stuff." said Riku.

Tony handed the drive to Fury. "Get this to Everett Ross, he'll expose Secretary Jackass as the true son of a bitch he really is."

"Done and done, Stark." said Fury as he pocketed the drive.

"So what's gonna happen with the Infinity Stones?" asked Kairi.

"We have sworn an oath to protect the Time Stone. And I will continue to do so." said Strange. "As for the rest, they will be scattered across various places in the universe, hidden where no one will ever find them except for me, and anyone else I pass the knowledge on to."

"Sounds like a good idea." said Ienzo.

"Now that that's taken care of, what about you guys?" asked Clint.

"Well we're gonna head back to the castle and recover for a while." said Mickey. "And when that's done, we're gonna get back to world-traveling."

"Boy you guys are gonna have a lot of worlds to visit." said Clint.

"With some of you gone for 5 months dead or trapped here, you're gonna be pretty busy." said Scott.

"You can say that again." said Sora. "Xehanort has most likely taken advantage of our absence from protecting the worlds."

"He must've assembled an even bigger army of darkness." said Kairi, concerned.

"Even with everyone here, fighting that army of darkness is gonna be extremely difficult." said Lea. "Dare I even say it, harder than fighting Thanos and his gang."

"So why don't you assemble your own?" asked Tony.

Sora and Co. glanced at him, shocked.

"Huh?" asked Mickey.

"Assemble your own army." said Tony. "Xehanort doesn't play fair at all like you guys said. He's assembling his own army of darkness for the Keyblade War."

"I get it." said Steve. "Add more goodhearted fighters to your whole group right here."

Sora and Co. traded glances.

"That… does sound rather interesting…" murmured Terra.

"But where would we find people to join us?" asked Myde.

"Simple. The other worlds." said Tony.

"Stark is correct." said Thor. "With your absence, many worlds are in danger of the darkness."

"And after you save them, if any of them are up to it, they can join your army of light." said Steve.

"Army of Light…" said Sora. "I like the sound of that."

"But wouldn't that violate the world order?" asked Oswald.

"Nowadays, no one really cares about the order." said Sora.

"He's right." said Mickey.

"Do you really think it could work?" asked Riku.

"We'll have to talk to Yen Sid about it before we head back to the castle." said Mickey. "We'll need to see what he thinks about assembling an army of light made up of members from other worlds."

"All the same, thanks guys." said Sora. "If Yen Sid approves, then it just might work."

Tony, Thor, and Steve smiled.

"Glad we could help." said Thor.

Suddenly, the Infinity Stones Thanos had collected that year began to glow. The Mind, Space, Power, Reality, and Soul stones floated into the air. The Time Stone floated out of the Eye of Agamotto, much to Strange's shock.

"What's going on?" asked Tony.

Sora knew what was going on. "Keyblade wielders, let's do this one together." he told them.

Sora summoned Kingdom Key, Riku summoned Braveheart, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key W, Donald summoned Unbound, Goofy summoned Royal Radiance, Ven summoned Wayward Wind, Terra summoned Ends of the Earth, Aqua summoned Stormfall, Roxas summoned Two Become One, Naminé summoned Shooting Star, Xion summoned Lost Memory, Lea summoned Flame Liberator, Isa summoned Blue Moon, Myde summoned Mystic Water, Hayner summoned Phantom Green, Pence summoned Midnight Blue, Olette summoned Dawn Till Dusk, Minnie summoned Starlight, Daisy summoned Spellbinder, Max summoned Fenrir, Oswald summoned Classic Tone, and Ortensia summoned Zero/One.

A large crown emblem appeared under all 23 of their feet. The Infinity Stones shot a beam into the sky, revealing the Keyhole. All 23 Keyblade wielders aimed their Keyblades up at the Keyhole and a beam shot out from them into the Keyhole as a locking sound was heard.

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Clint, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Vision, Loki, Scott, Hope, T'Challa, Okoye, Shuri, Strange, Wong, Valkyrie, Korg, Meik, Luis, Dave, Kurt, Fury, Maria, Carol, Harley, Hank, Janet, Ava, Bill, Quill, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Rocket, Kraglin, Nebula, and Mantis watched in awe as it happened.

"I am Groot…" Groot said in awe.

"What was that?" asked Korg.

"That means our world is safe, right?" asked Tony.

"It is." said Sora. "And now we can go."

"You guys stay safe, ok." said Natasha.

"We always do Nat." said Kairi.

"Good luck winning the war." said Steve.

"I know we can." said Ven.

"As long as we stick together." said Aqua.

"Now that's the way to go." said Sam.

"Hope you guys can visit us again someday." said Bruce.

"Yes, as long as we don't have any problems to worry about." added Thor.

"That does sound like a good idea." said Minnie.

"We'll be sure to do so." said Mickey.

"Take good care guys." said Tony.

"We will." said Sora. "And with that said, I only just have one thing to say…"

"What?" asked Lea.

"What is it?" asked Pepper.

"Is it something amazing?" asked Scott.

Sora just grinned as he turned to Donald. "DONALD! MUSIC!"

Donald grinned. "YEAH!"

* * *

Inside the new and repaired Gummiship, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Isa, Myde, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Oswald, Ortensia, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, Zack, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, Vincent, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi boarded as Donald put in a tape.

_(More than a Feeling plays)_

"Engines!" said Sora.

"Check!" said Riku.

"Thrusters!" said Sora.

"Check!" said Goofy as he flipped multiple switches.

"Gifts!" said Sora.

Kairi glanced at all the gifts their MCU friends gave them.

"Check!" she called.

"Money!" said Sora.

Mickey held up several sacks of them from the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed they all fought during and after the Infinity War.

"Check!" said Mickey.

"Diamonds and Gold!" called Sora.

"Double check!" said Donald as he and Daisy popped out of the pile of diamonds and gold.

"Where the hell did you guys get all of that?" asked Lea.

"We found an abandoned mineshaft during a group mission." Roxas replied.

Flames burst out from the thrusters and the Gummiship slowly took off.

"Bye guys!" called Tony.

"Take care!" said Steve.

"Fight on!" said Thor.

"Have fun!' said Natasha.

"Stay gold!" said Bruce.

"Say hi to everyone!" said Clint.

Everyone else called out in a series of goodbyes.

"Once we're done with Xehanort we'll be back here for a vacation...! Or if another genocidal maniac goes on a rampage!" called Sora. "'Till then, take care guys!"

With that said, the Gummiship took off into the sky.

"God, I love their style. Now that's an exit music." said Quill, pointing up at where they just left.

"They are, afterall, the most interesting group of people out of this world of worlds." said Tony in agreement.

* * *

_New Asgard: _

A little while later, Thor was standing over a hillside looking over New Asgard. Valkyrie stood with him.

"So, when can we expect you back?" she asked.

"Probably a year or so." said Thor.

"Thor. Your people need a king." said Valkyrie.

Thor looked at her with a smile. "No, they already have one."

"That's funny." Valkyrie smirked until she saw Thor smirk back. "You're being serious?" she asked.

Thor nodded just as Loki came up.

"You would be a better leader than I would alone." he told her. "Besides, you'll have ones like Heimdall and Sif helping you."

"That does sound fine." murmured Valkyrie.

"It's time for me to be who I am rather than who I'm supposed to be. But you, you're a leader. That's who you are." said Thor.

"You know I'd make a lot of changes around here." she told him.

"I'm counting on it. Your Majesty." said Thor as they shook hands.

"What will you do?" asked Valkyrie.

"I'm not sure. For the first time in a thousand years, I– I have no path.' said thor.

"But you will during this." said Loki. "You'll be able to find yourself and then return better than you already were."

Thor smiled at Loki. "Which is why I am happy that you are joining brother." he told him.

"Someone has to keep you in order." Loki smirked.

"Move it or lose it, you two!"

The three turned to see Rocket waiting outside of the Benetar.

As Thor, Loki, and Rocket boarded, Gamora and Nebula were seen talking nearby.

"So you're absolutely sure that you want to join us?" asked Gamora.

"My whole life after betraying Thanos, I was set on killing him." said Nebula. "I have a new purpose now: helping those who are suffering like we were."

Gamora smiled. "I'm happy you've finally turned over a new leaf, as they say down here."

Nebula smiled back. "So am I sister."

"And I am very sorry for everything I've done." Nebula added in guilt.

Gamora smiled. "Thanos traumatized you. And I am willing to forgive you. To become the sisters you always wanted us to be."

Gamora and Nebula hugged as they boarded the ship.

Inside, Drax, Mantis, and Groot were in their seats as Quill overlooked a map.

"Well, here we are. Tree! Good to see you." said Thor. He then saw Quill and tapped his shoulder. "Well… the Asgardians of the Galaxy, back together again. Where to first?" he asked.

Thor touched the screens map to pick their destination.

"Hey, just so you know, this is my ship still. I'm in charge." Quill retorted.

"I know. I know. Of course, you are. Of course." nodded Thor.

"See, you say of course, but then you touch the map. It makes you think that maybe you didn't realize I was in charge." Quill huffed.

"Quail– you– that– that's your own–" stuttered thor.

"Quail?" Quill asked incredulously.

" –insecurities in there. Okay? I'm merely trying to be of service and assisting." assured Thor.

"It's Quill." said Peter.

"That's what I said." said Thor.

Throughout that whole time, they kept changing the map.

"Is he always like this?" asked Loki.

"Usually." sighed Gamora. "You?"

"Not without liquor, apparently." Loki replied.

"You should fight one another for the honour of leadership." said Drax.

"Sounds fair." Nebula grinned.

"Might be amusing to watch." said Gamora.

Thor and Quill looked at them.

"It's not necessary." said Quill.

"It's not." Thor nodded in agreement.

"Okay?" Quill asked.

"I've got some blasters unless you guys wanna use knives." said Rocket.

"Oh! Yes, please, use knives!" Mantis said excitedly.

"Drax: Yeah, knives." nodded Drax.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

"The tree is right. You can both use one of my knives. I do love watching a fight filled with humiliation." Loki said with a mischievous grin.

Thor and Quill looked at each other and laughed weirdly.

"Not necessary." said Quill.

"There shall be no knifing one another. Everybody knows who's in charge." added Thor.

Quill glanced at Thor. "Me, right?" he asked.

"Yes, you. Of course. Of course. Of course." nodded Thor.

Gamora looked at Loki again. "Will he try to take the position?" she asked.

Loki shook his head. "No. He is not a jerk." he replied.

Gamora nodded.

They all got into their seats.

_(Footloose theme plays)_

"So...what should we do next? Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?" Quill asked.

Gamora stood by his side.

"We'll follow your lead...Star-Lord." she said with a smile.

"Yes, lead us on!" said Thor.

Quill just smiled.

"A bit of both!" he said as they took off.

The ship flew over Tony and Pepper's cabin as it sailed off into space. Tony, Pepper, Steve, and Natasha watched them go from the porch.

"How long until you think the Guardians will rile them up?" asked Pepper.

"I'd give it about a week… plus three days." shrugged Tony.

"With that said, let's get Morgan ready for dinner." said Pepper.

Tony and Pepper nodded as they went inside.

Natasha turned to Steve.

"So, retirement huh?" she asked with a smile.

Steve chuckled. "Only temporarily Nat." he said. "I don't know when I'll come back. But what I do know is that Sam will do a great job taking over for me."

Natasha smiled. "And I know that you'll have all of us by your side. Until the end of the line."

Steve chuckled as he and Natasha looked up at the cloudy sky. As they did, their hands slowly closed together.

* * *

_Montage, to the orchestra theme of Don't Think Twice from Kingdom Hearts III:_

At Midtown high, Peter was heading to class. He then saw Neda nd Michelle in the hall. He smiled when he saw the two and they smiled back. The three then walked to class.

In Wakanda, T'Challa, Shuri, Ramonda, Okoye, and Nakia overlook the celebration in the kingdom as they stand on the balcony.

In San Francisco, Scott, Hope, and Cassie watch the fireworks at Maggie and Jim's house.

In Tennessee, Harley was working on his own Iron Man suit, Tony and Peter helping him through video chat.

At the Barton farm, Clint was teaching Lila more archery. Laura watched from the barn as Cooper and Nate played catch nearby.

At Hanks' lab, Hope, Hank, Janet, and bill worked together as they tried to cure Ava from her phasing, siad girl resting in her chamber as Scott watched them work. Once the process was complete, Ava felt much better as she stood up, and to her relief, didn't phase.

At Stark Industries, Tony, Peter, Bruce, Harley, Hope, Hank, Janet, Bill, Shuri, and Ned all worked in a lab on designs for the new compound.

At Sam's house, Sam was trying on a new Captain America suit. He held the shield and put on his goggles and smiled.

In space, Quill, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Rocket, Nebula, Mantis, Thor, and Loki flew through the stars as a Ravager ship passed by. Kraglin waved hello, and they waved back. Carol then flew up next to them, and waved. Once again, they waved too.

In New Asgar, Valkyrie stood in front of the Asgardians as she watched the ones Thanos slaughtered before being brought back move into their new homes. Heimdall, Sif, Korg, and Meik watched alongside her.

At a courthouse, Ross was put on trial. No matter how hard he had tried to claim he was innocent of anything at all, the evidence Tony dug up was too much for him to deny. Plus, the Avengers had hired Daredevil himself, Matt Murdock, to represent them. He found every single flaw in the Accords, how they violated basically everyone's rights, as well as the amendments. Ross was declared guilty and was sentenced to life in prison. Everett handcuffed Ross behind his back and he and an officer led the now former secretary away. Ross could only glare as Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision, Bucky, Peter, May, Scott, Hope, Hank, Janet, Pepper, Betty Ross, Fury, Hill, and Sharon all gave him smug smirks… and the bird.

* * *

_Avengers Compound, 5 years later:_

In 2023, the New Avengers Compound is seen. It was bigger than the last one. It now had more rooms for the team members and their families, garages for the helicarrier, the Guardian's ship, and any vehicles they owned.

How did the Avengers come back?

A year after the snap, in the summer of 2019, Peter went on a class field trip to many places around the world. Fury had entrusted Talos and Soren to oversee the creatures known as the Elementals while he and Hill were away in space themselves. They had learned that Tony was going to give Peter a new set of Stark Technology glasses known as E.D.I.T.H. to him when he turned 21. But prior to all of that, during a fight with the Kree, Talos and Soren developed hard blows to the head, making them think that the snap lasted 5 years instead of 5 months, and that those who dusted still ages, making them think Peter was over 21 and was on a college field trip. That was why as Fury, Talos gave Peter the glasses. And it was also discovered that the hero said to be from another universe, Quentin Beck, nicknamed Mysterio, was behind it all, using the drones he created for Stark Industries to stage the elemental attacks alongside other former Stark employees. And since Peter was under pressure about being the next Iron Man after Tony retired, he gave the glasses to Beck. But Peter caught on and, with Happy's help, was able to defeat Beck for good. And in the process, also one Michelle's heart.

But things went out of control when a forged video Beck released to the public prior to his death framed Peter for killing him out of spite and responsible for the drone attacks and revealed his secret identity to the Daily Bugle where J. Jonah Jameson dubbed him a criminal and murderer. But when word reached the Avengers about it, they all banned together to clear Peter's name. Tony took full responsibility for the glasses and revealed who Beck really was. Fury told them about the Skrulls and how the fight with the Kree caused them to think Peter was a different age and gave him the glasses. And why he wasn't there, Fury said that his orders came from the top and couldn't say. And since President Ellis owed them for what happened after the Madrian incident, no one questioned anything. Beck's crew were eventually found out and they were all arrested for their involvement in Beck's work. Jameson had to pay a giant fine for this as well.

And even though everything worked out in the end, after the trial, Fury told the Avengers that this was a wake up call for everyone. With the Avengers disbanded, people like Beck could take advantage of that. It would be a lot harder of a threat similar to Hydra, Ultron, Hela, and Thanos.

So they arranged for the Avengers and their families to live together in a new Compound. That way certain Avengers would go on certain missions while the others watched their families. And it was that incident that made Steve come out of retirement, though he let Sam keep the shield while he got another one. Peter did receive a lot of attention after that, but thanks to Tony and Pepper, he and May lived at the cabin so no villains could track them down.

And by 2023, they all lived in the new compound. The new Avengers team that lived there consisted of:

Tony Stark/Iron Man

Steve Rogers/Captain America

Thor

Bruce Banner/Hulk

Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow

Clint Barton/Hawkeye

James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine

Sam Wilson/Captain Falcon

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

Vision

Bucky Barnes/White Wolf

Peter Parker/Spider-Man

T'Challa/Black Panther

Shuri/White Panther

Scott Lang/Ant-Man

Hope van Dyne/Wasp

Cassie Lang/Stinger

Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel

Pepper Potts/Rescue

Lila Barton/Kate Bishop

Loki

Valkyrie

Harley Keener/Iron Lad

Michelle "MJ" Jones/Red Widow

Jane Foster/Mighty Thor (2)

In addition to all of them, Laura Barton, Cooper Barton, Nate Barton, Hank Pym, Janet van Dyne, May Parker, Happy, and Morgan Stark lived with them as well.

Peter and Harley lived with them after finishing college. Whenever T'Challa and Shuri worked with them, M'Baku would look after Wakanda. The same would apply with Sif and Heimdall with the Asgardians. Cassie would sometimes stay there and other times she would stay with Maggie and Jim. Scott let Luis keep the house, since the rent went down and X-Con was in good business, courtesy of people like Tony, Hank, and T'Challa.

They would also have spare rooms for any friends and additional family that stayed over, Fury, Hill, Strange, Wong, Okoye, Nakia, M'Baku, and the Guardians just to name a few.

One day, Tony was working in his lab. His hair had a few grey streaks in it. Next to him was 5-year-old Morgan wearing a DuckTales 2017 shirt, custom made by Tony that had a collage picture of the Duck/McDuck family with Donald, Scrooge, Daisy, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Beakley, and Launchpad on it.

"Hi daddy!" said Morgan. "What are you working on?"

Tony smiled at his daughter. "Well Morguna, I'm working on a new jetpack." he told her. "I'm gonna show the designs to Uncle Bruce, Uncle Hank, Aunt Shuri, Auntie Hope, and Aunt Janet and see if they can make them better."

"Will there be pink ones?" Morgan asked curiously.

Tony clapped his hands. "Yes. They should come in different colors, like pink! Thank you!"

_"Boss, Mr. Leeds has entered the building."_ said F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y." said Tony.

At that moment, a young adult version of Peter's best friend Ned entered the room.

"Our guy in the chair." Tony smiled.

"Hey Mr. Stark." said Ned.

"Ned. How's Betty?" asked Tony.

Ned smiled. He and Betty had gotten back together in 2020.

"She's doing good. She'll be here soon." he replied. "I just wanted to let you know that Fury has called everyone to the meeting room for something."

Tony got up. "Thank you for telling me." he said. "I'll be right there." He picked up Morgan. "Right now, you get to play with Uncle Happy while I'm in this meeting."

"Ok daddy." Morgan said sweetly. "I like Uncle Happy."

Tony smiled as he took Morgan to another room.

* * *

_Meeting room:_

The whole team had assembled. Some of the Avengers had aged while others looked the same or just wore different clothes.

Steve wore his usual Captain America suit he wore since the Battle of the Universe.

Thor wore the clothes he wore during Ragnarok.

Natasha wore her Avengers. Endgame Black Widow suit. She had also restyled her hair to the way it was in The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron, plus some small blonde streaks.

Clint wore a slightly more purple version of his Avengers: Age of Ultron suit. His hair was now similar to the way it was prior to being Ronin.

Rhodey still looked the same and still wore his 7th War Machine suit. The only difference about him… he was now General Rhodes after helping save the universe.

Bucky wore his usual clothes, but his arm had the Avengers logo on it. He had also cut his hair.

Sam's Captain Falcon suit was an upgraded Falcon suit painted in red, white, and blue, complete with a white star on the chest.

Wanda still wore her normal red jacket among her Scarlet Witch clothes. Her hair was just a little longer.

Peter now looked like a young adult. He was wearing his Spider-Man: Far From home suit, minus the mask. Though just in case of tough battles, he would put the Iron Spider-Man suit over it.

Harley wore normal clothes, but nearby was his Iron lad suit. It looked like Tony's Mark 42, but the red parts were green.

Shuri's White Panther suit was just like her brothers, but more silvery with a gold necklace for the nanoparticles to hide in. While his bother had his natural skills and the herb inside him, her suit was equipped with her blasters.

Cassie's Stinger suit was similar to Hope's, except more silver, red, and blue. It could shrink, and give her the ability to fly. Cassie had grown taller and had longer hair.

Lila had grown up into a nice young adult with long black hair and her suit was similar to Clint's, but it was black with violet lining, long sleeves, black boots with rhinestones on them, and her arrow holster was dark green.

Michelle's Red Widow suit was similar to Natasha's Black Widow suit from Avengers: Age of Ultron, except dark red with black boots. She had joined after Peter told Natasha about her after everything was cleared about Mysterio. Natasha was impressed about Michelle's ability of being very observant. So, with Fury's permission, she took MJ as her new student after SHIELD was brought back again and trained her. Michelle learned very well and by the time she was at SHIELD's level 5 in agent status in 2021, she joined the Avengers alongside her boyfriend. It helped that she had finished college first.

Carol, Scott, Hope, Loki, Valkyrie, and Vision _(obviously)_ hadn't aged much at all and wore their usual attires. The same with Pepper, but her Rescue Armor stood behind her.

Bruce wore his usual stretchy suit. But he had reverted back to human, thanks to Strange using the Time Stone. He and Hulk had a proper talk after the heist and they were able to come to terms with each other. So, Strange reversed the merge and the two united minds. Whenever things were safe, Bruce would be in human form. But when there were rough missions, Bruce would allow Hulk to take over. And when that was done, Hulk would willingly allow Bruce to come back.

Tony and Ned entered the room.

"Hey guys." said Cassie.

"You ready?" asked Clint.

"Always." said Tony as he sat down.

"So what do you think the meeting's about this time?" asked Lila.

"Maybe we're getting a new team member." said Peter.

"This team is pretty big." said Harley.

"Maybe Fury's announcing his retirement." said Cassie.

"Please, hat old man's made of iron just like Hank and Janet." said Scott.

"They have aged very well." agreed Hope.

"Think Hydra's at it again?" asked Sam.

"If they are, we can give them an _extra big_ reminder of who they're dealing with." said Wanda.

"I'm all for that." said Carol.

It was at that moment, Fury entered the room, followed by Maria, Sharon, Hank, and Janet. The five of them haven't aged much either.

Betty Brant was with them too. She worked alongside Ned as the guys in the chairs. Her blonde hair had gotten longer and she wore business clothes.

"Hey Betty." said Ned.

Betty smiled. "Hi Neddy."

"Thank you all for coming." said Fury.

"What's up Director?" asked Steve.

"We just received work from Talos and his people about a threat heading our way." said Fury.

"What kind of threat?" asked Sam.

"It's known as Galactus." said Hank.

"What makes this Galactus a threat?" asked Thor.

"He is a cosmic entity." said Hill. "He consumed planets to keep himself alive."

Everyone was shocked.

"I've fought him before." said Carol. "He's a lot tougher than me."

"My father has fought him too." added Thor. "Although, now that I am stronger than he was prior to his death, we should be able to beat him."

"But it's best not to underestimate his abilities." said Loki, and Thor nodded.

"Last time I saw him was about a month before the Time Heist." said Carol. "He seemed to be weaker."

"Then we gotta make sure he stays that way." said Bruce.

"And that's why we got all hands on deck for this mission." said Sharon.

"We know you guys have ties to some of our other allies." said Janet. "So we'll need you to contact them."

"You got it." said Tony.

"Did you guys contact anyone else?" asked Pepper.

"I contacted the Guardians." said Fury. "They said they'll alert Kraglin and the Ravagers to help.

"The X-Men and Fantastic Four have already been alerted." added Hill.

"So we just need to suit and gear up?" asked Rhdoey.

"That's right." said Fury. "We will send you the location where you all should meet."

"Got it." said Steve. "Alright guys, let's gear up."

The Avengers left to go get ready. Ned left with Fury, Hill, Sharon, Hank, Janet, and Betty. They would be in the helicarrier alongside the other agents of SHIELD, including Coulson, and other close helpers to the team such as Darcy Lewis, Erik Selvig, and Everett Ross were.

* * *

Peter grabbed his Iron Spider-Man suit.

"Please be careful, ok honey?" said May.

Peter smiled. "I will May. I promised. I'll be back before you know it."

May smiled as she and Peter hugged.

"Don't worry May." said Michelle as she walked over. "Peter's gonna be ok."

May smiled. "As long as you guys are together and protecting everyone with your team, I am happy."

Peter and Michelle smiled.

"You ready to save the world?" asked Peter.

Michelle smirked. "Bo." she replied.

Peter laughed. Michelle did too.

"Of course I am." she told him.

Peter smiled as he and Michelle kissed. And then a bright flash went off. Both jumped to see May holding a camera.

"May!" Peter groaned.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you are so cute together." said May.

Peter and MJ rolled their eyes, but failed to hide amused smirks.

* * *

"Alright. We will see you there." said Thor as he hung up on his comm in his ear.

"So are we good?" asked Valkyrie.

"Heimdall will be bringing the Asgardians to the battle to stop Galactus." said Thor.

"That's perfect." said Loki as he got his helmet on and grabbed his scepter. "Thank Odin that Eitri was able to forge me a new scepter."

"Yes indeed." said Thor as he summoned Stormbreaker.

Jane approached them. "Are you ready for this Thor?" she asked.

Thor smiled as he set Stormbreaker down and wrapped his arms around Jane. "I sure am, Mighty Thor… Jane. As long as I have you and my family by my side."

Jane smiled as she and Thor kissed. Loki and Valkyrie politely looked away.

* * *

Steve got his shield ready as Natasha entered the room.

"Hey Cap." she greeted.

Steve chuckled. "There's three of us now." he told her.

"But one of them has me." Natasha smirked.

Steve chuckled again. "Yeah, but I have all of you. You guys are the best family a guy like me could ever ask for." he told her.

"And I'm happy I have you guys too." said Natasha. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that I still have Melina, Yelena, Alexei, and Rick, but you guys were always like family to me, especially during our time on the run, after the snap, and after we all reassembled."

Steve smiled as he hugged her. "And that's why we love you Nat." he told her. "Especially me."

Natasha chuckled. "Oh come here you."

Steve and Natasha embraced in a kiss. They broke apart when they heard whistling. The two turned to see Sam and Bucky in the hall, smirking.

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Smooth move Captain America." said Sam.

"Yes, thank you Captain Falcon." said Steve. He then got his shield. "You ready?"

Sam smirked as he brought out his shield. "Always."

"Till the end of the line." said Bucky.

The four then wlake dout. Steve turned to Natasha. "Speaking of those you mentioned, you contacted them, right?"

Natasha nodded. "Yes, I did. They'll meet us there."

Steve nodded.

* * *

Scott was video conferencing with Luis, Dave, and Kurt.

_"So how goes the security system?"_ asked Luis.

Scott smiled. "Works like a charm. Any chance of break-ins, the cops are alerted within 3 seconds."

_"That's great man!"_ said Luis.

"And how's the business?" asked Scott.

_"We receive many contracts with various customers interested in X-Con."_ said Kurt.

_"Yeah man, business is skyrocketing." _said Dave. "_We're receiving a lot more help as well either from other former criminals wishin' to redeem themselves or regular people."_

"That's great, hey look, I gotta mission to do." said Scott. "So I'll see you later."

_"Good luck Scotty!"_ said Luis.

Scott excited the video chat as he turned to face Hope.

"Business good?" Hope asked.

"Great." said Scott. He approached his new wife. "You ready to save the world again?"

Hope smirked. "I always am."

Just then, Cassie entered the room.

"Hey dad. Hey mom." she greeted.

Hope smiled. She enjoyed being referred to as mom, as Jim did with being referred to as a dad. In a way, Cassie had two moms and two dads, to birth, and two step.

"Hey Peanut." said Scott.

"Ready to work together again Stinger?" asked Hope.

Cassie smiled. "I always am… partners."

Scott smiled as he and Hope hugged Cassie.

* * *

Clint and Lila loaded their arrows into their holders. Clint also set his katana into his holster and his bo staff attached to his belt.

"Are you ready to fight evil?" asked Clint.

Lila smiled. "I always am dad."

Clint chuckled. "I know you are."

Laura approached them.

"Please stay safe." she told them.

"We will mom. We promise." said Lila.

"Tell the boys we'll be late for dinner." said Clint. "But promise to be home soon."

Laura smiled. "I will."

Laura kissed Lila's head and then she and Clint kissed. Both archery Avengers then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Now you bee a good girl to Uncle Happy, Aunt Laura, Aunt May and cousins Cooper and Nate until we get back, ok?" Tony asked Morgan.

Morgan smiled. "I will daddy." she promised.

Tony smiled as he hugged her.

"Have fun daddy." said Morgan. "I love you 3000."

Tony smiled. "Me too Morgan. Me too." he said as he walked out of the room. Pepper, in her Rescue armor, kneeled down to Morgan's level.

"You be a good girl, ok?" she promised.

"I will mommy." said Morgan, smiling innocently.

Pepper smiled as she hugged her.

"Take care honey." said Pepper as she left the room.

* * *

Soon, the Avengers were making their way outside, all geared up and ready to save the world.

"Ok, so we know that the Guardians, Asgardians, X-Men, Fantastic Four, and Nat's old family are coming." said Steve. "Who else do we got to help us fight Galactus?"

"I contacted Felica, she'll meet us there." said Peter. "I also told her to contact Miles. He'll be bringing Peter B. Parker, Gwen Stacy, Spider-Man Noir, Peni Parker, and Spider-Ham from their dimensions to help us."

"Black Cat and the Spiderverse helping us, sounds good." mused Clint.

"I thought Felica Hardy was still a bad guy?" said Scott, confused.

"We managed to turn her over." said Michelle.

"I contacted Daisy Johnson and Bobbi Morse after I talked to Melina." said Natasha.

"Quake and Mockingbird. Nice." said Bruce.

"I have contacted Nakia, Okoye, and M'Baku." said T'Challa. "They will be bringing their forces as well."

"Thank you Your Majesty." said Rhodey.

"Matt, Elektra, Frank, Jessica, Trish, and Luke will meet us there as well." added Rhodey.

"Ah yes, Daredevil, Black Sky, Punisher, Knightress, Hellcat, and Power Man. Perfect." said Thor.

"Remind me again why those last eight don't stay with us." said Wanda.

"They usually work solo." said Vision.

"That's right." nodded Wanda, remembering now. "They usually team up with us during major threats."

Just then, an orange portal opened up, revealing Strange and Wong, in their usual clothes, coming out. They too had barley aged.

"Strange. Wong." said Sam. "You helping too?"

"Magical threats are usually our specialty." said Strange. "But this Galactus sounds very bad from what we have heard So you will have us to help."

"That's good." said Sam.

"But what about the Sanctum?" asked Vision.

"Our fellow masters of the Mystic Arts are handling it." said Wong.

"Good to know." said Carol.

It was at that moment once the whole team was outside, the Benetar landed. And out stepped Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Mantis, Nebula, and a young adult Groot.

"Ah the Guardians." said Thor.

"We got the message." said Quill.

"We've heard stories about this Galactus guy." said Rocket.

"He is a dangerous entitly." said Gamora.

"Which is why we gathered you all together." said Steve.

"Is Kraglin coming too?" asked Bruce.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

"Yes. He will be bringing the rest of the Ravagers as well." said Drax.

"Good." said Loki.

"You guys all ready to go?" asked Tony.

"We're ready." said Nebula.

Everyone else nodded.

"Alright. Let's go." said Steve.

Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Sam, Carol, Harley, Scott, Hope, Cassie, Quill, Strange, Wanda, and Vision flew off into the sky while everyone else boarded the Helicarrier.

Happy watched the Helicarrier fly away as he turned to Morgan on the couch. Happy now had the same hairstyle and beard he had in Spider-Man: Far From Home.

"You hungry?" Happy asked.

"Mm-hmm." Morgan nodded.

"What do you want?" asked Happy.

Morgan gave a smile. "Cheeseburgers."

"You know your dad likes cheeseburgers?" asked Happy.

Morgan nodded.

"Good. Because I'm gonna get you all the cheeseburgers you want." Happy said with a grin.

"Okay." said Morgan.

"He seems calm during the possibility of the world being destroyed." said May.

"From what Clint has told me, he had to put up with Tony as well." said Laura, smirking.

May laughed. "So where are the boys?" she asked.

"Cooper's hanging with his friends back in the country and Nate's at his uncle's." said Laura.

May nodded as they walked away.

* * *

Down a ways away, a giant being in a purple attire was looming over New York. The people had all been evacuated from the city. It was Galactica.

The Helicarrier flew towards him. Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Bucky, Peter, T'Challa, Shuri, Scott, Hope, Cassie, Carol, Pepper, Lila, Loki, Valkyrie, Harley, Michelle, Jane, Strange, Wong, Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Nebula, and Mantis stood on the observation deck outside the Helicarrier while Fury, Maira, Hank, Janet, Ned, Betty, Coulson, Erik, Darcy, Sharon, Everett, Bill, and numerous other SHIELD agents were inside.

"You all ready for this?" asked Steve.

"Ready as we'll ever be." said Tony.

"Let us hope everyone who isn't on this aircraft is ready too." said Thor.

"I think they are." said Peter, gesturing.

Everyone looked to see that down below, Nakia, Okoye, M'Baku, and Ayo leading the Dora Milaje tribe and the other Wakandan warriors in the street. Nakia and Okoye nodded at T'Challa and Shuri, who nodded back.

Across from them stood Heimdall, Sif, Korg, and Meik leading the Asgardians. The four leaders looked up to Thor, Loki, Jane, and Valkyrie, who nodded back.

Across from them in the middle stood Daisy, Bobbi, Matt, Luke, Frank, Elekrta, Jessica, and Trish, all in uniform. They were joined by Felica in her Black Cat attire as she leaped down from the building.

On their left stood the X-Men: Logan, Xavier, Jean, Ororo, and Summers. And on their right was the Fantastic Four: Reed, Susan, Johnny, and Ben.

On a building next to them stood Natasha's old friends: Yelena, Melina, Alexei, and Rick, whom she acknowledged.

And on the other building next to them stood Peter's fellow spider-themed superheroes: Miles, Peter B., Gwen, Noir, Spider-Ham, and Peni & her robot.

And across from them in a ship was Kraglin and the other ravagers, ready for battle.

"Is that everyone?" asked Clint.

"Let's hope so." said Bruce as he transformed into Hulk. "Ready to fight big bad man!" siad Hulk.

"On your command Steve." said Tony as everyone got into fighting stances.

"You think you can handle this?" Steve asked with a smirk.

Tony smirked back. "I am Iron Man." he told him.

Steve nodded before glareing at Galactus.

"Avengers… ASSEMBLE!" shouted Steve.

And all the heroes charge towards Galactus, ready to save the world again.

* * *

_Present, Lanes-In-Between:_

Everyone was chatting and talking as they sailed towards Mysterious Tower to talk to Yen Sid.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Oswald, and Ortensia had changed back into their world-traveling clothes.

"That was one of the best battles we ever fought." said Lea.

"And we won!" said Roxas.

"Hell yeah we did!" said Hayner.

"Man, this is gonna be a lot of stuff to put in the castle database." said Ven.

"We need Jiminy and his journal again." said Xion.

"Though it was nice hearing all their stories." said Minnie.

"And if our friends back at the castle ever wanna hear more about it, we can show them." said Daisy.

"Quite right." said Even. "You know, prior to all of this, me and Ienzo were working on a new invention."

"What kind of invention?" asked Aqua.

"We learnt from Dr. Banner that he and the other scientists that they were planning to make a device that allows people to record their memories in a visual medium." said Ienzo.

"Enhanced with eye witness reports, written articles, diary entries, what others say about them, CCTV footage, Internet pages, etc." added Even.

"And we're hoping we could upgrade it." said Ienzo. "Since that, plus all of your memories enhanced already from your unique hearts, if anyone ever had any questions about your past about this whole thing, especially the important memories, we would allow them to experience it… through simulation."

"You mean a memory simulator?" asked Leon.

"Exactly." said Ienzo. "That way, the memories will be shown the exact way they happened in case we need important information."

"And if all goes well, maybe, just maybe… we might be able to get Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy their memories of Castle Oblivion back." nsaid Even.

Everyone was speechless.

"You mean we might be able to get our memories back?" asked Sora.

"Yes." said Even.

"That would be amazing!" said Donald.

"Yeah, it'll be fun to see how we took down Marluxia and Larxene for the first time." said Goofy

"You three were impressive." said Naminé.

As everyone talked, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked to the back of the Gummiship.

"Man… what an adventure that was." said Sora.

"You can say that again." said Riku.

"Yeah." said Kairi. "It was hard, you know? Waiting in the Soul World. But we still tried to keep up hope."

"Yeah, we tried to remain positive that you guys would save us. And ya did!" said Goofy.

"Yeah." said Donald. "Sorry it took 5 months.'' he added guiltily.

"Yeah." Sora said rubbing the back of his head in guilt. "If we had found out where Thanos was sooner, we would've gotten the stones before he destroyed them and got you back."

Mickey, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi just smiled at them.

"We don't blame you fellas." said Mickey. "Sometimes, these things are out of our control."

"Even after some time thinking that you would never get us back, when that opportunity came, you took it." said Kairi. "And look what happened: you got us back!"

"In the end, you guys were able to fix the damage Thanos did." said Goofy.

"And that's what makes you great Guardians of Light." added Riku.

Sora and Donald smiled as they, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Goofy all embraced in a warm hug. Their hearts beated smoothly for the first time in a long time during the embrace.

"I missed you guys." said Sora.

"Me too." said Donald.

"So did we." smiled Kairi.

"No matter how far apart we are, we'll always be together." said Mickey.

The six then separated their hug and smiled warmly at each other.

Just then, Lea came by.

"Hey guys, the tower's coming into view." he told them.

"Thanks for the heads up Lea." said Sora.

The seven then went back to join everyone in the cockpit.

Mysterious Tower came into view as the Gummiship landed.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Isa, Myde, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Oswald, Ortensia, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, Zack, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, Vincent, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi walked out of the ship and stood in front of the tower.

"Man it's been a while." said Lea.

"Think Yen Sid is still here?" asked Max.

"He should be." said Aqua. "Considering all that has happened, he'll want to be monitoring the worlds to see any damage."

"Definitely." said Isa.

"So the wizard that trained Mickey and Oswald/the most powerful mage in all the worlds lives here?" asked Seifer.

"Yes he does." said Terra. "He monitors the worlds with the additional help from Angeal and Genesis."

"I hope they're ok too." said Zack.

"I'm sure they are." said Ortensia.

"Let's go." said Sora.

The large group of 43 made their way to the front door. One by one, they walked inside.

They entered Yen Sid's study and saw the old, powerful wizard sitting at his desk. To their surprise, Ansem the Wise was there too. Ansem wore an attire similar to Even and Ienzo: a white lab coat, a dark grey vest, a white collared shirt, and a violet ascot, as well as black pants and shoes and a draped red sweater or coat of some sort over his shoulders.

"Master Yen Sid." said Mickey as everyone bowed politely to him.

"It is nice to see all of you again." said Yen Sid.

"Master Ansem. We weren't expecting you here." said Aeleus.

"After we were brought back into existence, I have been helping Yen Sid monitor the worlds for a short time." said Ansem. "Angeal and Genesis were called back to Midgar by President Shinra to help as well."

"That makes sense." said Riku.

"Now then." said Yen Sid. "What brings you to my tower?"

Everyone traded glances.

"It's like this master...," said Mickey.

For the next several moments, everyone told Yen Sid and Ansem about Tony, Thor, and Steve's idea, how The Big Three suggested they assemble an army of light of their own to battle Xehanort's army of darkness.

When they finished, Yen Sid stroked his beard in thought.

"That is a peculiar idea Tony Stark, Thor Odinson, and Steve Rogers have given you." he mused.

"We just wanted to know what you thought about it." said Sora.

"Considering how we all try to protect the World Order, despite many others knowing and Xehanort basically wrecking it." added Riku.

Yen Sid nodded. He was silent for a moment before speaking up.

"Normally, I am opposed to revealing the World Order to other individuals." he told them. "You lot, along with allies close to us and those caught in Xehanort's scheme are exceptions. However… there are exceptions to that as well."

Sora and Co. were surprised.

"What are you saying?" asked Oswald.

Ansem chuckled. "I think what he's saying is that he believes that your plan may work." he told them.

Everyone was shocked.

"Indeed." said Yen Sid. "In the rarest of times, some from other worlds have had to break the rules in order to save everyone from a universal threat, similar to the one Xehanort has brought upon us all. And because of what Thanos did, that threat has expanded. Our 7 Guardians of Light and the rest of you in this room as honorary members are brave heroes, who know your limits. And given the threat Xehanort poses, I think assembling an army of light can work."

"You really mean it?" Sora asked excitedly.

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes. Sora, Riku, Mickey, Aqua, Roxas, and Oswald are Keyblade Masters. And after quite some time for training, the rest of you with Keyblades will be ready for the Mark of Mastery." he told them. "With that power, you can train certain allies from certain worlds."

Everyone was confused.

"What does that mean?" asked Roxas.

Yen Sid stood up and walked around the room.

"In dire times such as these, whenever the light or dark are in grave danger the worlds will select either one to four worhty individuals to wield a Keybalde of their own." Yen Sid told them, much to their shock, except for Ansem. "That way, when their worlds are in grave danger, those who are worthy can use them to defend them."

"So you're saying that you want those of us with Keyblades to teach them?" asked Terra.

Yen Sid nodded. "In addition, if there are any allies that accompany you to this army that don't have a Keyblade, all of you can teach them how to use other weapons and how to defend themselves."

"That sounds great!" said Donald.

"But where would they stay?" asked Goofy. "I don't think the castle will be big enough for everyone."

Everyone pondered that. Then, Lea spoke up.

"How about the Timeless Realm? The place where me and Kairi trained under Merlin to learn how to use Keyblades." he suggested.

"That'll work Lea!" said Mickey. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Indeed." said Yen Sid. "New homes for them will appear when they get there. Until you get those members, you'll need a bigger team to travel the words to fight the darkness."

"A bigger team huh?" asked Sora. He turned to face everyone. "Who wants to join?"

"We will!" Donald and Goofy said enthusiastically.

Sora laughed.

"I'll be there too." said Riku.

"So will I." said Kairi.

"I'm in too." said Mickey, giving a thumbs up.

"I'm so in!" said Ven.

"Me too." said Terra.

"Same." said Aqua.

"Count me in." smirked Lea.

"I'll join too." said Roxas.

"Ditto." said Naminé.

"I will too." said Xion.

"Beats nothing." shrugged Myde.

"I'm looking to atone." said Isa.

"It sounds fun!" said Minnie. "The Royal Council can handle the royal duties whenever we're away."

"Count me in too!" said Daisy.

"I'm so in." smirked Max.

"This time, I'll join too." said Oswald.

"And so will I." said Ortensia.

Roxas turned to everyone else. "What about you guys?"

"Pence, Olette, and I will stay behind." said Hayner.

"Yeah, that way whenever you guys go to another world, we can still do the Keyblade training sessions with the new members." said Pence.

"And the others can help with fighting." added Olette.

Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, Cid, Zack, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Vivi, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, and Vincent nodded in agreement.

"Many of us are fighters with experience." said Vincent.

"Especially those with us trained for this sort of thing." added Elena.

"And how we can use our own unique skills, y'know?" said Rai.

"Ditto." said Fuu.

"So we got ourselves a world-traveling team of 20." mused Lea.

"That's a pretty big team." said Yuffie.

"I think they'll be ok." said Leon.

"Never said they wouldn't be." smirked Yuffie.

"I think it'll all work out just fine." said Ansem. He turned to his apprentices and the Restoration Committee. "And since you lot are close allies to the Guardians of Light I will allow you to stay with them as well." he told them ,much to their shock.

"But what about the castle?" asked Dilan.

"And our jobs on the Committee?" added Cid.

"Me and Ienzo could make another portal." suggested Even.

"That'll work." said Aerith. "That way we can stay at Disney Castle, but still perform out normal duties when needed."

"Make one to Midgar as well." said Tseng. "Because me, Vincent, and the Turks are happy to stay as well."

"You said it boss." smirked Reno.

"Then it's settled then." said Yen Sid. "But before you lot travel the worlds again, I recommend that you lot get rest for a little while. From what I learnt, the battle for the universe against Thanos and all of his forces was extremely difficult."

"Of course Master." said Mickey.

"Before you lot leave, will all 23 Keyblade Wielders please head to the adjacent room? Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather want you all to have something." he told them.

"What is it?" asked Xion.

Mickey smiled. "I think I know what it is." he told them.

Shrugging, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Isa, Myde, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Oswald, Ortensia, Hayner, Pence, and Olette entered the room.

A couple minutes later, they each came out with suitcases.

"What's in those?" asked Seifer.

"You'll see when we get back." said Lea.

"Don't worry about a thing. We can handle it." Sora said to Yen Sid with a smile.

"I know you all can." said Yen Sid.

With that said, the group of 43 left the tower.

"I'd better get back to the castle." said Ansem. "It'll be while before we get things fixed from all the trouble Thanos caused. I have no doubt that all the worlds are."

"Indeed." said Yen Sid as he used his magic to open a portal for Ansem. "I wish you a safe travel back home."

"Thank you." said Ansem as he walked through the portal.

Yen Sid closed the portal as he looked out his window, seeing the Gummiship fly away.

"May your hearts be your guiding keys." he said softly.

* * *

_Disney Castle Moon:_

Della was continuing repairs on the Spear of Selene. Moonlander couple Zenith and Gibbous were helping her.

"Here are the golden panels you asked for." said Zenith.

"We hope this'll be enough for you to get through the night." said Gibbous.

"Are you kidding?" Della asked as she stopped welding. "It's more than enough. The more gold I get to fix this thing, the closer I get to finally seeing my family again."

"You're so dedicated." said Zenith.

"What can I say? Nothing can stop Della Duck!" Della said with an enthusiastic grin.

"Very energetic as well." Zenith laughed.

"Well, we're going to get to sleep." said Gibbous.

"See you guys tomorrow!" said Della.

Zenith and Gibbous left as Penumbra came in.

"Penny!" Della cheered.

"Lieutenant... Penumbra..." Penumbra growled.

"What brings you around here?" asked Della.

"Lunaris wanted me to check on you." Penumbra said in annoyance. "To see how your ship is holding up."

"The old girl is doing just fine." Della said as she tapped it.

"Great." Penumbra deadpanned. "So how long until you think you'll be done?"

"Might be a while." said Della. "But it'll all be worth it when I see my family again. It'll feel so nice to see them again… I really miss them."

Della nearly looked like she would cry. Penumbra looked at her… and suddenly started feeling sorry for the duck. But she quickly brushed it out.

"Right. Well then… carry on." said Penumbra as she left to her home.

"Thanks Penny!" Della called back.

No sooner was Penumbra out of sight, Della looked out to the stars in space, surrounding the Earth. Then, Della suddenly felt something weird inside her. She placed her hand over her heart in surprise.

"Donnie…" Della whispered.

She looked up at the stars and saw a constellation that took the form of Donald's face, _(how he looked in his Health Bar in KH2)_

Della couldn't help but cry out tears of joy and looked at the gem she and Donald got from El Dorado. She looked at her brother's face with a tearful smile.

"Donald. I don't know what just happened. But I have a feeling... no... I know in my heart it had something to do with you and I know us being brought back had something to do with you too." Della said softly. "When I come home... I'll be sure to thank you for that." she added with a smile.

"How touching."

Della jumped and nearly dropped her gem. She quickly pocketed it as she turned around. There, standing several feet away from here were Marluxia and Larxene. It had been Marluxia who spoke.

"Whoa… are you… humans?" Della asked in surprise.

"Nope. We're Nobodies. Beings without hearts." Larxene corrected.

"Ok then…" Della muttered.

"My name is Marluxia." said Marluxia.

"The name's Larxene." added Larxene. "Try to remember it, Della."

"Ok." nodded Della before she did a double-take. "Wait, how do you know me?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh we know about you." said Marluxia with a smirk. "We know about your family and friends."

"Including that annoying twin brother of yours." added Larxene with an annoyed look.

Della was shocked. "You know Donald?"

"Met him numerous times." said Marluxia. "Unpleasant times, might I add."

"Ok…" muttered Della. "Why are you here?"

"Just to tell you that your attempts to return to your Earth will just end up being futile." said Marluxia.

Della scoffed. "Please, the ship's almost done!"

"Not that stupid Spear of Selene." said Larxene. "What we mean is that soon, the entire world of Disney Castle will soon be gone for good, including your pathetic family. Not even the Cornerstone can't stop what's coming." she added with a wicked smirk.

Della was confused and a little nervous. "W-Whaddya mean?" she asked.

"The person we work for. Our master." said Marluxia. "He's planning to cast all the worlds into darkness, in his own image after unleashing a second Keyblade War to make it happen."

"With him calling the shots, no one is safe." said Larxene. "And soon, everyone you care about; your family, your friends, they'll all be gone unless they come to their senses and join us."

Della was shocked. "No… you.. you wouldn't!"

"Don't bother trying to go back to earth." said Larxene with a smirk. "Once our master is through, your attempts to get back home will be all for nothing."

"No!" shouted Della. "I will see my family again! You're not getting anywhere near them!"

"Maybe not right now." said Marluxia. "But things change Della Duck. Just like what happened to your family."

"What did you do to them?!" Della snapped, glaring.

"Nothing… yet." Larxene said with a wicked grin.

"And if you know what's good for you Della Duck, you might as well stay here so you don't watch your family and all their friends fall to our master's clutches." smirked Marluxia.

"And if you try to stand in our way, we'll always be ready for you." added Larxene as she summoned her knives.

"Exactly." said Marluxia as he summoned his scythe.

"Whoa! Where did those come from!?" Della exclaimed.

"Oh, so sorry!" Larxene apologized mockingly. "Did we forget to tell you that we have powers?"

"You're powerless to stop us." smirked Marluxia.

Della glared as she clenched her fists. "I don't care who the hell you think you are! No one hurts my family!" she yelled. "And I won't let you do that!"

Marluxia and Larxene suddenly noticed that Della's right hand was slightly glowing. They raised their eyebrows in shock.

"I've come this far to get back to them!" snapped Della. "And I won't let any villains think they can just come to hurt them! My brother always said that Ducks don't back down! And I sure as hell won't if you, your master, or anyone else working from him try to hurt the people I care about! Whether on the moon or down on Earth, NOTHING CAN STOP DELLA DUCK!"

Della, suddenly saw her hand glow and she yelped in shock as she threw a ball of firey energy at the two vessels. Marluxia quickly bashed it away with his scythe as it crashed into a pile of gold.

Della gasped in shock at what she just did.

"W-W-What the…?!" she gasped softly as she looked at her hand.

Marluxia and Larxene smirked as they dismissed their weapons, amused by Della's shock.

"So it is true." said Marlxuia. "You _are_ a mage. Just like your twin brother."

"The magic blood of that duck from the original Three Caballero flows right through the Duck family all the way down to the so-called Duck Twins." mused Larxene. "Not that it'll help you in any way. Even with all that magic, you're useless to try and stop us."

Marluxia then opened a corridor.

"See ya around, Pilot Feathers." said Larxene. "Stay here or try to get back for all we the end, you're all doomed to the darkness."

"And remember this…" said Marluxia with a smirk. "Be careful who you trust on this moon..."

Marluxia and Larxene then went through the corridor as it disappeared.

Della said nothing as she looked at the spot where Marluxia and Larxene disappeared. She then looked at her hand.

"I'm a mage…?" she asked in confusion. Suddenly, a spark of fire erupted from her fingers, making her yelp.

Della recovered herself as she looked back at Earth. She then looked determined.

"It doesn't matter. I will get back to my family. I won't let any evildoers try to stop me or try to hurt them." She grabbed her welder and welder mask. "Don't worry Donald, Scrooge, kids, I'll be home soon. I'll be home soon."

Della then got back to work.

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

Out in the park, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Scrooge, Beakley, Launchpad, Ludwig, Chip, Dale, and Pluto were watching one of Launchpad's Darkwing Duck tapes on a system hooked up to a projector.

_Darkwing was fighting the Fearsome Four._

_"This is __electrifying!" chortled Megavolt as he blasted electricity at the purple-clad superhero._

_"Yeah! A real blast if you ask me!" laughed Quackerjack as he tossed some explosive chattering teeth at Darkwing, making him jump to avoid the explosion._

_"Over here Darkwing!" Bushroot called mockingly as he sent some vines wrapping around the superhero, who struggled to get free. "There's no escape!"_

_"Get soaked!" said Liquidator as he sent a flood right at Darkwing._

_Darkwing Duck suddenly broke free from Bushroot's vines and dove into the flood. He then used his grappling hook to emerge from the water and then drew his gas gun._

_"Nice try you fiends!" he laughed. "But nothing can keep Darkwing Duck down! Now suck gas evildoers!"_

_He fired his gas gun onto the four villains, making them cough and splutter. _

"This show never gets old." said Dewey.

"You can say that again." Launchpad grinned.

"Wonder what it would be like to fight supervillains like them." said Webby.

"Might be hard since they have superpowers instead of magic ones." said Lena.

"Quackerjack doesn't have powers." Louie pointed out.

"He makes up for that with his wackiness." said Huey.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash. Everyone jumped and Pluto barked in surprise.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Violet.

"I think we mae have company." said Scrooge.

They all got up and walked over to the flash, which died down to reveal Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Isa, Myde, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Oswald, Ortensia, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, Zack, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, Vincent, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi.

"Hey guys!" said Sora.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby exclaimed together, suddenly tackling Donald in a tight hug.

Donald chuckled. "Hey kids!" he greeted, hugging them back.

"It's great to be back." said Mickey.

"The kingdom hasn't changed much since the last time we were here." said Ienzo.

"Even after 5 months no less." said Cloud.

As soon as Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby finished hugging Donald, they did the same to Daisy while he hugged Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, and Launchpad. Pluto then ran up and licked Mickey's face.

"Aww, I missed you too pal!" Mickey laughed as he petted Pluto.

"Where have you guys been?!" asked Webby.

"You're gone for over 5 months!" added Lena.

"Yeah, we know." said Sora, wincing in guilt.

"We're really sorry we worried you all sick like that." said Lea, guiltily.

"Something big went down in the MCU." said Aqua. "Big and dangerous."

"Did it now?" asked Scrooge.

"How bad was it?" asked Beakley.

"Extremely." said Xion.

"The fate of the whole universe was at stake." added Terra.

"For quite some time… we lost." said Sora, shocking the castle residents.

"You lost?!" Webby exclaimed.

"How did that happen?!" asked Louie.

"Not something we'd like to remember." said Riku as everyone shuddered.

"If it's that bad, then we won't press further." said Beakley, understanding.

"Of course." said Ludwig. "When you're ready, you can tell us."

"Thank you." said Minnie.

"But after sometime, we were able to win." Kairi added.

"But in order to do that, we needed help." said Mickey.

"Is that why Isa, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Max, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi disappeared a few days ago?" asked Huey.

"Pretty much." said Max.

"And it's also why our friends from Radiant Garden and Midgar are here too." added Goofy.

"And why they had to get me and Ortensia." added Oswald.

"It was an intense battle." said Ortensia.

"But why didn't you ask us for help?" asked Webby, a little hurt.

"Let's just say that the threat we were up against was… a lot more dangerous than any foes you have ever faced." said Terra.

"Emphasis on 'a lot.'" Pence added.

"Worse than Magica?" asked Lena.

"Yup." said Ven.

"Worse than Felldrake?" asked Webby.

"Definitely." said Naminé.

"Even worse than Merlock?" asked Scrooge.

"10 times worse." said Donald.

"Though… probably not as bad if they were teamed up or something." said Daisy.

"Was it as bad as Xehanort or Maleficent?" asked Huey.

Those who fought in the battle of the universe exchanged glances.

"Well… at first we thought that he was worse than them and their allies." said Roxas.

"But man were we wrong." said Myde, shuddering at Xehanort and his allies basically tormenting Thanos when he was on the line between life and death and then allowing him to die.

"Sounds pretty bad." said Chip.

"And we stayed a little longer to recover." said Isa.

"Now that makes sense." said Dale.

Violet noticed the suitcases the 23 Keyblade wielders were carrying.

"If I may." said the hummingbird. "What are in the suitcases?"

Sora and the Keyblade wielders grinned.

"Wait right here and we'll show you." said Ven.

The 23 of them ran into the castle. After 5 minutes, they came back out.

"So… what was in them?!" Webby asked excitedly.

Sora grinned. "Watch this!"

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Isa, Myde, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Oswald, Ortensia, Hayner, Pence, and Olette each pressed their right arms to their shoulders and there was a bright falsh. Whnit cleared, the rest stared in shock.

They were all wearing… Keyblade armor!

Terra, Ven, and Aqua's armor was still the same, but were completely fixed.

Sora's armor was similar to Ven's but colored mostly yellowish green with additional balck, red, and dark blue. Some parts were silver, including a silver crown emblem on his chest.

Riku's armor was similar to Terra's except for a few minor differences and was sky blue with grey, navy blue, aquamarine, and balck details. On his left shoulder was a devil wing and on his right shoulder was an angel wing, both similar to his Way to the Dawn Keyblade.

Kairi's armor was like Aqua's, but pink and violet with gold, grey, and light blue detailing.

Lea's armor was similar to Terra's export more metallic dark red with black, grey, and rusty orange.

Roxas' armor was like Ven's, but mostly black and gray with dark blue lining. There was also a checkered pattern around his wrists and Nobody symbols on the top of his shoes.

Xion's armor was like Aqua's, but colored mostly silver and black with bright red and gold lining.

Naminé's armor was like Aqua's, mostly shiny white with some parts yellow and turquoise.

Mickey's armor was like Ven's but to his size, colored mostly black and red with hints of yellow and silver.

Donald's armor was like ven's colored blue, yellow, gold, and red, the latter two being a homage to his Caballero armor. He also wore boots that were purple like his mage hat ad were similar to Launchpad's boots. His helmet almost looked similar to his mage hat

Goofy's armor was like Terra's, but colored green and yellow with hints of black, blue, and silver around the arms and legs, plus black armor pants. His helmet almost looked to his kinght helmet.

Minnie's armor was just like Mickey's, but colored pink and cherry-red with hints of black and magenta.

Daisy's armor was like Donald's, but colored pink, purple, magenta, and gold.

Max's armor was like his dad's, but colored red and blue with hints of yellow, black, and silver.

Oswald's armor was like Mickey's, but mostly black and blue with hints of silver and navy blue.

Ortensia's armor was like Minnie's, but colored pink and black with hints of purple and light green. (3)

Isa's armor was similar to Lea's but colored mostly blue and balck, with hints if silver and a yellow crescent moon on the left of his chest and the top of his claymore on his shoulder pads.

Myde'a armor was a mixture of Terra and Ven's, colored bright and dark blue, hints of black, silver, and grey detailing around it.

Hayner's armor was like Ven's, but colored black and red with hints of green and grey.

Pence's armor was similar to Terra's, but colored orange and grey with hints of red and blue.

And last, but not least, Olette's armor was similar to Aqua's, but colored orange and red with hints of black and blue.

The masks for the eight toons were designed to fit around their heads.

"WOW!" Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Scrooge, Beakley, Ludwig, Chip, Dale, Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, and Vincent said in shock and awe. Rude lifted up his shades. Dewey, still in shock, took a picture on his phone.

"You all have Keyblade armor now?!" Webby asked excitedly.

"We sure do." said Lea.

"The Good Fairies finally finished them." said Olette.

The 23 of them dismissed their armor.

"And that's not the only new stuff some of us have." said Sora.

Sora then summoned his Ultima Weapon. Donald and Goofy followed with their Save the Queen staff and Save the King shield.

"Whoa!" everyone who wasn't in the MCU hours ago exclaimed in awe.

"You got new weapons?!" asked Launchpad.

"They look sooooooo cool!" said Dewey.

"I concur…" Violet said in awe.

"Thanks." smield Donald. "Our old ones were damaged in battle."

"So we got them upgraded. A-hyuck!" said Goofy.

"Like Dewey said, pretty cool." said Sora as the three dismissed their armor.

"With that said, I think we should all get some dinner in us." said Mickey.

"That sounds like a good idea." said Minnie.

"To the kitchen!" said Pence dramatically, making several people chuckle.

Donald then realized something. Now was the perfect time to ask Daisy the question he had been wanting to ask her prior to the snap.

"Wait!" he called.

Everyone stopped and looked at Donald.

"Donald, what is it?" asked Mickey.

"I have something very important to say." said Donald.

"Donald, what is it?" asked Mickey

"There's something very important I need to talk about with Daisy." said Donald.

Daisy was surprised. "With me? What is it Donald?" she asked.

"I'd rather we discuss it privately. I know we just got back but do you think you could go out with me before we return to the castle?" Donald asked.

Daisy smiled. "Sure, It'll take a couple of hours for dinner to be prepared so I don't see why not. Is that fine with everyone here?"

"That's alright." smiled Minnie.

"We were planning to all go out later anyway, so everyone else here cast rest while we make reservations." added Mickey.

"Thanks!" the ducks said in unison.

Donald gave a look to Kairi, who realized what Donald was attempting. She gave her friend an encouraging smile to make his proposal.

Donald and Daisy then walked off.

"What do you think he wants to talk about with her?" asked Myde.

"You got me." said Lea.

"Maybe he wants her to move into the mansion." joked Dewey.

"Or maybe he wants her to become a sailor." joked Louie.

"Or maybe he wants to get her into that Caballero band." joked Lena.

"It's probably something else." said Aqua.

"Well if they're going on a date, then I think some of us should too if we want." said Sora. He turned to Kairi. "Whaddya say Kairi?"

Kairi beamed.

"I'd love to Sora." she replied.

"We'll wait for you two get back." said Mickey.

"Have fun!" said Goofy.

Sora and Kairi smiled as they walked off.

* * *

_Montage to the song "It's a Date!":_

Sora and Kairi walked down the park, watching the sunset.

Donald and Daisy strolled down the beach, holding hands.

Sora and Kairi rode their gliders on a half-pipe

Donald and Daisy looked at the dusk-colored clouds as they laid in the grass.

* * *

Later, Sora and Kairi sat on top of Scrooge's Money Bin, looking at the moon together.

"That was some adventure, huh?" asked Sora.

"You can say that again." said Kairi.

"I thought I lost you guys for good." said Sora. "But now... I finally have you all back."

Kairi smirked. "We're not so easy to get rid of." she joked.

Sora and Kairi laughed.

"Sora, thanks for taking me out. After being stuck in the Soul World for so long I guess I really needed this." Kairi said thankfully.

Sora smiled as he and Kairi held hands. "Anytime Kairi."

They shared a kiss under the glowing moonlight for about one minute before separating and Kairi leaned on his shoulder.

* * *

At that time, Donald and Daisy stood leaning by a railing looking over the lake in front of them that glimmered under the moon.

"You know Donald, this has been a really wonderful night. Thank you." Daisy said sweetly.

Donald smiled at his girlfriend. "Don't mention it Daisy. I've really missed doing this with you over the 5 months." he replied.

Daisy frowned in guilt. "I'm sorry if my death left you in such a heartbroken condition." she said apologetically.

Donald stroked her hair with a smile. "You don't need to apologise for that Daisy. That was all because of Thanos. But he's gone forever now." he assured her.

Daisy smiled. "Yeah… though that was a bit spooky." she muttered.

"Definitely." Donald shuddered.

Daisy decided to change the subject. "So Donald, since we're gonna go back to the castle soon what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

Donald's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, that. Well…" Donald tugged his collar nervously before taking a deep breath. "Daisy…" he began.

"Yes, Donald?" she asked.

They stood directly opposite of each other.

"Daisy… we have been best friends for a long time." said Donald. "We've known each other since childhood when we were little ducklings. When I first met you, I always loved you. You were always the girl for me, no one else." Donald then cringed. "And I can admit it now, I know where there were times when I was selfish and temperamental, even during our college years. That's why I tried to become Donald 2.0 for you… to show you that I could be better than I already was. Not just the loud duck with a bad temper."

Daisy smiled. "Oh Donald...I always loved you too. And I don't care about the times you were selfish. You've come a long way since then." Daisy then thought about her conversation with Wanda. "And you know, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." she said sadly.

Donald was concerned. "What is it?" he asked.

"What I want to say is I...I...I'm so sorry Donald." Daisy said guiltily.

Donald was confused. "Huh? About what?" he asked.

Daisy looked at Donald in guilt. "I'm so sorry for how horrible I was during our college years. I was being nothing but a selfish spoilt brat back then. I'm sorry I broke up with you all those times. I didn't know that you were off saving the world with your friends. I get that you, Jose, Panchito, Xandra, Ari, April, May, and June wanted to keep me safe, but I shouldn't've acted so mean to you. It was so mean of me to get back at you by going out with a duck who never really cared about me. I never considered how you felt. I never let you explain anything because I let my anger control me. And I wanted you to become someone you shouldn't have to be. When Jose, Panchito, Xandra, Ari, April, May, and June explained everything, I felt so horrified, ashamed, and guilty for my actions towards you. I acted like such an idiot, and I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die for being such a… such a… such a bitch to you!" she said sadly, feeling like she would cry.

Donald gasped. "Daisy…" he said in shock.

"When you couldn't be there for me I was so scared that you didn't like me anymore or were considering breaking up with me. So rather than get rejected or shot down I thought I should make the first move. But I never once thought about how the awful things I said would impact you. You must've felt so heartbroken and I showed no care for that at all." Daisy said sadly.

Donald gave Daisy an assuring smile. "Aww...Daisy. I would never break up with you. I love you far too much to do that." he told her.

"I know. I realize that now. But I was too much of an impatient, selfish, spoilt brat to even bother understanding. I never even realized I was so selfish back then. I'm truly sorry Donald." Daisy said guiltily.

"Daisy, you don't need to apologize. I forgave you a long time ago." Donald assured her.

Daisy looked at Donald with tears pouring out of her eyes, much to Donald's shock.

"BUT HOW!? HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE ME SO EASILY!?" she cried. "I broke up with you on your birthday after you had a rotten day, I tried to get back at you with another guy, I thought you used my nieces for some scheme, and I never gave you a chance to explain anything! Why would you forgive me?!"

Donald smiled. "Because I you are the best girl I guy like me could ever have in his life. Prior to the Spear of Selene, I wasn't really one to hold grudges against the people I care about so much, like you." he told her. "You always gave me chances Daisy,so why shouldn't I do the same? No matter what you said to me, I will always love you. Because you are the sweetest, kindest, bravest person I've ever met in my life."

Daisy smiled as she wiped her tears away. "Oh, Donald. That's so sweet to know you think that of me. Thank you so much...for giving me a second chance." she said thankfully. "And…" she trailed off before she added sweetly, "I want you to know something."

"What would that be?" asked Donald.

"I actually like Donald 1.0." she replied, much to his shock. "You were always fine the way you were. I just had silly high expectations. And I actually don't mind your temper. One, because it's kind of similar to mine (giggles). And two, because I know that your anger is out of protection for the people you care about. And that's what I love you too."

Donald smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Daisy. That means so much to me." said Donald. He then took Daisy's hands. "Just like how you mean so much to me. You're always there for me. You care about me. You love me for who I am, not what I am. You always stood by my side just like my family and friends. You're the best girl I could've ever met aside from my sister, because I knew that you were the girl for me. You're strong, brave, kind, generous, forgiving, and understanding. Everything that I love about you. Because I will always love you Daisy. No other girl could ever be the girl for me. It's always been you. It will never be anyone else. Because my heart will always be yours Daisy. That is how much I love you, so much. When I thought I lost you, I was broken hearted. But seeing you here today makes me feel like the luckiest duck in town, despite my bad luck. I love you Daisy Duck. I always have. And I always will."

Daisy was smiling with tears of joy streaming down her face.

Donald took a deep breath, and gave a determined look. He was ready. He wasn't gonna back down now.

"Which is why I want to ask you something very important, Daisy." said Donald.

Daisy looked puzzled. "What would that be Donald?" she asked.

Donald gave a warm smile as he reached into his pocket. Then, to Daisy's shock, Donald bent down on one knee and pulled out the purple box. Donald opened it, revealing the silver ring with the bright diamond on it, making Daisy gasp in shock.

"Daisy Duck… will you marry me?" Donald asked.

Daisy was shocked. The moment she dreamed about for years, the moment she and Wanda talked about, the moment she ever wondered would come… was happening right now.

Daisy then broke out into an excited, teary smile as she shouted,

"YES! YES! Yes Donald Duck, I will marry you! I love you so much!" Daisy said happily, crying tears of joy as she put the ring on her ringer.

Donald beamed excitedly.

"OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Donald cheered as he and Daisy hugged.

Donald and Daisy looked at each other as the moon shone down on them. They then embraced in a passionate kiss.

Donald carried Daisy in a bridal style for another kiss, when he walked to go back to the castle he tripped and they both ended up falling in the water. Their heads emerged with deadpanning expressions looking dripping wet.

"Aww, phooey!" Donald & Daisy said in unison.

They widened their eyes and looked at each other, surprised that they said the same thing at the exact same time. Despite the embarrassing situation they were in, they couldn't help but burst into laughter. When they stopped they lovingly stare at each other before wrapping their arms around one another for a hug in the water.

* * *

In the castle, everyone that was outside earlier was walking and talking near the castle exit. Sora and Kairi had already returned from their date.

"So did that Glomgold guy win the bet?" asked Lea.

Scrooge shook his head. "No. With Owlson turned to dust at the time, they weren't able to sign any papers."

"Well that's a relief." said Isa.

"So basically, your kingdoms are connected?" Terra said to Mickey, Minnie, Oswald, and Ortensia.

"In a way, they sure are." chuckled Mickey.

"And now with Ortensia back from being stone thanks to the Blot, i'm a lot more happier than I ever was." said Oswald.

"Oh honey bunny I love you too!" Ortensia said happily as she kissed Oswald all over his face.

"Someone's happy." giggled Minnie.

Just then, Donald and Daisy from the castle entrance.

"Oh hey fellers!" called Goofy.

"Welcome back." said Riku.

"You ready for dinner?" asked Sora. "We're all heading out for shawarma."

"They found a large place for all of us." said Roxas.

"That sounds great!" said Donald.

"But before we do, Donald and I have an important announcement to make." said Daisy, keeping her hands behind her back.

Everyone gathered in front of them curious as to what they meant by that.

"What's the news, lad?" asked Scrooge.

"Please tell!" said Huey.

"This should be good." Lena smirked.

"Try us." said Lea.

"TELL US! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!" shouted Dewey.

"What is it?!" asked Sora.

Donald and Daisy grinned as Donald approached the kids. "Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet. Guess what? You're officially about to get a new aunt." he told them with a big smile.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait what?!" exclaimed Louie.

"You mean it?!" asked Dewey.

"Are you serious?!" asked Huey.

"OHMYGOSH!" exclaimed Webby.

"No way!" exclaimed Lena.

"This is unexpected." muttered Violet in shock.

Donald turned to his uncles. "And Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Ludwig, get ready to welcome your official new niece." he said with a grin.

The billionaire and the sctnetis's eyes widened in shock.

"Bless me yesteryears!" exclaimed Scrooge.

"Could it be!?" Ludwig asked.

"What!? What's going on?! Tell us!"shouted Sora, his confused expression mirrored by everyone else.

Daisy presented the ring and they all gasped in shock and amazement.

"Donald proposed to me and now the two of us are engaged!" she said happily.

Everyone broke out into applause and cheers.

"WAY TO GO UNCLE DONALD!" cheered Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet.

"Congratulations! A-hyuck!" cheered Goofy.

"I knew you could do it!" cheered Kairi.

"That's my boy!" cheered Scrooge.

"Alright! We're having a wedding!" cheered Launchpad.

"That was so amazing!" said Sora.

"And really sweet." added Aqua.

"Donald's really lucky today." chuckled Lea.

"And so is Daisy." added Terra.

Donald then held Daisy bride-style and looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Their beaks then pressed together and Donald and Daisy embraced in a passionate kiss.

"AWWWWWW!" Kairi, Aqua, Naminé, Xion, Olette, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Elena, Minnie, Ortensia, Webby, Lena, and Violet cooed with smiles.

"Congratulations you two." said Mickey.

"You have our best wishes." said Minnie.

"From all of us." said Sora.

"Thanks you guys." said Daisy as Donald set her down.

"Yeha, means a whole lot." added Donald.

"This calls for a celebration!" said Sora. "Cue the music!"

Max pulled out a radio and put in a tape.

_(Eye to Eye from A Goofy Movie plays)_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi got on the park stage. Everyone crowded around as Sora began to sing.

**Sora: **_I got myself a notion_

_One I know that you'll understand_

_We set the world in motion,_

_By reachin' out for each other's hand_

_Maybe we'll discover what we should've known all along_

_Yeah_

_One way or another, together's where we both belong_

Everyone began to dance.

**Sora, Riku, and Kairi:** _If we listen to each other's heart,_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever, we're seeing it I 2 I_

**Sora: **_If a wall should come between us,_

_Too high to climb, too hard to break through,_

_I know that love will lead us_

_And find a way to bring me to you_

_So don't be in a hurry, think before you count us out_

_Oh_

_You don't have to worry, I won't ever let you down_

**Riku and Kairi:** _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

**Sora, Riku, and Kairi:** _If we listen to each other's heart,_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever, we're seeing it I 2 I_

**Sora:** _Love is why we're seeing it I 2 I_

**Riku and Kairi:** _Yes, we're seeing it I 2 I_

**Sora:** _Seeing it I 2 I_

**Riku and Kairi: **_Love is why we're seeing it_

_Sora; I think we're seeing it I 2 I_

**Riku and Kairi:** _I 2 I_

**Sora:** _I 2 I_

_We're seeing it I 2 I_

**Riku and Kairi: **_I 2 I_

**Sora: **_If you're ever lonely, then stop!_

_You don't have to be_

_After all, it's only a beat away from you to me_

**Riku and Kairi:** _Take a look inside and see_

_Yeaaaaah!_

_**Everyone:**_ _If we listen to each other's heart,_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever, we're seeing it I 2 I_

_Seeing it I 2 I_

_Seeing it I 2 I_

_We're seeing it I 2 I, baby_

_For the first time_

_For the first time_

_I 2 I_

_Seeing it_

_Seeing it, baby_

_Seeing it I 2 I_

_For the first time ever_

_Hey, yeah_

_Seeing it, baby_

_We're seeing it I 2 I_

_Seeing it_

**Sora: **_C'mon, baby)_

**Everyone:** _I 2 I_

_I 2 I_

_I 2 I_

_I 2 I!_

* * *

Directed by:  
J. Tom

Produced by:  
J. Tom

Special thanks to:  
Super Saiyan 3 Odd  
MarioLover3752

_("Main on End" from Avengers: Endgame plays)_

Jesse McCartney  
Willa Holland  
Tony Anselmo

Don Cheadle  
Paul Rudd  
Brie Larson

Richard Epcar  
Paul St. Peter  
James Patrick Stuart

Danai Gurira  
Bradley Cooper  
Karen Gillan

Robin Atkin Downes  
Keith Ferguson  
Shanelle Workman

Tom Holland  
Benedict Cumberbatch  
Chadwick Boseman

Susanne Blakeslee  
Jim Cummings  
Maurice LaMarche

Carrie Coon  
Michael James Shaw  
Tom Vaugh-Lawor  
Terry Notary

David Gallagher  
Hayden Panettiere  
Bret Iwan  
Bill Farmer

Zoe Saldana  
Dave Bautista  
Vin Diesel

Jason Dohring  
Meaghan Jette Martin  
Alyson Stoner

Anthony Mackie  
Sebastian Stan  
Elizabeth Olsen

Quinton Flynn  
Kirk Thornton  
Ryan O'Donohue

Paul Bettany  
Tilda Swinton  
Tom Hiddelston

Russi Taylor  
Tress MacNielle  
Jason Marsden

Rene Russo  
Evangeline Lilly  
John Slattery

Danny Pudi  
Ben Schwartz  
Bobby Moynihan

Hannah John-Karmen  
Jacob Batalon  
Zendeya

Kate Micucci  
Kimiko Glenn  
Libe Barer

Michael Peña  
T.I.  
David Dastmalchin

Frank Welker  
Audrey Wasilewski  
Corey Burton

Cobie Smulders  
Pom Klementieff  
Tessa Thompson

Justin Cowden  
Sean Marquette  
Jessica DiCicco

Lexi Rabe  
Ty Simpkins  
Emily VanCamp

Toks Olagundoye  
Beck Bennett  
Paget Brewster

Maximiliano Hernández  
Frank Grillo  
Callan Mulvey

David Dayan Fisher  
Derek Stephen Prince  
Dave Boat  
Vincent Corazza

Haley Atwell  
Natalie Portman  
Linda Cardellini  
Abby Ryder Fortson

Doug Erholtz  
Steve Burton  
Rachele Leigh Cook  
Rick Gomez

Angourie Rice  
James D'Arcy  
Benedict Wong  
Jon Favraeu

Mae Whitman  
Mena Suvari  
Chris Edgerly  
George Newbern

Winston Duke  
Taika Waititi  
Letita Wright  
Sean Gunn

Crispin Freeman  
Ryun Yu  
Steve Blum  
Bettina Bush

Marisa Tomei  
Laurence Fishburne  
Michelle Pfieffer  
Chris Pratt

Will Friedle  
Jillian Bowen  
Brandon Adams  
Melissa Disney

with  
David Tennant

with  
Benjamin Diskin

with  
Gwyneth Paltrow

with  
Josh Brolin as Thanos

with  
Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce

with  
Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury

with  
Michael Douglas as Dr. Hank Pym

and  
Rutger Hauer as Master Xehanort

Jeremy Renner

Scarlett Johansson

Chris Hemsworth

Mark Ruffalo

Chris Evans

Robert Downey Jr. and Haley Joel Osment

* * *

_Mid-credits scene:_

At the Altar of Naught, Master Xehanort stood watching the heroes as they made their way in separate vehicles and gliders to a restaurant to celebrate Donald and Daisy's engagement.

With Xehanort stood Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Vanitas, Dark Riku, Terra-Xehanort, Sephiroth, Maleficent, Pete, Mortimer, Magica, Hades, Shelke, and Shaula.

"Enjoy your rest and engagement, Guardians of Light." said Xehanort. "Because what you feared is true. During your absence in protecting the worlds from us, we have gathered many allies."

Xehanort then peered over the railing. Down below stood thousands of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed.

"And once we are through, everything shall go the way I anticipated it would." said Xehanort. "This was all planned before."

Xehanort, his close allies, and the Organization faced the other side of the castle's top floor.

"And I know all of you won't fail us." Xehanort said with a smirk.

Across from them all were numerous villains from many other worlds, all smiling evilly.

But who they are is a story for another day...

* * *

(Avengers: Endgame credits play)

(CAST)

_Sora  
_Haley Joel Osment

_Aqua  
_Willa Holland

_Ventus  
_Jesse McCartney

_Roxas  
_Jesse McCartney

_Master Xehanort  
_Rutger Hauer

_Young Xehanort  
_Benjamin Diskin

_Ansem  
_Richard Epcar

_Xemnas  
_Paul St. Peter

_Xigbar  
_James Patrick Stuart

_Luxord  
_Robin Atkin Downes

_Marluxia  
_Keith Ferguson

_Larxene  
_Shanelle Workman

_Vanitas  
_Haley Joel Osment

_Terra-Xehanort  
_Richard Epcar

_Riku Replica/Dark Riku  
_David Gallagher

With the Disney character voice talents of:

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

Haley Atwell as Peggy Carter

Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing

Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds

Dave Bautista as Drax

Michael Bell as Quackerjack

Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack

Paul Bettany as Vision

Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent

Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther

Julie Bowen as Penumbra

Paget Brewster as Della Duck

Josh Brolin as Thanos

Corey Burton as Yen Sid, Ludwig Von Drake, Dale, Liquidator, and Bushroot

Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton

Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt

Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine

Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight

Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon

Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Stephen Strange

Jim Cummings as Pete and Jim Starling/Darkwing Duck

James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis

David Dastmalchian as Kurt

Vin Diesel as Groot

Michael Douglas as Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man

Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man

Winston Duke as M'Baku

Idris Elba as Heimdall

Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America

Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto

Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan

Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster

Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang

Emma Fuhrmann as 2023 Cassie Lang/Stinger

Nika Futterman as Female Scientist

Karen Gillan as Nebula

Kimiko Glenn as Lena

Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow

Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfrontari

Danai Gurira as Okoye

Chris Hemsworth as Thor

Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell

Tom Hiddleston as Loki

Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man

T.I. as Dave

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse and Melon

Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury

Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow

Hannah John-Karmen as Ava Starr/Ghost

David Kaye as Duckworth

Pom Klementieff as Mantis

Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse

Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel

Stan Lee as 70's Cab Driver  
_(archive audio)_

Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp

Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon

Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip

Ross Marquand as John Schmidt/Red Skull

Jason Marsden as Max Goof

Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack

Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck

Callan Mulvey as Jack Rollins

Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian

Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley

Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Rescue

Rob Paulsen as Gibbous and Male Scientist

Michael Peña as Luis

Michelle Pfieffer as Janet van Dyne/Wasp

Natalie Portman as Jane Foster/Mighty Thor

Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord

Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark

Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce

Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye/Ronin

Angourie Rice as Betty Brant

Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man

Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk

Ava Russo as Lila Barton

Rene Russo as Frigga

Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton

Zoe Saldana as Gamora

Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive

Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener/Hulkbuster/Iron Lad

John Slattery as Howard Stark

Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill

Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf

Tilda Swinton as Ancient One

Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell

Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse and Young Donald Duck  
_(posthumous role)_

David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck

Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie

Marisa Tomei as May Parker

Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter

Tom Vaughan-Lawor as Ebony Maw

Kari Wahlgren as Roxanne Feathery

Taika Waititi as Korg

Audrey Wasilewski as Ortensia

Frank Welker as Oswald and Meik

Mara Wilson as 2023 Lila Barton/Kate Bishop

April Winchell as Zenith

Benedict Wong as Wong

Cade Woodward as Nathaniel Barton

Letitia Wright as Shuri

Zendeya as Michelle "MJ" Jones/Red Widow

Co-Staring:  
_(all archive audio)_

Jackson Dunn as 12-year-old Scott

Lee Moore as 93-year-old Scott

Lia Russo as Hulk Fan

Hiroyuki Sanada as Akihiko

_Riku  
_David Gallagher

_Kairi  
_Hayden Panettiere

_Terra  
_Jason Dohring

_Xion  
_Alyson Stoner

_Lea  
_Quinton Flynn

_Naminé  
_Meaghan Jette Martin

_Isa  
_Kirk Thornton

_Myde  
_Ryan O'Donohue

_Hayner  
_Justin Cowden

_Pence  
_Sean Marquette

_Olette  
_Jessica DiCicco

_Dilan  
_David Dayan Fisher

_Even  
_Derek Stephen Prince

_Aeleus  
_Dave Boat

_Ienzo  
_Vincent Corazza

_Ansem the Wise  
_Corey Burton

_Leon  
_Doug Erholtz

_Cloud  
_Steve Burton

_Aerith  
_Mena Suvari

_Yuffie  
_Mae Whitman

_Tifa  
_Rachael Leigh Cook

_Cid  
_Chris Edgerly

_Sephiroth  
_George Newbern

_Zack  
_Rick Gomez

_Seifer  
_Will Friedle

_Fuu  
_Jillian Bowen

_Rai  
_Brandon Adams

_Vivi  
_Melissa Disney

_Reno  
_Quinton Flynn

_Rude  
_Crispin Freeman

_Elena  
_Bettina Bush

_Tseng  
_Ryun Yu

_Vincent  
_Steve Blum

* * *

_After-credits scene:_

We now see Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Isa, Myde, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Oswald, Ortensia, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, Zack, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, Vincent, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, Launchpad, Chip, and Dale sitting at many tables in a restaurant enjoying shawarma.

"You know," said Goofy. "Sora and Donald have been great leaders during our recent mission."

"Yeah, they know how to take charge well like many of us." said Riku.

Sora and Donald smiled.

"Thanks guys." said Donald.

"Means a lot." said Sora.

"No problem." said Aqua, smiling.

"You know, maybe you guys should fight one another for the honor of leadership." suggested Dewey.

"A duel between the two coolest people in your group of 6..." mused Huey.

"That sounds like a fair idea." Lena smirked.

Sora and Donald looked at the kids weirdly and then to each other. Everyone else gave them odd looks as well.

"That's not necessary." said Sora.

"Yeah, there's no need for that." Donald said in agreement.

"You know Violet brought some self-defence weapons." said Louie.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Violet nodded.

"Unless you two prefer to use your Keyblades." said Huey.

"Ooh! Yes! Yes! A Keyblade duel sounds even better!" Webby said excitedly.

"Yeah!" said Dewey.

"It has been done." muttered Roxas.

Sora and Donald looked at each other before laughing.

"Looks it's really not necessary." said Donald. He then smiled at Sora. "Besides, Sora has always been a great leader, even if he is younger than many of us."

"Yeah! He knows how to take great charge!" said Goofy in agreement.

Sora smiled. "Thanks guys." he said thankfully

Everyone smiled as they continued eating.

* * *

**In Loving Memory of:**

James Lipton  
_(Bolt, The Simpsons)_

September 19, 1926 – March 2, 2020

and

Max von Sydow  
_(Ghostbusters II, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, The Simpsons)_

April 10, 1929 – March 8, 2020

* * *

_**And this story is DONE! Man this one was one hell of a story to write! And a lot of stuff has happened.**_

_**Sora and his friends are back home.**_

_**All 23 Keyblade wielders now have Keyblade armor.**_

_**Donald has finally proposed to Daisy and she said "Yes!"**_

_**Della is a mage like her twin brother.**_

_**Xehanort has gathered many allies and soon, Sora and his friends will as well.**_

_**The others will find out about what really happened… just not the way you think!**_

_**(1) Madagascar 2**_

_**(2) However Jane Foster becomes Mighty Thor in Thor: Love and Thunder happens between 2018 and 2023 in my universe.**_

_**(3) A reference to how Ortensia's skirt and hat are green instead of pink at Disneyland Paris.**_

_**Sora's armor: **_ pin/414894184395519224/

_**Riku's armor:**_ ariquaxiii/art/MMD-Riku-Update-DL-457555914

_**Kairi's armor: **_ todsen19/art/Kingdom-Hearts-Keyblade-War-Custom-Wallpaper-04-516454941

_**Lea's armor: **_ariquaxiii/art/MMD-Armored-Lea-Axel-DL-446303963

_**Roxas' armor:**_ ariquaxiii/art/MMD-Roxas-Wallpaper-X-blade-DL-393133988

_**Xion's armor:**_ ariquaxiii/art/MMD-Armored-Xion-DL-457331296

_**Naminé's armor: **_ ariquaxiii/art/MMD-Armored-Namine-DL-385732789?comment=1

_**The rest were made up by me**_

* * *

_**If I were to have the X-Men, Fantastic Four, and other Avengers and their allies in my stories, here would be their voices:**_

_**Logan Howlett/Wolverine - Hugh Jackman**_

_**Charles Xavier/Professor X - Sir Patrick Stewart**_

_**Ororo Munroe/Storm - Halle Berry**_

_**Jean Grey/Phoenix - Famke Janssen**_

_**Scott Summers/Cyclops - James Marsden**_

_**Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic - Joseph Gordon-Levitt**_

_**Susan Storm-Richards/Invisible Woman - Charlzie Theron**_

_**Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Zac Efron**_

_**Ben Grimm/The Thing - Michael Chiklis**_

_**Daisy Johnson/Quake - Chloe Bennett**_

_**Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird - Adrianne Palicki**_

_**Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Charlie Cox **_

_**Elektra Natchios-Murdock/Black Sky - Élodie Yung**_

_**Jessica Jones/Knightress - Krysten Ritter**_

_**Frank Castle/Punisher - Jon Bernthal**_

_**Luke Cage/Power Man - Mike Colter**_

_**Trish Walker/Hellcat - Rachael Taylor **_

_**Yelena Belova - Florence Pugh**_

_**Alexei Shostakov/Red Guardian - David Harbour **_

_**Rick Mason - O-T Fagbenle **_

_**Melina Vostokoff - Rachel Weisz**_

_**Miles Morales/Spider-Man - Shameik Moore **_

_**Peter B. Parker/Spider-Man - Jake Johnson**_

_**Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman - Hailee Steinfeld**_

_**Peter Porker/Spider-Ham - John Mulaney**_

_**Peni Parker / SP/dr - Kimiko Glenn**_

_**Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir - Nicholas Cage**_

_**Felica Hardy/Black Cat - Anne Hathaway**_

* * *

_**Clips used in credits:**_

_**Roxas - His return in Kingdom Hearts III**_

_**Ventus - Leaping from the chair to stop Vanitas in Kingdom Hearts III**_

_**Aqua - Casting the barrier spell around her and Vanitas in Kingdom Hearts III**_

_**Donald Duck - Using Zettaflare in Kingdom Hearts III**_

_**James "Rhodey" Rhodes - Fighting the robots Ivan designed in Iron Man 2**_

_**Scott Lang - Riding Ant-hony in Ant-Man**_

_**Carol Danvers - Flying up in space in Captain Marvel**_

_**Ansem - Encountering Riku in Darkness' Call in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance**_

_**Xemnas - Absorbing his Kingdom Hearts in Kingdom Hearts II**_

_**Xigbar - Telling Sora the truth in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance**_

_**Okoye - Fighting Klaue's men in Black Panther**_

_**Rocket Raccoon - Seen firing against Ronan's minions in Guardians of the Galaxy **_

_**Nebula - Attacking Thanos on Titan in Avengers: Infinity War**_

_**Luxord - Observing the fight on the FLying Dutchman in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Marluxia - Talking to Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Larxene - Talking to Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Peter Parker - Standing up in the new iron suit in Avengers: Infinity War**_

_**Dr. Stephen Strange - Preparing to fight Maw and Obsidian in Avengers: Infinity War **_

_**T'Challa - Fighting Killmonger's followers in Black Panther **_

_**Maleficent - Tricking Terra in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep**_

_**Pete - Revealing himself at Mysterious Tower in Kingdom Hearts II **_

_**Mortimer Mouse - Shrinking Pete in his Megamort suit in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse**_

_**Proxima Midnight - Fighting Wanda in Avengers: Infinity War**_

_**Corvus Glaive - Fighting Vision in Avengers: Infinity War**_

_**Ebony Maw - Holding Strange hostage in Avengers: Infinity War**_

_**Cull Obsidian - Fighting Bruce in Avengers: Infinity War**_

_**Riku - Walking on the water towards Anti-Aqua in Kingdom Hearts III**_

_**RIku Replica: Defending Naminé in Kingdom Hearts: ReChain of Memories**_

_**Dark Riku: Fighting Sora and Riku alongside Xigbar in Kingdom Hearts III**_

_**Kairi - Revealing her new attire to Lea in Kingdom Hearts III**_

_**Mickey Mouse - Telling Sora they're all in this together in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Goofy - Preparing to fight the Heartless in San Fransokyo in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Gamora - Firing a giant gun against Nebula in Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2**_

_**Drax - Fighting the giant monster in Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2**_

_**Groot - Helping forge Stormbreaker in Avengers: Infinity War **_

_**Terra - Restored to normal in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Naminé - Waking up on in the castle lab in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Xion - Telling lea she and Roxas will fight from him and Kairi in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Sam Wilson - Revealing himself in the Falcon suit in Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_

_**Bucky Barnes - Fighting the Outriders in Avengers: Infinity War **_

_**Wanda Maximoff - Fighting Ultron's forms in Avengers: Age of Ultron**_

_**Lea - Saving Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy from Pete and Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance **_

_**Reno - Fighting Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**_

_**Isa - Giving Sea-Salt ice cream to Lea, Roxas, and Xion in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Myde - Preparing to fight Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II**_

_**Vision - His creation in Avengers: Age of Ultron**_

_**Ancient One - Punching Strange's astral form out in Doctor Strange**_

_**Loki - Preparing to fight Hela's followers in Thor: Ragnarok **_

_**Minnie Mouse - Greeting Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II **_

_**Young Donald Duck - Playing his guitar in Last Christmas!**_

_**Daisy Duck - Talking to Donald in Kingdom Hearts II **_

_**Chip - Talking to Minnie in Kingdom Hearts II **_

_**Max Goof - Dancing with Goofy and Powerline in A Goofy Movie**_

_**Frigga - Talking to Thor in Thor**_

_**Hope van Dyne - Dodging the knife attacks in Ant-Man and the Wasp **_

_**Howard Stark - His words to Tony in Iron Man 2**_

_**Huey Duck - Fighting the shadows in The Shadow War!**_

_**Dewey Duck - Fighting the shadows in The Shadow War!**_

_**Louie Duck - Fighting the shadows in The Shadow War!**_

_**Ava Starr - Fighting Scott and Hope in Ant-Man and the Wasp **_

_**Ned Leeds - Using Peter's webshooter to save Peter in Spider-Man: Homecoming **_

_**Michelle Jones - Reuniting with Peter on the bridge in Spider-Man: Far From Home**_

_**Webby Vanderquack - Fighting Black Heron in From the Confidential Files of Agent 22!**_

_**Lena - Fighting the Moonlanders in Moonvasion!**_

_**Violet Sabrewing - Fighting the Moonlanders in Moonvasion!**_

_**Luis - Disguised as a security guard in Ant-Man**_

_**Dave - At X-Con in Ant-Man and the Wasp**_

_**Kurt - Talking about Baba Yaga in Ant-Man and the Wasp **_

_**Yen Sid - Saving the Guardians of Light in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Dale - Appearing on the Gummiphone in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Ludwig Von Drake - Presenting the digital menus in House of Mouse**_

_**Ansem the Wise - Coming out of the corridor of darkness in Kingdom Hearts III**_

_**Oswald - Fighting the Shadow Blot in Epic Mickey **_

_**Ortensia - Reuniting with Oswald in Epic Mickey **_

_**Maria Hill - After witnessing Loki's attack in the tunnel in The Avengers**_

_**Mantis - Demonstrating her powers in Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2**_

_**Valkyrie - Dramatically walking into battle in Thor: Ragnarok **_

_**Hayner - Trying to attack Ansem in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Pence - Distracting Ansem in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Olette - Hiding with Ansem the Wise in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Morgan Stark - Sitting on the stairs behind Tony in Avengers: Endgame **_

_**Harley Keener - Sitting with Tony in Iron Man 3**_

_**Sharon Carter - Talking with Steve in Captain America: Civil War**_

_**Bentina Beakley - Fighting Black Heron at the mansion in From the Confidential Files of Agent 22!**_

_**Launchpad McQuack - Flying the Sunchaser against Magica's army in The Shadow War!**_

_**Della Duck - The reveal that she's alive on the moon in The Shadow War!**_

_**Jasper Sitwell - Telling SHIELD to attack Steve in Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_

_**Brock Rumlow - Standing alongside Steve in Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_

_**Jack Rollins - In the carrier in Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_

_**Dilan - Standing guard in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep**_

_**Even - Talking to Ven in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep **_

_**Aeleus - Standing guard in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep **_

_**Ienzo - Talking to Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Peggy Carter - Firing her gun in Captain America: The First Avenger**_

_**Jane Foster - Walking around Asgard in Thor: The Dark World**_

_**Laura Barton - Revealing herself to the Avengers in Avengers: Age of Ultron**_

_**Cassie Lang - Watching the news in Ant-Man and the Wasp**_

_**Leon - Standing back to back with Cloud in Kingdom Hearts II**_

_**Cloud - Standing back to back with Leon in Kingdom Hearts II**_

_**Tifa - Fighting the Heartless in Kingdom Hearts II **_

_**Zack - Taking off his helmet to reveal his face in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By sleep **_

_**Betty Brant - Hiding in the museum in Spider-Man: Far From Home**_

_**Edwin Jarvis - Standing with Howard in Avengers: Endgame**_

_**Wong - Closing the portal in Avengers: Infinity War**_

_**Happy Hogan - Giving Peter help in Spider-Man: Far From Home**_

_**Yuffie - Talking to Riku in Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind **_

_**Aerith - Talking to Riku in Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind**_

_**Cid - Working on the computer in Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind**_

_**Sephiroth - Revealing himself to Cloud in Kingdom Hearts II **_

_**M'Baku - Shaking hands with T'Challa in Avengers: Infinity War **_

_**Korg - Readying his gun in Thor: Ragnarok **_

_**Shuri - Fighting Killmonger's followers in Black Panther **_

**_Kraglin - Receiving Yondu's arrow from Quill in Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2_**

_**Rude - Fighting Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**_

_**Tseng - Standing with Reno, Rude, and Elena in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**_

_**Vincent Valentine - Talking to Cloud in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**_

_**Elena - Standing with Tseng, Reno, and Rude in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**_

_**May Parker - Sanding in Peter's room in Spider-Man: Homecoming**_

_**Bill Foster - Sitting in his office in Ant-Man and the Wasp**_

_**Janet van Dyne - Smiling at Hank on the beach in Ant-Man and the Wasp**_

_**Peter Quill - Flying around in Guardians of the Galaxy**_

_**Seifer - Meeting Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II **_

_**Fuu - Meeting Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II **_

_**Rai - Meeting Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II **_

_**Vivi - Meeting Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II**_

_**Scrooge McDuck - Freed from his Number One Dime in The Shadow War!**_

_**Young Xehanort - Summoning his Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance **_

_**Virginia "Pepper" Potts - Using her new powers in Iron Man 3**_

_**Thanos - Walking towards Tony on Titan Avengers: Endgame**_

_**Alexander Pierce - Overseeing Project: Insight in Captain America: The Winter Soldier **_

_**Nick Fury - Overseeing everything on the helicarrier in The Avengers **_

_**Dr. Hank Pym - Meeting with Scott in Ant-Man and the Wasp**_

_**Master Xehanort - Standing high on his pillar in Kingdom Hearts III **_

_**Clint Barton - The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, and Avengers: Endgame**_

_**Natasha Romanoff - Iron Man 2, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame **_

_**Thor - Thor, The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Thor: Ragnarok, and Avengers: Infinity War**_

_**Bruce Banner - The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Thor: Ragnarok, Avengers; Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame**_

_**Steve Rogers - Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame**_

_**Vanitas - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and KIngdom Hearts III**_

_**Tony Stark - Iron Man, The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame**_

_**Sora - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, and Kingdom Hearts III**_

* * *

_**I'll see you all soon!**_

* * *

Coming soon:

**Kingdom Hearts: Kung Fu Light Defenders Part 3**


End file.
